La Antigua Magia
by Sayuri Hasekura
Summary: Despues de la caida de Voldemort, un nuevo enemigo surgira de las sombras para amenazar al mundo magico, despertando de su sueño a terribles fuerzas ancestrales...podran nuestros heroes detener al mal esta vez.
1. Chapter 1

Este es mi primer fic de Harry Potter y el primero que publico en esta web. Espero que les guste.

Es una historia que lleva tiempo pululando por mi mente, desde que conocí al fascinante y enigmático Severus Snape y el mundo de Harry Potter. Fusionarlo en una de las historias que más me gusto en mi infancia. El Último Unicornio

Sobra decir que los personajes originales, perteneces a J.K. R. Asi como el Ultimo Unicornio a P. S. Beagle

Espero que les guste. Reviews Please

LAS NIEBLAS DEL BOSQUE

La profundidad del bosque, las oscuras ramas meciéndose con el viento, el aroma a musgo y tierra mojada, el sonido familiar de las criaturas que lo habitaban, que nada tenían que temer por que ella les protegía desde el amanecer de los tiempos, desde aquella época en que la magia era una con la tierra misma y todas sus criaturas. Apenas podía recordar como una bruma lejana aquellos tiempos en que los suyos poblaban la tierra, camuflados ante los ojos del hombre, solo visibles para aquellos que buscan y creen. Aquel tiempo en que humanos normales, magos y criaturas mágicas convivían en armonía, ese tiempo tan lejano. Ahora solo su bosque era seguro, su hogar durante tantos y tantos siglos, y ahora era la última.

Sacudió elegantemente sus blancas crines y continuo caminando con la cabeza baja hasta su estanque, aquel pequeño claro del bosque con un estanque de aguas cristalinas en su centro, ese espejo que le devolvía su imagen a la luz de la luna, la única imagen que quedaba de un ser como ella. Y es que era el último de su raza, el ser humano los había cazado por el poder de sus cuernos, buscando preparar estúpidas pociones que de nada les servían, todo intentando conseguir una magia de la que se habían separado y en la que ya no creían, bueno no todos…

Suspiró para sí y alzó la cabeza, en el confín de bosque se dibujaba la silueta del castillo, ese lugar aun habitado por jóvenes magos humanos, protegiendo sus secretos del resto de humanos conocidos por ellos como muggles, los últimos que creían y usaban la magia, pero que también la habían olvidado, solo se tenía a ella y a su bosque. A veces los espiaba ocultando su brillo entre las frondosas ramas, cuando algunos de aquellos jóvenes paseaban por el bosque, salían acompañados de profesores para estudiar la magia del lugar o recoger ingredientes para sus pociones, otras veces alguna joven pareja caminaba con las manos enlazadas, se los veía hermosos, desprendiendo una magia especian en sus sonrisas y en sus miradas, embargados por aquel extraño sentimiento, el amor.

Ella no podía saber lo que era, se decía que solo una de su raza había amado, la legendaria Amaltea, aquella que hacía más de mil años, en la edad de la magia liberó a los suyos del encierro en el mar. Ella podía recordar aquel día, como el Toro Rojo del Rey Hagard era empujado entre las olas de aquella oscura playa, a Amalthea relinchando con furia y su cuerno brillando con un fuego azulado, el poder que le daba el amor por su príncipe. La vio por un instante mientras ella y sus hermanos cabalgaban sobre las olas hacia la playa, liberados de su prisión de terror bajo las oscuras mareas, desde aquel encierro ninguno de ellos volvió a ser el mismo, habían descubierto el miedo y la angustia. Pero el amor, seguía siendo un misterio para ella.

Varias criaturas tanto mágicas como no mágicas salían a su encuentro, sus protegidos, mientras ella permaneciera en aquel claro, nada habían de temer, siempre seria primavera. Vio su reflejo los ojos que la miraban anhelantes, pero aun así sentía ese vacío en su ser, la idea de la eternidad la atormentaba de la misma forma que el encierro de Toro. Se sentía como lo debió hacer Amalthea en aquella época, porque ahora ella también era el último unicornio.

Continuo cabizbaja hasta su estanque encantado, absorta en sus pensamientos, hasta encontrarse con la luna llena y su reflejo. Podía ver la tristeza de sus ojos azules, el cuerno de plata en su frente, las crines blancas y sedosas tocando la superficie del agua suavemente, como una caricia, provocando leves ondas en la superficie, y la luna que bañaba todo con su luz plateada, su única compañera en el tiempo. Porque ella era un unicornio, y era tan antigua como la luna, tan vieja como el cielo, y continuaría existiendo en aquella soledad hasta que su compañera dejase de brillar.

Un leve gruñido la sacó de sus pensamientos, sacudió su cabeza y sus crines y con un bufido retrocedió un paso, no estaba sola en su claro. Miró desconcertada a su alrededor, los mismos árboles de siempre, el suelo cuajado de flores que se abrían a su paso, ante la sola presencia de su magia. Y allí bajo un frondoso roble un oscuro bulto se movió levemente.

Por un instante pensó en marcharse y desaparecer, pero el aroma que emanaba le resultaba atrayente, era un olor de humano, pero diferente, olía a pergamino nuevo, hierbas, madera y lluvia, sin duda uno de los jóvenes magos de la escuela dormía plácidamente. Sentía curiosidad, nunca había visto un humano de cerca, lentamente como atraída por una extraña magia se fue acercando, tal vez era la misma extraña atracción por la que muchos de los suyos había sido atrapados al acercarse a una doncella.

Cuando se acerco lo suficiente lo observó con curiosidad, desde luego no era para nada una doncella, conocía lo suficiente de los humanos para saber la diferencia. El muchacho dormía acurrucado a los pies del árbol, abrazando a sí mismo, sus ropajes eran negros, como su pelo que caía enmarcando su blanco rostro, sus finos labios entreabiertos sollozando entre sueños. Era tan diferente a ella, sin poder evitarlo bajo su cabeza y lo observo más de cerca, y vio los extraños surcos de sus mejillas, aquello era lo que llamaban lágrimas, otra cosa que ella no conocía. Aspiró su aroma, y sintió parte de la pena y la congoja que lo embargaban, sintió necesidad de aliviar ese dolor tan similar al de ella, en ese instante deseo transmitirle protección. Acerco su cuerno a su rostro y se encendió con una luz cálida y azulada, sus largas crines apenas le rozaron, y la punta de su cuerno rozó sus labios con un cálido resplandor. Apartó la cabeza y dos ojos negros y profundos se encontraron con los suyos, mostrando confusión y sorpresa.

___________________________________________________________________

Aquel era sin duda el peor día de su vida. Era sábado en Hogwarts, y como siempre el estaba solo. Siempre lo había estado y ya había aprendido a convivir con ese vacío y las tinieblas, eran parte de él. Pero aquel día era diferente, ella se estaba casando con el estúpido de Potter, la única mujer por la que su corazón había palpitado, y la había arrojado a los brazos de aquel imbécil. Todo había sido por su culpa, por su maldito orgullo, por querer ser el mejor, por ser el mejor de los Slytherin y sobretodo un gilipollas. Si eso era un completo gilipollas.

Alzó la vista del caldero en el que trabajaba, aquel día hasta la mazmorra le ahogaba, miró el reloj de la pares de piedra, las 6:30 de la tarde, ya debía haber dicho el sí quiero. Ese maldito Potter tendría una familia y la tendría a ella, y él en cambio, nada, no siquiera el conseguir el ansiado puesto de profesor adjunto en pociones le había proporcionado felicidad, Potter se la había quitado. Se sintió aun más miserable al recordar aquel día, maldita sea él y su bocaza, la llamo sangre sucia, a ella, y ese día lo destruyó todo.

Sintió el nudo en la boca del estomago, que se ahogaba, necesitaba salir de allí, no quería que el viejo lo pudiera ver así, hundido por el dolor y la pena. No soportaría que el director le llamara su muchacho tratando de consolarlo y menos una mirada de lastima en sus ojos. Se envolvió en su túnica negra y salió de su mazmorra, avanzó sumido en sí mismo por los tortuosos pasillos que conducían a la salida del bosque, allí tal vez encontrase algo de paz, y podría despedirse de ella y sus recuerdos, poco le importaba el toque de queda, le había importado un comino en siendo estudiante y menos ahora que ya era profesor.

Avanzó con la cabeza baja, sus cabellos negros caían sobre sus ojos, fundiéndose con las sombras del bosque, ando y ando durante horas hasta que el cansancio ya no le dejara pensar, sin poder evitar derramar alguna lagrima, se juró que las ultimas de su vida.

De pronto sin saber cómo se encontró envuelto por un suave olor a flores, ¿flores a final de otoño?, avanzo sorteando las frondosas ramas hasta ir a parar a aquel pequeño claro. Todo su ser sintió la antigua magia que reinaba en aquel lugar, bañado por la luz de la luna, justo en su centro ese estanque circular, que como un espejo reflejaba la inmensidad del cielo y las estrellas, el lugar transmitía la paz que le faltaba en su alma. Se agacho levemente y palpo con sus manos la fresca hierba y las pequeñas flores que cubrían el suelo como una cuajada alfombra. Miró su reflejo en el agua, sus cabellos negros cayendo lacios a los lados de la cara, la tristeza de los ojos negros, la mandíbula apretada aun por la rabia, unas leves arrugas de preocupación en el entrecejo, las primeras que le salían, era tan joven y a la vez se sentía tan viejo, tan cansado de todo y de todos. Volvió a pensar en Lily y se mordió el labio con un gesto de dolor, debería sentirse feliz por ella, pero en ese momento solo veía la imagen de un miserable y un fracasado.

Sus ojos se llenaron nuevamente de lágrimas, y se maldijo por su debilidad, enterrando su rostro entre sus manos. Debía ser fuerte, él era Severus Snape, nuevo profesor adjunto de Pociones, jefe de la casa de Slytherin, y además mortifago. Pero esa noche necesitaba llorar, hasta que ya no le quedaran mas lagrimas en la vida, retrocedió hasta dar con su espalda en el tronco de un gran roble, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y allí acurrucado sobre sí mismo, lo hizo hasta que el sueño le cubrió con su manto.

Durmió durante no sabía cuánto tiempo, reviviendo cada momento de su triste vida, los malos tratos de su padre muggle, la muerte de su madre, la soledad de su infancia, las burlas de sus compañeros, murciélago Snape le llamaban, el estúpido de Potter, y el día en que perdió a Lily. Gimió entre sueños al recordar la mirada de ella al llamarla sangre sucia, esa mirada que le había roto el alma. Sus lágrimas aliviaron esa presión, y se sintió algo mejor dentro de lo que cabía, pero también supo que nunca tendría derecho a ser feliz, y viviría con ello lo que le quedase de vida.

Sintió la extraña presencia rondándole, estaba aun medio dormido, pero su entrenamiento en magia le hacía percibirla con claridad, era cálida y poderosa, con una pureza como nunca había sentido, abarcaba todo a su alrededor, entraba en el bañando cada fibra de su ser, le hacía sentirse reconfortado, si era un sueño no deseaba despertar. Sintió como se acercaba y lo observaba, su aliento sobre su rostro, olía a flores silvestres y lluvia de primavera, y luego noto como algo cálido rozaba sus labios, nunca le habían besado, pero seguro que la sensación no podía ser mejor, no pudo evitar abrir los ojos como un resorte, y quedarse extasiado por su visión.

Unos hermosos ojos azul profundo lo observaron con sorpresa, el ser que apareció ante él era completamente blanco e irradiaba una luz similar a la de la luna, una hermosa yegua blanca, con largas y sedosas crines cayendo a lo largo de un esbelto y largo cuello. Y sobre su frente, resplandeciendo con una suave luz azulada un fino y retorcido cuerno de plata, recto y brillante. El parpadeo incrédulo, creyendo que aun soñaba. El hermoso animal retrocedió dando un relincho, al tiempo que él se incorporaba pesadamente, fue un instante, relincho de nuevo y se alzó sobre sus patas traseras, resplandeciendo con una luz blanca que iluminó el claro del bosque, y girando salió a galope tendido, perdiéndose entre la espesura, dejando tras de sí su aroma embriagador.

Se levantó de golpe, tratando de ubicarse, confundido, desorientado, tratando de entender si había sido un sueño, una ilusión creada por su dolor. En un movimiento reflejo extendió su barita ante él e ilumino el lugar, el estanque, la hierba, las flores en aquel lugar la primavera era eterna, sacudió la cabeza, tal vez lo que había visto no era una ilusión.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ahora, después de tantos años, seguía recordando ese extraño sueño, esa presencia que le había traído paz en aquel fatídico día. Lo había buscado en sus frecuentes paseos por el bosque, había leído en libros antiguos tratando de entender el porqué un ser tan indigno como él había podido ver un unicornio, y muy probablemente al último de estos. Levantó la vista y miró a sus alumnos trabajando sobre sus calderos. Mucho había vivido desde entonces, la muerte de Lily, todo lo que había pasado como mortifago a las ordenen de Voldemort, su tarea como espía, la guerra contra el innombrable, el haber vuelto prácticamente de la muerte, y ahora la paz. Debería de sentirse mejor, había sido un héroe, había cumplido con la promesa que le hizo a ella y con todos aquellos con los que estaba en deuda. Pero aun así seguía sintiendo el vacío y la pena, era como si pese a todo, su vida careciera de sentido.

Afortunadamente aun había cosas que le aliviaban, observo con regocijo interno como el torpe de Weasley, arrojaba el ingrediente equivocado a su poción, su noviecita Granger le miró con un reproche, y Potter ahogo un taco, al tiempo que del recipiente empezaba a rezumar una espuma de aspecto poco agradable. En el banco de los Slytherin todo era regocijo ante la metida de pata del pelirrojo. Se puso de pie y en dos zancadas apareció frente al trío maravilla. En momentos como ese le costaba entender como una pandilla de torpes como esos habían salvado a todo el mundo mágico, y a él mismo de ese maniaco de Voldemort.

-Veo Sr. Weasley, que sus habilidades continúan tan espectaculares como siempre. -Rezongó enarcando una ceja con gesto sarcástico. - Los héroes del momento nos deleitan con una nueva invención. - La cosa empezaba a oler verdaderamente mal y ya avanzaba por el suelo amenazando en convertir la mazmorra en lo más parecido una asquerosa pórcatera. En el banco vecino Malfoy contenía a duras penas una carcajada.

El jovencito lo miró contrariado. - Ha sido un error, me distraje y…

Agitó su varita elegantemente haciendo desaparecer la masa viscosa, pero poco pudo hacer con el olor que se les había calado en las narices. - Deben saber caballeros, que aún quedan unos meses para su graduación. - Se cruzó de brazos y mando una mirada de advertencia a su ahijado que callo su risa en seco. -Y pese a los duros sucesos vividos, y a su acertada intervención, nadie les va a regalar nada. Así que háganse el favor a ustedes mismos, y CENTRENSE. - Se volvió hacia su escritorio con el revoloteo de su túnica negra, y tomo asiento con una media sonrisa.

-Murciélago grasiento. -Murmuró por lo bajo Ron, Hermione y Harry lo miraron con gesto de la has cagado.

El profesor los miró nuevamente con gesto divertido. - No crean que lo he olvidado. 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor, por su falta de atención. - Tomo aire. - Y otros 20 por su comentario, o es que se cree que Nagini me robo el oído. - Puf francamente le hacía falta, humillar un poco a los leones era de las pocas cosas que le animaban, y no pensaba cambiar sus costumbres ni por la paz.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Leyendas antiguas

Los tres gryffindors paseaban por los pasillos, como siempre Ron despotricaba contra el profesor de pociones.

-Va, Ron. Ya deberías estar a acostumbrado, Snape es como es, y punto. Reprochaba Harry con una sonrisa.

-En el fondo esperaba que después de todo lo que hemos hecho y lo que pasamos, su carácter mejorara un poco. - Ladró el pelirrojo. - Y sigue siendo el mismo murciélago grasiento de siempre.

-Ron, no digas eso. Le debemos mucho. Y en el fondo lo hace por nuestro bien. Desde que acabo la guerra el ambiente no ha sido el mismo, a todos nos está costando centrarnos. Y eso no es bueno para nuestro futuro como magos. Comento la jovencita, como siempre la más centrada de los tres.

-No sé. Yo ahora lo veo de otra forma. - Murmuró Potter. - Todo lo que vi cuando me transmitió sus recuerdos, la verdad es que ha tenido una vida muy dura, no me extraña que sea un amargado.

-Sin contar que podría haber sido tu padre. - Soltó alegremente la castaña provocando una carcajada de su novio y una mueca del moreno.

-No digas estupideces, de que me caiga mejor a planteármelo como padre va un buen trecho. Gruñó el chico haciendo que su amigo riera un más fuerte al ver su cara.

-La verdad es que a mí también me gustaría verle feliz, ha hecho mucho por todos, y creo que nadie se lo ha agradecido como debiera. - Comentó Hermione, siempre preocupada por los demás.

Ron la miró con gesto extrañado. - No será que no se ha dejado. El muy insociable renunció a su puesto de director, según me dijeron por no tener que aguantar tanto niñato y tanto padre atontado. - A Potter se le escapó un "Típico de él". - Luego le ofrecieron un puesto en el ministerio, y declino por que dijo que se le podía contagiar la ineptitud de los funcionarios.

Ahora fue Harry el que estallo en carcajadas, haciendo que varios novatos de primero se girasen a mirarlo extrañados. -¡Que tipo! ¿Y se lo soltó así al ministro?

-Eso me dijo mi padre. Con todas las letras, dice que el ministro se quedo petrificado.

-¡Es la leche! - Exclamó el moreno meneando la cabeza. - En el fondo admiro esa forma de ser suya, tan…libre. Además sinceramente…no lo veo como auror.

Hermione puso cara de circunstancias. - Y yo no lo veo en ningún lado fuera de su mazmorra, a veces he pensado que es como un vampiro, si saliera de las tinieblas se convertiría en cenizassss, aaaaaggggg. - Dio un grito al sentir como su novio se abalanzaba por la espalda y le mordía el cuello al grito de "Yo soy tu vampirooooo."

Harry se limita a taparse la cara con gesto de vergüenza. -Haced eso en privado, joder.

Los otros rieron escandalosamente, mientras encaminaban sus pasos al aula de criaturas mágicas.

___________________________________________________________________

En el despacho de la nueva directora McGonahall, tomaba pensativa el té frente al retrato del antiguo director Dumbledore. Aquel la miraba embelesado.

- Fue una buena idea que Severus continuase en la cátedra de pociones y en defensa contra Artes Oscuras, sigue siendo el mejor. Comentó el anciano desde su retrato.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja. –Sí Albus, pero di mejor porque quiere seguir ejerciendo. Sigue siendo el mismo de siempre, huraño, sarcástico y gruñón. No ha cambiado un ápice, ni aun con Harry.

Dumbledore carraspeó levemente. - Mi muchacho sigue siendo el mismo. Y después de todo lo que ha pasado deberíamos dar las gracias. Piensa que llego a estar muerto, y por ese animal asqueroso.

Ella tomo un sorbo y se quedo pensativa. -Eso es lo que más me ha intrigado. El cómo pudo ser posible que llegase a estar muerto esos 5 minutos, y regresara. El dice que no recuerda nada, tal vez tiene un ángel de la guarda y no lo sabe.

-O tal vez mi muchacho es tan inteligente que después de probar tantos antídotos de venenos en sí mismo se inmunizó de alguna forma. Comentó el anciano con tono orgulloso e hinchando el pecho.

-Vamos por favor, ya no es ningún crío para que le llames así, en un par de años será un cuarentón. Y un cuarentón amargado para colmo. Protestó la directora.

El director dejo brevemente su gesto risueño. - Eso sí, por desgracia no ha conseguido alejar del todo a sus demonios. -Miró a su querida Minerva. -Tal vez si encontrase una mujer que…

La directora se atragantó con el té y lo escupió sonoramente, dejando al anciano con la boca abierta y mirándola con gesto sorprendido. La mujer se recupero y lo miró como si hubiera dicho una blasfemia. -Verdaderamente Albus cada día chocheas más. - Comento con sorna. - El día que aparezca una mujer capaz de enamorarse de ese mortifago…- Mira divertida al anciano. - …me pondré una minifalda muggle.

-UMMMM - Musita pensativo el viejo director. -Eso querida mía, tengo que verlo. Sabes que siempre he pensado que tienes bonitas piernas. – La directora lo miró entre sonrojada e indignada. -Y torres más altas han caído.

-Vamos Albus, ahora además de viejo chocho, Verde. - Comentó con tono jocoso. -Estamos hablando de Mr. Insociable, oscuro y desagradable, Snape.

-Mi muchacho no es tan malo. Solo es que no es capaz de tirar abajo ese muro de frialdad, sigue siendo el mismo jovencito inseguro que cuando tenía 18 años.

La bruja tomo una galletita. -Pues por mí que se quede tras él.

_________________________________________________________________________

Otra vez le zumbaban los oídos, seguro que el viejo andaba chismorreando de él con Minerva, es que ni aun después de muerto iba a dejar de meterse en su vida. Dio un gruñido y estampo una T de troll en la esquina de uno de los trabajos que corregía. Si continuaba con ese humor de perros muchos de sus incompetentes alumnos lo lamentarían.

En el fondo lo hacía por el bien de esa pandilla de tarados, todos vivían en un mundo de color rosa desde la caída de Voldemort. Ese ambiente de relajación le sacaba de sus casillas, es que acaso la pandilla de imbéciles creían que nunca más estarían en peligro. El sabía que no, se había pasado demasiados años de su vida en el filo de la navaja, codeándose con lo más oscuro del mundo mágico, y era consciente de que cuando un psicópata cae siempre hay alguien más pirado todavía, esperando para ocupar su lugar. Y tenía esa sensación de que algo gordo se cocía. La cuestión era quien y cuando.

Se lo había advertido a Dumbleore y a los que quedaban de la orden. Pero la idea de prepararse para otra posible guerra después de los horrores pasados no atraía a nadie. El imbécil profundo de Sirius había llegado a llamarle vieja aguafiestas. A él. Maldito tarado, con qué gusto le habría mandado un cruciatus.

Dio otro bufido y estampo otra maravillosa T en otra redacción. Si francamente la escabechina esa tarde seria gloriosa.

_________________________________________________________________________

-Unicornio, del latín unicornis, en ingles unicorn, en alemán Einhorn. -Cantaba la voz de la nueva profesora de criaturas mágicas. - Literalmente, un solo cuerno…

Hermione atendía a la profesora y tomaba notas escrupulosamente, mientras los chicos cuchicheaban para variar.

-…De todas las criaturas creadas por la magia primigenia es sin duda una de las más fascinantes.

La castaña levantó la mano, como siempre una sabelotodo. - Pero se supone que fueron extinguidos, ¿no?- Ella aun recordaba el horrible episodio en primero, cuando junto a Hagrid encontraron el cadáver del último de aquellos hermosos animales.

-Muy acertado, srta. Granger. El ultimo unicornio del que se tenía noticia fue cazado en el siglo XV, con la estúpida finalidad de crear un remedio para la…- Carraspeó con una sonrisilla. - …impotencia del rey Enrique IV de castilla. - Los alumnos rieron por el comentario. – Silencio, aquí ya todos son adultos para tratar ciertos temas con seriedad.- Fin de las risas. -Aunque últimamente se supo que fue el innombrable fue quien termino con los pocos ejemplares que habían permanecido ocultos en nuestro bosque.

-¿Y eso? - Pregunto la castaña con gesto sombrío, el miedo a Voldemort aun estaba muy presente en todos.

La profesora puso gesto de desagrado. - Dicen que bebió su sangre para conseguir la inmortalidad a través de ella. - La frase fue acompañada por un unánime aaaggggg, de la clase.

-¿Y los sucios muggles eran capaces de crear pociones? Mi padrino se retorcería de risa. - Comentó por lo alto Draco.

La profesora proyecto una hermosa ilustración medieval, de un unicornio abrevándose en una fuente. -Bueno, ellos creían que sí. Que el polvo del cuerno del unicornio mezclado con diferentes sustancias podía curar cualquier dolencia, sobretodo en temas de fertilidad. –Nuevas risillas…- Y conceder la vida eterna. Pero todos esos remedios eran preparados por charlatanes muggles que no sabían nada de magia, y lo único que provocaron fue la extinción de tan maravillosa criatura. -Qué pena, debían de ser hermosos. – Suspiró Ginny.

La profesora cambio a otra diapositiva, un hermoso tapiz del siglo XV. - Ciertamente lo eran, blancos nacarados, con el aspecto de una elegante yegua blanca y un cuerno de plata en la frente, dicen que resplandecían con el brillo de la luna llena. Pero lo más importante en ellos era su magia. Fueron las criaturas más puras creadas, e inmortales, se cree que la misma magia que creó la vida residía en ellos, y utilizaban sus cuernos para canalizar ese poder, igual que nosotros las varitas. Solo verlos llenaba el corazón de una felicidad y un gozo infinito.

Draco le dio un codazo a su compañero. –Te imaginas una varita así, que fuerte…

-No Sr. Malfoy, ese es un error típico de muggles. – Al rubio le cambio la cara. – Era la esencia del unicornio la que se canalizaba a través del cuerno, su vida misma, los cuernos que tanto ansiaban esos pobres ilusos una vez muerto su portador solo se convertían en un asta inservible.- La voz de la maestra se torno triste.- Es una autentica pena pensar cuántos de esos maravillosos seres fueron masacrados por la ambición de los humanos y por ese demente.

-¿Y si eran inmortales, como pudieron acabar con ellos? –Preguntó intrigado Potter.

-Bueno, la cuestión es que eran inmunes al tiempo, no podían perecer por causas naturales, pero si por la espada. – Cambio otra diapositiva. - ¿Alguien sabe que es esto?

Como siempre Hermione levantó la mano ansiosa, Draco hizo una de sus muecas despectivas, y la profesora le hizo una seña para que respondiera. –Es el escudo de armas de Inglaterra.

La mujer asintió satisfecha. – Exacto chicos, el escudo de nuestro país está formado por un león y un unicornio, ¿y sabéis porque está ahí? – Todos miraron a la Gryffindor, pero por una vez la chica no tenia respuesta. – Bueno antiguos escritos dicen que podría quedar uno, el último. Aquí en Inglaterra, en un bosque encantado…que mejor bosque que el nuestro.

-Pero si algo así viviera en el bosque…- Vaciló Harry. -…digo yo que lo habríamos visto.

La profesora se apoyo en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. –No tiene por qué. Esos seres eran invisibles a los ojos humanos, solo eran visibles para aquellos que buscan y creen. Normalmente se les confundía con una yegua blanca.- Miró por la ventana. –Además nuestro querido bosque aun tiene zonas inexploradas. Espero que ahora no se lancen todos a buscar el ultimo unicornio, podrían tener un accidente, además solo es una leyenda. Rió risueña la maestra.

-Pues a mí me gustaría ver uno. – Susurró risueña la castaña.

-Y a mí. Le acompaño Harry.

-¿Y un mago podría utilizar su poder? – Preguntó Malfoy.

-La profesora lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –No exactamente, y nunca para hacer el mal. Mucho antes de la fundación de esta escuela hubo algunos magos que gozaron de la protección de esos seres, y estos amplificaban su poder asombrosamente. – "¡Que guay!" Murmuro el rubio. – Si pero siempre concedían su poder voluntariamente a aquellos a los que consideraban sus paladines. Jamás ningún mortal podría atrapar a un unicornio y menos esclavizarlo.- Se quedó pensativa. – Bueno hubo un caso, una leyenda muy antigua. Un Rey viejo y amargado, muy poderoso que tenía un castillo junto al mar del norte. Pidió a un demonio del fuego llamado el Toro rojo que encerrase a todos los unicornios en el mar, solo para poder gozar de la dicha de contemplarlos.

-¿Y qué ocurrió? – Preguntó el pelirrojo, por una vez una historia lo tenía embelesado.

-El último unicornio libre partió en su busca, y con la ayuda de un mago bastante torpe llamado Smendrik, que por cierto era el último de los Suamish, se enfrentó al toro.

-¿Y los liberó? – Interrumpió de nuevo Ron, su novia lo miró encantada.

-Bueno eso es una bonita historia que a las chicas les gustará. – La mujer suspiró. –En un primer enfrentamiento el toro venció al unicornio, pero el mago uso su menguado poder y la oculto de su enemigo transformándola en otra cosa, una criatura que le pasara desapercibida…- Los miró manteniendo el suspense. - …Una humana… - Los chicos soltaron un ooowwwww. – Si, bajo esa forma pudieron entrar en el castillo y descubrir los secretos del rey Hagart para liberar al resto. No imagino lo que debió de sentir un ser así en un cuerpo mortal, pero lo que sí es cierto es que conoció los sentimientos humanos, e incluso el amor…

-¿Se enamoró? – Preguntó Malfoy con cara de circunstancias.

La profesora asintió. – De príncipe del castillo, Lyr. – Las chicas suspiraron. – Pero pese a todo cumplió con su misión, busco a los suyos y enfrentó al toro recuperando su forma. – Ginny puso morritos esperaba que se hubieran quedado juntos. La profesora le dirigió una mirada tranquila. – Durante la lucha estuvo a punto de perder, pero su amor dio la vida por ella, y eso le dio fuerzas para enfrentar al toro y derrotarlo liberando a sus hermanos.

-Jo, qué triste. – Suspiró luna.- Y el muereee.

-Como ya os he dicho, el unicornio puede conceder la vida, dicen que devolvió la vida a su amado, y concedió grandes poderes al mago al punto de ser el último de los grandes.

-¿Y se quedó con él? Preguntó Hermione.

La profesora negó con la cabeza. – No, volvió a su bosque, pero ya era en parte mortal por haber sentido como una humana. Dicen que se desvaneció en la bruma llorando la pena por su amor perdido.

-Pues vaya, eso es más triste todavía. Protestó la pelirroja.

-No todas las historias tienen un final feliz. -La campana de fin de clase sonó y todos comenzaron a levantarse para sus respectivas clases. - Chicos ,chicos. - Llamo la atención la profesora. -El próximo día quiero que me presentéis una redacción sobre él, el Gran Smendrik, su relación con Howgarts, y la magia arcaica.

-Uhmmm. - Rumió el pelirrojo saliendo de clase. -Y de donde podemos sacar información de ese tipo…vivió antes de que se fundara la escuela. -Miró a su novia que llevaba una gran sonrisa en el rostro. -Tú sabes algo, ¿Verdad?

Ella se limitó a poner cara de interesante y mirarlo de reojo.

-VAAAA nena, no quiero que me hagas el trabajo solo dame una pista, no seas mala. -Suplicó el pelirrojo.

Ginny y Harry que caminaban de la mano también la miraron suplicantes.

-Joooo, está bien. - Los miró a los tres.- Smendrik fue el vinculo de sangre entre los 4 fundadores de la escuela.

-¿Cómo? - Exclamaron los otros tres.

La chica asintió con su normal aire de listilla. - Los 4 eran descendientes directos del gran mago.

-¡Jop, pues si que le dio poder el dichoso bicho! - Exclamó el pelirrojo. -Molaría tener uno como protector, así hasta yo podría ser un gran mago.

El moreno se rascó la cabeza pensativo. -A lo mejor, si te esfuerzas un poco también lo serias. - Ron se limitó a hacer una mueca.

-Pues a mí me ha gustado la historia, me parece triste pero es muy romántico. - Suspiró la novia de Harry. - Desvanecerse y renunciar a la eternidad por el recuerdo del amor perdido, sinf…- Suspiró.

-Huyy que bonito. Se burló el pelirrojo llevándose un codazo de Hermione junto con un "Insensible", por parte de las dos chicas.


	3. Chapter 3

3. Enemigos en la sombra.

Caminaba apresuradamente siguiendo a su señor. Avanzaban por el caminaban por el lúgubre sendero que llevaba a la que hasta hacia unos meses fue la mansión de Lord Voldemort. Él mismo había visitado aquella mansión muchas veces, como mortifago a su servicio, obsesionado por la pureza de sangre y la eliminación de los muggles. Y que ironías de la vida ahora servía a uno de ellos, el viejo muggle más loco, estrambótico y desde luego podrido de oro que podía existir.

Y es que después de lo que había vivido, había descubierto otras prioridades y placeres en la vida. Y tener el bolsillo bien forrado era algo prioritario en su nueva vida, al igual que los privilegios que ser el mayordomo y asistente personal de ese viejo le proporcionaban. Observaba su figura renqueante apoyado en aquel bastón de empuñadura de plata con forma de cabeza de unicornio, cubierta por el pesado abrigo de paño gris oscuro.

El magnate Rufus Hagarth , era un muggle ciertamente curioso. A sus 65 años era dueño de una inmensa fortuna, labrada al límite de la ley, tenía mucho poder en el mundo muggle, más incluso que sus líderes políticos, por obra y gracia de su todopoderoso talonario. Pero lo más curioso era su preciso conocimiento del mundo mágico. El tipo en cuestión carecía de cualquier poder, ni siquiera era vidente, pero sabía muchas cosas. Tenía una biblioteca llena de libros de magia antigua y esoterismo, solo comparables a la de Howgarts, se preguntaba cómo era posible que los hubiera conseguido. Frecuentaba la compañía de magos oscuros, y no precisamente parlanchines muggles, sino auténticos. El tipo sabía reconocer la verdadera magia y estaba obsesionado con su conocimiento de un modo enfermizo.

Había sido capaz incluso de ofrecerse a "patrocinar" al Lord. ¡Merlin! aun recordaba la cara de Voldemort al recibir aquella misiva. Eso fue lo que le hizo acudir a él cuando tuvo que esconderse tras la guerra, no tenía más remedio, era un pobre diablo sin la pasta y los contactos del pedante de Malfoy, y unas largas vacaciones en Azkaban no resultaban muy atractivas. Y con Snape suelto pudiendo reconocerle, no era demasiado recomendable andar muy a la vista en el mundo mágico. Por eso se refugió entre los muggles y buscó a ese viejo excéntrico. Se presentó una noche en su mansión, y sobra decir que el viejo estuvo encantado.

Y ahora de nuevo estaba allí, había comprado aquella casa, decía que para transformarla en su nueva residencia privada, ¡Menudas ganas!. Respirar aquel aire cargado de magia oscura y poderosa seria para Mr. Hagarth como volver a la juventud. Y él Marcus Mcdown, le seguía como su sombra.

Entraron en la casa, semi en ruinas, sombría y húmeda, el suelo de madera podrida crujía bajo sus pies. El anciano miró a su alrededor husmeando el aire con un gesto de placer que asustaba. -¿No lo sientes Marcus? - Murmuró entusiasmado, y se giró a su mayordomo. Su rostro arrugado parecía más terso, sus ojos pequeños y grises brillaban tras sus lentes malévolamente. Enseñaba sus dientes amarillos en una sonrisa de triunfo. Sus cabellos eran blancos y escasos, contrastando con la barba de chivo que lucía en su barbilla. No era precisamente la imagen de un abuelito agradable.- La magia de este lugar es…- Chasqueo la lengua. - …deliciosamente decadente.

-Sigo sin entender sus propósitos, señor. - Preguntó el exmortifago, mirando con cierto desagrado la suciedad que los rodeaba, y en cierto modo acosado por los recuerdos poco agradables que le traía el lugar.

-Tranquilo Marcus, todo a su tiempo, todo a su tiempo. - Lo miró expectante. - La casa tiene un aire gótico encantador, pero creo que necesitaría algo de tu toque, ya sabes…

-Por supuesto, señor. El mago sacó la varita de su abrigo marrón, y dando varias pasadas, lanzando una serie de "Reparo" y "Tergeo", en apenas un abrir y cerrar de ojos el aspecto de la mansión cambio en su totalidad.

Seguía teniendo cierto aire sombrío, pero con un toque elegante. Las arañas de cristal del techo desprendían una luz tenue, costosas alfombras cubrían el suelo. Y las paredes estaban cubiertas por antiquísimos tapices medievales de la colección privada del jefe. Toda la decoración de la casa se mutó en una sobria decoración medieval, era como un museo de la época. El ambiente que a Rufus le encantaba.

El viejo lo miró con condescendencia. -Como siempre impecable, Marcus. -El mago inclinó cortésmente la cabeza. - Supongo que habrás trasladado mi biblioteca también.

-Conociendo sus gustos señor, lo he dispuesto todo en las mazmorras. - El viejo sonrió enseñando sus gastados dientes y afirmo con la cabeza. - Pero discúlpeme la pregunta. ¿Qué es lo que espera de este lugar?

El anciano miró de arriba abajo a su alto mayordomo, era un hombre de unos treinta y tantos, cabello castaño bien cortado y ojos avellana, lleno de vitalidad, lo que a él se le agotaba. -La eternidad, querido Marcus, la eternidad…

El mago lo miró interrogante. Y el viejo le hizo un gesto de que le siguiera. -Dime Marcus, ¿Qué hizo tu antiguo señor para lograr la inmortalidad? - Preguntó con aire misterioso mientras se encaminaban a las mazmorras.

El hombre se quedó pensativo. - Hizo varias cosas, todas relacionadas con magia oscura, que…

-No, algo relacionado con un animal especial. -Cortó su jefe secamente.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza. -Bueno, yo no estaba presente, pero me contaron que bebió sangre de unas bestias, las ultimas de su especie…

-Unicornios. -Musitó el viejo con un brillo maligno en sus ojos, la voz sonó lúgubre, y arrancó un escalofrío hasta a su asistente. -Tu amo era muy listo, pero no lo sabía todo…tal vez su propia autosuficiencia le perdía,…había sutilezas que se le escapaban.

Marcus lo miraba asombrado, mientras el viejo hablaba con total calma. "¿estaba hablando de Voldemort como de un si de un ignorante te tratase."

-Si muchacho, no necesito la legeremancia para saber lo que cruza por tu mente. El Lord Oscuro no lo sabía todo, el camino estaba acertado, pero la forma era incorrecta…- Ciertamente el viejo le tenía cada vez más intrigado, que era lo que debía saber el maldito muggle para dárselas tan de prepotente. - …Si muchacho, un unicornio puede conceder la vida eterna y gran poder…pero su poder emana de la vida…no de su muerte…Tu amo fue un estúpido desperdiciando de una forma tan absurda un poder tan extraordinario…Beber sangre…¿que se creía ese psicópata?…¿un vampiro? - Espetó con desprecio.

- De todos modos señor eso ya no tiene mucha importancia, todos están muertos.

El viejo chasqueó la lengua. -Otro error fruto de la prepotencia de los magos. A tu señor se le escapó el último.

-¿?

-Si, el ultimo…y ese lo quiero para mi…- Aspiró profundamente. -…cuando sea mío me concederá todo aquello para lo que estoy predestinado.

El mago no salía de su estado de shock, ahora sí que las excentricidades del jefe rayaban la locura. - Y si queda uno. ¿Dónde?

- Por eso estamos aquí…

_________________________________________________________________________

Sacudió sus crines elegantemente, y alzó la cabeza para mirar el cielo. Pronto habría luna llena, otra vez, su eterna compañera la luna siempre cambiante, y ella en cambio inmutable ante el tiempo.

Se acercó lentamente al lago, los animales salían de entre las sombras para contemplarla, sus amigos. Se inclinó levemente y bebió de sus aguas cristalinas, eso era lo único que necesitaba, beber, no necesitaba comer como el resto de los seres, agua y la sola magia eran su sustento, el único alimento de la eternidad.

Alzó la cabeza y miró de lado los muros de piedra que se alzaban ante ella. El castillo de los jóvenes magos, la escuela de Howgarts. Últimamente se acercaba más que nunca, amparada en el manto de la noche, intrigada por las jóvenes vidas que la fascinaban, y por un recuerdo que no conseguía borrar de su mente, aquellos ojos negros… Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza, y sus crines brillaron bajo la luna con un destello mágico. Era curioso, tantos siglos vividos, tantas vivencias, tantos seres que había conocido, humanos a los que había espiado, tantos inviernos como estrellas en el cielo, y nada era recordado con tanta claridad como esos ojos.

Inclinó la cabeza con gracia y suspiró levemente. ¿Qué habría sido de aquel joven mago?, ahora sería un hombre, ¿habría alcanzado sus sueños?, ¿habría olvidado aquella pena que le ahogaba?, ¿la habría olvidado a ella? O tal vez nunca creyó que la vio, tomándola solo como un sueño…

…Un sueño…camino un par de metros mirando su reflejo en las aguas. Los unicornios no soñaban, o al menos así había sido antaño. Hasta su encierro.

Sus noches evocaban una y otra vez aquella terrible criatura, su aliento de fuego en sus cuellos, las llamas que iluminaban la noche, que quebraban la paz de su bosque, aquellos rugidos que helaban la sangre, sus ojos en los que solo había fuego y odio. Y por encima de todo, aquella risa maligna, resonando por encima del estruendo de las olas contra las rocas, en aquella playa, a donde los guiaba como los humanos al ganado. El agua tocando sus pezuñas, retrocediendo lentamente, aterrada, mientras el mar al iba cubriendo lentamente, y aquel monstruo mirándola enseñando sus colmillos amenazantes. La risa de aquel humano demente, mirándola desde la torre, el viento sacudiendo su capa roja y sus canosos cabellos. - ¡Míos, son todos míos! -Gritaba una y otra vez, azuzando a su esclavo.

Luego la oscuridad del mar, y el mismo sentimiento de miedo compartido con los suyos. A veces las corrientes les llevaban cerca de la playa, se miraban unos a otros anhelantes por salir, por volver a sus bosques. Pero el miedo era más fuerte que sus ansias de libertad…y así pasaban las mareas. Y ese miedo los hizo a todos un poco mortales…también a ella.

Su cuerno se encendió como un acto reflejo ante aquel recuerdo temido, se alzó sobre sus patas traseras relinchando y sacudiendo violentamente la cabeza iluminando a los animales que la observaban, quería protegerse de aquel recuerdo.

Los humanos creían que habían sido muy astutos capturando a sus hermanos con sus tretas. ¿Doncellas?, Creían estúpidamente que se eran atraídos por la pureza de una doncella virgen y de esa forma les habían podido matar.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, simplemente ya no querían vivir, el recuerdo de aquella tortura había sido más fuerte que su amor por sus bosques, enloquecidos por el dolor se habían inmolado a sí mismos buscando en la muerte el alivio a un dolor eterno.

Ella en cambio seguía viva. ¿Por qué? No era más fuerte que el resto de los suyos, había sufrido lo mismo, pero incluso cuando estuvo a punto de acudir a la llamada de aquel mago malvado como hicieron los últimos, solo para librarse de ese dolor, pero en el último momento algo dentro de ella la detuvo. Sintió que debía seguir viva, por algún extraño motivo. Y ahora estaba completamente sola, con sus fantasmas.

Volvió a mirar al muro y sus ojos vagaron por las ventanas iluminadas. Humanos. Su vida era tan corta como el brillo de una estrella fugaz, pero a la vez igual de hermosas e intensas. ¿Cómo debió de sentirse Amaltea en aquel cuerpo?, ¿Cómo sería llevar la vida de un humano? Una parte de ella les envidiaba, pero otra los repelía. Sacudió nuevamente la cabeza. Ideas absurdas. Ella era un unicornio. Con un grácil movimiento volvió a deslizarse entre las sombras del bosque, la seguridad de su hogar por toda la eternidad.

_________________________________________________________________________

Esa noche la conversación era animada y la cena deliciosa. En la mesa de los Gryffindors todo eran risas y planes para la próxima graduación.

-Me aterráis, cuando ponéis esa cara es que tramáis algo y gordo. Espetó Hermione mirando de soslayo a los dos gemelos que cuchicheaban con las cabezas pegadas. Los dos habia sido contratados por Minerva como directores Técnicos del Equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor cara a preparar el próximo torneo Champion League Europeo de Magos y Brujos. Con lo cual aparecían dos veces por semana en el castillo, rememorando su época estudiantil. Y provocándole a su "cuñada" más de una crisis nerviosa.

-Merlin, NOOOO. -Contestaron los dos a coro. - Es un día muy importante, prometemos no hacer algo muy desastroso.

-No sabes lo que me alivia. -Bufó Harry mordiendo un muslito de pollo. – Además tenéis que guardar las formas, sois los entrenadores del equipo

-Sip. Pero un acontecimiento tan grande no es tan bueno sin una buena broma. - Comento Fred.

-Si tal vez algo especial… -Rumió su hermano observando por el rabillo del ojo a la mesa de Slythering donde Malfoy reía con su habitual tono fanfarrón.

-Pues si os metéis en líos os lo solventareis solos. - Masculló Ron tomando un trago de zumo de calabaza, al tiempo que su novia asentía.

-Aguafiestas, tener novia te hace aburrido. Protesto George sacando la lengua.

-No es eso, madurad joder, que ya no somos unos críos. - Ladró la castaña con gesto de furia.- Y menos vosotros.

Algo interrumpió la discusión, un revuelo hizo que todos se volvieran a la mesa de profesores asustados.

Varios profesores se levantaban sobresaltados, tratando de socorrer a Sybil Trelawney que convulsionaba en el suelo.

-¡Mierda! ¿Y ahora qué?, ¡no podíamos tener la fiesta en paz. Espetó el moreno fastidiado, seguro que las visiones de la maestra nunca traían nada bueno, y poniéndose de pie para tratar de ayudar.

La mujer permanecía tumbada boca arriba en el suelo, retorciéndose mientras Mrs. Pomfrey le ponía un paño húmedo en la frente, y la directora McGonagall la observaba preocupada. Snape apareció de pronto con una poción calmante, pero apenas se agacho para dársela, la mujer alzó la cabeza y fijó en él sus ojos en blanco.

-" Demonio ancestral despertado, por ambición y sangre muggle convocado…"- La mujer hablaba en trance su rostro estaba cubierto por un sudor frío. -"…Antigua magia por los siglos ocultada, por su poder de nuevo acorralada…historias que se repiten… una vez más lo inmortal será mortal…y por la luz habrá que luchar…- Miró a Snape fijamente. -… ¿Repetirá por amor su destino? La mujer se desvaneció totalmente dejando a todos en silencio.

Los profesores se miraron interrogantes. Mientras la mujer comenzaba a mover lentamente y a recobrar la conciencia.

-¿Ambición muggle?- Murmuró para sí la directora. - Un demonio ancestral…¿Qué quiere decir todo esto?

-Desvaríos de esta tarada. - Espetó el profesor de pociones encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Cómo va un muggle a convocar a nadie…?¡Que tonterías!

Sybil se había incorporado y miraba confusa a su alrededor. -¿Qué ha pasado?

-Nada querida. Todo está bien. -Le calmó la enfermera.

- (¬¬) Claro nada, algún efecto secundario de algo que habrás fumado, nada más. - Espetó Snape con su tradicional tono sarcástico. -Menudo ejemplo para esta tropa. Murmuró mirando a los alumnos despectivamente.

- o_o Yo no he fumado nada…- Musitó la profesora de adivinación.

-Severus, sabes que Sybil es rarita, pero sus trances son infalibles. - Le reprocho Pomona.

-(¬¬) Tú sabrás, eres la que le pasa sus "sustancias".

-Y a ti las tuyas…no te…

-Últimamente estas insoportable. Deberíamos tomarlo en serio.

Snape la miró de reojo. -Puedo tomar en serio las profecías, pero dime Minerva… ¿Qué peligro puede provenir de un muggle?

-A veces la maldad toma formas insospechadas. - Contestó la mujer.

-¿Usted qué opina Potter?- El profesor de pociones se quedó mirando a Harry que observaba a Sybil con gesto preocupado. El chico se sobresaltó y miró a su profesor.

-No cuesta nada tomar precauciones. Murmuró el joven.

-Veré lo que averiguó. - Comentó Snape dirigiéndose a la salida del comedor.

Avanzó por el corredor camino de su mazmorra, con sus andares elegantes y su túnica negra flotando tras él. -" ¿Cómo podía un muggle convocar algo?, eso era impensable." -Pasó sumido en sus pensamientos junto a los ventanales que daban al lago, y algo llamó su atención. Se paró en seco y se giró hacia la ventana. Por un instante se permitió relajarse, aspiró profundamente y pensó en todo lo ocurrido en los últimos años. Su vida sombría, la muerte de Lily, su lealtad a Dumbledore, su trabajo como espía en la sombra, sus vivencias como mortifago, la angustia de sentirse al borde de la muerte tras la mordedura de Nagini, sus ojos se entrecerraron en un gesto de desagrado. Siempre había pensado que morirse le importaría un comino, pero en ese momento había sentido terror, no quería morir, sintió que debía seguir viviendo por algún extraño motivo.

Y ahora todo parecía tan tranquilo, tan en calma, las aguas del lago reflejaban cristalinas la luna, era una visión relajante…Y algo llamó su atención, en la orilla del lago, junto al muro exterior, algo brillaba, moviéndose con gracia. Fue apenas un instante, y desapareció como una estela plateada.

Apoyó las manos en el vidrio, e intento agudizar su vista tratando de divisarlo de nuevo. ¿Podía ser acaso…? el corazón le saltó en el pecho al evocar de nuevo aquel recuerdo de juventud. - ¿Eres tu otra vez?- Murmuró para sí con una amarga sonrisa.

Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, se llevó la mano al pelo apartándolo de su cara y en silenció continuó su camino hacia su despacho.

Esa noche como todas las demás la pasaría en vela, pero por lo menos esta tendría trabajo que hacer en la biblioteca.

_Bueno, acá les dejo el 3º capitulo, espero que les este gustando._

_Besos y saludos._

_Cualquier sugerencia, crítica constructiva o comentario será bien recibida._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hola a todos. Acá les dejo un nuevo capítulo. Espero que les guste._

_Los recuerdos están en cursiva._

4. Invocación de sangre.

Despertó sobresaltado, se había quedado dormido por un rato sobre aquel libro. Se frotó los ojos con cansancio y miró la vela que lo alumbraba sobre la mesa de su oscuro despacho. Esa noche estaba más inquieto que de costumbre. Ahogó un bostezo y se estiró pesadamente. Bajó la vista al libro, un antiguo manual de invocaciones oscuras, muy del gusto de Voldemort. Pero nada referente a invocaciones muggles.

-"Demonio ancestral despertado, por ambición y sangre muggle convocado…"- Recitó para sí, poniéndose en pie pesadamente. -Cualquiera que me vea tomándome enserio las tonterías de esa loca.- Mascullo con gesto de fastidio.

Comenzó a caminar por la habitación, con las manos enlazadas a su espalda, repasando mentalmente las palabras de Sybil. Dio un gruñido y arrugó el ceño. - "…Demonio ancestral…antigua magia por siglos ocultada…" - Se giró en seco y volvió meditativo sobre sus pasos.

Levantó la cabeza y cerró los ojos evocando sus tiempos de estudiante. Las clases de Historia de la magia, y su profesor Percy, recitando con aquella voz cansina. _"…Poco se sabe damas y caballeros, de la época conocida en la magia como arcaica. "_ - Sonrió para sí, aquel viejo tenía una voz tan monótona que hasta a él le costaba mantener la atención. "Cansino Percy" le llamaba el cretino de Sirius, y por una maldita vez estaba de acuerdo con él. _"De hecho uno objetivos de la fundación de esta escuela, fue para recabar la información que quedaba de esa Época Oscura, e intentar mantener unos archivos de la magia en continua evolución y desarrollo…"_- Si, era un cansino, podía ver su figura encorvada, avanzando despacio por el pasillo sus lentes reposando en la punta de su nariz y agitando el índice ante él. Era su antítesis de profesor. - _"…pero si hay una cosa en la que los estudiosos coinciden. En aquel tiempo la magia fluía salvaje, como una corriente que envolvía el todo. Las fronteras entre los muggles y las razas mágicas como shuamis, veelas, druidas y otros, no eran tan definidas como en nuestros tiempos. Esa naturaleza de la magia hacia que pudieran existir, se cree, algunos rituales por los que incluso algún muggle podía ser usado por la magia."_

_-" ¿Usado, profesor?"_ - Ese era él, ahora se metía mucho con Granger, pero en su época él también era un sabelotodo insufrible, de hecho recodaba que Sirius le dio una colleja en ese momento, ese pedazo de hijo de...

_"-Si, Sr. Snape. En aquella época la magia era la que usaba al portador. Y lo elegía a voluntad como una entidad viva. Ahora sigue siendo una entidad viva, pero es el mago el que la domina a voluntad como parte de su propia identidad. Pero por un momento traten de imaginar algún muggle poseído por la magia como si de una marioneta se tratase. "Aquel comentario arrancó carcajadas generalizadas._

-Muggles poseídos por la magia. -Rió para sí. Pero una idea se formó en su mente, y si alguien había sido capaz de recuperar conocimientos de aquel tiempo, y los usaba en su beneficio. Los muggles no tenían una mente tan fuerte como los magos, además desde que nacían los magos vivían en la magia, crecían con ella, aprendían con y de ella, formaba parte de su vida como algo natural. Sin embargo para un muggle, con sus limitaciones, su mente podría colapsar, dar lugar a un monstruo de la talla de Voldemort. Un gran poder conlleva una gran responsabilidad, y los muggles no eran muy pródigos en ella. Sacudió la cabeza, mala combinación, muggle, magia descontrolada, y ansias de poder.

Convocó sobre su escritorio otro tomo de historia arcaica del mundo mágico, se frotó los ojos. Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la silla, y abrió el tomo por el capítulo de antiguos rituales de sangre. Aspiró profundamente y continúo con su tarea hasta el amanecer.

_________________________________________________________________________

Las antorchas iluminaban los oscuros pasadizos, pese a que había intentado por medio de hechizos y maldiciones librarse de ellos, ratas, cienpieses, y otras alimañas desagradables continuaban pululando a sus anchas por suelos y paredes. Una enorme rata rozó su pierna y lanzó un Flagrate, dejando al bicho algo achicharrado y humeante. Llevaban ya varios días en aquella mansión maldita, y el jefe apenas se había movido de aquella lúgubre mazmorra, pegado a sus antiguos legajos, inmerso en alguna especie de ritual largo y tedioso. Si el viejo seguía así, acabaría enfermo o muerto de cansancio. Bueno, mientras cumpliera lo prometido y le dejara un buen pico, lo demás poco le importaba.

La pesada puerta de la cripta se abrió con un agudo chirrido, entró muy tieso, arrugó la nariz por el potente olor a azufre, sulfuros, y un olor acre que no pudo identificar, pero le era desagradablemente familiar. Miró a su alrededor con un gesto de asombro. Ciertamente el tipo había estado muy ocupado, las cinco paredes de la sala estaban cubiertas de extrañas inscripciones, tan raras que ni él las conocía, las observo detenidamente, y abrió los ojos al identificar la sustancia de la que estaban hechas. Sangre.

Sacudió la cabeza, y no se quiso preguntar de donde habría sacado el muy tarado toda esa cantidad. Si algo había aprendido durante su carrera como mortifago, era a veces existen cosas que es mejor no saber.

Se acercó a la especie de atril de piedra de la pared opuesta, Hagarth, estaba allí con esos anteojos, encorvado sobre lo que fuera que andaba leyendo, tan absorto que ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia. Pese a que llevaba ya allí encerrado tres días, no había rasgos de fatiga en su arrugado rostro, que en ese momento reflejaba una concentración absoluta. Vestía el mismo traje negro de lana, y sobre este una túnica pesada de color rojo sangre, adornada con el mismo tipo de símbolos que las paredes.

Se acercó quedando frente a él y carraspeó para hacer notar su presencia. El anciano sacudió la cabeza y le miró con aquellos pequeños ojos grises. -Ah Marcus, te esperaba.

-Señor, como siempre a su servicio. - Musitó con tono zalamero el mago.

-Bien, bien muchacho. Hoy es el gran día…- Sonrío con maldad. -…O la gran noche. Hoy todas tus preguntas serán contestadas.

El mago miró con curiosidad a su alrededor. - ¿Esto es lo que lo ha tenido tan atareado? - Preguntó curioso. -¿Todo, sin magia?

El viejo se encogió de hombros. -Mis secretos se guardan solos muchacho. No había llegado el momento de que supieras, pero ahora…- Le hizo un gesto con la mano. -Acércate.

El castaño se acercó dubitativo al atril. Y contemplo lo que allí reposaba. Un libro tan antiguo que parecía que solo con tocarlo desaparecería convertido en polvo. Bueno llamarlo libo era quizás demasiado. Se trataba de varias hojas del pergamino más raro, manchado y mohoso que hubiera visto jamás, sujetas por unas cuerdas de Merlin supiera que material, y unas tapas de algún metal oxidado, quizás cobre. Se acercó más, y arrugó la nariz ante el nauseabundo olor que emanaba del susodicho legajo. El viejo no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada al notar su reacción.

El mago lo miró interrogante. - Marcus, tienes ante ti al legendario Grimuario de Mabruk. Soltó con gesto de satisfacción.

El mago los desorbitados ojos del mago fueron sucesivamente del libro al viejo, que lo miraba enseñando los dientes en gesto triunfal. -Pero…eso es imposible. No puede existir…y si existiera…seria…

- Anterior a la época de Merlin. Interrumpió la voz sombría del viejo. -Sí, lo que tienes ante ti es el primer grimuario de rituales oscuros, recopilado por Mabruk el Negro hace 1500 años.

La impresión le hizo boquear, cuantos magos darían su lo que fuera por poner sus manos sobre esa joya, cuanto hubiera dado Voldemort por poseerlo. Y sin embargo allí estaba en las manos de un viejo y loco muggle.

El viejo lo miró enarcando una ceja. - Es mío. Lo descubrí hace muchos años. Cuando era algo más joven que tu. Y dedique la fortuna de mi familia a hacer excavaciones arqueológicas en antiguas ruinas celtas. - El viejo cerró los ojos evocando su pasado. - En aquel tiempo ya creía en la magia, y había jurado dedicar mi vida a demostrar al mundo que vosotros existíais. Era joven e idealista. Pero con los años y los fracasos descubres cosas más grandes, y este libro me abrió la mente a un conocimiento más allá del que ningún mago o muggle haya poseído en todo este tiempo. Y ese conocimiento es poder, la mayor de todas las magias.

Marcus miraba a su jefe fascinado, un muggle poseyendo los secretos de Mabruk, eso podía explicar con creces todos los misterios que le rodeaban.

-Hoy con la luna de sangre culminaran todos los años de búsqueda. - Aspiró profundamente. - Al fin, la vida eterna, la juventud…el poder que ansío.

El mago volvió a mirar fascinado el texto, tembloroso rozó el pergamino con los dedos, no lograba reconocer la textura del material. -¿De que esta hecho?

-¿Un exmortifago no reconoce el material? - Comentó jocoso. - Simple muchacho. Piel y sangre de mago.

Dio un paso atrás y el acido subió por la garganta con una violenta arcada. La risa del viejo volvió a resonar.

-Vamos Marcus, habrás visto cosas peores con tu ex jefe.

Aspiró profundamente y compuso su gesto. -Tiene razón señor, ha sido solo el momento.

-Bien, porque ahora necesito de tu ayuda, sin el poder de un mago que canalice la fuerza de la invocación la ceremonia que vamos a iniciar no servirá de nada.

El mago lo miró con temor.

-No temas imbécil. No voy a matarte, me resultas más útil vivo. -Suspiró con fastidio.- La única sangre que se va a verter aquí es la mía, de otra forma no podre mantener el dominio sobre nuestro "Huésped".

-¿Huésped?

El viejo asintió. - Cierta criatura que lleva muchos siglos recluida, tan destructiva y poderosa que ninguna magia puede pararla.- Sacó un estuche de terciopelo negro y de su interior una daga de oro llena de inscripciones junto con un antiquísimo medallón con una estrella de cinco puntas invertida que se colocó sobre el pecho. - Y por mi sangre quedara bajo mi control, como mi perrito faldero. Esa criatura me traerá lo que más ansió, y barrera de la tierra a todos aquellos que osen oponerse a mí, aunque sea la poderosa Orden del Fénix.

-Deduzco señor que usted desea obtener poder sobre el mundo mágico.

-No solo poder Marcus. El Poder. Un simple muggle obtendrá aquello en los que tu Lord Oscuro fracasó. Seré el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos, y quien no se incline ante mi será eliminado. - Puso cara soñadora. - Todo eso me lo dará mi unicornio.

El mago volvió a mirar el grimuario y después los ojos brillantes del viejo. Ciertamente estaba como una cabra, pero estaba apostando a una carta ganadora. Y ya se había cansado de jugar en el bando perdedor. -Y yo le serviré con fidelidad. - Murmuro inclinándose con mucho ceremonial.

-No esperaba menos, mi fiel Marcus. Ahora acércate, no podemos perder más tiempo. - Le hizo una señal y ambos caminaron al otro extremo de la habitación. -Este es tu puesto. - Comentó despreocupadamente señalándole unos grilletes en la pared donde estaba dibujado un pentagrama. El semblante del mago se descompuso.

-No temas, ya te he dicho que no vas a morir. Pero si tendrás que mantener tu magia fluyendo durante 12 horas, el tiempo que dure la invocación. Y no puedo garantizarte que los efectos de los conjuros no sean dolorosos. Esta es la única forma de mantenerte en la posición correcta durante todo ese tiempo.

La vista del mago se fijó en los grilletes, de oro, como la daga.

Todo lo que ves en las paredes y el suelo son los mismos conjuros que recitaré, las cadenas canalizaran tu magia para que impregne y recorra cada símbolo, dotándolos de mayor poder.- El viejo le dio una palmadita en la espalda. - Ten presente que recordaré este día. Y lo tendré muy presente cuando obtenga lo que quiero. - Ambos se miraron a los ojos, la codicia de Marcus era mucho mayor que el miedo que sentía.

Con un gestó de decisión se coloco de espaldas a la pared, sobre el pentagrama y se colocó él mismo el grillete derecho. El viejo le colocó el otro e inmediatamente notó un extraño fuego en sus muñecas. El viejo le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y volvió despacio hacia el atril.

-Bueno Marcus, es la hora.

Alzó las manos hacia el techo y comenzó a recitar palabras en aquella legua arcaica, con su voz lúgubre y potente. En ese momento aterraba más quien el propio Voldemort. Marcus cumplía su parte, lentamente su magia era expulsada de su cuerpo a través de los grilletes como una corriente de electricidad rojiza. Desde el punto en que se encontraba anclado y como si de una marea luminosa se tratase todos los símbolos comenzaron a brillar con una luz rojiza, incandescente como de fuego, en el suelo surgió dentro de dos círculos concéntricos una enorme estrella de cinco puntas invertida, resplandeciente, y la luz se fue extendiendo hasta llegar al atril y cubrir la sala en su totalidad. El resplandor palpitaba con la entonación de los cánticos de Hagarth. Espasmos dolorosos comenzaron a recorrer el cuerpo del mago, había hecho bien encadenándolo, no era tan doloroso como los "Crucio" de su antiguo maestro, pero si era una sensación muy desagradable, y en un momento dado podía tener impulsos de salir por pies.

Casi estaba desfallecido, habían pasado ya muchas horas desde que empezó el ceremonial, tantas que ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, el calor dentro de aquella mazmorra era insoportable, los hechizos de la pared ardían como hierro al rojo. Levantó la vista tembloroso hacia su patrón, y allí estaba incansable, como si absorbiera la energía de su cuerpo, cada vez más eufórico. Alzó la daga ante él comenzando otra letanía, y avanzó lentamente hacia el centro de la estrella del suelo, alzó los brazos y repitió tres veces un nombre extraño. Como sumido en trance tomo su antebrazo y empezó a realizar profundos cortes en forma de runas. Apretó el puño sobre el centro del símbolo y su sangre comenzó a fluir, roja y espesa, extendiéndose por las marcas que formaban en diseño. Fundiéndose con el fuego que surgía de los símbolos, en un extraño siseo.

Por ultimo tomó el medallón de su pecho y lo impregnó igualmente con el rojo fluido, su voz se elevó en un último grito.

-¡ACUDE A MI, FUERZA DEL ABERNO! ¡ACUDE A MI FUENTE DE DESTRUCCION! Nacido del fuego. Hijo de la noche. Y sírveme, por la sangre que te ofrezco. Por mi voluntad y la antigua magia, te libero de tu encierro.

En ese momento el dolor fue insoportable y el mago se desmayo, con la última visión de la risa enajenada de su jefe.

________________________________________________________________

Era noche cerrada, la luna llena brillaba en el cielo del mar del norte. Pero esa noche todos habían comentado en la plataforma petrolífera el extraño color que tenia. Rojo, rojo sangre, como un presagio de muerte y destrucción.

En la sala de mandos, el primer oficial dormitaba con un café caliente en la mano, cuando, de pronto todas las señales de alarma comenzaron a pitar y a iluminarse a la vez. El hombre dio un salto y pegó un grito cuando el café se le derramó en el regazo. - ¡Mierda! - Mascullo sin saber si acudir a la mancha, o a las luces. La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe.

-¿Qué pasa Richards? - Mascullo el capitán, un hombre experimentado con barba y pelo canoso, y más de 30 años en el mar.

El oficial comenzó a pulsar nervioso las teclas del ordenador de a bordo, buscando lecturas de presión, sonares y satélites. Mientras los datos pasaban por la pantalla un sudor frio comenzó a bajarle por la espalda. -…Señor…- Musitó tembloroso.

-¿Qué ocurre? - Gritó el capitán empezando a contagiarse el miedo.

El oficial le miró, cuando una fuerte sacudida hizo temblar los pilares de hormigón, los dos hombres se aferraron al cuadro de mandos para no caer. - … ¡Dios bendito! - Gimió el oficial. – Señor, las lecturas muestran…- Otro fuerte golpe, varias estanterías cayeron estrepitosamente. - …Es una erupción submarina…

Los dos se miraron aterrados, la plataforma, el gas natural que extraían del subsuelo oceánico, una fisura, una chispa, y todo aquello seria un infierno. -Hay que evacuar, toque alarma, rápido.

Bajo ellos fuerzas ancestrales y malignas se revolvían con violencia. Muchos siglos había durado su encierro, un nuevo señor lo reclamaba. Bramaba en aquella gruta que lo había aprisionado, su furia aumentaba, otro rugido y el techo se desmoronaba a su paso. Su fuerza crecía y crecía con cada llamada de su amo, sus pesadas pezuñas se hundían en el suelo, y el fuego que desprendía hacia hervir las heladas y oscuras aguas que lo envolvían, la tierra y el mar entero se estremecían ante su emergente poder.

Era muy difícil mantener a raya el pánico, las sacudidas eran cada vez más intensas, toda la tripulación luchaba para mantenerse en pie, mientras el helicóptero que tenía que sacarlos de allí encendía sus motores, y aun así no cabían todos en un viaje.

El capitán y Richards trataban de mantener la calma de ellos y de sus hombres, que por turnos comenzaban a subir al aparato. Los focos iluminaban la superficie de la plataforma, y las aguas que los rodeaban. De pronto lo vieron. Unos metros a estribor, las negras aguas comenzaron a burbujear, y a emanar vapore sulfurosos. - Hierve, esta hirviendo. - Gimió alguien de la tripulación.

La desesperación se hizo mayor, los hombres pugnaban por un puesto en el helicóptero, en una desesperada lucha por salvar su vida.

Todos se miraron cuando empezó a llegarles ese fuerte olor a gas, todo estaba perdido.

-Dios ayúdanos. - Musitó el capitán cuando lo vio. Emergiendo lentamente de las aguas, con el resplandor incandescente, y la furia del mismísimo infierno. Sus llamas iluminaron el cielo, sus ojos maléficos ardían mirándolos llenos de odio, aquella bestia era el diablo, y venia por sus almas.

Fue lo último que vieron aquellos pobres desgraciados, la bestia lanzando un potente rugido que taladro sus tímpanos, al tiempo que su aliento de fuego caía sobre ellos, prendiendo la nube de gas. La detonación y la nube de fuego se elevo al cielo calcinado todo en la superficie. El resplandor fue visto desde muchas millas. En el lugar donde estaba la plataforma, el gas seguía ardiendo como un enorme mechero. Pero la bestia ya había partido al llamado de su señor.

_Ahí queda eso. Cualquier comentario, critica, sugerencia, tomatazo, será bienvenido._

_Saludos a todos/todas_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hola a todos. _

_Aquí les mando un nuevo capítulo, espero qu__e les guste. Un sábado aburrido, un paseo por el bosque que traerá consecuencias…_

5. Fuego en el bosque

En la sala de los Gryffindors cuatro estudiantes de 7º andaban algo inquietos.

Hermione estaba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana. - Hace una noche estupenda.-Musitó la castaña. - Ideal para dar una vuelta.

Harry y su novio que andaban con la cabeza en una revista deportiva la miraron con gesto curioso. - ¿Qué insinúas? -Comentó el moreno.

Ella se encogió de hombros y miró a su novio enarcando una ceja. - Yo nada, pero hace mucho que no salimos a dar una vuelta, verdad Ron. - Ginny se acercó a ella y miró también por la ventana.

-La verdad es que a mí también se me hace dar una vuelta, es sábado noche. - Miró a su novio. -Harryyy… La chica puso morritos y voz de niñita caprichosa.

Harry frunció el ceño y se ajustó las gafas. -No hemos pedido permiso para salir, aun hay toque de queda y…- "Harryyy". La chica había puesto otra vez esa vocecilla melosa, y esos morritos. - …nena, no quiero líos, Snape está de guardia. Tenemos exámenes en dos meses y...

-Puf…cobardicas. - Espetó la castaña. - Creí que mi novio no le tenía tanto miedo a Snape.

-….Yo no le temo a ese murciélago…- Protestó el pelirrojo.

-…Harryyyy….- Gimió de nuevo la pelirroja.

- (¬¬) Y se puede saber a qué santo tantas ganas de salir.

Las dos chicas se miraron. - Pues…es por lo que nos contó la nueva profesora.

Ron parpadeo. -¿Por ese bichejo?

-Pues siiiii. Ladró Hermione.

Harry y Ron se miraron con fastidio. - MUJERES.

-¿Y de verdad os habéis creído esa historia? jajá jajá. Rió Ron estrepitosamente.

- En el bosque no hay nada, Voldemort los mato, lo vimos y si lo hubiera no va a aparecer en plan: "Hola chicos, ¿Qué tal?, ¿una partiditas de cartas? - Comentó con sarcasmo el moreno.

Las chicas los miraban con el ceño fruncido y cruzadas de brazos. - UUMMMMMM.

-BUENO, VALE. - Cedió el pelirrojo. -Pero que conste que no hay nada, nadaaaaaa

Hermione saltó a abrazarlo. - Es igual, pero daremos un bonito paseo.

Harry rumiaba. - Si, ahora el problema es esquivar al murciélago.

__________________________________________________________________

Sintió como temblaba el suelo bajo sus pies, abrió los ojos pesadamente, se había desmayado, ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado inconsciente? Difícil de saber. La temperatura era aun más alta, y el conjuro parecía en su cenit.

El viejo se acercó a él y soltó sus grilletes. -Muy buen trabajo, Marcus. Excelente. - Siseó entusiasmado. Pudo ver los cortes de sus brazos, aun sangrantes. - No tengo fuerzas para sostenerle, esperemos junto al grimorio.

-¿Esperar? - Murmuró el mago mientras agotado avanzaba hasta el atril de mármol rojizo y se lo colocaba a la espalda de su señor.

La sala entera comenzó a temblar, los dos sudaban, si algo salía mal, no saldrían de allí. Marcus miraba asustado como los cascotes se desprendían del techo, un estruendo como de un trueno sacudió la tierra, él se agacho cubriéndose la cabeza. Hararth en cambio estaba tieso como un palo, observando fijamente el pentagrama del suelo, el lugar donde había derramado su sangre. El medallón comenzó a brillar con un resplandor rojizo, latiendo al ritmo del encantamiento recitado.

Entonces comenzó a formarse, como fuegos fatuos que se esparcían lentamente a su alrededor, y unas llamas tenues aparecieron sobre el pentagrama, creciendo en intensidad y tamaño. Un fuerte rugido estremeció la sala, y en un acto reflejo cubrió a su jefe y el mismo con un Protego.

Y allí estaba, ante ellos, en toda su envergadura. Mirándolos con esos ojos incandescentes, vacios, ladeo su enorme cabeza husmeando el aire, observándolos, sobre todo al anciano. Marcus aguantó la respiración. No era para nada un Fiendfyre, era corpóreo y maligno. De un tamaño mucho mayor que un rinoceronte, sus cuernos eran como los del buey salvaje. Unos colmillos amenazadores como cuchillos relucientes surgían de sus fauces amenazadores. Su cuerpo ardía como si estuviera hecho de lava ardiente, las llamas danzaban sobre su lomo y su cuerpo como penachos ardientes. Sus pezuñas poderosas se afianzaban en tierra haciendo que el suelo humease y la roca se pusiera al rojo. Miraba fijamente al viejo, y el viejo le miraba a él, como si entre ambos existiera un vínculo invisible.

Rufus bajó los peldaños hacia él, lentamente. - Has acudido al llamado, mi criatura, has venido a tu señor. - Comenzó a caminar a su alrededor, los dos se observaban. - Yo te he sacado de tu encierro, a mi servirás.

El monstruo parpadeo varias veces, un chorro de babas corrosivas cayeron al suelo, haciendo hervir la roca caliza. El mago se incorporó en silencio y bajo lentamente la barita. Tal y como había vaticinado el viejo era un perrito a su servicio.

El viejo acercó su cara al animal, todo lo que el calor que emanaba le permitía. -¿Sabes lo que quiero? - El animal estrecho los ojos. - ¿Sabes para que te he llamado?- Se apartó a tiempo de que el animal rugiera, con furia.

Subió los escalones nuevamente, y lo miró poniendo la mano sobre el grimorio. Sus ojos se encontraron con los del monstruo en una mirada llena de maldad. - TRAEMELO.

Con otro potente rugido se desvaneció igual que había venido.

_________________________________________________________________________

Ella estaba de pie junto a su estanque, pateó varias veces el suelo, el reflejo de la luna en el agua…le traía terribles recuerdos. No era su luna, su compañera de brillo plateado. Esa era una luna de muerte, se alzaba roja como la sangre, como presagio de sucesos nefastos.

Sacudió la cabeza, observó a su alrededor, todos los animales habían desaparecido, ellos también sabían que algo iba mal. Bufó varias veces mientras rascaba la tierra con sus pezuñas, subiendo y bajando la cabeza inquieta, su respiración estaba acelerada. Retrocedió lentamente, el olor, el olor a azufre…

Relinchó y se alzó violentamente sobre sus patas delanteras, una y otra vez, presa del pánico, la pesadilla se repetía.

Y allí estaba, cayó del cielo como una bola incandescente frente ella, arrancando de cuajo varios árboles que se desplomaron envueltos en llamas. Se materializó entre las llamas, su horrenda cara, observándola como el cazador a la presa, sus ojos ardientes y vacios fijos en los suyos, todo iluminado por ese resplandor rojizo. Debía moverse, huir, correr, pero donde… sabía de sobra que no había escapatoria del Toro.

El rugido del toro hizo temblar el bosque, lanzando contra ella una llamarada con su aliento, todo a su lado se incendió. Entonces reaccionó, En un brusco movimiento giró y salió al galope, no sabía dónde, solo corría y corría. No quería que la atrapara de nuevo, no podía, antes preferiría morir, como los otros…A su espalda el monstruo arrancaba tras ella, podía sentir sus pezuñas retumbando sobre la tierra, y como los árboles se desgajaban a su paso, podía sentir al lamento de su bosque al ser herido por esa bestia sedienta de muerte y maldad.

__________________________________________________________________

Las dos parejas caminaban por el bosque, se iluminaban tenuemente por sus varitas. Salir del colegio no había sido tan difícil, hasta el profesor de pociones andaba más relajado, aunque no lo quisiera reconocer.

-Se está bien aquí ¿Eh? - Musitó la pelirroja agarrándose al brazo de Harry.

-Si, la verdad es que el bosque está tranquilo. - Comento Hermione.

Harry miró a su alrededor. - Demasiado tranquilo, no oigo a los animales. - Miró al cielo. - Y esa luna. No me gusta.

-Puff, la miras como si fuera la marca tenebrosa. Comentó Ron.

-No se…- De pronto el moreno abrió los ojos, y se quedó clavado en el suelo. Los demás lo miraron perplejos. - Ese olor…

Husmearon el aire, y se miraron confusos, quemado, algo se quemaba…

El moreno no lo pensó dos veces. Hizo brillar su barita. - Ascendio. - Convocó, y salió disparado en línea recta hacia el cielo, subiendo por encima de los árboles.

Giró en el cielo buscando, la respiración se le paró, una enorme bola de fuego avanzaba por el bosque, a una gran velocidad, incendiando todo a su paso, trago saliva ante la imagen dantesca que tenía ante sí. - Dissendio.

La mirada de Harry al posarse entre ellos alertó a los otros tres Gryffindors. -¡FUEGO! - Gritó, provocando miradas de miedo. - El bosque se quema. Algo está quemando el bosque.

-Tenemos que pararlo. Los animales. - Gritó Hermione alzando su varita.

-Hay algo raro. Alerta al colegio. - Le espetó Harry, los otros asintieron, poco importaba ya el castigo por salir a hurtadillas.

La castaña asintió y lanzó su varita hacia delante. - EXPECTO PATRONUS.- Gritó al tiempo que una nube brillante formaba en el aire la figura de una nutria, dio varias vueltas en el aire y se esfumó en dirección a Hogwarts.

-¡Vamos deprisa! - Gritó el pelirrojo, con un agitar de varitas los cuatro se desvanecieron en el aire, para enfrentarse al fuego.

_________________________________________________________________________

Caminaba ligero por los corredores, iluminándose con la varita frente a él. Tantos años el mismo recorrido, se sabría orientar hasta con los ojos cerrados. Sábado noche, ideal para que alguno de esos niñatos hiciera de las suyas. Sospechaba que los gemelos preparaban alguna de las suyas para la graduación del curso de su hermano. Desde que habían vuelto a hogwarts como técnicos de equipo de quidditch, no perdían la oportunidad de hacerse notar. Lo que era una pena es que ya no fueran alumnos, pero era igual. Siempre acaban involucrando a su torpe hermano menor. ¡Perfecto!. Una oportunidad única de volarles puntos a los leones.

-¿No tienes nada mejor que hacer esta noche?

Se giró hacia la pared, un retrato de Dumbledore, lo miraba con gesto jocoso.

-Le cambie el turno a Vector, tenía una cena, y yo tampoco tenía nada mejor que hacer. Murmuró con desgana.

El antiguo director meneo la cabeza. - Muchacho, no deberías encerrarte tanto. Eres un héroe, aprovecha para aumentar tus relaciones sociales.

Severus enarcó una ceja. - Si por aumentar mis relaciones sociales te refieres a perder el tiempo tomando copas en El Caldero Chorreante, o acudir a recepciones llenas de idiotas en el ministerio. Pierdes el tiempo.

-Severus, Severus. Tú no cambias, eh. Protestó el anciano.

El profesor lo miró con esa sonrisa suya tan cínica. – Si no, no sería yo.

Un patronus se materializó en la galería ante ellos girando en el aire, una nutria. Los dos se miraron. - ¿Granger?

-¡FUEGO EN EL BOSQUE!

- ¿Los chicos han ido al bosque? - Ladró Snape. - Otra vez escabulléndose a hurtadillas, ¿En qué lío se ha metido ahora esa panda?

- Corre Severus, si han mandado el patronus debe ser algo grave. -

-¡Mierda! Avisa a los demás. Tengo la sensación de que esto es serio. - Bufó agitando la varita y desapareciendo en una bruma azulada.

En su retrato Albus se mesaba la barba. - Te haces mucho el duro, pero en el fondo los quieres. - Meneó la cabeza. - Este Severus…

_____________________________________________________________________

Seguía tras ella, arrasando todo a su paso, como la lava de un volcán que corre sin control por una pendiente. Lo oía cada vez más cerca, su aliento ardiente y apestoso en su lomo. Relincho con fuerza, fue como un grito de terror, no podía dejar que la alcanzase.

Driblo, saltando sobre unas rocas, tratando de despistarlo cambiando de dirección, pero fue inútil. Se quedo clavada cuando sus potentes pezuñas destrozaron un tronco frente a ella. El monstruo la miró ladeando la cabeza, una amenaza velada en sus ojos ardientes, entreabrió las fauces y un chorro de acido cayó sobre el suelo con un sonido siseante. Ella retrocedió echando la cabeza hacia atrás, el aire salía de sus ollares como un gemido. Sacudió sus crines y giró nuevamente, ella era más pequeña, más ágil, pero tenía su misma velocidad, de poco servía que ella esquivara y saltara los obstáculos a su paso, ese monstruo simplemente los arroyaba. Era inútil, todo era inútil se la llevaría de nuevo y no tendría escapatoria siquiera con el consuelo de la muerte.

Bufó nuevamente enfilando a galope tendido una zona más despejada, su velocidad era su única arma, su cuerno zumbaba y brillaba con intensidad, como un acto reflejo ante al miedo que sentía. Pero seguía allí más y más cerca.

-PROTEGO. Un grito juvenil retumbo por encima del estruendo, sintió con euforia que una barrera se formaba entre el Toro Rojo y ella. Sus patas la dejaron clavada al suelo, alzó la vista y vio a un joven mago humano, con unos enfurecidos ojos verdes avanzar contra ellos alzando su varita incandescente. Miró a su alrededor y otros tres jóvenes surgieron de las sombras, rodeándolos. ¡La estaban ayudando!, ¡a ella!

Volvió la vista, una barrera invisible se alzaba entre ella y el Monstruo, que ladeaba la cabeza con aire incrédulo.

- ¿Harry que es esa cosa? Gritaba el chico pelirrojo, al otro que se acercaba más a ella, mirándola con unos sinceros ojos verdes.

-No lo sé, pero no podemos dejar que se salga con la suya. Le contestó secamente.

El rugido fue sobrecogedor, los humanos y ella saltaron de sorpresa y terror. El moreno gimió al ver como su barrera se desmoronaba ante el poder de la bestia.

Ella saltó relinchando, su cuerno se iluminó de nuevo. Salió disparada hacia delante, justo a tiempo para que no la arroyase. Las chicas, gritaron. - Noo, no podemos…- El moreno saltó hacia atrás saliendo de la trayectoria, pero aun así el fuego que emanaba del toro prendió la manga de su abrigo.

-Piensa Harry. Se gritó a sí mismo a la vez que cerraba los ojos y alzaba su varita. Debía encontrar la forma de proteger a ese hermoso animal, como fuera.

___________________________________________________________________

Severus se materializó en el bosque, todos sus años como espía, viviendo al límite, hacían que todos sus sentidos estuvieran en tensión. El olor a quemado era muy potente, y luego estaba ese nauseabundo olor a azufre, frunció el ceño en un gesto desagradable. ¿Dónde estaban esos malditos mocosos? Volvió a desmaterializarse concentrándose en aquellos a los que deseaba encontrar, y por todos los demonios que si todo era una trastada se iban a enterar de verdad quien era Severus Snape, el profesor más temido de Hogwarts.

Otro fogonazo, estaba entre los árboles de nuevo, cuando aquel rugido ensordecedor le hizo estremecerse. Giró de golpe sobre sus talones, rechinando los dientes, el resplandor rojizo lo cegó un instante, sintió de golpe una cantidad de magia acumulada como nunca antes en su vida. Alzó su varita casi por inercia, pero paralizó su ataque, corriendo hacia él, con los ojos llenos de pánico, y bufando, estaba la criatura de sus recuerdos, el mismo unicornio blanco, no era un sueño era real…y tras él acosándolo, con una mirada asesina una bestia del averno como jamás había visto.

Sintió que una gran furia lo invadía, alzó su varita acumulando toda la magia de la que fue capaz. - EXPELLIARMUS. -Gritó a todo pulmón, dejando salir toda la potencia del hechizo para golpear de golpe aquella cosa, mientras el unicornio pasaba a su lado como una exhalación, continuando su carrera entre los árboles.

El bicharraco apenas se inmuto, frenó en seco y aspiró sonoramente, un sudor frío cubrió la frente del profesor de pociones, aquella criatura absorbió su ataque como si se alimentase de él. ¿Cómo protegerse de aquello?. El monstruo lo miró frunciendo el ceño y torciendo la cabeza, un claro gesto de advertencia, y siguió su persecución.

Masculló una maldición, y de pronto lo notó, el viento que mecía las ramas, la vibración de todo el bosque, esa energía condensada, fluctuando en armonía…sacudió la cabeza y corrió tras la bestia.

-Piensa Harry. Se gritó a sí mismo a la vez que cerraba los ojos y alzaba su varita. Debía encontrar la forma de proteger a ese hermoso animal, como fuera. Se volvió como un resorte, y entones simplemente paso. Y les pasó a los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Sintieron como una electricidad surgía de las profundidades mismas del bosque, les recorría desde los pies, fue como un trance hipnótico. Toda esa magia pura vibrando a través de ellos, inconscientemente alzaron las varitas, la imagen de aquel hermoso animal en peligró, aquella bestia, las palabras de su profesora…"_la oculto de su enemigo transformándola en otra cosa, una criatura que le pasara desapercibida"…_y la magia actuó como ella misma estaba deseando.

____________________________________________________

Vio los rayos eléctricos que recorrían el bosque, aquella corriente de magia salvaje fuera de control, todo confluía en un único punto. Aquel punto frente a él.

Paró en seco, y tragó saliva, frente a él se encontraba el toro, parado en medio de aquel claro, rugiendo como en un lamento de frustración, revolvió la cabeza y lo miró con aquellos ojos vacíos, se mantuvo firme cuando le rugió por última vez y se desvaneció en el aire con una llamarada.

Snape sacudió la cabeza, una idea apareció en su mente. - "¡La criatura! No podía estar muerta." Avanzó sigiloso con la varita alzada ante él, temiéndose lo peor. Unos metros más adelante algo resplandecía en el suelo, ¿Muerto?

Temiendo la desagradable escena que podía encontrar, avanzó con el corazón encogido. Se sentía culpable por no haber podido hacer nada más, pero aquella bestia maligna era demasiado fuerte, demasiado…

El resplandor residual de un hechizo aun resplandecía, sobre aquel cuerpo inerte, y comenzaba a disiparse. La cabeza le dio vueltas cuando se dio cuenta. Donde debía estar el cuerpo de aquella criatura se encontraba, otra cosa, completamente diferente. Conteniendo la respiración se acercó cuidadosamente. Lo que tenía ante si en el suelo, no era un unicornio, sino una joven humana. Su cuerpo desnudo estaba tumbado bocabajo, las manos estiradas hacia delante, sus larguísimos cabellos blancos y resplandecientes la cubrían como un delicado manto, estaba desvanecida pero su respiración aun estaba desbocada, como si hubiera caído tras una desesperada carrera. No podía ser…acaso era…

Los pasos acelerados se oyeron tras él, y se giró bruscamente, allí jadeando por la carrera llegaban los dos chicos Gryffindors. - ¿Profesor? - Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, Snape giró su vista a la chica, y luego de nuevo a ellos.

-¿Ustedes…han hecho…esto? - Murmuró tratando de ordenar sus ideas.

Harry sacudió la cabeza tratando de salir de su aturdimiento. Y se acerco vacilante a la joven que seguía inconsciente. - Profesor…no se… ¿Es ella?… ¿La hemos…?

-Joder, ¡Que buenos somos! - Exclamo Rón.

Snape le dirigió una mirada asesina. - Ahórrese su euforia, Sr. Weasley. Espetó secamente. En un rápido movimiento se quitó su túnica negra, avanzó hasta la muchacha y se arrodilló junto a ella cubriéndola delicadamente con la prenda. Apenas se atrevía a tocarla, parecía tan frágil y delicada. - ¿Granger y su hermana? Estaban con ustedes en su excursioncita ¿no? Les espetó secamente.

Harry se acuclilló juntó a él. - Cuando esto paso, los cuatro nos desvanecimos. Hermione está con Ginny, parece que a ella la debilitó más. - El profesor que lo miraba asintió.

-Los cuatro tendrán que explicar muchas cosas, y no solo a mí.

Ron miró con fastidio al cielo. Si, ciertamente les caería una gorda.

Su respiración parecía normalizarse. Tembloroso el profesor la tomó delicadamente por los hombros, y le dio la vuelta. Apoyando su cabeza contra su pecho, pudo verle la cara. Sus ojos cerrados, sus labios rosados entreabrieros dejaron escapar un leve suspiro. Weasley ahogó una exclamación. -¡Es preciosa! - Si que lo era, pero a él no se lo oirían decir.

Con sumo cuidado la tomo en sus brazos y se puso en pie. - Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. - Miró a Harry con gesto serio. -Ustedes arreglen este desastre como puedan. Después hablaremos. Espetó secamente, con un gesto de su varita se desvaneció en el aire, dejando a los dos chicos sumidos en la confusión.

-….Jo tío, ¿Has visto lo que hemos hecho? … QUE GUAY…- Musitó el pelirrojo aun alucinando. Harry solo lo miró con asombro. - …Además esta buenísima…

Una gota cayo por la frente del Niño que Vivió. (¬¬) -Si Hermione te oye decir eso perderás una parte de tu cuerpo, luego no me digas nada…

______________________________________________________

_Bueno, ahí queda eso. Espero que les este gustando._

_Saludos a todos._


	6. Chapter 6

_Saludos a todos, aquí les dejo otro nuevo capítulo. _

_¿Qué sentiríamos nosotros al despertar en el cuerpo de un ser que nada tiene que ver con nuestra naturaleza? Confusión, angustia, dolor, enojo… _

__________________________________________________________________________

6. Despertar.

Sintió ese extraño olor, no era el aroma de su bosque, ni nada parecido, olía a humanos y a magia, pero muy diferente a la que emanaba de ella. Sintió otro aroma, un olor que ya había sentido con anterioridad, impregnado en la prenda que le cubría. Notó su cuerpo extraño, diferente, lentamente trató de abrir los ojos, aun entre brumas, la luz la cegó por un instante, era más intensa que la que se filtraba entre los árboles de su hogar.

Parpadeó varias veces tratando de enfocar algo, estaba tumbada sobre algo blando, y no era hierba. Además la postura de su cuerpo era imposible para su fisonomía, observo extrañada el cielo sobre ella, no había cielo, era una especie de pared blanca. Atrapada, estaba en algún tipo de construcción humana, ¿ella?, simplemente era imposible. Aguantó la respiración cuando comenzó a escuchar algo que parecían voces humanas.

Asustada trató de moverse, pero su cuerpo no respondía como siempre. Comenzó a sentir una presión en el pecho. Sus patas, algo les ocurría a sus patas, lentamente las alzó ante ella, y entonces sus ojos se abrieron con horror y un leve gemido escapo de sus labios. Ante si tenía una mano humana, al final de un brazo largo y esbelto de piel blanca nacarada. Trató de mantener la serenidad, simplemente no podía ser, pero ahí estaban, dedos en vez de pezuñas. Casi en estado de shock comenzó a moverlos, lentamente ante sus ojos. "Su cuerno". En un impulso tocó su frente, no estaba, ni su pelaje tampoco, rozó la superficie con sus recién descubiertos dedos. Nada estaba como debía estar, piel suave y tersa, sus ojos, nariz humana, labios. La desesperación hizo presa en ella, debía de ser una horrible ilusión, ella era un unicornio, un unicornio.

Comenzó a sacudirse violentamente, quería despertar de ese horror. Rápidamente una humana mayor de dulce rostro acudió a su lado, se arrodillo y la tomo con fuerza de las manos. Había algo en esa humana transmitía paz, y emanaba un tipo de magia que la reconfortaba.

-Vamos querida, no hagas eso. Te harás daño. - Susurró con su dulce voz mirándola a los ojos. - Estas en Hogwarts, estas a salvo de ese horrible monstruo. Nosotros cuidaremos de ti. Sus dedos comenzaron a deslizarse por sus cabellos, acariciándola con ternura.

-Tal vez debería intentar prepararle una poción sedante. - Comentó otro humano al que no podía ver, su voz sonó profunda y preocupada, le gustaba esa voz.

La mujer apartó la vista de ella, debía de estar mirando al hombre. - No podemos arriesgarnos, Severus. No sabemos el efecto que podría causar en…- La miró apenada. - …alguien como ella.

-Poppy tiene cierta razón Severus, nunca antes hemos tratado a un unicornio. - Hablo otra voz, de una mujer de la misma edad que la primera, los humanos la conocían, sabían lo que ella era. - Aunque se haya transformado en humana, su metabolismo podría ser diferente.

-¡Por Merlin!, la habéis chequeado con las varitas y es perfectamente humana, solo esta confusa. - Comentó de nuevo el hombre, ella parpadeo, sí le gustaba esa voz.

La enfermera le dio un beso en la frente y se apartó de ella, para continuar hablando con los otros. Ella escuchaba atenta, asimilando cada sonido, conocía todas las lenguas existentes, de cualquier criatura, solo necesitaba ordenarlo en su mente, y salir de allí. Volvería a su bosque y todo estaría bien, pero para eso tenía que levantarse.

Severus la observó un instante en silencio, la muchacha continuaba tumbada observando su mano con incredulidad, con sus bellos ojos azules muy abiertos. Su túnica negra aun cubría su cuerpo, contrastando con la blancura de su piel y sus cabellos. Era la criatura más bella que había visto en su vida, emanaba pureza y una frescura de recién nacida que conmovían. Por un instante trató de ponerse en su lugar, la confusión y el miedo que debía de sentir al verse atrapada en un cuerpo tan diferente. - Todo por causa de esos tarados. - Espetó a la directora, que lo miró con gesto de reproche.

-¿Y que querías Severus? Era o eso, o que ese monstruo se la llevase a Merlin sabe dónde. - Le contestó la anciana negando con la cabeza.

La enfermera les miró a ambos. -Los chicos actuaron movidos por la urgencia, hicieron lo que debían. Ese ser es maligno, y quien lo envía no debe ser mejor. La cuestión es saber qué tipo de magia usaron y como revertirla.

- ¿Y será conveniente? - Preguntó preocupada Minerva.

Un suspiro y un leve movimiento hizo que cortasen la discusión, los tres miraron a la camilla. Y se quedaron boquiabiertos.

Con un suave movimiento la chica se incorporó, mirando al vacío como si no existieran. La túnica que la cubría cayó al suelo al posar ella sus pies en él. Los tres estaban paralizados, mirando como lenta y temblorosa se ponía en pie. Al profesor de pociones se le paró literalmente el corazón, cuando la cubrió apresuradamente en el bosque no se había fijado en ella y era hermosa. Su mirada continuaba perdida, era alta y esbelta, de curvas proporcionadas y pechos firmes, su piel era blanca y resplandeciente. Su rostro era como debía de ser el de los ángeles, los grandes ojos azul profundo que miraban a la nada, llenos de tristeza, labios carnosos y rosados, nariz respingona, y facciones delicadas, En su frente, donde debía haber estado su cuerno aparecía una marca de un tono malva suave, en forma de estrella de muchas puntas. Su cabello de un blanco resplandeciente enmarcaba sus finas facciones y caía por sus hombros y espalda en sedosos bucles hasta la más abajo de sus muslos. Era simplemente perfecta, debería apartar sus ojos de ella, pero estaba hipnotizado por su belleza.

La muchacha avanzó un par de pasos hacia ellos, vacilante, como un niño que aprende a andar. Salió de su trance justo cuando ella se tambaleo y cayó hacia un lado, como si las piernas no le respondieran, dando un gemido de terror. Se abalanzó sobre ella y la sujeto contra su pecho. Entonces lo notó, aquel mismo olor a flores, que sintió la noche en que perdió definitivamente a Lily, y aquella criatura le consoló en su dolor. Ella alzó la vista hacia sus ojos, los mismos ojos azules en un rostro de mujer, y lo miró con dulzura, como si también hubiera sentido algo. Fue un instante mágico.

______________________________________________________________________

Tenía que moverse, saber qué hacer con ese cuerpo, como moverlo. Lentamente alzó el cuerpo del lecho, la prenda que la cubría resbaló por su piel, era tan curiosa la sensación de tener la piel desnuda. Estaba completamente concentrada en tratar de moverse, bajó los pies de la cama y tocó el suelo. Frío, por primera vez en su vida, sintió frío al tocar aquella superficie plana. Tragó saliva y aspiró profundamente, sabía que los humanos estaban allí mirándola anonadados, pero a ella no le importaba, solo quería ser capaz de andar sobre esas… ¿piernas?

Dio un impulso y sintiendo un vértigo tremendo consiguió ponerse en pie. Tenía que caminar, pero ¿Cómo?, un pie delante de otro…complicado, ella que era ágil y rápida cuando galopaba por su bosque, pero con sus cuatro patas. Pero esto…¡por la luna!…tenía solo dos… ¿piernas? Temblado por el miedo y la concentración logro avanzar un paso, luego otro…

De pronto todo fallo, era incapaz de sostenerse, y vio aterrada como caía como un peso muerto hacia un costado. Gimió asustada y cerró los ojos esperando el golpe, pero algo la detuvo.

Una presencia cálida y protectora la apretó contra si, manteniéndola arropada entre sus brazos. El olor…pergamino nuevo, hierbas, lluvia…lo había sentido años atrás, en su hogar. Abrió lentamente los ojos y encontró los de él, negros y profundos, los mismos ojos de aquel muchacho, la misma intensidad, la misma tristeza, pero con más años…era él. Los dos se miraron en silencio transmitiéndose tantas cosas…

Un grito los sacó a los dos de su trance. Pero sobre todo a él.

-AAAHHHHGGG, Severussss. - Gritó llena de indignación la directora McGonahall. - ¡Esta joven esta desnuadaaaaa…!

Severus la miró enarcando una ceja, en uno de sus gestos sarcásticos, mientras la mujer tomaba la túnica del suelo y la colocaba sobre la joven, que continuaba aferrada a su abrigo. - …Ella…se caía…yo...- Musitó él ante la mirada enfurecida de la mujer, la enfermera se limitó a encogerse de hombros, tartamudeaba… ¡Merlín!…él era Severus Snape, su elocuencia era admirada…TARTAMUDEANDO. - ¡No me avasalles, Minerva! ¡No soy uno de esos hiper hormonados Gryffindors tuyos! - Espetó enfadado.

Ambos la miraron al sentir que la muchacha suspiraba, cerró los ojos, para volver a abrirlos y mirarlos a ambos. - … ¿Qué me…habéis hecho?

Los tres magos se miraron con los ojos muy abiertos, había hablado, su voz surgió de ella suave y dulce, como un suspiro, pero lleno de tristeza y amargura. Ella sacudió levemente la cabeza y se llevó la mano a la frente, palpando la señal en forma de estrella, cerró los ojos en un gesto de dolor y le miró a él. - ¿Qué es lo que me habéis hecho? -Esa mirada fue como si le desgarrase el alma, tanta belleza y tanta angustia.

Él intentó esbozar una sonrisa tranquilizadora. - Solo intentamos protegerte de ese monstruo…- Murmuró todo lo suave que pudo.

-Criatura, fue la única forma de salvarte la vida, cambiarte a ese cuerpo. - Musitó la anciana acariciándole el cabello. - La magia eligió la forma, no los muchachos que lo hicieron.

Ella se desprendió lentamente de sus brazos y ayudada por Minerva se puso en pie. Los miro a ambos. - ¿Salvarme? - Miró sus manos. - ¿Así? – Sus hermosos ojos se empañaron por un llanto que era incapaz de brotar.

Caminó un par de pasos, y se giró bruscamente para mirarlos. - ¿Así? - Sacudió la cabeza con fuerza. - Yo soy un unicornio. - Sollozó fuera de sí. - Soy un unicornio.

- Niña…- Susurró la directora tendiéndole la mano, ella la miró aterrada y retrocedió otro par de pasos negando con la cabeza y sacudiendo los cabellos con un gesto poco humano. Snape se limitaba a mirarla en silencio, tanto dolor…

-Hubiera preferido morir. - Gritó. - ¿Llevarme con él?, sepultarme bajo el mar…ya lo he vivido…y es horrible…- Se miró la manos de nuevo. - …Pero esto…esto…este cuerpo es la peor de las prisiones…- Se abrazo a sí misma. - …siento que este cuerpo se me muere a cada instante…no…puedo…- Se dejo caer al suelo de rodillas, ocultando su rostro con las manos, llena de dolor pero incapaz de derramar lagrimas.

La enfermera Pomfrey avanzo hacia ella y la abrazó contra su pecho acunándola como a una niña.

Minerva miró a Severus, tenía sus negros ojos fijos en la joven unicornio, su rostro siempre frío y duro, mostraba algo que nunca había visto en él. Estaba completamente conmovido por el sufrimiento de aquella criatura encantadora. Tal vez en el fondo sí que tuviera un corazón como decía Albus.

-Precisamente por lo que eres, no podíamos dejar que te llevara. - Dijo la directora con firmeza. - Ahora perteneces a Hogwarts. - Miró de nuevo al profesor de pociones, que seguía absorto en la chica.- Es responsabilidad de todos protegerte y ayudarte.

La Joven la miró con sus hermosos ojos azules. - ¿Ayudarme?… ¿Protegerme? - Murmuró y volvió a bajar el rostro derrotada. - ¿En este cuerpo…?

Severus sacudió la cabeza, y avanzó hacia ella con decisión, sin decir palabra se paró a su lado la miró un instante. Se agacho para tomarla en brazos y la alzó llevándola de nuevo a la cama. - Es la forma más segura para ti. - Murmuró mientras las otras dos mujeres lo miraban asombradas. - Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nosotros, la magia a veces hace su voluntad. - Los dos se miraron un momento a los ojos, antes de depositarla con delicadeza en la cama. - Es como un ente con vida. Si eligió ponerte en ese cuerpo…debía tener un motivo.

Ella lo miró, el alzó su mano haciendo ademán de acariciar su rostro, pero la mirada temblorosa de ella lo detuvo. Serio, como siempre se irguió y miró a las dos brujas. - Descubriremos qué es esa cosa, y quien lo controla. Y cuando estés a salvo, te devolveremos tu forma.

-Hasta entones permanecerás aquí. - Anunció la directora. - Encontraremos la forma de que pases desapercibida ante el resto de los estudiantes, tal vez pasando por uno de ellos.

-UMMM.-Rumió la enfermera. -Está un poco crecidita para ser una estudiante, Minerva. Puede aparentar 25 años, pero menos de 18...complicado.

-Pues algo habrá que idear, no creo que sea buena idea que esto sea noticia en el Profeta. - Protestó secamente Snape, cruzándose de brazos y retomando en parte su semblante siniestro. - Solo faltaría eso. - Rumió con fastidio.

La directora se quedo pensativa. - Tienes razón, después de lo reciente que esta lo ocurrido con el Innombrable solo nos faltaría hacer cundir el pánico con otro enemigo entre la comunidad, intentemos llevar esto discretamente.

-Pues lo primero será taparle la boca a tus niños prodigio. - Espetó el profesor. - Esos sí que son radio Chisme Hogwarts…por Merlín. -Se pasó la mano por sus negros cabellos en un gesto de exasperación.

-Tal vez deberías tu mismo hablar con los chicos. - Severus miró a la directora con gesto jocoso "¿El marrón a mi?", ella se encogió de hombros. - Ellos te respetan Severus, seguro que sabrás ser persuasivo. - Alzó la ceja. "Unos cuantos puntos menos y unas detenciones, y veras como soy de persuasivo. " Pensó para sus adentros.

La mujer lo miró con un gesto de advertencia. - No te pases con ellos, Te vigilare. – "Oooohhh que pena, se jodio el plan." - Yo mientras hablare con Albus, sabiendo que hay otro enemigo al acecho deberíamos reunir a la Orden.

-Si, así podré recordarle al imbécil de Sirius, que ya os lo advertí. Espetó avanzando hacia la puerta de la enfermería. Antes de salir se volvió para mirarla otra vez, recostada en el regazo de la enfermera, y salió bruscamente para cantarles las cuarenta a Potter y cuadrilla.

Los cuatro Gryffindors estaban sentados en el pasillo con la espalda apoyada en la pared, ahumados y chamuscados, junto a la puerta de la enfermería. Al oír el portazo se levantaron como un resorte quedando firmes frente a la figura siempre siniestra de Snape.

-Bueno damas y caballeros, cuéntenme algo bueno…- Musitó con su tono más cínico y observándolos con una ceja levantada. Los chicos se miraron.

-Bueno es…- Bueno balbuceó Ron.

-Weasley, podría comenzar comentando el motivo por el cual andaban por el bosque después del toque de queda…y luego les diré cuantos puntos les vuelan…- Su boca se curvó en una leve sonrisa.

-¿Ella está bien? - Preguntó Harry.

-Todo lo confusa que cabía esperar en un cuerpo que nada tiene que ver con el suyo, pero parece que sí, Potter. Ahora vayan al grano.

Los chicos se miraron con cierto sonrojo. - Bueno, nosotros…- Comenzó Hermione, vacilante. - …hacia una bonita noche, y ya no había peligro…

- ¿No me digan que las parejitas se fueron a hacer manitas la bosque? -Rió sarcástico el profesor. -¡Adolescentes hormonados!

Harry bufó con fastidio. -No es eso, Ginny quería ir a buscar el unicornio…y yo…

-¿Y usted complació a su novia?

-Bueno la profesora Smith nos contó una historia, y nos contó que en el bosque podía quedar uno. - Ron miró a las chicas con enojo. - Estas dos querían ir a buscarlo, y al final cedimos. -Hermione soltó una exclamación de reproche.

Snape se cruzó de brazos, amagando una carcajada. "Además de inútiles, calzonazos. ¡Qué juventud!" - Pensó con regocijo.

-Nos adentramos en el bosque, y de pronto vimos el fuego. El resto ya lo sabe. - Comentó la castaña. -Envié mi Patronus a dar la alarma y nos materializamos en el incendio.

-Y allí estaba esa cosa, profesor, persiguiendo a aquella criatura, a su paso temblaba la tierra, los árboles caían envueltos en llamas. - Recordó con gesto horrorizado la pelirroja. -Era como volver a la guerra, era aterrador.

-¿Qué era esa cosa, Profesor? -Preguntó resuelto Harry. -No era para nada un Fiendfyre, era algo diferente y más terrible. Usted lo vio también, y lo enfrentó con su Expelliarmus y el bicho ni se inmutó.

Los dos se sostuvieron la mirada en silencio. -Ciertamente lo que fuera tenía un poder devastador y terrible. Rompió todos los Protego que le enviaron para detenerlo, fue como si los absorbiera al igual que el Expelliarmus. -Murmuró el profesor con cierto tono de preocupación. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a mirar a Potter. -¿Y como lo hicieron?…- Los cuatro se miraron. -¿Qué hechizo emplearon para transformarla? - Los chicos seguían mirándose confusos. - Sin el hechizo original será imposible revertirlo…quedará atrapada para siempre.

- Nosotros…- Balbuceó Harry. - …Hemos hablado de ello…pero ninguno lo sabe…fue como entrar en trance. - El gesto de Snape se tensó.

-Es cierto. - Puntualizó la castaña. - Todo fue muy extraño, como si el bosque nos usara de transmisores.

Snape los miraba incrédulo. - ¿Están diciendo que el bosque la transformo?, ¿me están tomando por loco?

-Nooo, señor es la verdad. -Gimió Ginny. - Solo recuerdo que una corriente muy fuerte pasaba a través mío, y a mí apuntando con la varita al unicornio, luego me desmaye.

-Es verdad. Todos sentimos lo mismo.

Severus se mordió el labio pensativo, sí, él también había sentido esa magia extraña que se condensó de pronto, era algo que nunca antes había visto. Quizás la joven conocía las respuestas. -Cometieron una falta muy grave saliendo sin permiso, y de noche. - Comenzó con seriedad, los jóvenes lo miraban con recelo. - Pero si no hubieran dado la alarma ese monstruo se habría salido con la suya. - Le encantaba mantener el suspense. - Así que por esta vez no les retirare puntos.

Los chicos suspiraron aliviados y el profesor les dio la espalda para irse.

-Ah, se me olvidaba. Esto es máximo secreto. - Les espetó girándose a mirarlos nuevamente. -No creo que convenga que cunda el pánico. ¿Verdad?

-Somos una tumba. Afirmó Potter alzando la mano, los otros tres repitieron el gesto.

-Eso espero, de lo contrario, no seré tan magnánimo. - Ladró mientras se alejaba de ellos por el pasillo.

_Ahí queda eso, espero que les haya gustado. Saludos_


	7. Chapter 7

_Un nuevo cuerpo, nuevas s__ensaciones y nuevas necesidades, tener que adaptarse a vivir como un humano no debería ser difícil. ¿O sí? _

_Menos mal que allí está la Sra. Pomfrey para cuidar de una, si no…_

_Espero que les guste_

7. Selena.

-Querida, debes reaccionar. - Susurró cariñosamente la enfermera, tomo su mano entre las suyas. La mujer mayor le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, ella ladeó la cabeza y suspiró. Se sentía bien con aquella humana, sabía que estando con ella nada le ocurriría.

Le acarició el rostro. - Tal vez, deberías comer algo.

Ella la miró extrañada ladeando la cabeza. - ¿Comer? -Su voz sonó confusa. - Nosotros…yo no…necesito…comer.

Pero algo paso, su estomago se revolvió dando un sonoro gruñido que hizo que la joven abriera los ojos asustada, y la enfermera sonriera divertida.

-Tal vez como unicornio no necesitaras comer para subsistir. - Le volvió a acariciar el rostro. - …Pero tu nuevo cuerpo humano esta pidiendo comida…

Miró a su alrededor confusa, se sentía tan extraña, ese cuerpo era tan extraño, todo era tan confuso. Poppy agitó su varita y con un Accio, convocó una bandeja ante ellas. - Creo que comenzar con un tazón de leche y pastel de manzana será adecuado.

El aroma del pastel llegó a su nariz, haciendo que la boca se le llenara de saliva, nunca le había pasado algo así. La mujer tomo dos instrumentos metálicos y se los enseñó. - Esto se llaman cubiertos: un cuchillo, y un tenedor. - Le sonrió con dulzura. - Se usan para tomar los alimentos de una forma educada, te lo mostrare. - Con ellos cortó un pequeño trozo de pastel, y lo pincho con el segundo. - Ahora abre la boca.

Con delicadeza lo dejó dentro de la boca, comenzó a masticar despacio, la sensación que le produjo en la boca al mezclarse con su saliva era indescriptible, le gustaba. La mujer esbozó una risilla. - No te ofendas querida, pero me siento como si enseñara a un niño pequeño. - Le tendió los cubiertos. - ¿Quieres probar?

Ella asintió y los tomo. Cortó torpemente otro pedazo y vacilante lo llevó a la boca.

-¡Fantástico! Lo haces muy bien. -Palmeó entusiasmada, mientras la chica repetía la operación con más soltura.

La mujer se quedó un instante pensativa. - Creo querida que habrá que enseñarte muchas cosas. - Comentó. - Todo. - Río.- Empezando por el vestir.

La chica la miró con los ojos azules muy abiertos, mientras masticaba otro trozo de pastel.

-No puedes andar desnuda por ahí. Hasta Snape se te quedó mirando como si le fuera a dar un infarto. -Comentó alegremente, mientras la miraba evaluando su talla.

Ella la miró interrogante. - ¿Snape? - Preguntó suavemente.

-Si, el profesor Severus Snape. El fue quien te trajo aquí. -Dijo mientras hacia aparecer varias prendas.- Creo que esto será adecuado.- Tomó un vestido largo de color azul celeste y se lo mostró con entusiasmo.

Ella miró la tunica negra con la que se cubría, levanto una manga y la acercó a su nariz, aspirando su aroma. - Profesor Snape. - Susurró.

________________________________________________________________________

Estaban reunidos en el antiguo despacho de Dumbledore, tomaban el té, sentados cerca de la chimenea, intentando que el ambiente fuera lo más distendido posible.

Ella en cambio estaba de pie frente a la ventana, su mirada ausense te perdía en la lejanía, como si estuviera en otro lugar, muy muy lejos. Vestía un sencillo vestido azul celeste de una pieza, abotonado por delante, se ceñía perfectamente a su cuerpo y se abría en las caderas con una falda acapada, un delicado encaje blanco adornaba las mangas y el escote, contrastaba notablemente con la tunica negra que aun llevaba sobre los hombros. Su largo y sedoso cabello blanco caía a su espalda como una resplandeciente cascada. Lucia completamente femenina, nadie podría sospechar que en realidad no era humana.

Hagrid era el más afectado, estaba sentado en silencio, mirándola con ojos llorosos. Había sufrido mucho cuando Voldemort asesino a los que él creía eran los últimos unicornios, creía que todos estaban muertos y se culpaba por ello. Verla ahora ante él, su historia, lo tenían completamente en estado de shock.

Desde su retrato, el antiguo director la miraba embelesado mientras chupaba un caramelo de limón. -¿Has oído lo que hemos dicho, Albus? - La voz de Minerva le hizo atragantarse, tosió dos veces, y se quedó mirando a la mujer con gesto de niño inocente.

-¿Si?, ¿Decías querida?. Musitó con voz cantarina. Severus que permanecía de pie apoyado contra la pared, esbozó una leve sonrisa al ver la cara del viejo.

Minerva lo miró con cara circunstancias. - Comentábamos la forma de mantener a la señorita en Hogwarts, sin que llame la atención de los alumnos. Y menos del ministerio.

-Complicado, a estas alturas de curso. - Comentó Potter, sentado en un sofá junto a sus amigos. - Y con las ganas de chisme de la gente, esto pronto aparecería en primera plana de El Profeta.

-Eso no seria lo mejor. - Intervino Sirius desde su butaca. -Quien quiera que enviase a esa cosa debe estar buscándola. Mientras no sepa que esta aquí ganaremos tiempo, para descubrir quien es, y sus intenciones.

-Pues digamos que es estudiante de intercambio. - Comentó alegremente Albus.

Minerva se incorporó en su butaca para mirarlo. - Albus, ¿es que no la ves?, no aparenta tan joven.

Poppy la miró con dulzura. -Puede quedarse conmigo en la enfermería. Es tan encantadora.

El profesor de pociones seguía mirándola en silencio, ella continuaba ajena a la conversación, con sus ojos llenos de tristeza. - Seria buena idea. - Musitó la directora.

-Si, quizás una estudiante de postgrado de medí magia. - Comentó animada Hermione. - O profesora en practicas. - La enfermera asintió con entusiasmo, se había encariñado rápidamente con la jovencita.

-Bueno, un asunto resuelto. - Soltó alegre Dumbledore dando una palmada.

Poppy se quedó pensativa. -Necesita un nombre, no podemos llamarla unicornio.

-Desde luego que no. Espetó Minerva indignada.

-Einhorn. -Comentó Potter pensativo. - Es unicornio en alemán, podría ser su apellido. Y nombre…

-Selena. - Todos se giraron a mirar a Snape. - ¡QUEE!, es un nombre, ¿no? - Espetó enfurruñado.

-A mí me gusta. -Silbó el ex director.

Sirius lo miró con malicia. ser idea tuya no está mal, Quejicus. - Severus le mandó una mirada asesina. - Tal vez deberíamos preguntarle a ella. - Se levantó ágilmente y en dos zancadas se acerco a la chica, que continuaba mirando por la ventana. -¿Señorita? - Ella continuaba ignorándole, como si no existiera para regocijo del profesor de pociones.- Dígame, ¿le gusta el nombre que ha sugerido Quejicus? - Miró de nuevo con gesto socarrón a Snape. Él rechinó los dientes, ¡Por Merlin que le patearía el trasero!

Ella salió un momento de sus pensamientos, volvió levemente la cabeza para mirarlos. - ¿Nombre? - Susurró. - Nunca antes había necesitado uno.

-Los humanos usamos nombres para reconocernos entre nosotros, querida. Comentó Minerva, la enfermera asintió a su lado.

Ella dirigió su vista al hombre de negro que permanecía sobre la pared, sus ojos se encontraron un instante. - Selena…está bien. - Sabia que había sido él el primero en llamarla así.

El hombre a su lado se inclinó dedicándole una seductora sonrisa. - Mi nombre es Sirius Black. Por favor señorita, permítame ayudarla.

Las dos mujeres suspiraron por su galantería, Snape en cambio no pudo evitar soltar un gruñido, que no le pasó desapercibido al ex director. - "¡Maldito guaperas!" - Rugió en sus adentros. Pero para su satisfacción personal la chica simplemente se giró y continuó mirando por la ventana, dejando al animago algo planchado.

- Sirius, ella aun está en estado de shock. - Dijo la enfermera.

Harry miraba a su padrino esbozando una sonrisa. ¿Acaso intentaba ligar con ella?, ¡Que tipo!

-¿Y donde se quedará? - Preguntó Hermione. - ¿En la enfermería?

-No, querida. Había pensado que se quedara con vosotras en la torre Gryffindor. - Contesto la directora mirando a Ginny y a la castaña. - Las tengo por jóvenes responsables. Necesitará que le enseñen todo lo que necesite una jovencita de hoy en día.

Ron no pudo evitar poner cara, y Snape fruncir el ceño. - "Jóvenes responsables, ¡Ya!"

Las dos amigas se miraron. - ¿Seremos sus niñeras?

McGonagall puso cara de disgusto. - No me parece una definición adecuada. Pero si quieren verlo así. - Dio un sorbo a su taza de té. -Sobra decir que esto requiere discreción por parte de ustedes.

-Si, ya nos dijo Snape. - Rumió el pelirrojo mirando de reojo al susodicho, que volvía a estar con la mirada fija en Selena.

-Con respecto a ese monstruo. - Dijo Sirius plantándose muy tieso frente a ellos, y mirándolos interrogante con los brazos cruzados. -¿Qué es?, ¿Qué vieron?

-Lo mismo que yo, zopenco. - Ladró el profesor de pociones. - Ya lo hemos contado antes. Y ninguno tenemos ni idea de donde rayos ha salido esa cosa.

- El mar. - Susurró la muchacha volviéndose hacia ellos. En sus ojos azules se reflejaba una gran angustia. - Allí nos llevó entonces. - Todos la miraban ansiosos. - Y allí lo encerró ella.

-¿Ella?

Ginny miró a Minerva. - La profesora Smith nos hablo de la leyenda de un toro que atrapó a todos los unicornios. Y fue vencido por una de ellos.

Harry miró fijamente a la chica. - Que fue convertida en humana. Igual que ella.

Minerva ladeó la cabeza. - Una coincidencia.

-A veces las corrientes del tiempo se rigen por ciclos. - La voz de Dumbledore sonaba muy seria. - Hay historias que se repiten, vidas paralelas enlazadas por la caprichosa cadena del destino. Tal vez ciclos incompletos que deben cerrase, quien sabe. La muchacha lo miraba con gesto ausente.

- Igual que ella…- Susurro casi para sí, sintió una leve punzada en su pecho.

Sirius se rascó el cuello pensativo. - Y si lo encerró, ¿Qué lo liberó? -Miró a los chicos. - ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

-Cuando fui liberada y regresé a mi bosque, su castillo aun no existía. -Musitó con la mirada perdida. - Y aun transcurrieron muchas lunas antes de que apareciera.

Todos la miraron perplejos. Hasta ese momento no habían sido del todo conscientes de la edad de la muchacha. Francamente resultaba inquietante.

Miró a Dumbledore, con una triste sonrisa. - Para mi el tiempo nunca ha tenido importancia, no he tenido necesidad de medirlo. Siempre he existido, mientras todo cambiaba, yo permanecía. - Ladeó la cabeza. -Siempre ha sido así.

Harry tragó saliva y a Ron se le escapó un silbido.

-Lo que si se cree es que fue Schmendrick el Grande, el guardián de aquel unicornio. - Comentó la Granger, como siempre una sabelotodo.

-Entonces eso son…- Rumio Black.

-¡Mas de 1300 años! - Siseó Snape. Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse. - Sea lo que sea no actuaba por voluntad propia. Sus ojos estaban vacíos, ciegos, sin alma. Alguien le dominaba. De eso estoy seguro.

-¿Pero quién? Y como. - Preguntó Poppy que llevaba un rato pensativa.

Snape se aparto un mechón de la cara. - Alguien que ha recuperado secretos de magia arcana. Secretos que ni nosotros conocemos. Y que ha desatado un poder oscuro e incontrolado, ya no solo esa bestia, sé lo que noté en ese bosque. - Señalo con la mirada a los jóvenes. -Y ustedes también. - Miró de nuevo a la muchacha. -Ella debe saber, tal vez oculto en su mente…

-Severus, ¡No! - Soltó tajante Minerva. -No usaras legeremancia con ella. No sabemos cómo puede afectarle. O como te afectaría a ti sondear una mente tan antigua.

Snape calló ante loa replica de la directora, podía tener razón.

-Una cuestión. -Interrumpió Ron. -Si va a estar aquí, digo yo. ¿Cómo va a pasar por bruja?, no tiene poderes, o bueno tal vez sí, pero no sabe hacer magia.

-Pues habrá que enseñarla. Ladró su novia.

¿Magia? Qué tontería, ella era magia, corría por sus venas, impregnaba todo su ser, vivía de ella. Pero con ese cuerpo. Observó un perchero en un rincón, y se acercó a él lentamente, mientras los humanos discutían sus temas. Lo miró un instante, un trozo de madera muerta, evocaba un árbol con sus ramas, de las que colgaban algunas prendas. Solo alzó una mano, y lo rozo con el dedo índice. La marca de su frente destello un instante envolviéndola en un chispazo azulado que duró apenas un segundo.

Todos se levantaron de golpe, y miraban con la boca abierta. El perchero comenzó a crujir, y removerse, brotes tiernos surgieron por el tronco, sus "ramas" se cubrieron de hojas verdes.

- Guau. Musitó el pelirrojo.

- Eso contesta a su pregunta Weasley. - Comentó sarcástico Snape.

Poppy miró con los ojos muy abiertos a la directora. -¡Magia dadora de vida!, fascinante. Y excelente para la medí magia.

-No solo eso, el unicornio puede otorgar gran poder a quien desee, además de la vida eterna. - Rumió Albus. - Seguro que eso es lo que pretende el enemigo.

Ella miró al guardabosque que continuaba observándola en silencio con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Se acercó al semigigante y poso una mano en su rostro ajado. El gesto arrancó sendos gruñidos de los otros dos magos presentes.

El hombre miró a la joven a los ojos, era como si ella pudiera leer en su alma. - No fue culpa tuya, ellos eligieron su destino. - Susurró suavemente. El hombre asintió con los ojos, y sintió que una gran paz lo llenaba, ella le sonrió dulcemente, como lo haría un hermoso ángel.

Lentamente se apartó del guardabosque y volvió a situarse frente a la ventana. Suspiró levemente y volvió a sumirse en sus pensamientos.

Una lechuza negra irrumpió en la sala llevando un rollo de papel en las patas. Revoloteó sobre el profesor de pociones y lo dejo caer en sus manos dando un gritito. El hombre desenrollo lo que parecía un diario y sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente.

-¿Qué ocurre profesor? -Preguntó Potter echándose hacia adelante en su asiento.

Snape carraspeó y frunció el ceño. - Creo que por una vez hay algo interesante en una publicación muggle. - Masculló. - "Tragedia en el mar del Norte." "Agencias informan de una catástrofe acaecida la pasada noche en una plataforma petrolífera situada en alta mar." - Desvió la mirada a ellos un momento. - " Las autoridades aun no han dado datos concluyentes de lo sucedido, pero se cree que hacia la media noche, y debido a causas aun por investigar, la plataforma de extracción de gas y petróleo perteneciente a Refinerías Hagarth, fue devastada por una potente explosión de gas, seguida de un gran incendio que aun esta por controlar. No hay supervivientes. Nuestras fuentes indican que una de las causas barajadas fue una fuga de gas natural causada por posibles movimientos del suelo oceánico…"

- Anoche, antes del incidente. - Murmuró el Niño que Vivió. - Y ella ha hablado del mar.

-Debería ir a investigar. - Sugirió Black, poniéndose en pie.

-¿Tu solito? - La voz de Snape sonó todo lo cínica que podía. - A ver si la lías para variar.

Sirius lo miró serio. - ¿Algo que alegar?, Murciélago.

Snape se cruzo de brazos. - Solo que aquello estará lleno de muggles, y tú no eres demasiado cuidadoso que digamos. - Sonrío con malicia. - Estoy enterado de tu último numerito en un club de muggles. - Ladeó la cabeza. -¡Que malas son las juergas, eh!

Black se quedó petrificado y blanco." ¡Remus!, matare a ese licántropo bocón, y a este sucio mortifago por airearlo."

Dumbledore rió por lo bajo. - Tal vez deberíais ir los dos. - Ambos se giraron con los ojos muy abiertos "¡YO CON ESTE! " gritaron a coro señalándose con el dedo y con cara de pocos amigos, en un gesto un poco infantil. Las mujeres ahogaron una risilla, los gryffindor se miraron sorprendidos y el exdirector se echaba un caramelo a la boca. - Vosotros no cambiáis, no. A ver si por una vez sois capaces de hacer algo juntos, aparte de dedicaros lindezas.

Ambos gruñeron poniendo cara de niño gruñón. Severus se encogió de hombros. - Si hay que ir. - Rumió con desgana.

El otro lo miró enarcando una ceja. - Eso, vamos. Cuanto antes vayamos antes te perderé de vista.

-Yo también te quiero Black. Escupió mientras sacaba su varita.

El otro rió para sí. - Si, como el bogavante a la sardina.

Así entre insultos y sutilezas varias se esfumaron en el aire.

Minerva miró a Albus. - ¿Crees que es responsable mandar a esos dos?, ¿Juntos?

El rió divertido. - Ten fe, ambos son adultos muy capaces…

La directora enarco una ceja. (¬¬) - ¡Ya! ¡Adultos! - Se encogió de hombros. -Si tú lo dices, Albus.

___________________________________________________________

_Ahí queda eso, espero que les esté gustando, pronto las cosas se van a complicar mucho para dos magos supuestamente adultos._

_Saludos_

_Dejen reviews_


	8. Chapter 8

_Nada me pertenece, ni Hogwarts ni mi amado Severus, pertenecen a J.K.R._

_Que lo disfruten._

_Espero sus comentarios y criticas._

8. Tomando decisiones.

Marcus dio un salto, sorprendido por la furia con la que el viejo golpeó con el puño el atril. El viejo dio un gruñido y fijó la mirada en los ojos de la bestia. Que lo observaba cabizbajo.

-Malditos magos. - Bramó lleno de furia. - Voldemort tuvo que haberlos matado a todos. -Dirigió una mirada llena de rencor a su asistente, que se limitó a encogerse de hombros.

Entrecerró los ojos, otra vez la misma historia. El Toro Rojo era un servidor magnifico, poderoso, cruel, fiel y su ceguera no representaba un problema. Pero tenía un único defecto, que a la vez era una virtud. Un cerebro minúsculo, era incapaz de pensar, o de recordar. Solo se guiaba por impulsos y obedecía ciegamente. Era lógico que su presa se le escabullera en sus narices, de la misma forma por segunda vez. Sintió un escalofrío de placer a ver la mirada de recelo que le lanzaba, era maravilloso ser consciente del poder que ejercía sobre ese diablo.- No importa mi pequeño. - Musitó. - Habrá otra ocasión, y entonces lo traerás.

-Es difícil señor, no sabemos en qué se ha transformado. - Comentó el mago con tono dubitativo. - Además si está en Hogwarts…

-Las malditas barreras mágicas, importan un comino. - Espetó el viejo secamente. - Serian un aperitivo para nuestro huésped.

El castaño lo miró y parpadeó varias veces. - Entonces, ¿Por qué no entrar a saco? Sería fácil librarnos de esa panda de adolescentes, señor.

-Y arriesgarme a un enfrentamiento abierto, tan pronto. NOOO, no soy tan entupido Marcus. - Interrumpió irritado. - Nuestra baza es la sorpresa. - Comenzó a pasearse por la mazmorra con las manos tras la espalda, como un animal enjaulado. - No, Marcus, no. Si mi pequeñín, ataca la escuela, no tardarían en tener sobre mí los restos de la Orden del Fenix, todo auror viviente, el ministerio entero, y cualquier maldito mago con ansias de dárselas de héroe. Y no me arriesgaré a eso. - Miró al techo. - Al menos hasta que no obtenga lo que quiero. - Hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano. - Luego, ¡Que vengan! Así será más fácil librarse de ellos.

El mago tragó saliva. Si, estaba loco, pero sabía muy bien lo que hacía. - Entonces…señor.- Comenzó vacilante. - ¿Cómo nos haremos con él?

El anciano le dedicó una mirada de esas que asustan. - Puede haberse convertido en cualquier cosa, un pájaro, un gato, un perro…incluso un humano. - Se mezo la barba de chivo. - Pero siempre será él. Pese a su cambio de forma la esencia será la misma, su magia es inconfundible.

-Entonces, solo habrá que esperar.

Sacudió la cabeza. - Si la Orden lo protege, no creo que sean tan idiotas de dejarlo pasearse a nuestro alcance. Deben de tenerlo escondido en lo más profundo de su castillo. Lo ideal sería tener alguien dentro que lo localizase, para después hacerlo salir…- Miró maliciosamente a su asistente.

-AAAAAHHH NOOOO. - Gritó retrocediendo un paso. - Usted sabe que mi lealtad es indiscutible, pero meterme bajo las mismísimas narices de Snape…eso es demasiado. Acabaría en Azcaban antes que canta un gallo, y entonces ya no le sería útil.

-Marcus, Marcus, siempre presuponiendo. - Rió entre dientes. - ¿Quién dice que tengas que ser tu?

- O…o ¿Entonces?

-Utiliza el cerebro muchacho. - Rió divertido. - Tú eres un hombre de recursos, y con contactos. Seguro que en el mundo mágico hay mas magos con tus mismos…- Sus dedos se frotaron en un gesto que implicaba PASTA. - …intereses. Y seguro que por una suma interesante estaría dispuesto a cumplir el trabajo.

El mago se quedó pensativo. - Necesitaré pensar señor. Después de la última guerra la institución es muy respetada, no será fácil…

Se frotó las manos. - Piensa lo que necesites, pero hazlo. Ah, procura que sea alguien joven, son más… influenciables.

(¬¬) "Este no sabe cómo anda la juventud." Pensó para sí haciendo una inclinación de cabeza. - Me pondré a ello, señor.

Salió de la mazmorra y caminó por el tortuoso pasillo. ¿Quién? ¿Dónde podía encontrar a alguien dispuesto a espiar en Hogwarts?

Una luz se encendió de pronto en su mente. Y una sonrisa burlona apareció en su rostro. ¿Cómo no, ella?

Lavender parpadeó varias veces, para finalmente quedarse con los ojos y la boca muy abiertos, mirando fijamente a la recién llegada. – ¿Qué me cuentas? – Masculló alucinada. – La gente va a alucinar. Las tres Gryffindors se encontraban en el dormitorio de la Grandger, juntó con una aun más confusa Selena, que permanecía sentada en la cama con las manos juntas sobre el regazo.

-LA GENTE NO VA A ALUCINARRR, NADA. – Espetó Hermione con la vena de la frente a punto de reventar. – Pero la culpa es tuya, por esa boca que tienesss. – Señalando a Ginny que estaba repantigada en la cama donde estaba sentada Selena.

La aludida se encogió de hombros. – Vamos Herms. No seas tan melodramática. – Contesto despreocupadamente. – Es Lavender se habría enterado de todos modos.

La castaña se hizo aire con la mano. –Sí, pero ya oíste a Snape. Si esto sale de aquí nos tendrá castigadas hasta el día que resuenen las trompetas del juicio.- Le lanzó una mirada criminal. – Si a ti te la trae al pairo, yo sí que quiero graduarme. – Se acercó a la rubia amenazándola con el dedo y un visible tic en el ojo. –…Y TUUUUU….

-Si, si. – Con gesto despreocupado. – Juro solemnemente que mi boca estará sellada.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos. – Más te vale.

Selena desvió levemente la mirada de la de Lavender. – Pues humana o no, es muyyy bonita. Si no aparentase algo más mayor seguro todos los chicos le andarían detrás.

La pelirroja soltó una carcajada. – Si llegas a ver al padrino de Harry, solo le falto arrodillarse y besarle la mano.

-WOOOOWWWWWW – Soltó la rubia. – Que buen chisme, que pena…- Hermione volvía a mirarla de forma amenazadora. - …que…nada, nada.

-Entonces, tenemos que cuidar de ti, y enseñarte. – Preguntó Ginny volteándose hacia ella.- Costumbres humanas.

La rubia la miró de arriba abajo. - ¿Y por donde empezamos? Por el vestir, esa túnica parece del murciélago.

-Es que ES, del murciélago. – Puntualizo Hermione. La rubia arrugó la nariz con desagrado.

La muchacha la miró contrariada. A ella le gustaba esa prenda, ¿Qué tenia de malo? Cuanto más los conocía más confusos le parecían los humanos.

De un impulso Ginny se sentó a su lado, y la miró alegremente. – Lavender tiene razón, eres demasiado bonita para llevar ropa tan…seria. –El vestido que le había dado la Sra. Pomfrey era bonito, pero no dejaba de ser demasiado formal para alguien con la apariencia de una entrada veinteañera. Tendremos que comprarle algo en Hogsmeade.

La castaña la miró con fastidio.- No creo que sea conveniente que ella salga de aquí. Quien sea debe andar buscándola.

Ella continuaba en silencio. La rubia acercó su cara a la suya. – ¿Acaso es tan tímida?, no sabe hablar.

-Si, si que sabe, pero… es reservada. – Musitó Ginny.

-Todo es tan confuso…- Murmuró casi para ella, las tres chicas se le quedaron mirando, con los ojos muy abiertos. Lentamente te puso en pie y caminó por el cuarto de la prefecta, se paró ante un espejo de pie. - Vosotros decís que soy hermosa, pero…este cuerpo se muere. Siento como se pudre a mí alrededor. ¿Cómo puedo ser hermosa? , ¿En un cuerpo mortal?

-Queremos ayudarte, todo será más fácil. – Le dijo la castaña, colocándose tras ella y posando su mano en su hombro. – Claro que eres hermosa. Además pronto volverás a tener tu cuerpo, y a cuidar tu bosque.

Se volvió a mirar a la joven humana, con una nota de tristeza en sus ojos. - Volver a mi bosque…- Musitó casi para sí.

Por un momento la joven maga tuvo la sensación de que aquella idea tampoco la llenaba de alegría, como si no supiera lo que quería en realidad.

Meneo la cabeza. - Es solo una apariencia, sigo siendo yo, mi alma, mi magia, cubierta por un velo. Un velo mortal.

-Pero necesitaras saber actuar con ese velo - Susurro dulcemente la castaña.

Sonrío vagamente. Cuantas veces había espiado a aquellos jóvenes humanos, oculta entre la hojarasca del bosque, observando sus alegrías, sus tristezas, mostrado todo aquello que ellos llamaban emociones, y que no comprendía. Ella conocía el miedo, la angustia, pero nada más. En el fondo de su corazón deseaba saber, conocer, comprender aquello que les hacia ser como eran. ¿Cuántas veces había pensado en lo que vivió Amalthea? Y ahora ella repetía la historia. - Enséñame. - Le pidió esbozando una leve sonrisa. - Si, deseo aprender, a ser lo que ustedes son, a vivir lo que ustedes viven, a sentir lo que sienten,…quiero comprenderlo.

La pelirroja dio una palmada. - ¡Bien! Eso me gusta, actitud positiva.

-¿Y por donde empezamos? - Musitó la rubia pensativa.

-Buena pregunta. Objetó Ginny

________________________________________________________________________

Sendos chispazos rojos cruzaron el despacho del antiguo director. Dumbledore que dormitaba en su retrato, abrió los ojos sobresaltado, justo para ver a los dos hombres que rodaban a ambos extremos del salón, se alzaban al unísono y se apuntaban amenazadores con las varitas.

-Que gusto da ver que las cosas no cambian. - Rió divertido ladeando la cabeza. - Muchachos… un poquito de por favor…

El profesor le dirigió una mirada de disgusto, con el cabello negro pegado a la cara por la humedad. - Es tu culpa por mandarme con este perro pulgoso. - Espetó enojado.

-Mejor eso que ser un murciélago grasiento, solo y amargado…Quejicus. -Rió el otro ostentosamente, poniendo los brazos en jarras y sacando pecho.

Snape lo miró girando los ojos con desprecio. - Si yo estoy solo es porque quiero, "Canuto". No como tú, que te las das de playboy y eres solo un desesperado. Siseó la palabra con deleite.

Un leve tic apareció en el ojo del animago. - Dilo otra vez, Quejicus…- Retó.

Severus lo miró peligrosamente. - Des…

-Ya vasta los dos. - Cortó Dumbledore. -Si continuáis actuando como niños tendré que trataros como tales. - Bramó el ex director callándolos a los dos en seco.

Los miró a ambos de reojo. - ¿Y bien?, supongo que habréis hecho alguna cosa productiva, aparte de lanzaros maldiciones imperdonables…

Snape dio un gruñido dirigiéndole una última mirada al animago que mostraba su mejor gesto despreocupado. - Tal y como pensamos aquello estaba plagado de muggles. Tomando medidas e intentando recuperar restos. -Musitó el señor de las mazmorras.

-Si, Quejicus disfrutó de lo lindo paralizandolos y lanzando obliviatte a discreción. - Comentó en tono de burla. -Igual hasta me acaba gustando trabajar con él.

Snape dio otro bufido "Antes me visto de fucsia.". - Aparentemente es un accidente fortuito, causado por un fenómeno natural. Eso creen los muggles. Pero cuando bajamos al fondo…

-¿Qué vieron? - Preguntó el anciano echándose hacia adelante apoyando la barbilla en las manos cruzadas.

- El aspecto del fondo no era de un terremoto, ni de una erupción. - Comentó Black con gesto preocupado. - El suelo estaba fundido, podían apreciarse…pisadas…- Miró al ex mortifago.

-Si, eran las mismas huellas que "eso" dejó en el bosque, como fundidas y vueltas a solidificar al enfriarse con el agua. - Murmuró. - Además había una especie de caverna, desmoronada, fundida desde dentro, lo que fuera salió de dentro.

- Y esa presencia…- Murmuró seriamente Black.

Severus asintió. - Era un vestigio de una presencia antigua y maligna, la misma presencia del bosque.

Albus aspiró. - Bueno ya sabemos de donde salió. Ahora falta saber que es en realidad y por supuesto quien lo convocó.

-Esto apesta a mortifago. - Rumió Sirius lanzándole una mirada de desprecio al profesor.

Severus se cruzó de brazos y echo la cabeza hacia atrás, pensativo. - Yo no estaría tan seguro, "Canuto". Todos los mortifagos que servían a Voldemort están muertos, presos, o demasiado vigilados para mover un pelo.

-Volverá a intentar hacerse con ella. Lo mejor será sentarse tranquilamente a esperar. - Y el anciano se echo tranquilamente otro caramelo de limón a la boca.

Severus cabeceó. - ¿Y mientras tanto?, ¿Qué va a ser de ella? - Su voz sedosa mostraba profunda preocupación.

Sirius le miró enarcando una ceja. -¿Quejicus?, ¡Que novedad!, tu preocupándote por alguien.

- ¡Calla imbécil! Tú no viste sus ojos cuando despertó. - …Se quedó pensativo…- …no lo resistirá.

Sirius lo miró enarcando una ceja con gesto de burla. – Ummm, Quejicus, no estarás…- Severus le lanzó una helada mirada de advertencia que lo dejó clavado, el animago se limitó a soltar aire y mirar a Albus.

Albus carraspeó. - Bueno Sirius, creo que Severus y yo tenemos cosas que hablar. - Haciendo un gesto de que les dejase.

El animago sonrió sarcástico. - Seguro el "nene" tendrá que quejarse a su "papaito". - Otra mirada del profesor lo fulminó. -Está bien, ya me marcho.- Elegantemente sacudió la varita y se esfumo.

Snape se dejó caer pesadamente en un butacón y echo la cabeza hacia atrás cerrando los ojos, con gesto cansado.

-¿Y ahora porque peleaban? - Mascullo el ex director.

-VAAAA, lo de siempre. - Contestó con desgana. - Empezó a recordarme cosas del pasado. Y yo le entré al trapo. Algo sin importancia.

-He visto como la mirabas muchacho. – Soltó el anciano sin más.

-¿A quién? - Replicó enderezándose de golpe, como un adolescente al que acaban de pillar en una trastada.

Albus meneo la cabeza. - A la chica unicornio. Solo te he visto mirar así a alguien, la mirabas como a…

-No lo digas. - Le cortó bruscamente. - ¿Era eso lo que me querías decir? - Lo miró frunciendo el ceño. - No soy ningún crío, al que puedas sermonear Albus. El que me preocupe por ella no quiere decir nada.

-Si tú lo dices. - Se encogió de hombros.

El profesor se quedó mirando al vacío. - Es solo que cuando vi esos ojos, había tanto dolor en ellos, tanta angustia…era como…

-Ver reflejado tu propio dolor. - Concluyó. El exmortifago asintió levemente. - Aun sigues cargando con ello.

-Y lo haré hasta que me muera. - Espetó secamente. - Sé que he cumplido con todas las penitencias que esta guerra me ha impuesto, y me las he merecido con creces. Es lo que tiene vender tu alma a las sombras. Pero ella…es demasiado pura…limpia, no merece ese dolor.

-No has pensado el por qué sobreviviste a Nagini. Severus lo miró con desgana.

-Como dice "Canuto", eso fue un desgraciado accidente. - Esbozó una sonrisa.

Dumbledore meneo la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua. - Estoy seguro que lo dice para cincharte.

-¡Ya!- Su gesto se hizo más triste. – Pero tiene razón, tal vez hubiera sigo mejor acabar ese día, cerrar los ojos y ya está. El vacio, la nada.

El anciano lo miró duramente. - ¿Y crees que esa es la mejor forma de acabar con el dolor?

- Es una forma, ¿no?- Contestó sarcástico. – Aunque de todos modos llega un momento que te acostumbras a vivir con ello, supongo que tengo que seguir con mi condena.

-Nadie mejor que tu sabe lo que es perderlo todo. Precisamente por esa empatía, pienso que eres el más adecuado para ayudarla.

-Ayudarla. Si supiera como…- Susurró tristemente.

-Tal vez solo tengas que estar ahí cuando se derrumbe. Es la última de su raza, atrapada en un cuerpo que no le pertenece, sintiendo cosas que no debía sentir, sintiéndose sola.

-Sola en la oscuridad. – Miró su antebrazo, sabiendo que bajo su manga aun estaba la cicatriz que la marca del Señor Tenebroso había dejado.

-Igual que tú lo has estado todos estos años, tú sobreviviste, aprendiste a vivir con ello, pero ella no. – El profesor alzó los ojos y miró al ex director que lo miraba con ese gesto paternal que tenia siempre hacia él. - Protégela Severus, cuida de ella. Eres el que mejor sabrá hacerlo.

-Eso no era necesario que lo dijeras. Ya había tomado la decisión de hacerlo. – Se levantó para salir del despacho, pero otro carraspeo de Dumbledore le hizo volverse.

-La magia del unicornio puede dar crear vida de la muerte, traer la primavera en el más frio invierno y sanar cualquier herida, tal vez haya llegado el momento de sanar las tuyas y terminar con eso que llamas "tu condena".

El sonrió vagamente. – Hay heridas que nunca sanan.

-Todas las heridas sanan, solo hay que querer curarlas, y el problema es que tú nunca has dejado que curasen.- Los ojos oscuros se encontraron con los azules de su mentor, este le dedicó una leve sonrisa. – Piensa que no todos tienen una segunda oportunidad.

___________________________________________________________________

_Bueno, hasta aquí otro capítulo. _

_Besos y saludos a los que me estén soportando. ^^_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hola a todos. Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste._

_Espero sus reviews._

_Besos_

9. Al filo del abismo.

Estaba erguida en aquella playa, retrocediendo lentamente. Sus ojos fijos en los de la bestia. La marea comenzaba a rozar sus cascos, la espuma se arremolinaba entre sus patas y la arena se escurría entre ellas. Ya no podía luchar ni huir, no había salida. Y aquella risa que se escuchaba por encima del viento y el rugir de las olas, helándole la sangre en las venas. El recuerdo del dolor de su cuerpo al chocar contra las olas, la angustia al verse arrastrada hacia la orilla, tan cerca de la libertad y que ese miedo la hiciera retroceder.

Luego, aquel momento de confusión y euforia, centenares de los suyos, chocando unos con otros, se sentía arrebatada por las olas, pugnando por evitar ser lanzada sobre la playa. En medio de aquel atropello, sus ansiosos ojos se posaron en la playa. La vio allí cargando con su cuerno brillando, tembloroso, contra aquel que había sido su carcelero, lo hacía retroceder, fundiéndose con las olas, enviándolo a aquella prisión que durante tanto tiempo había sido la suya.

Se recordaba entre todos sus hermanos que pugnaban ebrios de libertad, solo pensando en salir de esa playa, arrastrada por aquella marea. Pero ella no había cedido a aquella vorágine, algo dentro de ella la había empujado a buscar a su salvadora, se quedo erguida frente a ella, las dos se habían mirado a los ojos, había visto aquella pena en sus ojos, la mirada perdida en el vacío, aquel resto de mortalidad que la llevaría a su fin.

Cerró los ojos, vio su bosque, sintió el grito de sus hermanos retumbar en su alma en el momento de caer a la espada, la llamada de Voldemort retumbando en su mente, invitándola a unirse a ellos, a librarse de su angustia. Luego se desvanecía y su enemigo volvía a surgir entre las llamas, mirándola con sus ojos vacíos, la acorralaba contra un precipicio, deleitándose en su terror. Ella miraba su única salida, decidida a saltar, a acabar con todo ese dolor…

Abrió los ojos y se incorporó ahogando un grito. Miró a su alrededor, solo había sido una pesadilla, otra más. Su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor y sentía que se ahogaba. Miró sus manos y cerró los puños contra su pecho negando con la cabeza, eso no era una pesadilla, tenia cuerpo humano. Se giró hacia la humana que dormía plácidamente en la cama de al lado, y sonrío levemente.

Para ella había sido una sorpresa conocer a humanos como aquellos, era una chica sensible y noble. Había estado hablándole durante horas, hasta que se cayó dormida. Le hablo de su infancia, hija de padres muggles, del schock que supusieron sus poderes, de su vida en Hogwarts, lo difíciles que fueron sus comienzos por ser una "sangre sucia", de sus esperanzas, penas, de sus amigos a los que quería por encima de todo, de las ilusiones que tenía en una vida en común con su novio, ahora que el innombrable ya no estaba. La había observado dormir un rato hasta que ella misma intentó cerrar los ojos, pero era inútil, las pesadillas estaba allí, una y otra vez.

Sigilosamente te deslizó de la cama, tomó la túnica negra que se hecho por los hombros y salió de la habitación. Bajó la escalera hasta la sala común, todo estaba en silencio, y se encaminó a la puerta.

Nada más salir al pasillo una voz chillona la reprendió. - ¿Dónde cree que va jovencita? Se volvió al retrato de la señora gorda, que abrió los ojos al reconocerla. -Es usted…

La unicornio le sonrío vagamente. -Voy a la torre de Astronomía, a ver el lago.

El retrato carraspeó. - Bueno, usted no es propiamente una alumna, así que no puedo reprenderla. Pero tenga cuidado, ¿Si?

- Se que no puedo salir del colegio, y no lo haré. - Ladeó la cabeza. - Gracias.

-Y tenga cuidado con Filch. Le advirtió la vos chillona a su espalda.

Lentamente y amparada en la oscuridad se deslizó por los pasillos en silencio, recordando el camino que le habían enseñado las muchachas horas atrás, notaba el frío del suelo de piedra en sus pies descalzos, era una sensación extraña, como todo allí.

Ascendió las largas escaleras de caracol y empujó la pesada puerta. Cerró los ojos y echo hacia atrás la cabeza al sentir la fresca brisa rozándola, le traía los aromas de su bosque, de su hogar. Se acercó vacilante a las almenas y se recargó contra el muro. La luna brillaba con su color de siempre, el mismo color de sus cabellos y se reflejaba sobre el lago, en una imagen de quietud. Podía ver la silueta oscura de los árboles mecerse por el viento, el mismo viento que sacudía sus cabellos. Cerró los ojos y pudo ver a sus amigos, las ardillas, los ciervos, los oseznos, todos los habitantes del bosque que la miraban con sus ojos suplicantes, ¿La echarían de menos?, y nuevamente los ojos de ella en aquella playa, los mismos ojos que ella misma había visto al mirarse en el espejo.

Se abrazó a sí misma, y se encogió contra la pared, volviendo a ver la imagen de su sueño, ya no era una pesadilla, el Toro había vuelto, había vuelto a por ella. Su sueño, ella de espaldas al precipicio…y la bestia frente a ella. Sacudió su cabeza y dio un gemido de angustia.

-"_Hubiera preferido morir_." - Se escuchó gritando a sí misma en la enfermería. -" _¿Llevarme con él?, sepultarme bajo el mar…ya lo he vivido…y es horrible. _"

Y era cierto, no podría soportarlo de nuevo, ¿Morir?, qué más daba, en ese cuerpo estaba destinada a ello, se ahorraría toda esa angustia. De una forma u otra, lo había visto en su sueño, el precipicio era su única salida. Suspiró levemente y se acercó un paso al borde. El viento hizo ondear la túnica negra, otro paso y los dedos de los pies ya estaban en el vació. Miró hacia bajo, sería un instante, un golpe seco y el lago que la había acompañado tantos siglos seria su tumba.

Cerró los ojos, aspiró, dio otro paso en el vacío y dejó el peso muerto de su cuerpo caer hacia delante, hacia su escapatoria.

Unos fuertes brazos se cerraron sobre ella por detrás, tomándola en el aire. Negándole nuevamente el consuelo de la muerte.

Se debatió en el aire con furia, contra los brazos que la mantenían aprisionada. Quería morir, ya no quería más la vida eterna, solo sumirse en la oscuridad y dejar de sentir temor. Ya no le importaba nada, ni su bosque, ni su poder, ni ser el último de su especie, el mundo no sabía que existía, menos le importaría que muriese, ¿Por qué se obstinaban en negarle su descanso? Rugió de frustración y bruscamente volvió la cabeza para enfrentar a quien la sujetaba. Unos ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos, dejándola sin respiración.

-Si usted fuera de verdad una Gryffindor, habrían perdido de una tajada todos los puntos de este año. - Siseó una voz sedosa y masculina junto a su nuca. - ¿Se puede saber que pretendía?

Ella no contestó, solo emitió un gemido lastimero, como de un animal herido. Dejo caer la cabeza hacia delante con abatimiento. Sin soltar su agarre bajó su cuerpo lentamente hasta que sus pies tocaron el frío suelo. Inconscientemente recargó su espalda contra su cálido pecho y comenzó a sollozar. Él la abrazó con más fuerza tratando de protegerla de su dolor. Y por un instante eterno permanecieron así, con el viento sacudiendo sus negras túnicas.

Mientras sentía que su respiración se relajaba, aflojó su agarre suavemente. - Voy a soltarla. ¿Puedo confiar que no hará tonterías? - Ella asintió levemente. Abrió los brazos y ella sintió como sus piernas casi no podían sostenerla, tambaleándose, se revolvió sobre sí misma y retrocedió temblorosa hasta quedar con la espalda contra el muro de las almenas.

Él estaba allí de pie, mirándola con expresión grave, varios mechones de pelo negro como sus ropas caían sobre sus ojos oscuros y profundos. Observó su rostro detenidamente, sus ojos azules estaban empañados por el llanto, pero no había rastros de lágrimas, simplemente era incapaz de derramarlas. -¿Por qué? - Susurró en un reproche. - ¿Por qué? Ya había decidido…

-Seria demasiado fácil. - Susurró con su voz profunda. - ¿Es que acaso es una cobarde? ¿Piensa rendirse tan fácilmente?

Ella le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, volvían a ser viejos, como un mar profundo e insondable. - Mi pueblo ha perecido, y yo le seguiré pronto, este cuerpo terminara muriendo, tarde o temprano. Qué importancia tiene que sea yo y no esa bestia quien elija el momento. - Musitó dejándose caer lentamente hasta quedar sentada con la espalda pegada a la pared.

El suspiró pesadamente y se sentó a su lado. - No tiene sentido seguir luchando. La escucho susurrar pasa si.

-Si que lo tiene. - Murmuró él. - Siempre hay que luchar. Aunque todo parezca perdido. Aunque todo lo que veas sea oscuridad. Siempre se encuentra un motivo por el que seguir haciéndolo, por el que continuar adelante.

Ella le miró en silencio. - Un motivo por el que luchar…ella lo tenía. Pero yo…ya no me queda nada.

-Eso no es cierto, y lo sabe. - Replicó secamente. - Todo tiene un motivo en la vida. Está viva por algo. Piénselo, si se rinde les estará fallando a ellos, le estará fallando a ella.- Sonrió vagamente, que ironía era oírse decir esas cosas a él mismo. Snape echo la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola contra la pared y cerró los ojos, relajando el gesto. - No es la única que ha estado al borde del abismo, sabe. - Su voz sonaba suave. -Se de sobra lo que es caminar entre las sombras, y no encontrar la salida. - Su mente se vio a sí mismo en el despacho de Dumbledore, hundido en aquella silla, desesperando de dolor, gritándole a Albus. "Desearía,…desearía que yo hubiese muerto." su cara se contrajo en un gesto de dolor.

Ella suspiró. -¿Pero sabe lo que es hacerlo por toda la eternidad?- Él tragó saliva. - No, claro que no. - Sus ojos azules se perdieron en el vacío. - …dice que si no lucho les fallaré a mi pueblo, a ella…- Negó con la cabeza. - No, lo sabe. Yo estuve allí, en esa playa, frente a ella. Vi sus ojos, esa herida de muerte en su alma. Yo no soy tan fuerte como ella…

Rió con su típico tono sarcástico. -Sí, que es fuerte, pero no lo sabe. Si ha llegado hasta aquí es porque lo es. ¿Acaso alguno de los otros lo ha hecho? - Ella se limitó a bajar la vista. - Ve como tengo razón.

Los dos permanecieron unos minutos en silencio, solos con la noche. -Aun sigue sintiendo el mismo dolor, aun más profundo, más escondido.- La escuchó decir suavemente, abrió los ojos y se encontró de nuevo con los de ella.

Rió de nuevo. -No soy muy bueno aplicándome mis propios consejos. - Se quedó serio. -Sabía que era usted.

-Recuerdo al joven mago que dormía junto a mi estanque. - Susurró sin apartar sus ojos de los de él.- Recuerdo su pena, sus lágrimas…

Su boca se curvó en una leve mueca. - El mago ya no es tan joven, y hace tiempo que dejó de derramar lagrimas, simplemente ya no puede. - Se pasó la mano por los negros cabellos, apartándolos de la cara. - Y ha pasado los últimos 19 años preguntándose porque vio un unicornio.

-Tal vez porque en ese momento necesitaba verlo. Contesto ella suavemente.

-Igual que usted necesitaba que la sujetasen en el vacío. -Ella asintió levemente.- Podría decirse que estamos a mano. La observó por un instante en silencio, sus bellas facciones iluminadas por la luz de la luna, la fragancia a flores que emanaban sus cabellos y le embriagaba, era simplemente perfecta, demasiado perfecta para estar allí, con él, sentada en el frio suelo de aquella torre.

El frío de la madrugada se hizo algo más intenso. La notó encogerse y temblar bajo su túnica. - Es muy tarde y hace frío, debería acompañarla a la torre Gryffindor para que durmiera un poco.- Murmuró él suavemente.

- Dormir…- Musitó tristemente. -…es curioso, nunca antes había sentido frío, es una sensación extraña, como todo en este cuerpo. Y extrañamente me hace sentir más…viva.

-Supongo que cuando uno es consciente de su propia muerte, le hace sentir la vida más intensamente. - Instintivamente te llevó los dedos al cuello, donde aun podía sentir la ardiente mordedura de Nagini.

Ella se dio cuenta del gesto, y del sutil cambio en su mirada. Volvió momentáneamente a su claro del bosque, a aquel instante en que se había acercado sigilosamente a aquel muchacho dormido, las sensaciones que le evocaba, la necesidad de aliviar su pena, y el vínculo que su gesto había creado entre ambos. Y ahora ese muchacho era un hombre, que intentaba socorrerla a ella, aspiró aquel aroma que había guardado tantos años en su recuerdo. Se sentía extrañamente reconfortada a su lado. No es que con el resto de humanos de aquel lugar se sintiera mal, pero la sensación era sutilmente diferente. Le gustaba y le asustaba al mismo tiempo. Quizás fuera algo normal en los humanos, pero para ella era desconcertante. Un leve temblor la recorrió nuevamente y él se percató de ello.

- La llevaré a la torre, no aceptaré una negativa. - Se puso de pie en un ágil gesto y le tendió su mano para ayudarla a levantarse. - Sería imperdonable que el último unicornio muriera de una pulmonía, ¿no cree? - Siseó, con una sarcástica sonrisa, al tiempo que ella tomaba su mano.

Tiró de ella hacia él, quizás con demasiada brusquedad, sus jóvenes piernas fallaron y perdió el equilibrio, pero la volvió a sujetar con sus brazos, igual que en la enfermería. Sus ojos volvieron a encontrarse. - Creo que esto se está empezando a convertir en costumbre, señorita. - Susurró esbozando una sonrisa.

Ella apartó la vista con un extraño hormigueo en el estomago. El frunció el ceño volviendo a la realidad, soltó su agarre, y se volvió hacia la puerta alzando su varita. - Lumos. - De la misma surgió una tenue luz azulada que ilumino el camino.

Los dos caminaron en silencio durante todo el camino de vuelta a los dormitorios de los Gryffindors, él iba delante, la varita bañaba el largo corredor con un resplandor azulado, su larga túnica negra ondeaba tras él elegantemente proyectando tenues sombras, Selena la observaba pensativa, la túnica que ella misma vestía le pertenecía a él.

Llegaron hasta el retrato de la señora gorda, que los miró a ambos de muy mala manera. ¿Qué hacia ella con el Murciélago? Refunfuñó para sus adentros.

El profesor la miró con gesto grave. - Buenas noches, señora. - Siseó con aparente desgana. - La señorita se había perdido, la encontré vagando por los pasillos. ¿Sería tan amable de dejarla pasar?

Ella la miró enarcando una ceja. - Espero que no le haya quitado puntos a mi casa, profesor. - Comentó con su chillona voz.

El hizo una mueca, sarcástica. - Por esta vez no, pero no corra la voz. Tengo una reputación que mantener. -La puerta de la sala común se abrió con un chasquido. Ambos se miraron una vez más. Él se despidió inclinando levemente la cabeza. - Buenas noches señorita. Intente descansar.

Ella se quedó un instante en la puerta, observando como la negra túnica desaparecía por el fondo del largo y oscuro pasillo, camino de las mazmorras, luego ella también lo haría tras la puerta del retrato.

Llegó poco después a su despacho, no le gustaba beber, pero en ese momento necesitaba un trago. Se dejó caer pesadamente en su sillón y convoco mentalmente un vaso con whisky de fuego, que se materializó instantáneamente su mano. Dio un buen trago, pegó un respingo y echo la cabeza hacia atrás pesadamente.

El corazón aun le latía a toda velocidad. ¿Qué hubiera pasado si él no hubiera estado allí?, ¿Estaba verdaderamente decidida a acabar con su vida?

No pretendió seguirla, como todas las noches que no conseguía dormir se dedicó a hacer la ronda por los pasillos, cuando oyó el sonido de unos pasos hacia la torre. Había sonreído para sus adentros pensando que pillaría a alguno de esos mocosos haciendo una trastada y en el castigo que podría imponerle. Y sin pensarlo demasiado siguió el sonido hasta la torre de Astronomía.

Subió las escaleras y abrió la puerta de un golpe, la vio allí, iluminada por la luna, en el mismo borde de la torre, sus cabellos y la túnica negra agitados por el viento, su mirada perdida en el vació, en ese momento fue como si le hubieran lanzado un Petrificus Totalis. ¿Acaso pretendía hacer lo que parecía? Cuantas veces él mismo había estado tentado de saltar desde ese mismo sitio, el mismo día que Lily murió, los momentos de flaqueza ante las torturas del señor Oscuro, los recuerdos que lo atormentaban.

Apenas pudo reaccionar cuando la vio moverse levemente hacia adelante. Como un acto reflejo corrió hacia ella, y sus brazos la enlazaron cuando ya estaba en el aire. Ella luchó y se debatió con una fuerza impensable en su aparentemente frágil cuerpo. Pero no se lo permitiría, algo dentro de él le empujaba a protegerla hasta su último aliento.

Dio otro sorbo al vaso, y se quedó mirando fijamente al líquido ambarino. Era como si pudiera ver esos ojos azul profundo mirándolo con aquella expresión indescifrable. Y las sensaciones que le producía tenerla entre sus brazos. Sensaciones que creía olvidadas, enterradas en el fondo de su alma, enterradas junto con ella. Tal vez el viejo se había dado cuenta, el muy zorro le conocía mejor que él mismo. Apuró el vaso de un tragó y convocó el licor nuevamente. Alguien tendría una buena resaca ese lunes, y alguno de esos torpes ineptos lo lamentaría.


	10. Chapter 10

_Hola a todos, aquí les dejo otro capítulo._

_¿Podrá Selena adaptarse a la vida de Hogwarts? ¿Cómo llevará Severus la resaca? ¿Maldecirá Hermione a Ginny por su bocaza?_

_Pasen y lean_

_Reviews Please_

10. Primer día en Hogwarts.

Caminaba por los largos pasillos, detrás de la maga castaña. Todo era bullicio en lunes por la mañana. No podía evitar sentirse incomoda ante las miradas curiosas de todo el mundo. Hermione ya le había dicho que sucedería, que siendo la novedad, y en un lugar tan pequeño y cerrado como la escuela todos hablarían de ella e intentarían averiguar lo más posible. - "De Finlandia. Si alguien te pregunta di que eres de Finlandia. Y tu nombre es Selena Einhorn." - Se repetía una y otra vez las palabras de la muchacha.

Entraron al gran comedor, una sala enorme donde se servía el desayuno, el delicioso olor a bollería y café, llegó a su nariz, despertando esa sensación recién conocida: hambre.

La chica de alborotados cabellos, la tomó de la mano, y la arrastró a una gran mesa alargada, donde aguardaban el resto de los que le había dicho, eran sus amigos. Las otras dos chicas, les hicieron un gesto y les abrieron hueco. - Heyyy, Buenos días. - saludó alegremente Lavender.- Habéis tenido suerte, hoy hay gofres de chocolate…- Comentó alegremente señalando una bandeja que flotaba sobre sus cabezas, en la que se amontonaban varias de aquellas cosas de aspecto similar a la tarta que probó el día anterior.

La pelirroja le guiñó el ojo. -Están buenísimos. Pero no te acostumbres, son un vicio muyyy malo.

La rubia la miró de arriba abajo con una picara sonrisa. - Déjala, con ese cuerpo puede comer lo que le dé la gana.

-Café. -Informó Ginny agarrando al vuelo una jarra de cristal.- No sé si te gustará pero a mí me activa las neuronas por las mañanas.

La rubia rió. - Ahh, pero te funcionan en algún momento. - La pelirroja la miró mal.

Se sirvió una taza y llenó la de Selena. - Creo que me tomas por mi hermano.

-¿? - El pelirrojo que estaba sentado enfrente las miró con gesto interrogante, y una tostada atravesada en la boca.

La Castaña meneó la cabeza con desgana. - Déjalo Ron, sigue a lo tuyo.

Selena dio un pequeño sorbo a la taza y frunció el ceño.

- AAAhh, espera. - Gruñó la rubia quitándosela de las manos. Le mostró un pequeño recipiente de cerámica con unos pequeños cubitos blancos. - Terrones de azúcar. - Puntualizó al tiempo que tomaba dos de ellos y los arrojaba al café. - Así mejor, solo a esta pedazo de alcornoque se le ocurre darte café sin azúcar.

-Y con leche está más suave. - Puntualizó la castaña añadiendo un chorro a la taza y ofreciéndosela.

- ¿Mejor? - Preguntó Lavender mientras ella tomaba otro sorbo, asintió con la cabeza y la apuró de un trago.

- En cuanto acabes te llevaré con la señora Pomfrey, nosotras tenemos clase de transformaciones. - Comentó Hermione alegremente.

-Si y luego con el murciélago. - Rumió con desgana la pelirroja, mirando de reojo a la mesa de profesores, donde un mas ojeroso que de costumbre Snape, engullía taza tras taza de café solo. - Y tengo la sensación de que no ha tenido buena noche.

-Pufff, que miedo. -Gruño Ron entrando en la conversación. - Espero que la tome con Neville y nos deje a los demás en paz.

Selena las miraba a una y otra interrogante, y luego al profesor. - ¿Murciélago? - Preguntó tímidamente. -¿Tampoco es humano? Yo conozco muchos murciélagos que…

-SSHHHHHHHHHHss- La callo Lavender llevándose un dedo a los labios. - A ver, no es que sea un murciélago de verdad.- Se acercó más a ella y le hablo con mucho sigilo. -Y que él no nos oiga decirlo.

-Es un mote, un mote. - Explicó la pelirroja. - Un mal nombre que a veces los humanos le damos a alguien para meternos con él, porque nos cae mal. - Se acerco a susurrarle al oído. - Y Snape nos cae muyyyy mal.

Ella asintió levemente aun confundida, decididamente, los humanos estaban todos locos. Caerle mal, a ella él no le caía mal, para nada.

Hermione palmeó y se levantó. - Bueno vamos, hoy es tu primer día en Hogwarts, oficialmente hablando. La unicornio se levantó y la siguió hacia la salida.

-Hey, sangre sucia. - La incordiante voz de Draco Malfoy sonó tras ellas. Hermione se giró con cara de pocos amigos. - Ummmm, que guapa estas esta mañana. - Se burlo el rubio.

- Yo te diría que hoy estas un poco gilipollas, pero como eso suele ser lo normal en ti, no hace falta. - Replicó con desgana.

El Slytherin alzó las manos con una maliciosa sonrisa. - Paz, "sangre sucia". ¿Quién es la nueva? - Preguntó señalando a Selena que lo observaba con curiosidad.

Hermione se cruzó de brazos haciéndose la interesante. - Te diría que no te interesa. Pero te lo diré. La señorita Einhorn es estudiante de post grado en medí magia. Ha venido de Finlandia expresamente para cursar un máster con la Sra. Pomfrey . - Ni ella misma se creía que mintiera tan bien.

Malfoy la saludó cortésmente. - Yo soy Draco. Encantado. De Finlandia, ¿eh? - La observó con interés. - Se nota a leguas que debes de pertenecer a una familia de rango. No te interesa mezclarte con sangre sucias. - La castaña comenzó a gruñir por lo bajo. - Estoy a tu disposición para lo que necesites, preciosa.

- Muy amable. Gracias. Hermione es mi amiga y estoy con ella. - Susurró suavemente. La castaña sonrió con un gesto de triunfo y agarró a la otra del brazo arrastrándola hacia la puerta, y dejando a un Malfoy con dos palmos de narices.

-Jajaja- Reía la castaña por el pasillo. - Menudo planchazo le has dado. Casi la misma contestación le dio Harry el primer día que llegamos aquí.

- Bueno, es la verdad, creo que puedo considerarte amiga. - Susurró tímidamente. - Y ese chico, no me gusto su mirada, ni como te trató.

-Pues claro que soy tu amiga. Y no te has equivocado, Draco es un imbécil y un prepotente. Pero ya lo iras conociendo.

Llegaron a la enfermería, y la castaña llamó a la puerta. - Adelante. - Cantó la voz de Poppy desde dentro.

Las dos entraron y la castaña abrió los ojos de par en par al encontrarse allí con un enorme ramo de rosas rojas.

-Ah, Selena. El Sr. Black le envió este maravilloso regalo. Comentó alegremente la mujer.

La castaña se abalanzó sobre las rosas como si fueran para ella –Wooooohhhhh. ¡Qué bonitas!, A mi el tonto de Ron no me regala cosas como estas.

La unicornio algo incomoda avanzó hacia la mesa.

-"Rosas para la flor más hermosa" Su servidor, Sirius Black. – Leyó la tarjeta Hermione, miró parpadeando y con una gran sonrisa. – Que hombre, es todo un caballero.

Ella las miró horrorizada y retrocedió un paso. Las mujeres la miraron confusas.

-¿Qué ocurre querida? - Preguntó la mujer, acercándose a ella.

-Las flores…- Murmuró la muchacha. - Estaban vivas, en su hogar, y ahora están muertas…

Hermione miró las rosas y luego a ella con gesto de incredulidad. - …Jo, con lo que daría yo por unas así…

-El Sr. Black trataba de ser amable niña.

-Lo siento. - Susurró la joven apartando la vista. - No conozco sus costumbres. Aun estoy desconcertada.

La joven maga rió nerviosa. –Bueno, yo tengo clase. Nos vemos luego. Y desapareció por la puerta.

La enfermera se llevó las rosas a la habitación continua para colocarlas en agua.

- Bueno querida, parece que tienes un pretendiente, y un pretendiente que no está nada mal. – Le comentó alegremente al volver junto a ella.

Ella se encogió de hombros. - ¿Pretendiente?, no entiendo.

-Ya lo entenderás. - Rió de nuevo. - Son temas complicados en las relaciones humanas. Es cuando a un hombre le gusta una mujer como pareja, la pretende, la corteja, hasta que ella accede a ser su pareja.

-Pero yo no soy una mujer, soy un unicornio. - Contestó ella algo indignada.

La señora la invitó a sentarse junto a ella. - Puede que seas un unicornio, pero ahora eres una mujer, y es natural que resultes atractiva a los hombres. Tendrás que acostumbrarte a que revoloteen a tu alrededor.

La mujer se la quedó mirando con expresión lánguida. - Sabes es curioso, pero me recuerdas a una de esas princesas encantadas de los cuentos de hadas.

Ella la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. - ¿Cuentos?

-Si, es como una historia de un cuento de hadas en la que la princesa debe vencer al villano. - La enfermera la miró sonriente. - Y todas las princesas de cuento tienen un príncipe. Tal vez el Sr. Black.

- Que tontería. - Rió ella, tomando un libro de encima de la mesa, y ojeándolo con interés. - No soy una princesa, ni me interesa serlo. Soy lo que soy. Y mucho menos me interesa un príncipe.

-Pues ningún cuento puede terminar sin su príncipe.- La mujer miró el libro que ojeaba - ¿Sabes leer, querida? -Preguntó extrañada.

Ella le sonrío. - No existe ninguna forma de comunicación que yo no conozca, solo tengo que observar y luego yo soy capaz de utilizarla, su escritura también.

-La verdad querida, tus poderes son increíbles, ayer ni siquiera necesitaste una varita.

Ella ladeó la cabeza. - ¿Varita?, no. Hace muchas lunas los humanos tampoco las usabais. - Comenzó a explicar con cierta nostalgia en el rostro.- O al menos no los magos que conocí. Pero ahora la magia ya no es libre, esta aprisionada, por eso necesitáis instrumentos superfluos para canalizarla. - Tomó con curiosidad la varita de la bruja, que la miraba admirada. - En los tiempos antiguos ningún mago habría necesitado de esto. No entiendo porque ahora sí. La magia es la misma.

- Los tiempos cambian querida. - Comentó la mujer. - De todos modos algunos magos muy hábiles pueden llevar a cabo determinados hechizos sin la varita, Severus es un experto en ello.

-Los tiempos…si. -Susurró para sí. - Y es curioso verlos cambiar.

-Y yo que pensaba que Albus era viejo. - Suspiró la mujer.

-¿Y dices que mi padrino le ha mandado rosas? - Espetó el Niño que Vivió a su compañera, mientras ella troceaba una enorme raíz de mandrágora para su poción.

Ron se rascó en cogote. - Bueno ya sabes, desde que el Oscuro desapareció. Anda recuperando el tiempo perdido. 12 años en Azcaban, son muchos. Y haber vuelto de entre los muertos aun lo ha rebotado más.

El moreno añadió 10 gotas de esencia de luna llena. - Si pero últimamente anda un poco desenfrenado. Remus también me contó de la fiestecita de la que hablo Snape, a él el chisme casi le cuesta que Tonks le bote de casa.

El pelirrojo rió entre dientes. -Sirius es un tipo atractivo y con carisma. Tiene éxito con las mujeres, y lo aprovecha. ¡Quien pudiera! ¡Es mi ídolo!

La mirada de Hermione lo fulminó en el sitió. La vena de la frente le palpitaba sin control. - ¿Tu qué?

La cara del pelirrojo se tornó blanca. - Nada nena, nada. - Harry amagaba una carcajada.

La castaña arrugo la nariz. – Pues lo que os decía, le envió rosas. Pero parece que no tuvieron el efecto esperado.

-¿Y eso? Preguntaron los dos a coro.

-Bueno si ALGUIEN …- Miró a Ron con cara de "toma nota" – Me regalase rosas, yo me entusiasmaría. Pero ella se comportó como si le dieran terror, y asco.

- Pues vaya…- Murmuró Harry. – Que putada para mi padrino.

Una sombra negra y amenazante te cernió sobre su mesa. - KKKYYYYAAAAA

- ¿Andamos divertidos, eh, Potter? 20 puntos menos por tomar mis clases como hora de la tertulia. - "¡AAAhhhhGGGG que ganas tenia de hacerlo!" Su boca se curvó en una siniestra sonrisa.

Ambos Gryffindors le lanzaron al pelirrojo una mirada amenazante. - Granger, por su bien en los próximos EXTASIS. Controle a su mascota.- Se volvió agitando su túnica negra y pasó a revisar el trabajo de las otras mesas.

- Ay…- Gimió Weasley al recibir una patada en la espinilla de su novia, y un pescozón por parte de Harry.

-Tres días sin que nos quitara puntos…demasiado bonito para ser cierto. - Suspiró la castaña, avivando el fuego del caldero.

Harry dio un gruñido. - Lo raro es que no nos haya quitado antes. Y más con el numerito de la otra noche. - Añadió el último ingrediente, y un humo violáceo ascendió del caldero.

BOOOMMMM - Una fuerte explosión hizo saltar a todos de sus asientos. Neville les miraba cubierto de hollín negro. Una masa negra e informe me esparcía por la mesa y el aula, Lavender hacía ascos intentando librarse de los pegotes de su pelo y túnica. La mesa de los Slytherin era un regocijo. Snape avanzó en una zancada hasta el desconcertado muchacho. - Ya me parecía raro Sr. Longbottom, que no nos deleitase con una de sus exhibiciones pirotécnicas. - Se cruzó de brazos y lo observó un momento enarcando una ceja. - ¿Se puede saber en qué diablos andaba pensando?

-Creo que aumenté la temperatura muy bruscamente…

-…Usted cree…- Gruñó. - …esos errores son para los novatos…pero usted…es de 7º. - Bramó enfurecido. El chico solo deseaba desaparecer en un agujero.

Movió su varita y con un "Evanesco" el aula y los dos alumnos quedaron limpios.

-Agradezca que no tenga ganas de ver su cara de bobo, si no se habría quedado a limpiarlo, y al estilo muggle. - Volvió hacia su escritorio. - Tienen dos minutos para entregarme sus pociones. Y ustedes…- Señalando a la accidentada pareja. -…me presentaran mañana un pergamino de 50 cm sobre los peligros de la combustión incontrolada en elaboración de pociones, y 20 puntos menos.- Se sentó y continuó corrigiendo trabajos.

Transcurridos los dos minutos, toda la clase salió en estampida y unos con más torpeza que otros fueron dejando los frascos en la mesa del profesor, que simplemente los ignoraba completamente. Y por fin se quedo solo.

Aspiró pesadamente y se echo hacia atrás en la silla con las manos enlazadas tras la nuca, al fin tranquilidad. No recordaba una resaca tan mala desde cierta fiesta clandestina con Lucius, y por entonces tenía 17 años. Ya no estaba para esos trotes.


	11. Chapter 11

_Aqu__í les dejo un nuevo capitulo. Selena ira conociendo otras facetas de ser humana, espero que les guste._

_Gracias a Anko Mitarashi y Lupita Snape por sus reviews, confío en que les siga gustando y espero no defraudarlas._

11. Situaciones comprometidas.

Se estaba desquitando de veras con aquel montón de trabajos a corregir, no tenia caso, otra T adornaba la esquina del pergamino, lo pasó al montón de corregidos y tomó el siguiente. Tantos años ejerciendo la docencia y esos malditos críos seguían igual de inútiles. Bueno, aun la sabelotodo de Granger tenía un paso, pero con ese novio suyo terminaría desperdiciándose. Y es que tenia bien aprendido que la estupidez terminaba haciéndose contagiosa.

Y la última clase con los de 7º le había desquiciado sobremanera. San Potter no cambiaría nunca, si es que acaso se pensaba que le iba a regalar el aprobado andaba listo. Una cosa era salvar su culo del Señor Tenebroso, y otra muy diferente pasarle sus tonterías en clase. Weasley, para que hablar, ¡pobre Granger! Y Longbottom, dio un bufido de frustración, en el fondo tenía la esperanza de que a estas alturas ese espabilase, pero decididamente lo suyo ya era congénito. Pero que se podía esperar, ¡eran Gryffindor! No pudo evitar pensar en ella, conviviendo con esa pandilla de tarados. Seguramente terminaría por creer que toda su raza estaba loca.

Esa maldita jaqueca…Dio un respingo y plasmo una T en otra de sus correcciones.

Toc, toc…

Unos suaves toques en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad. Alguno de esos inútiles abría dejado algo en su clase. Dio un bufido, se levantó de golpe echando la silla hacia atrás bruscamente y se acercó a la puerta a grandes zancadas, con un gesto de muy malas pulgas en la cara, dispuesto a gritarle hasta la saciedad a quien osaba trastocar su relativa paz. Abrió de golpe, y la expresión de su cara se cambió por completo.

-Disculpe, profesor…- Susurró tímidamente la joven de cabellos blancos, bajó la vista. - La Sra. Pomfrey me envió pedirle esto. - Sin mirarle le tendió el pergamino. - Le he molestado, lo siento…

-Usted no molesta, nunca molesta. - Susurró el nervioso, tomando el pergamino de manos, de la joven. Y lo leyó detenidamente. - Ummm, ahí algunos preparados que tengo en excedente, pero otros tendré que elaborarlos. - Murmuró por lo bajo.

Ella observaba el aula con interés. Era amplia y sombría, todo estaba pulcro y ordenado, era la primera vez que veía un aula y sentía verdadera curiosidad. - ¿Es aquí donde enseña? - preguntó.

-..¿Eh?, Si, esta es mi clase. -

Ella entró en la mazmorra y comenzó a caminar entre las mesas, mirando todo con curiosidad, los calderos, los armarios con ingredientes que flotaban dentro de los tarros de formol, la pizarra, su mesa llena de montones de pergaminos. Estaba particularmente hermosa, llevaba sus largos cabellos recogidos en una gruesa trenza que caía por su espalda, unos mechones sueltos enmarcaban su rostro, llevaba puesto un vestido violeta que sin duda era de Pomfrey y que pese a que era algo ancho no la afeaba en absoluto. Era algo irreal, un rayo de luz en aquella oscura mazmorra. - Tengo que ir a mi despacho, a por esto. Si quiere puede pasar. - Comentó con voz grave.

Ella asintió y le siguió al pasillo. Con un toque de su varita las piedras de la pared se abrieron mostrando la entrada al despacho privado del profesor. Él se apartó para dejarla pasar. Miró a su alrededor la habitación en penumbra, las paredes estaban cubiertas de estanterías plagadas de libros. Los miraba fascinada. - ¿Le gustan los libros? - Murmuró él a su espalda. Con un movimiento de su varita encendió varios candelabros.

-Me parece curioso el afán del ser humano de conservar las cosas, su saber, sus experiencias. - Tomó un pesado volumen de pociones avanzadas, y lo ojeó con curiosidad. - Tanta ansia por recordar.

Él esbozó una sonrisa y caminó hacia el armario donde guardaba sus pociones. - El ser humano es limitado, solo así se puede transmitir el conocimiento de unos a otros. - Comenzó a sacar frascos y colocarlos sobre una mesa. - No todos tienen el poder de transmitir sus recuerdos directamente.

-"Conceptos avanzados en artes oscuras." – Leyó la joven en voz alta y tono de curiosidad, Severus la miró con cierto reparo.

-Creo que esa parte de mi biblioteca no es muy recomendable. – Comentó con desgana. - Pero siempre he pensado que no puedes luchar contra algo que no conoces. Mi afición por las artes oscuras no aumenta mi buena fama ¿No teme a la oscuridad?

Ella le miró ladeando la cabeza con esa expresión imperturbable. - ¿Por qué había de hacerlo? – Comenzó a pasar su dedo índice por las cubiertas de los volúmenes. – Todos formamos parte de la misma magia. Luz y tinieblas, bondad y maldad, como las caras de una misma moneda, una cosa no puede existir sin la otra. Simplemente no pueden separarse. – Su tono de voz era distante, sombrío.

-Me sorprende oírla hablar así.

- ¿Por qué? – Preguntó mirándolo sorprendida.

Se encogió de hombros. – Por nada, solo me sorprende. A veces Voldemort decía cosas parecidas, me extraña oírlas en un ser como usted.

Dejó el libro y se acercó a su mesa de trabajo, allí se amontonaban ingredientes diversos, frascos de cristal, raíces, pergaminos. El pequeño cuchillo de plata que usaba para trocear los ingredientes llamó su atención, lo tomo con su mano y lo observo con curiosidad. Cuantos de los suyos habían caído bajo el filo de instrumentos como aquel. La hoja brillante reflejaba su imagen como un espejo, sin saber porque se le ocurrió pasar la mano por el filo. Dio un gemido y lo dejó caer al suelo con un sonido metálico. Asustando a un profesor de pociones que aun andaba recopilando frascos.

En dos zancadas llegó a su lado, ella se miraba la sangre de su mano con incredulidad. - Veo que tiene una irresistible tendencia a dañarse a sí misma. - Le reprochó con seriedad.

Tomó su mano para observarla con detenimiento, apenas un pequeño corte en la palma, pero sangraba abundantemente.

Apuntó su varita. -Episkey. - Murmuró el hechizo para sellar heridas. Al tiempo que recibía el hechizo, la marca de su frente se iluminó levemente con un resplandor azulado. Snape abrió los ojos confuso al ver que la herida seguía ahí. - ¿Cómo? - Murmuró.

Ella sonrió vagamente. - ¿No lo sabe aun?, al igual que el Toro Rojo soy inmune a cualquier hechizo. Los dos estamos constituidos por la misma magia primigenia. - Murmuró la muchacha mientras él tomaba su pañuelo para cubrir la herida. -…Y sin embargo es roja…- Ella lo miró asombrada. - …No es de plata…es roja. – Volvió a mirar su herida completamente atónita ante lo que veía.

-Ahora es humana, su sangre es tan roja como la mía. – Susurró suavemente, mientras tomaba un frasco de pomada de un estante. – Rechaza los hechizos, pero tal vez las pociones…He usado esto miles de veces en mí mismo y en heridas peores.

Bajo la atenta mirada de la muchacha, tomo su mano y comenzó a aplicar la pomada con suaves toques, sobre la herida abierta, la piel blanca estaba ligeramente hinchada, tal vez por el contacto de algún resto de ingrediente de alguna poción que quedaba en el cuchillo. Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró, la sensación de alivio de la pomada y la forma en que sus dedos masajeaban la palma de su mano le producían esa sensación indescriptible en el estomago, lo mismo que sintió en la torre cuando la sostuvo en sus brazos. Selena se estremeció levemente, su corazón martilleaba como si hubiera galopado por todo el bosque, como un acto reflejo dio un paso atrás hasta dar con la mesa a su espalda, abrió los ojos encontrándose con los negros del mago con el mismo desconcierto que ella.

-Lo siento…yo…- Murmuró temblorosa, bajando la vista.

Él sacudió la cabeza, tratando de recuperar el autocontrol, cerro el frasco y se volvió a devolverlo a su estante. - No… la culpa es mía…debí recordar que teme que la toquen.

Ella miró la palma de su mano, la herida era ya una línea rosada apenas visible. No temía que le tocase. Era algo diferente, confuso. Sacudió la cabeza y cerró la mano contra su pecho. - …no es eso…yo…- No terminó la frase, bruscamente se apartó de la mesa y salió corriendo del despacho, dejando a un Snape completamente petrificado.

Tardó apenas unos segundos en reaccionar y tratar de alcanzarla, pero al salir al pasillo ella ya había desaparecido. Giró sobre sí mismo y descargó un manotazo de frustración contra la pared, ¡como había podido ser tan imbécil!

Entró de nuevo en su despacho, y miró los frascos que había apartados sobre el escritorio, miró al suelo, y vio la pequeña daga que ella había dejado caer al cortarse. La recogió y la sostuvo en sus manos mirándola, aun había restos de sangre en el filo, su sangre. Suspiró y cerró los ojos, pensando en ella. La suavidad de su piel, su fragancia, como se estremecía al tomarla de la mano, al rozar con sus dedos su palma. El había apartado su mirada de la herida para mirar su rostro, sus ojos estaban cerrados, un leve rubor teñía sus blancas mejillas, y sus labios entreabiertos que dejaban escapar un suspiro, eran una irresistible invitación a ser besados.

Sacudió la cabeza tratando de alejar esos pensamientos. ¡En que rayos estaba pensando? ¿Acaso se había vuelto loco? Ella no era humana, era un unicornio, y en algún momento el hechizo se rompería y volvería a serlo. Recordó las palabras de Albus en su despacho. "_He visto como la mirabas muchacho. …Solo te he visto mirar así a alguien, la mirabas como a…"…_a Lily.

Durante más de 19 años había permanecido fiel a su recuerdo. No es que no hubiera tenido mujeres en su vida, durante sus días al lado del lord Oscuro había gozado de la compañía de mortifagas, pero solo había sido sexo, simple desquite, en aquella época su alma estaba corrompida y se dejaba arrastrar por los más bajos instintos. Pero amar, solo la había amado a ella, aun cuando la sabia en los brazos de otro, aun cuando había visto el odio en su mirada, aun después de su muerte, había seguido amándola.

Pero ahora, esa joven, sus ojos, su mirada, esa pureza, la imagen de su cuerpo desnudo en la enfermería, una visión deslumbrante que no lograba apartar de su mente. Su presencia le perturbaba, le hacía recordar sensaciones olvidadas, le recordaba tanto a ella. Y sin embargo tan distinta.

Rió amargamente, Lucius tenía razón, desde luego era un jodido masoquista.

Terminó de colocar los frascos en una caja de madera y se dispuso a llevárselas a Pomfrey. Y esperaba que no le interrogase sobre el por qué era él quien se los llevaba en vez de su protegida.

-Uuummm. – Gimió cierta pelirroja en el salón común de Gryffindor. - ¿Quién esta contentito?

El Niño que vivió se removió en el sofá ante el acoso de su novia que se mantenía a horcajadas sobre él. – Ginny, por Merlin eso n…aaaaggghh. – No pudo terminar la frase cuando la mano de la chica se cerró juguetonamente sobre su bragueta. – Que esta sensible… ¡Joder! - Gritó nuevamente tratando de quitársela de encima.

La pelirroja se incorporó y puso morritos. – Harry…no seas malo…- La chica estaba despeinada, con varios botones de la blusa blanca abiertos y la corbata casi suelta.

Potter se recolocó las gafas. – Nena…si yo también tengo ganas, pero no es momento ni lugar. Aun no se explicaba cómo diablos le había embaucado para saltarse el entrenamiento de Quidditch, decirle a los Super Entrenadores Weasley que tenían que preparar un trabajo para el EXTASIS de transformaciones, ¡menuda idea la de McGonagall de darles ese puesto!, para terminar metiéndose mano con su hermana pequeña en el sofá. Esa niña hacia de él lo que le daba la gana.

Ella lo miró picarona. – Ummm, a esta hora están todos en clase. Dime no te da morbillo. – Dijo desabrochando un par de botones más, el chico comenzó a sudar ante la visión del sujetador de encaje rojo. – Gryffindor, cariño, para TODO…

Las gafas volvieron a resbalarle del sitio. – No me hagas esto, nena…por favor. – Suplico, al tiempo que la pelirroja se comenzaba a contonear peligrosamente sobre él y se recogía el cabello tras la nuca en un gesto tremendamente sexy. El moreno bufó ante su visión, tratando de contenerse.

-Cariño, no le temiste a Voldemort y me temes a mí. – Rubricó con una arrebatadora sonrisa, aquello ya había sido demasiado.

En un rápido movimiento el moreno tumbó a su novia bajo él. – Tú te lo has buscado. – La voz del chico sonó como una ronca amenaza y la jovencita estalló en carcajadas.

O__O El sonido de la puerta los dejó a los dos helados, Ginny saltó como un resorte del sofá, Y Harry Rodó al suelo dándose un fuerte costalazo, ante ellos la chica unicornio los miraba con gesto confuso.

-¡NO ES LO QUE PARECE!- Gritaron los dos a coro mientras Ginny acomodaba sus ropas y Potter trataba de ocultar cierto bulto sospechoso tras un cojín.

Ella relajó su gesto y ladeó la cabeza. – No entiendo. ¿Qué tenía que parecerme? Los humanos sois tan extraños…

-Pues… es que estábamos…"Aiggg" – Chillo Harry al recibir un codazo de su novia.

La pelirroja puso una sonrisa boba. - ¡Es cierto!, Tu no conoces las costumbres humanas. - Y miró a su novio con una sonrisa llena de dientes.

La joven rodó los ojos hacia los tapices que colgaban de las paredes de la sala, el día anterior, y esa mañana, todo había sido tan rápido, no se había fijado en ellos. Y ahora los tenía allí frente a ella. Sobre el fondo rojo había bordadas varias escenas medievales, escenas en las que se veían seres como ella, escenas en las que había unicornios.

Se acercó lentamente a ellos, alargando la mano, como si de verdad los pudiera tocar. No se parecían en verdad demasiado a ella, eran más desproporcionados, sus cuernos más largos, las crines más cortas y encrespadas, y esas ridículas barbas. Pero eran unicornios.

Su pecho se lleno de un sentimiento extraño, acaso era nostalgia, nostalgia por lo que había sido, por lo que en realidad era, debajo de ese extraño cuerpo. Confusión, confusión por lo que ese cuerpo le hacía sentir, por sentirse más viva y plena que nunca en todos sus siglos de existencia.

Alguien la tomo del brazo, se volvió y vio a la despeinada pelirroja. - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó la chica con tono preocupado.

Ella la miró con tristeza. - ¿Quién soy yo? - Susurró mientras se volvía de nuevo al tapiz, a la imagen de un unicornio que se tenía sobre sus dos patas traseras, como tantas veces había hecho ella.

-Bueno, creo que eres un unicornio. O al menos lo eras hace dos noches. - Comentó Harry desde el sofá.

-Pero ahora eres Selena Einhorn. Y tienes que aprender a vivir como tal, al menos hasta que venzamos a esa cosa. - La pelirroja seguía aferrada a su brazo. -Intenta disfrutarlo, no es tan malo. ¿O sí?

Ella se giró a mirarla. - No, no es tan malo.

-Entonces, ¿Qué pasa?, te noto, alterada.

Ella se frotó instintivamente la palma de la mano. – Solo me herí…-La chica le cogió la mano sobresaltada y miró la leve marca de la palma. - …pero no es nada, está curado.

-¿Dime que tal tu primer día? – Preguntó alegremente el chico, sentado nuevamente en el sofá.

Ella lo miró con una leve sonrisa. – Creo que bien, lo cual no quita que los humanos seais un poco…

-¿Qué? – Preguntó la pelirroja.

Ella se quedó pensativa buscando la expresión adecuada. – No se…caóticos.

Ginny y Harry se miraron interrogantes. - ¿Caóticos?

Ella se sentó en una butaca frente a ellos. – Si, caóticos. – Medio rió, era la primera vez en su vida que reía, los unicornios no lo hacían al menos de esa forma. – Los seres del bosque también comen, protegen a los suyos, sienten, viven, pero vosotros los humanos sois diferentes.

El chico se echó para atrás con las manos tras la nuca. – Bueno la verdad es que somos un poco complejos. ¿Te cuesta dominar las emociones no es así?

Ella asintió con la mirada. – No logro comprenderlas. Hasta ahora todo en mi era inalterable, como el tiempo. Nosotros sentíamos otro tipo de emociones, pero no de la misma forma que vosotros. Solo una vez había sentido temor, y me sigue atormentando. De hecho fue ese temor lo que llevó a los míos a la destrucción.

-¿Es por lo que contaste en el despacho?, ¿Lo de la otra vez? – Preguntó la pelirroja apretando la mano de su novio.

Ella no contestó pero su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor contenido. –Los humanos os pasáis la vida deseando la inmortalidad. Pero en verdad no entendéis la maldición que implica.

-Voldemort quería ser inmortal, incluso bebió sangre de…- Harry se calló en seco y vio la punzada de dolor en los ojos de ella.

-Lo sé. – Murmuró la joven. – Cinco unicornios quedábamos en el bosque, muy raramente nos encontrábamos, nos gusta la soledad. – Ella suspiró su mirada estaba perdida. – Un día penetró en nuestra mente, conocía nuestro dolor, nuestro sufrimiento. Nos dijo que terminaría con todo que sería rápido, y ellos acudieron a su llamada, uno a uno. Yo también quise seguirlos, pero algo me lo impidió. – Ella miró a Ginny que la observaba en silencio.

- Su llamada era muy fuerte, lo sé bien. – Aquello despertó terribles recuerdos en la mente del chico, su primer curso, cuando junto con Hagrid descubrieron el cadáver del que creyeron era el ultimo unicornio.

-No sé porque cuento esto ahora, necesitaba compartirlo de alguna forma. – Murmuró con cierto desconcierto.

- Se llama alivio. Sientes alivio al contarlo. Sonrió la pelirroja.

-Alivio, otra emoción. – Comentó agachando la cabeza. – Si vuelvo a ser un unicornio, no sé como podre vivir con todo esto.

-¿Y si no vuelves? – La chica la miró con ojos brillantes. – No sé, ahora estas a salvo, tan malo sería ser humana.

Ella ladeó la cabeza en un gesto poco humano.

-No digas tonterías Ginny, ella es lo que es. – Espetó Harry de golpe.

-No conocemos el hechizo que la transformó, podría ser permanente. – Le respondió la chica.

-Pero eso, sería descabellado. También puede debilitarse y cambiar ahora mismo. ¿O no?

Ella se había quedado ensimismada pensando en las palabras de la pelirroja, ajena a la discusión de la pareja. Volvió a rozar su mano, evocó el contacto de sus dedos en su piel. "Ser humana, para siempre."

_Hasta aquí este capitulo._

_Espero ansiosa sus criticas._

_Besos a todos_


	12. Chapter 12

12. Una Pequeña Serpiente.

El viejo observaba a la chica con interés. De pie frente a la mesa de su despacho, con las manos despreocupadamente en los bolsillos, y mascando ostentosamente chicle muggle. Llevaba su oscuro pelo con un corte escalonado y despuntado, por los hombros, y mostraba una mueca de prepotencia en sus ojos castaños. Su vestimenta, una túnica negra que ocultaba un descuidado uniforme de Slytherin.

-Me pidió por alguien dispuesto a pasar información desde el colegio, Señor. - Comenzó Marcus a la izquierda de la quinceañera con algo de nerviosismo. - Jane es mi sobrina, hija de mi hermana Morgana. Es alumna de cuarto curso en Hogwarts y tiene unos intereses muy parecidos a los míos.

El anciano se levantó de su silla avanzó los pasos que les separaban y se planto frente a la jovencita. Ella le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. - ¿Dime preciosa señorita? ¿Qué intereses son esos?

Sus ojos brillaron y miró a su tío. - Poder, jefe. Esta vida es una mierda, de poco importa ser una familia de pura sangre. Somos pobres, vivimos como ratas. Todos los malditos cabrones de mi casa me miran por encima del hombro por ser una muerta de hambre. - Comenzó a ladrar la chica con un tono de voz lleno de ira. - Quiero ser alguien, jefe. Y alguien de verdad. Quiero ser una chica con pasta. Quiero que el guaperas de Malfoy bese el suelo que piso, y poder mirar a su jodida familia como un igual. Y eso, usted puede dármelo.

El anciano y la chica se quedaron mirándose un instante a los ojos. Luego el hombre miró al mago que se limitaba a tragar saliva. - ¡Me gusta! Sabe lo que quiere, Es una mujer muy interesante. - La chica sonrío satisfecha, era la primera vez que alguien la llamaba mujer. - Si, con migo tendrás lo que quieras.

-Solo dígame que quiere que haga.

-Tu sobrina es toda una serpiente, Marcus. ¡Me gusta! - El mago sonrió con orgullo y su jefe volvió hasta su mesa. - Es simple. Solo quiero que tengas los ojos muy abiertos, e informes a tu tío de cualquier "Ser" fuera de lo normal en el castillo.

Ella miró interrogante a su tío, ¿Fuera de lo normal?, ¿Es que acaso había algo normal allí dentro?

-Buscamos un unicornio Jane. - Puntualizó su tío.

Ella miró confusa al anciano. - Están muertos. El que no debe ser nombrado mato a los últimos.

Los dos negaron con la cabeza. - No, el ultimo esta en el colegio. Se refugió allí hace tres días bajo otra forma. - Puntualizó Rufus.

-El problema es que no sabemos en qué se ha transformado, y yo ya sabes que no puedo asomar por allí.

- Bueno jefe, eso no debe ser muy difícil. Yo se lo encontrare.

-Cuando lo hagas, tendrás nuevas instrucciones. - El anciano puso un cofre de oro encima de la mesa, la chica tragó saliva. - Esto es solo un pequeño anticipo.

Poco después tío y sobrina caminaban por los pasillos de la casa. - De modo que este muggle es tu nuevo jefe. - Preguntó la chica con tono interesado.

El hombre encendió un cigarrillo muggle, le gustaba esa porquería. - No está mal comparado con lo de antes, los cruciatus no son algo que se eche mucho de menos.

La chica se paró y para su asombro le quitó el cigarro y dio una calada. - Mama y yo te creíamos muerto.

El hombre se encogió de hombros. - Bueno no había demasiadas opciones. Y espero que tu madre siga sin enterarse, los dos sabemos la bocaza que tiene.

-No te preocupes, soy una tumba. Yo tampoco me llevo muy bien con ella. Si al menos hubiéramos ganado la guerra, ahora…

-No te confundas, hubiera seguido siendo la misma mierda. Nosotros somos purasangre de tercera, cada día estoy más seguro de que Voldemort habría terminado también con los suyos, solo había que verle como disfrutaba torturando. El tipo estaba como una cabra.

-Si tú lo dices. - Se encogió de hombros.- De verdad ese viejo tarado podrá darnos lo que dice.

- Antes tenía mis dudas, pero tiene una carta en la manga, y es una carta ganadora.

La jovencita se le quedó mirando contrariada. – ¿Una carta ganadora?

El mago la miró alzando una ceja. – No quieras saberlo todo tan pronto.

Ella rodó los ojos fastidiada. – Lo que tú digas tío.

-Y por cierto. ¿Se puede saber desde cuando te gusta Malfoy?

Jane se puso algo nerviosa. - Yo no he dicho que me guste ese pijo creído. – (Mentirosaaaa, estás loca por él desde primero y se te revuelve el estomago cada vez que le ves pavoneándose con alguna de sus ligues.)

Su tío continuaba mirándola con una ceja alzada y una sonrisa maliciosa. – Di lo que quieras, pero a mí no me engañas. - La chica bufó.

- Por cierto, ¿esta era la casa del Lord? - Ella miró a su alrededor con cierto respeto.

El hombre asintió. - El jefe la compro, tiene unos gustos un poco tenebrosos. - De pronto toda la casa se sacudió, las paredes temblaron, varios muebles cayeron al suelo, incluso los dos magos tuvieron que sujetarse uno al otro para no caer, mientras un potente rugido surgía de las entrañas de la tierra.

-¿Qué es eso? -Preguntó asustada la joven.

Su tio estaba completamente pálido, la miró con gesto confuso. – "Eso", Jane, es la "mascota" del muggle, algo contra lo que ningún profesor de DCAO puede prepararte.

-La carta en la manga…- Musito la chica. Su tío se limitó a tragar saliva.

El mago se precipitó nuevamente al despacho de su jefe. El anciano miraba tranquilamente por la ventana. - ¿Qué ha sido eso?

El anciano lo miró con gesto despreocupado. - Nada importante, Solo nuestro amigo que quiere salir de caza.

El mago se quedó un instante en blanco. - Pero señor, usted dijo que no atacaría Hogwarts. Que no quería llamar la atención…

-Y no voy a atacar. - Comentó maliciosamente. – Pero es muy difícil mantenerlo a raya una vez comienza a ponerse el sol. Solo tiene un anhelo que le quema por dentro, complacer a su señor, no parara hasta dar con el unicornio y traérmelo. – Miró al mago entornando los ojos. –Da gusto tener siervos así.

Marcus agachó la mirada. – Si señor.

-Tal vez podríamos dejarle dar un paseíto…- Murmuró enseñando sus dientes en una sádica sonrisa.

Su mayordomo empalideció más todavía.

Aquella noche tampoco había podido dormir, de nuevo las pesadillas que la atormentaban una y otra vez volvieron a invadir su mente. Volvió a escabullirse de la habitación, envuelta en aquella cálida túnica negra. Se había aventurado de nuevo por aquellas tortuosas escaleras que cambiaban a voluntad. Caminaba absorta en sus pensamientos, tratando de organizar aquello que los humanos llamaban sentimientos. Había mirado un par de veces sobre su hombro, tenía la sensación de sentirse observada. Demasiados siglos manteniéndose alerta y continuaba manteniendo el mismo instinto en ese nuevo cuerpo. ¿Acaso seria él de nuevo?

Sus pasos la encaminaron a la lechucería, respiró hondo al encontrarse al aire libre, lo necesitaba, necesitaba el olor de su bosque, sentir el viento en su rostro, igual que lo habría hecho en su hogar.

Los pájaros pronto se arremolinaron junto a ella buscando su contacto, ululando alegremente. Sonrió vagamente siempre era igual, cualquier criatura era capaz de reconocerla, sabia quien era, y buscaba su magia como las polillas a la luz. Era curioso que el único ser que se dejara engañar por las apariencias fuera el ser humano. Miró al cielo estrellado y suspiró.

Saber quién era.

Cerró los ojos y recordó de nuevo los siglos, la angustia, la soledad. Luego como una luz en la noche, las risas y las bromas de sus nuevos compañeros, sus ganas de vivir, las ansias de devorar cada día como si fuera el último. Ellos que tenían una vida tan corta, tan efímera, y sin embargo les envidiaba. Sería posible que la chica tuviera razón, que pudiera seguir así, con esa forma.

Se abrazó a sí misma y aspiró el aroma que aun impregnaba la túnica que llevaba. Las imágenes de la noche anterior, cuando él evitó que saltase de la torre. La fuerza de sus brazos rodeando su cintura, la sensación de su aliento en su nuca. Todo lo que le dijo sentados en el suelo contra aquel muro, su dolor igual al de ella. Él también lo había perdido todo. Y sin embargo seguía luchando.

Ella también debía luchar, retar a aquel monstruo, igual que Amalthea lo hizo sellarlo para siempre, evitaría que volviera a dañar a nadie más, debía proteger a aquellos por los que comenzaba a sentir afecto. Y si era necesario se entregaría al Toro, no permitiría que nadie más sufriera por su causa.

Poco antes del amanecer se levantó y se dirigió de nuevo a los dormitorios, esperando que la amable señora del cuadro no la abroncase demasiado y no encontrarse con ese horrible hombre que cuidaba los pasillos.

El día transcurrió tranquilo, haciendo compañía a la amable enfermera, aprendiendo pequeños hechizos de curación. La mujer se sorprendió gratamente de la facilidad con que la muchacha los dominaba, y mucho más aun de que no necesitase más que sus manos.

A la hora de comer las chicas fueron a buscarla, como el día anterior se sentaron juntos en el gran comedor, entre risas y bromas. Pero varias veces su vista vagó hasta la mesa de profesores, buscándole inconscientemente, una extraña lucha tenía lugar dentro de ella, por un lado una necesidad de verle y estar a su lado, y por otro el terror que esos sentimientos desconocidos le provocaban.

Algo la sobresaltó a su espalda, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Se volvió y miró al semigigante de los ojos amables.

-Hola Hagrid. – Saludó Harry, tendiéndole una copa. - ¿Quieres helado?

- Hola muchachos, no, gracias ya he comido. – Contestó con su típica timidez.

Miró a Selena, con dulzura. – Hable con Minerva, y me dijo que tal vez fuera bueno para la señorita dar un paseo fuera.

-Oh, sí. – Exclamó feliz. – Mi bosque, necesito saber que están bien.

El hombre se rascó la cabeza. – Bueno, no iremos tan lejos, pero tal vez alguno de sus amigos se acerque a saludarla. – Comentó pensativo.

-Gracias. – Susurró la joven. – Usted siempre ha sido muy amable con todos ellos, ellos me lo han dicho.

El hombre rió. – No diga eso. Solo cumplo mi deber. La esperaré a que acabe de comer.

Ella asintió, al fin saldría de esos muros que tanto la ahogaban.

La chica estaba disfrutando de veras, Hagrid la miró sonriente. - Nunca había visto a los Hipogrifos así…tan dóciles.

Era ciertamente un espectáculo curioso, aquellos animales normalmente ariscos, poco tratables y orgullosos se acercaban a ella con la cabeza baja. Buscaban su contacto con anhelo, ella acarició la cabeza de uno de ellos con ternura. El animal ronroneaba como un gatito. – Siguen reconociéndome, aunque haya cambiado. – Sus ojos se tornaros tristes de nuevo. – Ellos saben quién soy.

El semigigante asintió y les lanzó algo de comida a los animales. – Como es posible que no la viera, en todos estos años.

Otro hipogrifo la empujó suavemente con la cabeza por la espalda, buscando una caricia. – Si ya no creía que existiese, no tenia porque verme. Solo era visible para aquellos que buscan y creen. – Una cría se acerco a ella y tiró suavemente de la túnica negra llamando su atención.- Simplemente creyó en aquello que parecía evidente.

El mago miró al cielo con gesto preocupado, el sol se estaba poniendo en el horizonte. – Sera mejor volver, Minerva nos dio permiso para salir pero solo hasta el atardecer.

La chica hizo ademan de seguirle, pero algo la dejó clavada en el suelo. Los hipogrifos comenzaron a patalear y chillar presas del pánico. –Está aquí de nuevo.

Hagrid miró hacia el Bosque Prohibido, sus ojos se abrieron desorbitadamente. Un enorme resplandor rojizo se adivinaba entre los árboles, era como una bola de fuego que se movía a voluntad. - ¿Es eso? – Ella asintió, un nudo en el pecho no la dejaba respirar. Los gritos de los animales que llegaban desde el bosque les helaron la sangre.

-¡Pero qué…!

-Me quiere a mí, quiere obligarme a ir a él. – Selena hizo ademan de lanzarse a correr hacia el bosque, pero una enorme mano la sujetó por el hombro y comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el castillo.- Es mi bosque, debo protegerlo.

Ella sollozaba intentando soltarse, un gran rugido llegó hasta ellos. – No podría hacer nada, la mataría, no podemos consentirlo, no voy a consentirlo. – Le regañaba el hombre una y otra vez.

-No entendéis nada. Es la única manera, debió de ser así desde el principio. – Gritaba completamente fuera de sí. – Él es indestructible, nada puede acabar con él, pero si me mata, si me tiene no dañará a nadie más.

El mago paró en seco y la miró interrogante. - ¿Entregarse a él?

Ella sacudió su cabeza desesperada. – Si…

-Eso se lo tendrá que explicar a Dumbledore. – Rumió.

Caminaba deprisa por los pasillos, como siempre los alumnos se apartaban temblorosos a su paso. La noche anterior aun había sido peor, no lograba sacársela de la cabeza, y para colmo va el imbécil de Sirius y le da la puntilla. Y es que solo le podía faltar encontrarse con el jodido ramo de rosas en la mesa de Poppy.

_-¡Vaya Sra. Pomffey, veo que tiene un admirador! Exclamó con su típica sonrisa cínica al ver las flores sobre el escritorio de la mujer._

_A la enfermera se le escapo una risilla tonta. – No, profesor, qué más quisiera. – Comentó alegremente. – Son de la Srta. Selena, se las envió esta mañana el Sr. Black. ¿No es encantador? - Canturreó mientras tomaba sus nuevas pociones._

_En ese momento se le abrió el suelo bajo los pies, su cara debió de empalidecer más aun si era posible, y se sintió como si le hubieran caído cinco cruciatas juntos…¡no peor!, aquello ya lo había pasado y esto era aun peor. - … ¿Sirius?…- Atinó a articular._

_-¿Estas bien, Severus? Tienes mala cara. – Preguntó la mujer despreocupadamente, sin apenas mirarle._

_-Sip…- Contestó secamente. –…Solo creo que voy a vomitar…- Se giró bruscamente y salió por la puerta, con el tradicional revuelo de sus ropas negras._

Ahora se preguntaba si tal vez hubiera sido mejor lanzarle un Obliviate para que olvidara la cara de gilipollas que se le había quedado con el maldito ramo, pero era la buena de Poppy, muy simple para que lo hubiera relacionado. La situación era demasiado humillante pera él. Sirius, tenía que ser precisamente él, el gran seductor.

Esa noche había vuelto a pasársela haciendo la ronda por los pasillos, no era extraño que pareciera más viejo de lo que era, si no era capaz de dormir más de 4 horas al día. Había evitado encontrase con ella, pero sus pasos le habían llevado una y otra vez a la galería Gryffindor. Y allí apareció ella de nuevo, deslizándose en las sombras, envuelta en su túnica negra, SU TUNICA.

La siguió con sigilo, preocupado de que no volviera intentar una locura. Pero esa noche se limitó a subir a la lechucería y sentarse tranquilamente a mirar el lago, con todos los pajarracos arrullando a su alrededor como si fueren palomas. Así se pasó un par de horas, observándola oculto entre las sombras, embelesado con su etérea belleza. En algún momento se dio un coscorrón intencionado contra la pared, se estaba comportando como un jodido adolescente. Luego poco antes del amanecer desapareció camino de los dormitorios de los leones.

Otro día de aguantar insoportables mocosos había pasado, ahora caminaba hacia la salida, con un cabreo más monumental si cabía. ¿Cómo demonios se le había ocurrido llevársela de excursión al muy tarado de Hagrid.? Y peor, como se le había ocurrido a Minerva permitirlo.

Abrió los cerrojos a tiempo de ver como el semigigante se le echaba encima arrastrando a la chica tras él. Y a lo lejos en el bosque, el mismo resplandor rojizo. - ¡Pero qué diablos!

Ella le dirigió una angustiada mirada. - Es esa bestia profesor, anda rondando el bosque. - Espetó Hagrid limpiándose el sudor de la cara. - y ella quería entregarse.

-Debo ir a él. Si no lo hago comenzará a matar, lo sé. - Bramó la chica.

El sacudió la cabeza y enfurecido la agarró del brazo, arrastrándola dentro. - Nunca se atreva a decir eso en mi presencia. - Ella trató de protestar pero no pudo articular palabra.

Avanzaron unos pasos a trompicones, hasta que él la arrastro tras una columna, tomándola por los hombros y arrinconándola contra la pared. Sus ojos se encontraron, dos pozos negros contra un mar insondable. - Nunca dejaré que la atrape, me oye, nunca. Me he jurado que la protegería y lo hare. - Ella se limitó a asentir levemente. - Ahora cálmese, no quiero que los estudiantes nos vean forcejeando por los pasillos.

______________________________________________________________

_Bueno, ahí queda eso. Espero que les este gustando. _

_Cualquier comentario o crítica será agradecido._

_Saludos a todos_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Hola a todos de nuevo, he tardado en subir el capitulo, por que mi router se quemo, y los ladrones de la compañía de teléfonos se están tomando con calma reemplazarlo. **__**No espabilan ni a fuerza de reclamaciones.**_

_**Pero aquí me tiene de nuevo, espero que les guste.**_

13. A Través del tiempo.

- Nunca dejaré que la atrape, me oye, nunca. Me he jurado que la protegería y lo hare. - Ella se limitó a asentir levemente. - Ahora cálmese, no quiero que los estudiantes nos vean forcejeando por los pasillos.

Por un instante se miraron fijamente, la seguía sujetando contra la pared, lleno de furia. "Si esa bestia hubiera sabido que ella estaba fuera, si la hubiera visto, si la hubiera reconocido…yo…" La respiración de ella estaba acelerada por la carrera, su pecho ascendía y descendía a un ritmo frenético, y la forma en que lo miraba, tan inexpresiva. Volvió en si de pronto, y se dio cuenta que debía de estar haciéndole daño, soltó la presión de sus manos, lentamente, quiso apartar los ojos de los suyos pero simplemente no podía.

-No quiero que nadie sufra por mi causa. – Suplico la joven al tiempo que apartaba la vista y un leve rubor teñía sus mejillas.

-Esto no es solo por usted. – Se apartó de ella recuperando la compostura. – Sígame al despacho de Dumbledore.

Ella asintió y le siguió por el vestíbulo, a través de diferentes escaleras y corredores. Su respiración seguía acelerada, no era solo por la carrera, o la presencia de ese ser. Sino por él, se habían evitado desde el día anterior, tenía terror a encontrarse con él, tanto como al monstruo, sentir sus fuertes manos sujetándola, sus negros ojos clavados en los suyos, su cálido aliento sobre su rostro. No era él, ella sabía que no la dañaría, que la defendería hasta de sí misma. Era a ella misma, a las reacciones de ese cuerpo cuando él estaba cerca, esas emociones que no sabía identificar y le aterraban.

La gargola del fénix se abrió ante la contraseña y subieron el estrecho último tramo de empinadas escaleras. Los dos se pararon un instante antes de entrar al despacho. – Siento si he sido brusco con usted. – Se disculpo el hombre suavemente. Ella que aun trataba de recuperar el aliento, alzó la vista y lo miró, con aquellos indescifrables ojos azules. Pero por un momento creyó leer en ellos un rastro de anhelo. Cómo podría ser leer en esos ojos, que habían visto miles de años pasar ante ellos. Deseó con todas sus fuerzas poder tocarla, poder al menos acariciar su dulce rostro.

Unos apresurados pasos en la escalera le hicieron salir de sus pensamientos, se volvió para ver al Niño que vivió, subiendo al trote acompañado por su "mascota", Weasley.

-Profesor, Selena. Saludaron los chicos.

Severus recuperó la compostura. -¿Estaba enterado de esta "Aventurilla", Potter? - Prácticamente escupió las palabras.

El chico tomó aire ante él y miró a la unicornio, la chica seguía sofocada, Temió enseguida que ella hubiera sido víctima de una de sus broncas. - ¡Profesor, no le habrá…!

-No, por las barbas de Merlin, se cree que soy Filch.-Bufó indignado. - Pero Hagrid si que se merecería una buena sanción por ponerla en peligro de un modo tan infantil.

La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe tras ellos, dando paso a una directora bastante pálida, los miró a los cuatro con gravedad. - Ese monstruo ha vuelto al bosque, ¿no es así? - Miró inquisitivamente a Snape y le tendió la mano a la muchacha para hacerla pasar.

-Fue una imprudencia, Minerva. - Comenzó el profesor caminando tras ellas. - Si yo lo hubiera sabido…

-No podemos tenerla encerrada. - Le cortó la mujer bruscamente. La sentó en una butaca, y le ofreció una taza de té. Ella negó con la cabeza.

Un fogonazo verde en la chimenea les hizo volverse a los cuatro. -" ¡El que faltaba!" -Pensó Snape arqueando la ceja y con su peor cara de asqueo, al ver que el que acababa de hacer la entrada era su "adorado" Black.

-¿Qué tal Canuto?, ¿Te aburriste de buscar huesos?- Espetó con su voz más sarcástica.

El animago hizo una mueca de asco. - ¿Quién invitó al murciélago grasiento? ¿Creía que esto era una reunión de personas? -Miró a la chica que lo observaba con gesto desconcertado. - Señorita. - Saludó efusivamente acercándose a la muchacha con una sonrisa deslumbrante. La cara del profesor de pociones se tensó más si cabía. - Es un placer volver a verla. - El animago se inclinó le tomó la mano y la besó delicadamente. Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon en una rendija, prácticamente le salía humo por las orejas. Pero para su consuelo la chica parecía ignorar completamente al "chucho", él y sus malditas rosas.

-De nuevo insultándoos. - La voz de Albus sonó jocosa desde el retrato, Snape bufó, y Black le sonrió con su gesto de niño bueno. - Sentaos de una vez los dos.

Harry y Ron amagaron una risilla, al tiempo que los dos hombres daban un bufido y tomaban asiento en los dos extremos del salón, la directora McGonagall se limitó a mirar al techo con resignación.

-Bueno, ya saben por qué les he llamado. - El director les miró por encima de sus lentes de media luna. - Lo de la otra noche no fue algo puntual, esa bestia ha vuelto. Y volverá hasta que encuentre a la señorita.

La chica se levantó de golpe, con los puños apretados a los lados del cuerpo, su cara se contraía con rabia, en una reacción que les sorprendió a todos. - ¡Ustedes no me han dejado ir! Es que no entienden, que si no voy con él empezará a matar. - Gritó la chica. - No hay forma de detenerlo, es imposible.

-Cálmate, niña. Susurró Minerva tomándola por los hombros.

-Si que existe, tú misma lo dijiste. - Espetó el ex director mirándola duramente. - Una de tu raza logró sellarlo hace mas de 1300 años, y tú harás lo mismo. Esa bestia es una amenaza para el mundo mágico y no debe seguir suelto.

-Pero yo no sé cómo. - Susurró ella bajando la cabeza.

Albus los miró con gravedad. - Pero se quien lo sabe. - Murmuró con aire enigmático.

- ¿Qué quiere decir? - Preguntó Potter ajustándose las gafas.

-Schmendrick el Grande, él sabe como derrotarlo.

Severus sacudió la cabeza incrédulo. -Schmendrick está muerto hace más de mil años. Es que acaso le has encontrado entre los fantasmas.

El ex director chasqueó la lengua. -No, su espíritu se desvinculó del mundo hace mucho.

-¿Entonces? - Preguntó Black cruzando las piernas.

-Muy simple, si las respuestas no pueden llegar a nosotros a través de las brumas del tiempo. - Los miró a todos, manteniendo el suspense. - Nosotros las cruzaremos.

Harry y Ron se miraron. - ¿Cruzarlas? - Cantaron a coro.

Snape soltó una carcajada. - Eso no es posible, no hay ningún gira tiempo tan potente. Albus se te ha ido del todo la chaveta. -Pero calló en seco al ver la cara del espíritu.

-Si que existe un artefacto, pero es raro, el único. – Comentó mirándolos inquieto.- Es un translador especial, muy especial. Permite a quien lo usa trasladarse en el espacio y en el tiempo.

-Y dónde está esa maravilla. – Preguntó despreocupado Black poniéndose las manos tras la nuca.

Albus lo miró divertido. – Aquí mismo. – Sirius medio se cae de la silla y los demás lo miraron sorprendido.

El ex director se llevó un caramelo a la boca. – Claro, además Harry ya lo ha usado antes.

Todos miraron al chico con los ojos muy abiertos. – La Copa de los Tres Magos…- Susurró el chico aun perplejo, el viejo asintió entre risillas.

-La cuestión está en que solo la puede usar quien ya haya estado antes en ese tiempo o lugar, o si tienes alguna conexión con alguna persona allí. Harry pudo usarla por la propia conexión de Voldemort con él. -Anunció el anciano.

Severus miró a la chica que tenia la mirada fija en el retrato. – Entonces solo…

-Si, muchacho, ella puede ir allí. Si es capaz de visualizar la esencia de Schmendrick dentro de su mente.

Snape se puso de pie furioso. – Eso es demasiado peligroso…

-¿Más peligroso que estar aquí con ese demonio rondando? - Le cortó el anciano mirándolo fijamente.- Además no irá sola.

-Yo iré. – Saltó Potter con gesto decidido.

-Se que quieres ayudar, pero tienes los EXTASIS en pocos meses. – Minerva lo miraba inquisitiva, la verdad es que tenía sus estudios algo abandonados. El chico puso mala cara y se hundió en el asiento.

-¿Entonces? Preguntó el pelirrojo.

Sirius se puso de pie ceremoniosamente. – Deduzco entonces que YO, acompañare a la señorita.

"¡Y una mierda!" Pensó Snape lanzándole una mirada criminal, y apretando la mandíbula. Dumbledore lo miraba de lo más divertido.

El ex director chasqueó la lengua. – Pues había pensado que fuerais tú y Severus. – El último miró a Black alzando una ceja en un gesto poco amistoso. – Después de todo el profesor está muy versado en artes oscuras y magia antigua.

-Y tan oscuras. – Mascullo el animago mirando con odio a Snape.

La chica se encogía más en su asiento, no entendía mucho lo que pasaba. Pero algo tenía claro, que pasaría tiempo con él.

-Me parece bien, pero, ¿mis clases? – Preguntó el profesor.

-No te preocupes por eso, la copa os devolverá exactamente al mismo momento en que os marchéis.

-Por mí cuando quieras. Dijo Black animadamente alisándose la llamativa chaqueta granate.

Dumbledore le hizo una señal con la cabeza a Minerva que se deslizó en un pasadizo oculto tras un armario.- Espero que sepáis comportaros ante la señorita. – Los dos magos lo miraron con gesto indignado.

Ella continuaba sumida en sus pensamientos, mirando fijamente sus manos enlazadas sobre su regazo. – Señorita, ¿podrá hacerlo? – Le llamó la voz del ex director sacándola del trance. Ella alzó el rostro y miró al hombre que la observaba desde el retrato con ojos cándidos. – ¿Recuerda al mago que ayudo a liberarlos?

Ella se quedó un instante en blanco, evocando aquella playa. Los suyos corriendo, huyendo, los ojos de su salvadora, tristes, empañados por el llanto, un llanto humano, fijos en el cuerpo del hombre tendido sobre la arena. Y sobre el cuerpo tratando de protegerlo, un hombre y una mujer. Si, recordaba la imagen de aquel tosco hombrecillo de ojos verdes, cabellos castaños y enorme nariz, ataviado con unas ropas azules que prácticamente eran arrapos. Recordaba su olor, la esencia de la magia nueva, fresca que emanaba de él. Asintió levemente. – Sí, creo que lo recuerdo. Es un recuerdo borroso, pero está ahí.- Dijo casi en un suspiró.

-Ahora todo depende de usted. Respondió el anciano al tiempo que una mano joven aferraba la suya, ella se volvió para mirar a Potter, que se aferraba a ella para darle ánimos y le sonreía, ella le devolvió el apretón y se puso de pie lentamente. Al tiempo que la directora volvía por el corredor con la copa en sus manos.

Todos guardaron silencio mientras la depositaba sobre la mesa de centro. – Aquí la tienen. –Musitó la mujer con respeto. El objeto palpitaba con una brillante luz azulada que iluminaba toda la estancia.

Ella tragó saliva y avanzó hacia ella, Black y Snape se miraron muy serios y luego a la copa.

-Una cosa más. – Interrumpió Dumbledore, todos lo miraron. – Solo tenéis 24 horas para volver, pasado ese tiempo no podréis usar el cáliz, así que no os encantéis demasiado. Y aunque viajéis a la edad de la magia, no abuséis tampoco. – Todos asintieron. – Ahh, y pensad que si alteráis algo, podéis cambiar el presente, así que…

-Que si, Albus, que sí. – Ladró el profesor de pociones. – Que ya no somos unos críos para que nos leas la cartilla.

(¬¬) – Pues yo creo q sí. -Comentó Minerva al oído de los Gryffindor haciendo que los dos chicos esbozaran una sonrisa. Detalle que no se escapo a Snape, el cual los fulminó con la mirada.

La profesora se acercó a la muchacha y le ajustó la túnica negra sobre los hombros, en un gesto maternal. - ¿Estarás bien querida?- Ella asintió.

-Cuando guste, solo tiene que agarrar la copa y visualizar a la persona que buscamos. – Black le tendió la mano hacia la copa, ella se acercó a la mesa, y los dos hombres se pusieron uno a cada lado de ella.

Miró un momento más la copa y aferró una de sus asas, mientras sus acompañantes hacían lo mismo, tomó aire un instante y miró a Severus, él le devolvió una leve sonrisa. – No tenga miedo, intente concentrarse en ese hombre. – Le susurró suavemente acercándose a ella, sintió la calidez de su cuerpo junto a ella y eso la calmo. Cerró los ojos, tratando de verle de nuevo, sintió esa magia, vio a la mujer de alborotada cabellera castaña que se abrazaba a él, tomó aire. Y de pronto una luz azulada los envolvió absorbiéndolos en un torbellino.

Sus músculos se tensaron, el estomago se le contrajo, dio un grito por la sensación de vértigo. Un brazo rodeó su cintura firmemente, dándole seguridad, no necesitó abrir los ojos para saber que era él. De pronto empezaron a caer, más y más deprisa. Casi inconscientemente se aferró al hombre que la sujetaba enterrando la cabeza en su pecho y sujetando su túnica con la mano que no asía el translador. Luego todo se tornó negro.

Le dolía todo el cuerpo, trató de moverse pero algo se lo impedía, abrió los ojos lentamente, y lo primero que vio fue la túnica negra de ella pegada a su cara. Sacudió la cabeza y fue más consciente de la situación, se encontraba tirado en un suelo pedregoso con la muchacha unicornio sobre él, aun la mantenía abrazada por la cintura sobre su pecho. ¿Entonces lo que aplastaba su cara eran sus…? O_O ….AAAaaaahhnhhhh. Abrió aun más los ojos y la hizo rodar de costado para sacarla de esa comprometida situación y depositarla delicadamente sobre el suelo. Se incorporó un poco y la observó un instante, aun no había recuperado la consciencia, pero su mano aferraba aun con fuerza la copa. Por ese instante se olvidó de todo y se limitó a mirarla, retiró unos mechones de pelo perlado de su cara, era tan suave y sedoso. Se hubiera quedado allí para siempre, si no fuera…

-¡QUEJICUSSS! – Maldijo por dentro e hizo su peor gesto de asco al oír la voz de Black a unos cuantos metros de distancia. "No podía haber caído en otro siglo, el muy…"

Se terminó de incorporar quedando sentado en el suelo, se llevó la mano detrás de la cabeza donde había recibido un buen golpe al caer, de seguro tendría un buen chichón como recuerdo. Miró a su alrededor, el paisaje era muy diferente del de Hogwarts. Se debían de encontrar sobre algún tipo de formación montañosa, ya que todo lo que se veía eran moles de roca granítica, la tierra era yerma y arenosa, y apenas había alguna rama calcinada. Miró la copa que aun sujetaba en la mano y había dejado de brillar, su billete de vuelta, con un pase de varita la encogió y la guardo cuidadosamente en un bolsillo interior de su abrigo.

La chica se removió a su lado, parecía que despertaba.

Pronto Black apareció en su campo de visión tambaleándose, al parecer su caída tampoco había sido demasiado suave. - ¿Se puede saber dónde diablos estamos, Quejicus? – Atinó a decir tratando de mantener el equilibrio.

-Pregunta mejor cuando, chucho.- Respondió secamente, bajo de nuevo hacia ella que ya le miraba con sus grandes ojos azules. - ¿Está bien? – Susurró, ella apenas asintió y esbozó lo que parecía una sonrisa. – ¿Cree que podrá levantarse? – Volvió a asentir. El la tomo de la mano y suavemente tiró de ella para ayudarla a ponerse en pie.

-Como usted dijo, esto ya es una costumbre. – Susurró apenas con su suave voz. Él esbozó una media sonrisa.

-¿Conoce este lugar? – Preguntó el animago llegando hasta ellos, que ya estaban de nuevo en pie.

Ella miró a su alrededor, concentrada en su memoria, cerró los ojos y comenzó a oler el aire. Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz. El olor que sentía era familiar, pero no lograba situarlo. Era algo, antiguo, peligroso. – No estoy segura. – Comenzó. – Pero este sitio, huele a…no sé.

-¡Fosforo! –Interrumpió Snape con un gesto de preocupación en su rostro. La miró interrogante.

-No es otra cosa, algo vivo, es…- No pudo acabar la frase, un terrible rugido les hizo tambalearse.

Snape la cubrió de nuevo con su cuerpo poniéndose delante de ella con su varita ya en la mano, Black sacó rápidamente la suya y se puso junto a él, los dos hombres se miraron con el rostro sudoroso. - ¿Eso suena a lo que yo creo? – Preguntó Black.

Severus tragó saliva. – Si, me temo que sí.

Un nuevo rugido los hizo retroceder dos pasos. Y junto al rugido unos ruidos como de metal chocando y unas fuertes pisadas sobre la tierra que se acercaban más y más a ellos.

Los tres saltaron hacia atrás al verlo alzarse sobre las rocas, aferrándose a ellas con sus garras delanteras, su piel gris cuarteada, surcada de espinas y protuberancias, sus ojos amarillos brillaban llenos de furia. Era un dragón, pero no un dragón cualquiera, este era el colacuerno más grande y cabreado que habían visto en su vida. Aquel al que se enfrento Potter en el Torneo de los Tres Magos era una iguana comparado con este. –Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda…- Comenzó a articular Sirius con un tic en el ojo derecho, miró a Severus con cara de "Cuando gustes".

De nuevo la bestia rugió, tomó aire y un torrente de fuego surgió de sus fauces, pero extrañamente no les apuntaba a ellos, de hecho parecía ignorarles completamente, su objetivo se encontraba detrás de las rocas en las que estaba encaramado. Los dos magos se miraron al ver que el fuego rebotaba contra algún tipo de barrera mágica a tiempo que se oía el relincho de un corcel.

-Mejor nos largamos mientras esté ocupado. – Apuntó el animago alzando las cejas y sonriendo nervioso.

Severus no tuvo tiempo de contestarle, la chica salió de tras él, y decidida avanzó hacia el dragón. - ¿Pero qué diablos?- Ladró el profesor agarrándola por el brazo, ella le miró con algo que parecía rabia e indignación.

-No puedo dejar que le hagan daño, está sufriendo. – Protestó la chica tratando de soltarse y dejando a los dos con la mandíbula desencajada. Mientras la bestia seguía su lucha con quien o lo que fuese.

Black sacudió su alborotada cabeza con gesto de incredulidad y señaló al dragón con indignación. – A ver preciosa. ¿Qué parte de ESO es un dragón, chungo, asesino, comegente no entiendes? – Le gritó histérico.

Ella le miró con furia, apretando la mandíbula. – Es un hermano, es como yo.

Snape la miró con gesto inescrutable. – Ya oyó a Albus, no podemos interferir. Podríamos causar daños irreparables. – La tomó del brazo suavemente y ella lo miró implorante.

-Quejicus…- Llamó su compañero con la cara desencajada. Se volvieron de nuevo hacia donde estaba el dragón, este se había girado hacia ellos, sus ojos estaban fijos en ellos, bufaba con fuerza, y ahora si parecía dispuesto a atacar. Una de sus garras se cerró sobre un saliente de la roca que estalló en mil pedazos.

Severus con un rápido movimiento se volvió a poner delante de ella, alzando su varita frente al animal. Justo a tiempo de que este les lanzara una potente llamarada. Con sendos "protego" los dos magos generaron una barrera de energía azulada, desviando el fuego a los lados y sobre sus cabezas.

-¿Que te dije? – Bramó Sirius retrocediendo, y con la guardia en alto.

-Esta asustado. –Protestó la chica. – Y cree que queréis hacerme daño.

Los dos la miraron interrogantes- ¿Puede hablar con él? – Preguntó Snape con cierto desconcierto.

Ella asintió. –Con él y con cualquier otro ser vivo.

_**Hasta aquí otro capitulo, espero que les este gustando.**_

_**Y ya saben un review cuesta muy poco y me gusta saber su opinión, acepto todo tipo de criticas y sugerencias.**_

_**Besos a todos**_


	14. Chapter 14

_Un paseo a través del tiempo se puede convertir en un problema molesto para Sirius Black._

_Aquí les dejo otro capítulo. _

_Saludos a todos y en especial a McGo, Lupita Snape y Anko Mitarashi, gracias por sus reviews ^^_

14. La Dama Dragón.

–Con él y con cualquier otro ser vivo. - Protestó la muchacha.

Sirius hizo ademán de ir a dar la réplica, pero cierto reptil gigante saltó desde lo alto del peñasco cayendo con mucho estrépito a pocos metros de ellos. Los tres retrocedieron lentamente, mientras el colacuerno ladeaba la cabeza observándolos con interés. - Pues si queréis podéis tener vuestra conversación otro día. - Musitó el animago mirándola de reojo.

-¿Y ahora que mas? - Bramó Snape en el momento que un destello verde alcanzó al dragón haciéndolo rugir y revolverse sobre sí mismo. Como respuesta a la pregunta un relincho sonó junto a la fiera, y un caballo de gran envergadura luciendo protecciones sobre la cabeza y los flancos apareció de entre las rocas. A su grupa, un guerrero lo amenazaba blandiendo una espada de considerable tamaño. Se cubría con un escudo de metal redondo, iba completamente cubierto, su cabeza por un yelmo de metal que solo dejaba una rendija para los ojos y estaba coronado por un largo penacho rojizo, y su cuerpo cubierto con una pesada cota de malla acerada y una especie de armadura de placas de cuero marrón tachonado en un metal similar al bronce. Del mismo metal portaba dos brazaletes que le cubrían los antebrazos hasta el codo y unas hombreras, a su espalda ondeaba una capa roja desgastada.

El dragón retrocedió ante el ataque del desconocido, trató de lanzarle un zarpazo que caballo y jinete esquivaron con elegancia. Dio otro rugido y escupió un potente chorro de fuego sobre ambos, el guerrero alzó su escudo. Los dos magos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver como el impacto de la llama, hacia que del escudo surgiera una luz azul que protegió al jinete y la montura. - ¡Magia! - Exclamó Sirius. - ¡Es un mago!

-Eso parece. - Murmuró el otro.

El guerrero alzó la espada sobre la cabeza y el cielo se oscureció de golpe, un trueno resonó y un relámpago cayó sobre el extraño brujo, la espada destellaba de electricidad azulada, la lazó hacia su enemigo y el mismo rayo surgió del acero impactando contra el dragón. Selena dio un grito agudo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos al rostro. El animal convulsiono dando un bramido terrible, los chispazos de electricidad recorrían su cuerpo, sus ojos se tornaron blancos, dio varios pasos y se desplomó con gran estruendo en medio de una inmensa polvareda.

Severus no pudo retenerla, la chica corrió a trompicones hacia la bestia agonizante, que respiraba con dificultad tumbado de costado. Ella se desplomó de rodillas junto a su cabeza. Sollozando alargó su mano hacia él, rozando su hocico, los ojos del dragón la miraron vidriosos, ella le devolvió la mirada.

El caballero desmontó lentamente observándola con curiosidad bajo su yelmo. Los dos magos estaban clavados en el sitio. Lentamente la chica cerró sus ojos, alzó la cabeza y la marca de su frente te iluminó con una potente luz blanca, el resplandor cubrió su cuerpo y a través de sus manos pasó al colacuerno. Fue un instante, luego la luz cesó y ella abrió los ojos lentamente y sonrió.

-¿Que estáis haciendo? -Resonó la voz metálica del caballero, que avanzaba hacia ella con la espada aun en la mano.

-¡No!, ¿Qué estás haciendo tu? - Ladró el animago materializándose delante de él, blandiendo la varita en su mano.

Severus se acercaba a la chica, cuando el enorme cuerpo se removió, parpadeó varias veces y miró a la muchacha arrodillada ante él. Era como si el dragón y ella hubieran conectado mentalmente, se miraban fijamente. Ella se levantó lentamente y retrocedió un paso sin dejar de mirar a los ojos del animal. Este rugió nuevamente, y en dos movimientos se alzó en toda su envergadura. El animal bufó al dirigir su mirada al caballero que ya blandía su espada en alto. Sirius lo continuaba amenazando y a la vez miraba a la bestia por encima de su hombro. - ¿Quién me mandara a mi meterme en estos fregaos? - Se lamentaba para sí.

-Aparta si no quieres que te parta en dos. – Ladraba una voz metálica bajo el casco, dos ojos verdes brillaron peligrosamente a través de la rendija, -Ese dragón es mío.

Black se limitó a enseñarle los dientes amenazante.- Inténtalo si puedes.

Severus se acercaba lentamente a la unicornio con la varita apuntando al dragón y el ceño fruncido, lo observaba fijamente, esperando el ataque en cualquier momento. Una mano blanca y delicada se posó sobre la que aferraba la varita, se sobresaltó y volteó a su derecha, Selena le miraba dulcemente negando con la cabeza y obligándole a bajar su arma.

Fueron unos instantes de bastante tensión, el dragón de pie mirándolos con el ceño fruncido y sus ojos brillando con furia, delante de él la chica obligando al profesor de pociones a bajar su defensa. Y por otro lado el caballero y Sirius amenazándose el uno al otro con sus respectivas armas. Ella susurró unas palabras en una lengua extraña, él animal alzó la cabeza al tiempo que emitía un extraño mugido, desplegó dos enormes alas membranosas, y con dos sacudidas se elevó en el aire. Selena se aferró al brazo de Severus y a punto estuvieron de salir despedidos.

El caballero dio un grito de furia y alzó su espada sobre su cabeza apuntando al dragón que ya estaba varios metros sobre sus cabezas. – Es miooo. – Grito al tiempo que de la espada salía un relámpago verde directo a su objetivo. Pero el dragón fue más rápido, una potente llamarada surgió de sus fauces, chocando violentamente con la energía del extraño brujo y superándola con creces. Sirius en medio de la refriega alzó su varita al aire y con un "Protego Totalis" genero un escudo cubriendo tanto a él como al guerrero, cosa que no evitó que el animago saliera despedido hacia atrás impactando con el otro, y terminaran rodando por el suelo uno encima del otro, con ruido de metal chocando, maldiciones e insultos variados.

La unicornio sonrió como nunca antes al ver como el animal le dirigía una última mirada, y se esfumaba en el horizonte. Snape mientras, amagaba una carcajada al ver a su compañero trabado de brazos y piernas sobre el caballero. – Típico de un Gryffindor. Espetó con burla.

-¡Calla maldito murciélago! – Gritaba el otro tratando de zafarse del guerrero que parecía presa de un ataque de histeria, y comenzaba a patalear y lanzarle golpes para quitárselo de encima.- ¡Líbrame de este taradooo!

-AAAAAAAHHHHH, maldito bastardo. ¡Sal de sobre miiiii! – Gritaba el otro con una voz más juvenil de lo que aparentaba. – Sabes lo que cuesta encontrar uno así para las pociones. AAAAAAHHHGGGG.

-Tu, pirado asesino. No te enseño tu madre que con dragones no se juega. – Le replico el otro tratando de inmovilizarle los brazos, los gritos del otro iban sonando más agudos, e histéricos. – Niñato te mereces unos azotes…- Bramó sospechando que se trataba de alguien muy joven.

Snape y la chica continuaban en el mismo sitio mirando la escena boquiabiertos, sin atreverse a acercarse y mucho menos a intervenir. Aquellos rodaron dos veces más por el suelo, hasta que el guerrero le atinó un rodillazo a Black en sus partes que lo hizo caer de costado. Severus contrajo la cara y se le escapó un.- "Ay, eso debió de doler." -Al animago no le salía ni el aire, miraba a su oponente con los ojos llorosos y sus manos apretando sus partes sensibles. Mientras el otro se incorporaba lentamente sin dejar de mirarlo.

Se puso de pie y se sacudió la tierra de sus ropajes. – Eso te enseñará a saber con quién debes meterte.- Espetó la extraña voz bajo el yelmo.- El otro mago ya le apuntaba con su varita.

-Somos viajeros, my lord. No deseábamos causar problemas. – Aclaró Snape siempre correcto y diplomático.

-Pues los problemas parecen buscaros a vos. – Señaló a la chica. – Y a vuestra dama.

Selena la miró con un gesto de reproche, el caballero avanzó un paso hacia ella pero se quedó clavado. Como si hubiera visto una aparición, sus ojos verdes se abrieron desorbitadamente, mirándola a través de las rendijas del yelmo. – No es posible…- Susurró una suave voz amortiguada por el eco del metal, avanzó otro paso alzando las manos. – Esa marca…

Snape alzó de nuevo la varita ante la extraña actitud del guerrero, la chica se pegó más a él con cierto temor.

-Tú, me las pagaras. – Ladró la voz del animago, al tiempo que jalaba al guerrero por las piernas y lo hacía caer estrepitosamente de bruces contra el suelo. Los dos volvieron a enzarzarse en otra pelea en tierra, solo que esta vez Sirius estaba más enfadado y calculador. Tras recibir golpes, patadas, arañazos e insultos variados, consiguió inmovilizarlo sentándose a horcajadas sobre sus muslos, le sujetó las muñecas con las manos.

-Suéltame, desgraciadoooo. – Rugía la voz sospechosa retorciéndose como una anguila.

Sirius miró a Severus por encima del hombro. Arqueaba una ceja con gesto socarrón y enseñaba los dientes amenazadoramente. - ¿Qué hacemos con él?- Preguntó sofocado por el esfuerzo. - ¿Un cruciatrus ahora que nos ve nadie?

Snape alzó las cejas, chasqueó la lengua y meneo la cabeza con desdén. –Me decepcionas Canuto, tu cometiendo ilegalidades.

-Ummm, vamos a ver qué cara tiene este mocoso. – Comentó jocoso. – Accio yelmo.-

El casco se esfumó de la cabeza de su enemigo, el animago trago saliva, y sus ojos casi se caen de las orbitas. Snape carraspeó conteniendo la risa y miro para otro lado, aquello no iba con él, así que…

Unos hermosos ojos verdes llenos de furia miraban al animago fijamente, el rostro perlado de sudor contraído de rabia, apretaba sus carnosos labios rosados, la nariz era recta y aristocrática, una espesa y rizada cabellera castaña recogida tras la nuca en montón de finas trenzas, decididamente "eso" no era un mocoso, sino una mujer, y una tremendamente atractiva. Sirius carraspeó y volvió a mirar por encima del hombro a Severus que se limitó a encogerse de hombros y alzar las manos en un gesto claramente burlesco. Volvió a mirar a la chica, su rostro se habia teñido de rojo y se mordía el labio inferior con furia, era un volcan a punto de estallar. - Vale te soltare pero…

No pudo acabar la frase. -QUITATE DE ENCIMA PERRO ASQUEROSOOOOO, O JURO POR LOS MIL DEMONIOS QUE TE DESPELLEJARE VIVO… - Gritó casi desencajando la mandíbula. Black se quedó blanco como papel, soltó aire y con sumo cuidado liberó las muñecas de la joven, ella le dio un potente derechazo a la mandíbula y el mago cayó de espaldas en un golpe seco. - ¡Te lo advertí! - Bramó poniéndose de pie de un salto y apuntándole con el dedo índice, el hombre sacudía la cabeza en el suelo tratando de recuperar la consciencia. Se volvió de golpe mirando a Selena con el desconcierto reflejado en su rostro. - Ella,…esa marca…- Miró a Severus. -Lo que le hizo al dragón…- La chica tartamudeaba de emoción. - No puede ser ella…

-¿Quién? - Musitó la unicornio ladeando la cabeza en ese gesto tan suyo.

La castaña se acercó más a ella. - …Eres, sois como me contó mi madre, pero no podéis ser Lady Amalthea.

-¿Lady Amalthea? - Preguntó el ex mortifago frunciendo el ceño. Black miraba la escena mientras se frotaba el golpe de la cara. - Creo que estáis confundida, ella es Selena.

Se acercó a la joven de cabellos blancos y dio unos pasos a su alrededor observándola de arriba abajo con sus grandes ojos verdes. -Pero, ella, la marca de la frente, es un unicornio seguro… como My lady. - La castaña miró a Severus con gesto anhelante. - Lo es, ¿verdad my lord?

-Soy lo que soy, pero no quien dices. - Murmuró la joven con actitud pensativa.

-Según lo que decís, debéis conocer al Toro Rojo. - Interrogó el profesor con el mismo gesto serio e intimidatorio que usaba en las clases. La guerrera retrocedió un paso.

-Mi madre también me hablo de él. Amalthea le encerró al mar, de donde quieran los dioses no regrese. Hablo en un susurró se notaba que el tema no le era cómodo.

Sirius terminó de ponerse en pie y caminó hacia ellos. - Si sabes tanto debes de saber dónde está el gran Schmendrick.

La chica se volvió hacia él con gesto de furia, toda su educación se esfumo. - ¿Y si así fuera?- Espetó roja de ira. - ¿Qué le importa eso a un lacayo?

-¿Un lacayo?- Sirius ladeo la cabeza perplejo. -Quejicus, esta loca me toma por un lacayo.- Murmuró casi para sí.

-Hombre, reconoce que tu atuendo es un poco estrafalario para esta época. – Comentó Snape con su típico sarcasmo. – Yo te abría tomado por un bufón.

Sirius se miró a sí mismo, ¿Qué tenia de malo su ropa? Llevaba una levita granate con los botones en dorado, camisa blanca desabotonada en la parte de arriba, y unos pantalones negros ajustados, y sus botas negras y relucientes Luego miró a Severus, con su eterno traje negro y la larga túnica que le arrasaba y le tapaba por completo. Luego a la unicornio, con su vestido largo lavanda, y la túnica negra encima. Volvió a mirarse, la verdad es que vestía del modo más muggle de los tres.- Yo al menos tengo estilo vistiendo. – Protestó enseñando el puño.-No como tú, que pareces un jodido cuervo.

La castaña los miró con gesto interrogante y una ceja arqueada. – Por lo que veo no os tenéis demasiada simpatía.

-La justa y necesaria. –Murmuraron al tiempo, lanzándose una mirada despreciativa el uno al otro.

La guerrera lanzó una mirada de complicidad a Selena que se limitó a ladear la cabeza y pestañear varias veces. Seguía pensando que los humanos estaban locos. – Bueno, Si eres lo que dices y lo que aparentas, entiendo que busquéis a Schmendrick el Grande. – Murmuró llevándose el dedo índice a los labios en un gesto pensativo.

-¡Luego le conoces! – Exclamó el animago eufórico.

Ella se sacudió las ropas de la tierra que aun llevaba pegada. Su boca se curvó en una maliciosa sonrisa. – Podría decirse que más o menos.

Snape se dirigió a ella con gesto muy serio. – My lady es muy importante que nos indiquéis donde podemos encontrarle. Hemos venido de tierras muy lejanas solo para pedir su ayuda.

Ella se quedó parada ante la solemnidad del hombre de negro, luego miró de nuevo a la unicornio. - ¿Es por el Toro, verdad? - El profesor se limitó a asentir levemente. Un escalofrió recorrió a la joven de los ojos verdes y estos se oscurecieron. -Hare algo mejor, os llevare hasta él.

Los tres se miraron desconcertados mientras ella recogía su yelmo y espada del suelo, y llamaba con un silbido a su corcel, un enorme caballo negro de batalla con sus correspondientes protecciones en cuero y metal. Con un ágil movimiento se encaramó a la grupa, tiró de las riendas, y el animal relincho alzándose en toda su envergadura sobre las patas de atrás. Su capa roja y sus largos rizos ondearon al viento. Sirius no pudo evitar una mueca de desdén, la condenada era toda una presuntuosa, pero una presuntuosa muy guapa.

-Por cierto, mi nombre es Melisande, Melisande de Hagsgate. - Dijo airosa desde lo alto del caballo echando la cabeza hacia atrás con aire orgulloso. – Ya he oído que vos sois lord Quejicus. – A Snape se le descompuso la cara.- Y este. – Señalando a Sirius. – Es Gryffindor. ¿No?– Terminó alegremente con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-Bueno, no exactamente.- Protestó el de negro lanzándole una mirada asesina al animago, que se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa de triunfo. – Mi nombre es Severus Snape. Y este…es Sirius Black.

-¿Y lo de Gryffindor?, ¿Es tu clan?

-Podría decirse. – Rumió el animago. – Y tú eres algún tipo de hechicera. ¿No es así?

Ella echó hacia atrás sus espesos rizos castaños. – Si, y muy poderosa además, por aquí me llaman la Dama Dragón. Así que muestra un poco más de respeto, "lacayo". - La chica puso mucho énfasis en la última frase, y miró con una mueca sarcástica al brujo.

-¡Maldita harpía! - Farfulló Black apretando los puños a los costados. – Y nosotros también somos magos. Para que lo sepas yo soy muy temido en donde venimos.

La joven alzó una ceja, recargo la mano en el pomo de su espada y se inclino hacia delante mirándolo con gesto aun más despreciativo. – De él podría creerlo, pero de TI. – Severus observaba la escena con cierta perplejidad, hacía tiempo que no veía a ese maldito "chucho" en apuros tan grandes, iba a ser un viaje divertido. En cambio Selena miraba a la chica con cierta curiosidad, fascinación, incluso admiración. – Mírate, jugando con un palito. – Agregó con tono despectivo. - ¡Dónde se ha visto! ¡Un mago sin espada! JAJAJA. – La chica volvió a echarse para atrás riendo escandalosamente y el caballo pateó el suelo acompañando su risa, se veía a leguas la buena compenetración entre ambos.

-¿Qué tiene de gracioso? – Replicó el animago cruzándose de brazos. – Donde venimos los magos solo usamos varitas.

Ella dejó de reír en seco y lo miró ladeando la cabeza. - ¿Una varita? ¿Y eso para qué sirve?

El animago se rascó la cabeza pensativo. – Pues…

-Se usa para aplicar y canalizar la magia en un hechizo. – Interrumpió seriamente Snape.

Ella abrió los ojos extrañada. – Es la primera vez que oigo una tontería como esa. ¿No sabéis usar las manos, o solo la mente? – Comenzó con un tono ciertamente preocupado. – He oído que el fanfarrón de Merlín usa un báculo, a veces. Y yo uso a Walerse para concentrar la fuerza del rayo – Palmeó ostentosamente el mango de su enorme espada, dorado y con la forma de una cabeza de dragón, con incrustaciones de gemas rojas como la sangre en los ojos. – Pero una varita. ¡Qué estúpido!

Snape se revolvió molesto, Sirius se limitó a esbozar una sonrisa sarcástica. –Bueno supongo que cada uno tiene sus métodos para acomodar la magia a si mismo.- Comentó el ex mortifago en un tono bastante neutro.

Black le dio un codazo. -¿Has oído eso? Merlin, conoce a Merlin.- Snape lo miró frunciendo el ceño con cara de "¿y?"

La chica miró al horizonte. – Si nos dejamos de charla llegaremos al castillo antes del anochecer, es un largo camino. - Miró a Selena con una agradable sonrisa y le tendió la mano. - Ella montará conmigo.

La joven vaciló un instante, miró al caballo y luego desvió sus ojos azules hasta el profesor de pociones, que alzó las cejas y la hizo un gesto de acercarse al animal. -¿Tiene miedo? - Preguntó suavemente, ella negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno si hay que caminar prefiero formas más cómodas. - Mientras Severus aupaba a la joven tomándola por la cintura y la depositaba tras Melisande, Sirius se concentró y su forma se desvaneció apareciendo en su lugar un gran perro de color negro.

La castaña lo miró con interés. - Ops, sí que es interesante. - Rió sarcástica. -No me equivoque cuando te llamé perro asqueroso, y ciertamente lo eres.- Sirius le gruño enseñando los dientes y dio dos roncos ladridos.

-¡Ya vale Canuto! - Bramó Snape, llevándose otro gruñido. - Trágate tus humos, la necesitamos hasta encontrar a ese brujo.

La castaña sacudió las riendas y el caballo comenzó a caminar enfilando un estrecho sendero, Snape miró a Canuto alzando la ceja. - Una faena no poder aparecerse, eh chucho. - El chucho gruño y los dos emprendieron camino tras las dos chicas.

-Sabes, es extraño que la copa nos dejara tan lejos de ese mago. - Comentó con aire distraído a su canino compañero, cuando ya llevaban más de una hora de camino. - Se supone que tenía que habernos llevado directamente hasta la "esencia "de ese Schmendrick. - El perro lo miró y meneó el rabo. Severus lo miró con un gesto de repelús, se pasó una mano por los negros cabellos. -¿Y qué diablos hago yo hablando contigo? Debo de estar perdiendo del todo la cabeza.- El perro sacó la lengua y jadeo un par de veces en un gesto claramente burlesco.

Sus ojos se desviaron un momento a las dos muchachas que cabalgaban varios metros por delante dándoles la espalda, las dos conversaban animadamente, no podía oír de qué, pero sí que creyó ver un amago de risa en la joven de cabellos blancos. Caminaban por un sendero que cruzaba un espeso bosque, nada que ver con el Bosque prohibido, hervía de vida, el sol se filtraba por el verde follaje creando hermosos juegos de luz sobre su resplandeciente melena del color de la nieve, estaba absorto mirándola. "Si, decididamente estoy perdiendo la cabeza,"

_Hasta aquí el capitulo. __Espero que les haya gustado._

_Besos a todos_

_Dejen Reviews_


	15. Chapter 15

15. El Castillo junto al mar.

Caminaron durante horas, atravesando aquel gran bosque, después el paisaje comenzó a cambiar a una zona más rocosa, la vegetación era de matorral más bajo, hierba alta, los musgos y los helechos cubrían las piedras y las riberas del camino, y los arboles eran jóvenes, toda la vida allí era nueva, como si aquello hubiera sido un desierto y de golpe la vida lo hubiera tomado al asalto.

Melisande, que ahora caminaba junto a Snape y llevaba de las riendas el caballo donde seguía subida Selena, se dio cuenta de cómo el mago observaba la vegetación con curiosidad. – Fue hace algo menos de 30 años. – Comenzó la joven atrayendo la atención del profesor. – Cuando el Toro habitaba esta región, la tierra estaba calcinada y yerma. Pero cuando Amalthea le derroto y los unicornios volvieron al mundo, su magia le devolvió la vida.

-¿Luego estamos…?

-En las que fueron las tierras del Rey Hagard. – Le interrumpió la chica.

Snape frunció el ceño y Canuto dio un ladrido. – Luego aquí empezó todo. - Miró a Selena, cabalgaba con la espalda recta la cabeza alta, sus ojos perdidos en el horizonte parecían cubiertos por un velo oscuro, mordía su labio interior en un gesto de concentración, sus manos aferraban tan fuerte las riendas sobre su regazo, tanto que los nudillos estaban completamente blancos. No necesitaba la legeremancia para saber que la mente de ella estaba retornando a sucesos terribles, aquellos que habían causado las profundas cicatrices de su alma.

El sol comenzaba a teñir el cielo con los colores del atardecer cuando divisaron el castillo y la ciudadela que se extendía a sus pies, aunque llamarlo castillo era demasiado. Se trataba de una alta torre de planta cuadrada, de piedra negruzca, los andamios de madera que se adosaban a ella mostraban que la construcción era reciente y que aun se trabajaba en ella. Se alzaba sobre un promontorio sobre el mar, que era azotado violentamente por las olas. La ciudadela se extendía a su espalda. Rodeada por unas viejas murallas de piedra.

La unicornio no pudo evitar ahogar un gemido, aquel lugar, aquella playa… - Fue aquí donde…- Los flases de recuerdos bombardearon su mente como fogonazos envueltos por la niebla. Ella caminado ante la fiera por ese mismo sendero, la cabeza baja, sus crines rozando el suelo, resignada a su destino, y la respiración del monstruo sobre su lomo. Ella retrocediendo de espaldas al mar, ante la mirada amenazante del Toro, las heladas olas bañando sus cascos y que arrastraban la arena entre sus patas, lentamente las olas la cubrían más y más mientras retrocedía adentrándose en el mar, y los ojos vacíos fijos en ella, el miedo que no la dejaba respirar, ese último relincho desesperado antes de hundirse del todo en las profundidades….

Gimió y sacudió la cabeza con desespero, los ojos cerrados y el rostro contraído en un gesto de profundo dolor, enterró la cara entre sus manos sollozando. – Este mismo lugar.

Una mano se cerró sobre las suyas, abrió los ojos y se encontró con los verdes de Melisande que la miraban con dulzura. - ¿Erais uno de ellos verdad? - La unicornio tragó saliva. - Uno de los que estuvieron sepultados en el mar. - Asintió levemente, ella apretó las manos tratando de transmitirle paz. - Todo terminó, ahora todo es diferente.

-No, para ella no. - La voz de Severus hizo que se voltease a él. - Donde venimos todo ha empezado de nuevo. - La unicornio continuaba con cabeza baja, tras ellos Black recuperaba su apariencia humana y sacudía sus alborotados cabellos.

-Eso no es posible, el Toro está sepultado en el mar. Aquel que lo dominaba murió ese mismo día, los unicornios han vuelto a sus bosques. - Replicó la chica mirándolos contrariada.

-Pues créeme, lo he visto, cara a cara. – Espetó el profesor con expresión grave.

Ella apretó sus labios, su mirada se hizo sombría. – Es posible…- Murmuró. –Que alguien lo haya convocado, pero solo había alguien capaz de hacerlo.

El animago la miró expectante. - ¿Quién?, ¿Dónde está?

La chica lo miró con gesto de desdén. – Ummm, ya has vuelto a tu forma humana. Pensé que la de perro iba más con tu persona.

-Oye, tú pedazo de…- La amenazó Sirius claramente enojado y el puño en alto, Severus le retuvo del brazo y negó con la cabeza.

-Basta Canuto, intenta madurar. -Espetó el mago con exasperación.

El animago se cruzó de brazos y dio un respingo. – ¡Que madure ella!

Snape entornó los ojos y aspiró profundamente. – "Si, ciertamente en este grupo la madurez brilla por su ausencia." – Pensó para sí, la castaña le enseñaba los dientes a Black y el otro gruñía rojo de ira.

-Si no me habéis oído bien he dicho "había", no "hay". – Comenzó nuevamente la castaña. – Mabruk el Negro, murió hace unos años. De hecho poco después de que cayera Hagard.

-Y alguien no puede tener los conocimientos para hacerlo. – Preguntó Snape.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – Era un mago tan poderoso como celoso de sus secretos, nunca aceptó discípulos, después de que el rey lo despidiese se encerró en una cueva cerca de las montañas hasta que un día lo encontraron muerto, se llevó todo su conocimiento con él.

-Mabruk…ese nombre, me recuerda algo, algo sobre una antigua leyenda. – Murmuró el animago.

-Vaya Canuto, me sorprende que aun recuerdes algo de las clases, andabas demasiado ocupado haciéndole la vida imposible a la gente con tus queridos amigos. – Masculló Severus alzando una ceja sarcásticamente. – Nos lo contaron en 3º, en Historia de la Magia. El Grimuario de Mabruck, el que se creía el primer libro de magia escrito, dicen que era un recopilatorio con la magia más negra que jamás se ha usado.

-Upss, por eso te quedaste con la copla, que raro que no lo tengas en tu mazmorra. – Le interrumpió el otro con gesto burlesco.

-Ese libro simplemente no existe, se perdió cuando su dueño murió. Es más, dudo que fuera escrito realmente, es una mera leyenda.

La chica carraspeó. – Siento interrumpir vuestra animada charla, pero el sol se pone. - El astro se fundía ya con el mar en el horizonte tiñendo el paisaje con una luz rojiza como el fuego. La unicornio seguía nerviosa y alterada. – Si no nos damos prisa cerraran las puertas y tendremos que dormir fuera. - Se volvió con un gesto de desdén y tomando las riendas del corcel lo encaminó por el tortuoso sendero camino de la torre.

Los dos magos se miraron, Sirius con gesto exasperado se llevo una mano a los cabellos echándolos hacia atrás, Severus leyendo la rabia en sus ojos gris azulado se limitó a encogerse de hombros con un gesto sarcástico en el rostro,

-Odio a esa mujer. - Rumio el animago, echando a andar tras ellas. – Esa maldita engreída se merecería unos buenos azotes.

Severus hizo una mueca irónica. –Y tú se los darías encantado ¿no?

-SIIII. – El animago parpadeó ante la idea de tenerla sobre sus rodillas dándole palmadas en el trasero y enrojeció. – Digo NOOOO. – Rectificó, pero Snape ya estaba riendo maliciosamente.

- Esto es nuevo Canuto. Pensé que amabas a todas las mujeres. - Rezongó con burla. - Tú que nunca desaprovechas una oportunidad de enviar rosas a una dama. - Enfatizó esta última frase, no olvidaba el asunto del ramo en la enfermería.

Sirius se volvió a él con un gesto de triunfo. -¿Te molestó Quejicus? - Snape se quedo parado y ladeó la cabeza molesto. -Sí, te molesto y mucho.

-No sé de que hablas. - Gruñó el otro pasándolo de largo, mientras Black lo miraba con un brillo divertido en los ojos.

-Puedes engañarte a ti mismo si quieres, pero para mí eres demasiado evidente.- Reía el animago a su espalda. - Solo basta ver como la proteges, la buscas, la miras, parece que volvieras a tener 16 años.- Snape solo dio un gruñido y se hundió más en sí mismo. Si, lo reconocía ella le atraía terriblemente, pero era realista, consciente de la realidad. Ella era lo que era, un unicornio, una criatura mágica, incapaz de tener sentimientos humanos, y aunque así fuera ya tenía asumido que en su historia, él era de los que nunca se quedaba con la chica.

-Deja de atosigarme con tus idioteces, chucho.- Gruñó entre dientes. - Se que le andas detrás. Pero que te quede claro Black que si le haces daño, hare que desees no haber vuelto jamás de tras ese maldito velo. - Se volvió y lo miró con una grave amenaza en sus ojos negros.

-No te alteres Quejicus, los muggles dicen que es malo para la tensión. - Lo miró con burla. - Y tú ya estás un poquito mayor. -"Desgraciado, tengo 38 igual que tu." Pensó el otro arqueando una ceja. El animago mudó su expresión a otra más seria. - Además tal vez debería ser yo el que te dijera eso mismo.

Severus se quedó de nuevo clavado, mirando al otro con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Vamos murciélago, las damas nos esperan. Comentó alegremente Black dejado al otro con la palabra en la boca.

No tardaron en llegar a la alta empalizada, se cruzaron en su camino con lugareños que acompañaban a sus rebaños y saludaban a la castaña con reverencia. Sirius la miró con curiosidad, ciertamente sí que parecía alguien importante por allí.

-Todas estas fortificaciones son nuevas. - Aclaró la joven.

La unicornio la miró. - Recuerdo que el castillo que se alzaba aquí era mucho mayor. También recuerdo como se desmoronaba sobre el mar.

La guerrera asintió. -Dices bien, se desplomó sobre el mar, el viejo rey murió en el derrumbe.- Miró con aire satisfecho hacia lo alto de la torre. - El rey Lir mando construir está en su lugar. Todo es nuevo ahora.

-¿El rey Lir vive aun? Preguntó el animago distraídamente.

Ella negó con la cabeza y su rostro arrogante te torno triste. -Murió hace 2 inviernos, fue un padre para mi, y un modelo para la caballería. Mi madre dice que murió de pena.

-¿De pena?

La chica asintió al animago. - Su majestad juró amor eterno a Lady Amalthea, cuando ella recuperó su forma y volvió a sus bosques, su majestad cayó en la melancolía. Fue un gran rey, generoso, justo, gran guerrero, admirado por sus hazañas heroicas, pero su corazón seguía sufriendo por ella, hasta que un día este te paró. - Ella suspiró. - Y fue fiel a su recuerdo, pese a ser el rey nunca miró a otra mujer y no dejó herederos.

Severus había escuchado en silencio. Él sabía muy bien lo que era sufrir por un amor perdido, y ser fiel a un recuerdo. Pero las circunstancias de su juventud no fueron las mismas, no había sido ni mucho menos un caballero de brillante armadura, y la marca de su antebrazo era buena prueba de ello. -¿Quién gobierna entonces estas tierras? - Preguntó con voz grave.

Ella sacudió su melena con gesto orgulloso. - Mi señor Schmendrick el Grande y su familia. Su majestad le cedió el trono a él y sus herederos por su gran amistad y fidelidad mostradas.

Entraron a través de un gran portón, flaqueado por dos guardias armados con largas lanzas y espadas, portaban yelmos de metal y pesadas cotas de maya como la joven, al verla saludaron con una inclinación de cabeza y fueron a parar a un enorme patio, enlosado de rocas, a los lados y pegados a las murallas se extendían cuadras, graneros y almacenes varios todos de piedra con techos de paja. Gentes de armas se ejercitaban con la espada en un recinto cerrado con una cerca de madera. - La magia no siempre es una defensa infalible. - Comentó la joven a ver como Sirius observaba la cantidad de soldados. - Tenemos que estar alertas de incursiones de los hombres del norte y de los sajones del sur.

Otro soldado que parecía de mayor rango se acercó a ellos, portaba una larga capa roja, observó a los forasteros con detenimiento. - Dama Dragón, ¿Habéis dado con la bestia?

-Por hoy lo deje pasar Angus. - Comentó despreocupada la joven ayudando a Selena a bajar del caballo. - Consideré más importante que estos extranjeros se reunieran con el Señor. Acompáñalos a la gran sala, yo acudiré en cuanto pueda.

-Si my lady. - Angus hizo un gesto de que le siguieran.

Snape observaba fascinado todo a su alrededor, el erudito que llevaba dentro estudiaba con detenimiento las ropas, las armas, era estar viviendo un libro de historia, de una época en que apenas había datos, la apoca más oscura. Llegaron al pie de la alta torre del homenaje, una clara predecesora de las futuras torres de la edad media, de planta cuadrangular, carecía de adornos y florituras, los muros de piedra gris, se alzaban sobrios y robustos, las ventanas apenas eran rendijas en la roca, entraron por una puerta lo bastante grande para un caballero y su montura, a una estancia alta, lo que parecía una sala de armas. Ascendieron por una rustica escalera de madera adosada a la pared hasta un primer piso donde había varias estancias de paredes de madera, el movimiento de los criados y el olor mostraba que allí estaban las cocinas. Ascendieron otro alto tramo de escaleras y fueron a parar a una amplia estancia, presidida por una enorme chimenea de piedra en el fondo, estaba iluminada por varios tragaluces cortados en la piedra de los muros. El suelo de madera estaba cubierto de paja limpia, y había varias mesas largas y rectangulares dispuestas en la sala.

-Mi señor os recibirá aquí. -Espetó secamente el soldado, mostrándoles con la mano una especie de trono de madera tallada que se encontraba sobre un escalón más alto en el otro extremo de la sala, varios estandartes colgaban de la pared tras él, de hecho todas las paredes de la sala contaban con tapices que mostraban bordados de batallas y gestas heroicas, de las paredes también colgaban varias antorchas encendidas que iluminaban tenuemente la sala. Sobre el trono y a sus pies había dispuestas varias pieles de lobo.

Black recorría la estancia con los brazos en jarras, sus ojos grises parpadearon varias veces observando el alto techo de madera tallada. - Woopp, Quejicus esto no es una mazmorra pero seguro es de tu gusto.

La chica también miraba la sala con curiosidad, un tapiz llamó su atención y se acercó lentamente a él, se llevó la mano al pecho. Reconoció las imágenes de inmediato, eran diferentes escenas que relataban, la historia que ella misma había vivido. Allí estaba bordada con hilos de diferentes tonos de rojo, el Toro, empujando a los delicados unicornios entre las olas del mar. Sintió ahogarse y apartó la mirada, unas fuertes manos se posaron en sus hombros reconfortándola. -No deje que el miedo domine su mente. - Susurro con su sedosa voz en su nuca. Ella tragó saliva y asintió nerviosa.

Snape se separó de ella al notar el carraspeo de Black, lo miró molesto y el animago alzó las cejas inquisitivo. - ¿Y ahora qué? - Ladró este. - Viajes en el tiempo, dragones, hechiceras psicópatas con espada, y solo imagina quien puede vivir en esta cuadra.

Severus frunció el ceño. - Sigues siendo un cabeza hueca. Estamos en el siglo VIII, ¿qué esperabas?, ¿El Hilton?

El otro se encogió de hombros. – No, pero se supone que aquí vive un gran mago y además rey. - Dio una patada a un poco de paja del suelo. - Mira el aspecto de esto.

-Esto, como tú dices era la forma de mantener limpias las salas comunes en aquella época, muy probablemente la mayoría de los habitantes de este castillo duerman aquí de noche en jergones. A veces hasta el señor y su familia. - Señaló las escaleras de madera que ascendían al piso superior. - Pero aquí parce que tienen sus dormitorios arriba, lo cual también denota el rango y poder.

-¿Y tú de donde sacas eso?

Severus río entre dientes con gesto cínico. -De los libros, canuto, y te recuerdo que tengo muchos.

Una risa hueca resonó en la estancia, sacando a ambos magos de su discusión. Los tres miraron a su alrededor desconcertados, la risa provenía de toda la estancia, era la de un hombre de edad avanzada, pero se notaba jovial y divertida. Ahora fue Selena la que se aferró al brazo de Severus. -De modo que sois unos magos perdidos en busca de respuestas. - Rió cantarina.

Un destello blanco junto con una neblina surgió sobre el trono de madera, una silueta oscura se materializó sobre él. Los dos magos se miraron sorprendidos, el hombre ciertamente no aparentaba ser el gran mago que se decía, aunque bueno tampoco se hubiera dicho de Dubledore. Era un hombre ya de edad avanzada, sus cabellos grises y rizados caían hasta sus hombros, una barba también gris se cerraba sobre su arrugado rostro y le llegaba al pecho, tenía una enorme nariz ancha y desproporcionada, Black disimuló una carcajada al compararla mentalmente con la de Snape, miró al mismo de reojo, si, Snape era chato comparado con ese viejo. Portaba un gorro puntiagudo y doblado sobre la cabeza de color azul oscuro. Una túnica azul de diferentes tonos y que parecía hecha de retales le cubría en su totalidad y sobre esta una capa negra ostentosa que arrastraba. Portaba un báculo tallado de algo que parecía marfil, los miraba con gesto divertido con sus ojos verdes, ojos que al animago le recordaban a alguien.

-Soy Schmendrick el Grande, Señor de Hagsgate. ¿Quién se presenta ante mi?- Hablo con una voz que se antojaba amistosa. Los dos magos volvieron a mirarse.

Severus se adelantó un paso y se inclinó cortésmente. - Mi nombre es Severus Snape, y mi acompañante es Sirius Black. También somos magos.

-Aja, el perro Gryffindor me han dicho. -Señaló divertido a Black que se revolvió molesto. "¿Cómo diablos sabia eso?, ¿acaso esa harpía ya había hablado con él?, Pero como. " Su vista se posó en la joven que permanecía con el rostro volteado, sus cabellos caían sobre él y no le dejaba verle la cara. - ¿Y la joven?

-Ella es Selena Einhorn, es…- No acabó la frase, el mago se alzó bruscamente de su asiento, rasgó el suelo con el extremo de su báculo, del que broto una luz azulada, ante el asombro de los dos hombres extendió la mano y el báculo hacia la joven, la sala se oscureció, descardas mágicas surgieron del mago. Severus sacó su varita y le hizo frente, pero al igual que con el dragón, la mano de la chica le hizo bajar su arma, atónito vio como ella avanzaba poniéndose delante de él. La marca de su frente iluminada con una fuerte luz blanca, un fuerte viento les sacudió, los largos cabellos blancos ondeaban con violencia. La luz se hizo más intensa y cubrió su cuerpo, rompiendo las tinieblas de la sala. De golpe todo ceso, Snape y Black se miraron confusos, mientras el anciano bajaba las manos y la miraba con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

-Tenia que estar seguro de que erais vos. - Murmuró con la voz rota por la emoción, avanzó bajando el escalón hacia ellos. - Pero al veros, sois tan…idéntica a ella.

La chica parpadeó, el mago ya estaba frente a ella y la observaba detenidamente, como si fuera una aparición. - Pero no soy ella. - Susurró.

El hombre asintió. - Indudablemente, hay sutiles diferencias, señora. Sois más alta, vuestro cabello levemente mas ondulado, y vuestros ojos, son mas…humanos. - Ella tembló levemente ante la última afirmación. - Pero aun así sois como dos gotas de agua.

-¿Os referís a esa Lady Amalthea? - Preguntó el profesor observando con recelo al anciano mago.

El hombre suspiró. -Como olvidarla, la primavera hecha mujer. - Miró a la joven con dulzura. - Igual que vos. Ella hizo de mi lo que soy ahora, nos marcó a todos con su maravillosa presencia. Cuando mi Molly os vea será imposible aplacar su llanto. - El anciano la tomó cálidamente del mentón y ella le dedicó una suave sonrisa, al igual que el anciano del cuadro, su presencia le parecía familiar y cálida. - ¿Por qué esta ella sí? ¿Con esta forma?

-Esa es una de las preguntas que queremos hacerle. - Contestó el ex mortifago. - Vos sois el único mago que ha transformado a un unicornio.

El anciano negó con la cabeza, sus ojos verdes mostraron un brillo enigmático. -Te equivocas joven mago. Yo nunca transforme a Amalthea por voluntad. La magia lo hizo por sí misma, yo solo fui…utilizado. - La conversación con los cuatro leones acudió a su mente, ellos le habían dicho lo mismo, que la magia los utilizó de transmisores. - La magia de un unicornio es demasiado antigua, demasiado pura, para ser corrompida o afectada por otra magia que no sea la suya propia u otra de la misma naturaleza, y eso jovencito no es algo que esté al alcance de un simple mortal. Durante muchos años pensé que lo había logrado, y me vanagloriaba de ello, pero los años y la sabiduría que te dan, me hicieron ver que estaba equivocado, solo fui un simple vehículo de la magia viva.

Severus arqueó una ceja contrariado, y Black soltó una carcajada, el que le llamaran jovencito a sus 38 años le resultaba francamente incomodo. El viejo le recordaba cada vez más a Albus.-¿Pero entonces como…? - Atinó a preguntar.

El hechicero le dirigió una intensa mirada. - El Toro. - Su voz sonó fría y cortante. - Mi hija dice que estáis aquí por el Toro.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Hola a todos aquí me tiene de nuevo, espero que les guste**__**.**_

16. Schmendrick el Grande

Black parpadeó varias veces, su cara se tornó por un momento más pálida que la de Snape, tragó saliva y miró perplejo a este que le devolvió una mirada socarrona. Aquella loca harpía era su hija, como había estado tan ciego, tenía que haberlo supuesto. Pero la muy pécora no les había dicho nada, todo el tiempo se estuvo riendo de ellos, de él.

-¿Vuestra…hija? - Balbuceó este aun en estado de shock.

El mago asintió divertido. - Melisande, es la menor de mis cuatro hijas. Y heredera del reino, Mi señor el rey Lir la adoptó como hija, es la legítima señora de estas tierras.- El viejo rió entre dientes. – He de reconocer que el condenado carácter de una de su madre, pero amplificado.

-¿Esa Harpía es su hija? – Las palabras brotaron de su boca casi inconscientemente, se quedo con la boca abierta, vio la mirada de Severus y la cerró de golpe.- "Vale, Sirius eres un crack, cuando se trata de buscarte enemigos lo haces a lo grande."- Rumió el animago para sus adentros.

Snape parpadeó, eso respondía a la pregunta de porque el translador los había mandado tan lejos del tal Schmendrick. La energía de esa joven era la misma que la de su padre.

-¡Si, su hija! – Resonó una voz femenina en la estancia. Black se giró hacia la escalera que llevaba a la planta alta. Por ella majestuosamente, descendía la castaña, sus refulgentes ojos verdes clavados en él, con arrogancia y desprecio. Se había despojado de su armadura, y llevaba puesta una túnica granate de corte romano. Dejaba los brazos descubiertos, se cerraba en los hombros con dos broches dorados, caía sobre el generoso pecho con amplios pliegues, mostrando un amplio y sugerente escote en uve que al animago le hizo tragar saliva. Debajo del pecho, hasta la cintura se ceñía con un cordón dorado, en varias vueltas, la falda caía suelta hasta el suelo y arrastraba tras ella por los escalones. –Pareces sorprendido mago. – Sus ojos destellaron con malicia.

El se limitó a dar un gruñido y apartar la vista de ella. La idea de darle esa tunda de azotes volvió a aparecer en su mente, resultando extremadamente atractiva.- "¿Quién hubiera dicho que bajo esa armadura se escondieran aquel par de…wwooooww?"- Se dio a sí mismo un par de cabezazos mentales y apartó la idea de su mente. La odiaba, la odiaba muchhhooooo.

-Entonces, ya os habrá puesto al tanto de sus ataques en nuestra tierra. - La voz de Snape sacó a su compañero de sus cavilaciones.

-Así es, pero sigo sin comprender como puede seros útil este viejo. – Comentó el anciano rascándose la nuca.

-¡Como que no comprendéis! – Exclamó nervioso Sirius. –Vos sois el único que ha derrotado a ese monstruo.

El viejo rió a carcajada limpia, los tres lo miraban desconcertados, mientras que su hija le limitaba a torcer la boca en una mueca sarcástica y cruzarse de brazos sobre el pecho. – No sé quien os ha contado eso, pero las cosas no fueron así.

Severus miró al viejo con la cabeza ladeada y una ceja alzada.

-Así es, joven mago. Yo no vencí al Toro, por la misma razón que yo no transformé al unicornio. Su magia es de la misma naturaleza que suya. – Señaló a Selena con la mirada. – Fue Amalthea quien lo derrotó, quien lo sepultó en las profundidades del océano, no yo. ¡Ni mucho menos!- El hombre se volvió hacia su trono y se sentó pesadamente.

-Entonces no hay forma de vencerle, se la llevará sin remedio. – Bramó el animago señalando a Selena con el dedo.

El viejo miró a la chica fijamente, de una forma que le hizo estremecerse. – Si que puede vencérsele, ella es la única que puede.

-Yo…así… ¿Cómo? – Murmuró la joven.

-Con valor mi niña, con valor. – Le contestó. – Y con tu verdadera forma, solo así.

Un escalofrió recorrió a Severus al oír la referencia a la verdadera forma de ella. –Y no hay otra alternativa. – Murmuró con gravedad.

La cara del mago se tornó sombría. – El toro es un enemigo implacable e imposible de detener. Una vez se fija una presa no parará hasta obtenerla, por lo que…- Volvió a mirar a la unicornio. – Ella nunca estará a salvo, aunque sea en esa forma. La seguirá, la acosará, hasta su muerte, y arrasara lo que sea para obtenerla. Es un ser maligno, sin alma, sin piedad.

-Pero actúa dominado por alguien, no es así. –Interrumpió el animago.

El anciano asintió complacido. – Veo que sabéis bastante. El toro carece de voluntad, solo es una encarnación de la sombra, de la maldad, de los temores más profundos. En el principio todo fue creado junto a su contraparte, bien y mal, luz y tinieblas, y ambos son necesarios. Ella. – La señaló con el brazo extendido. – Es la luz, su encarnación más pura, su contraparte. Es la voluntad de otro lo que lo guía. Igual que en el pasado fue el Rey Hagard. Perseguirá a todos los unicornios hasta que los tenga en su poder, y la buscará a ella más tarde o más temprano.

-No hay más unicornios ella es la ultima. – Murmuró el profesor.

-Eso no es posible, fueron liberados a miles, y volvieron a sus bosques. – Hablo la castaña con gesto confuso acercándose a su padre.

Sirius miró a Selena con gesto grave. – No, allá de dónde venimos, ella es el ultimo. Todos los demás han muerto.

El mago y su hija se miraron, sus rostros habían palidecido de golpe. – Eso es imposible los unicornios son inmortales, eso lo sabe todo el…

-No somos inmunes a la espada. – Susurró la joven. – Y nuestra alma ya estaba herida de muerte. Ellos mismos se inmolaron, yo simplemente esperé.

El anciano miró a Severus con el ceño fruncido. – Creo que no habéis contado toda la verdad, ¿de dónde venís en realidad?

-¡Díselo, Quejicus! - Espetó el animago, algo asqueado. – Un mago tan poderoso no debería extrañarse.

Severus tomo aire. - No venimos de un reino lejano. Venimos del futuro. -Soltó con tono de fastidio.

-Del año 1998, para ser exactos. - Puntualizó Black con una sonrisa.

Schmendrick se limitó a encogerse de hombros. - Porque será que no me sorprende. - Comentó despreocupadamente volviendo a mirar a la unicornio que ya lo observaba más relajada.

- Por eso me parecíais raros.- Comentó su hija por lo bajo, con una sonrisa

-Bueno, de donde vengáis en el fondo carece de importancia. – Murmuró el viejo con tristeza. –Pero sí que es cierto que lo que dices es desalentador. Mucho dolor se produjo en esos días sombríos, personas muy amadas sacrificaron mucho por la derrota del Toro. Lo que dices implica que nada de eso sirvió a su propósito.- Su hija se apoyo en su hombro, el hombre parecía abatido. La imagen de Amalthea tomada de la mano con Lir, rogando no ser cambiada de nuevo. Sus ojos azules suplicantes, en aquella cueva, debatiéndose entre su amor y el deber a los suyos. Tal vez de haber dejado las cosas como estaban mucho dolor se habría ahorrado, el dolor de Amalthea, condenada a una vida eterna de soledad, el dolor de su amigo y señor por la mujer a la que amo más que a nada y se vio separada de él, y el dolor de aquellas criaturas que habían conocido el sufrimiento, la angustia y el temor, y que veía ahora a través de los ojos de la joven que tenia ante él. En un futuro ese dolor les causaría la muerte, el destino del mundo había sido el mismo de todos modos, un mundo sin unicornios. – Fue un error, todo fue un error. – Murmuró sacudiendo la cabeza con gesto abatido.

-No padre, no fue un error. Las cosas debían de suceder en el momento adecuado. – Saltó la chica con furia. – Además tú lo has dicho, la magia fue la que lo hizo, no tú. Nada podías hacer, solo dejarte llevar por ella.

El hombre meneó la cabeza nuevamente. – No, la historia no debía haber terminado así, fue un final equivocado y triste.

-No, padre, tal vez la historia este aun inconclusa y de alguna forma se deba cerrar en ese futuro del que nos hablan.

El hombre alzó la mirada hacia la unicornio que se había acercado hasta él y le tomaba de la mano. La muchacha le sonreía dulcemente. – Tienes razón, la historia no termino, solo fue un punto y aparte. Y el deber de este viejo es ayudaros a darle un final correcto. – Acarició con el pulgar la mano de la joven que se aferraba a la suya, la miró a los ojos. – Ahora tú debes ser capaz de dárselo.

Ella tragó saliva.

El mago miró a los dos hombres de pie ante él. – Tal vez la solución no sea destruir al toro. – Ellos se miraron el uno al otro.

-Eso ya lo había pensado. Destruir a quien lo controla. – Murmuró Snape Con aire sombrío.

-¿Pero cómo encontrarle? Debe de ser muy poderoso.

-Solo Mabruck sabía como convocar al Toro, y sus secretos nunca fueron revelados. – Comentó el anciano. – Una verdadera lástima, tanto conocimiento perdido.

- Cierto, él fue el que le mostro la forma al rey Hagard. – Puntualizó la chica.

-Entonces ese rey también debió ser un mago muy poderoso. – Murmuró Black. El viejo estalló en carcajadas.

-¿Mago? ¿El Viejo Hagard? NOOO, en absoluto. Carecía de poder de ningún tipo, solo aquel que le otorgaba el Toro y el propio Mabruck mientras estuvo a su servicio.

-¿Estáis diciendo entonces que ese rey era un muggle? – Sirius no salía de su asombro.

La castaña puso cara de extrañada. - ¿Muggle? ¿Qué es eso?

-Persona no mágica. – Aclaró Snape. – En nuestra época llamamos así a aquellos que no poseen ningún tipo de magia.

-Eso no tiene sentido, la magia puede usar a quien quiera, cuando quiera. – Replicó la joven.

-Hija es posible que todo haya cambiado de tal forma que solo unos pocos tengan la sensibilidad para ser usados. Mira a tu madre, no he conseguido ni que sea capaz de encender fuego.

-Madre es madre. – Rumió la chica.

La cabeza de Snape continuaba trabajando. – Solo ese Mabruck conocía la forma de convocar al toro, la profecía de Sibil empezaba a tomar forma…_por ambición y sangre muggle convocado_…y si no es un mago, sino un muggle.

Sirius lo miró desconcertado. - ¿Qué dices quejicus? Eso es una tontería, como va a ser un muggle, ellos no creen en la magia, es absurdo, sin duda debe ser un mortifago.

-Y si ese libro existe, el Grimuario de Mabruck. – El anciano palideció al oir las palabras del profesor. – Y si lo tiene, tienes idea de la cantidad de magia oscura que puede haber en ese libro maldito.

-Ciertamente es un libro maldito. – Comentó con voz temblorosa. – Y por ello lo ocultó antes de morir, en manos equivocadas puede llevar al mundo a la destrucción. No, ciertamente no sabéis las fuerzas con las que estáis tratando.

El viejo se puso de pie y caminó por la sala. – No solo es el Toro, ese libro puede abrir los tres sellos de los infiernos, consumirá a su poseedor, hasta convertirlo a él mismo en un demonio sediento de poder, sangre y destrucción. Solo os queda rezar por que los rituales no hayan sido realizados. – El viejo dio un bramido de frustración. – ¡Maldito viejo loco, tenía que haberlo destruido!

- Joder, porque todos los pirados megalómanos nos tocan a nosotros. ¿Y si es tan fuerte para que la quiere? – Black señalaba a la chica unicornio que los miraba perpleja.

-Sin ella no podrá lograrlo, ella es la principal fuente de poder, la vida eterna. Necesita tener bajo su control las dos formas de magia pura, y podrá llevar a cabo su propósito.

Los ojos de Severus se encontraron con los azules. – ¿Y si ella…no recupera su forma?

El anciano lo miró fijamente, el profesor sintió la punzada en su mente, como un reflejo alzó sus defensas evitando la intrusión. El viejo sonrió para sí. – Podría ser una idea. Pero si ha llegado tan lejos, no parará hasta tenerla, sea en esta forma o en la suya propia.

-Estamos donde al principio. – Bufó frustrado el animago. –Podríamos buscar ese grimo… lo que sea y destruirlo, así no llegara a nuestro tiempo y asunto resuelto.

Snape aspiró profundamente. –Te recuerdo que solo teníamos 24 horas, de las cuales ya hemos consumido casi la mitad, y no creo que sea tan fácil encontrarlo.

-Desechad la idea, muchos magos hemos buscado ese libro y ha sido imposible hallarlo Creo que debemos pensar con calma, y se piensa mejor con el estomago lleno. –Comentó alegremente el anciano.

Palmeó dos veces y la chimenea se encendió de golpe, junto con más antorchas de las paredes. Varias criadas y siervos aparecieron por la escalera portando enormes bandejas de comida y rápidamente comenzaron a preparar las mesas para un banquete. – Supongo que me haréis el honor de acompañarme a mi mesa.

Una mujer de alborotados cabellos grises apareció por la escalera. Tenía los ojos color avellana, su rostro estaba ya arrugado por los años. Portaba una túnica verde oscuro de amplias mangas, un cordel dorado a la cintura y una capa negra enganchada sobre los hombros con dos broches también dorados. La mujer miró a Selena y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. –Tu… - Se acercó llorosa a ella y la abrazó. - …Melisande me lo había dicho, pero no podía creerlo, otra vez, lo mismo.

-Mi esposa Molly Grue, ya os dije que lloraría como un bebe cuando la viera. – Comentó alegremente el viejo mago.

-AHHHgg. Insensible carcamal, no entiendes nada. – Se apartó levemente de la chica y le acarició el rostro, la joven miraba a la anciana desconcertada. – Ven mi niña, siéntate a mi lado, hay tantas cosas que quiero preguntarte. – La anciana se llevó a la joven a un extremo más tranquilo de la sala, que comenzaba a llenarse de criados, damas caballeros, juglares y música.

-Toma asiento con migo, joven mago. – El anciano señaló dos lugares de honor en la mesa principal a Snape. – Pareces un erudito, me hablaras de la magia en tu tiempo. O al menos lo que puedas contarme.

El profesor se inclinó levemente. – Sera un placer serviros en lo que pueda, señor. – Miró de reojo a Selena, que se había sentado con la anciana, ella también le miraba a él, por un momento creyó que su bello rostro esbozó una sonrisa, una sonrisa para él.

-En fin, mañana sin falta hemos de volver. – Comentó Black alegremente encogiéndose de hombros y mirando el buey asado que portaban dos criados, su estomago emitió un gruñido. – No vamos a desperdiciar toda esta comida, eh Quejicus.

-¿Te vas tan pronto mago? – Rezongó la castaña con tomo burlescamente seductor y entornado los ojos. - …Que lastima…-Y se sentó altivamente al otro lado de su padre.

Sirius también entornó los ojos pero de furia, como era posible que esa mujer le sacara así de sus casillas. –Lo dices porque tienes ganas de la revancha…- Espetó riendo con malicia, mientras tomaba asiento en la gran mesa junto a Snape. Este pegó un respingo, estos dos comenzaban de nuevo, seguro seria una larga velada.

El anciano arqueó una ceja atento a la discusión. - …Puedo machacarte cuando quiera, estúpido chucho…a ti y a tu…varita… ¡ja! - Ladro la chica agarrando con pocos modos un muslo de pollo. Mientras Sirius apuró de un trago la copa de buen vino que le sirvió una rolliza muchacha de rubias trenzas, sus ojos grises fijos en los verdes de la chica, se sonrió.

-Siento deciros mi señor. – Dirigiéndose al viejo, que miraba distraídamente el contenido de su copa – Que vuestra hija necesitaría unos cuentos azotes. –El viejo alzó las cejas divertido.

Ella se rió sonoramente. – Y acaso vas a decir que serias tú quien me los diera. – Ella comenzó a juguetear con el afilado puñal que usaba para cortar la carne.

-Creó que cuando nos conocimos ya te di tu merecido, ¿recuerdas? – Apenas alzó la cabeza en un acto reflejo, el puñal de la chica se clavó en la mesa de madera justo entre sus manos. Ella sonrió malignamente y alzó las cejas, Snape carraspeó y miró a su compañero con un reproche, el anciano se mesaba la barba y miraba al animago con gesto indescifrable. – Upsss, veo que te molesta recordarlo.

El viejo se giró hacia su hija con aire triunfante. – Dime hija, ¿Qué es eso que mis oídos escuchan? – La chica palideció de pronto.

-Este perro no me ha vencido, así que…- Bramó la chica poniéndose en pie, todos en la sala se giraron a ella, el juglar dejo de tañer su laúd. - … ¿Y tú que miras? TOCAAA. – Le gritó fuera de sí. El hombrecillo tragó saliva y siguió tañendo una alegre tonada, automáticamente el murmullo continúo.

-¡Que no te vencí! – Ladró el otro con una gran sonrisa de triunfo en su rostro. – Díselo tu Quejicus. – El mago oscuro alzó las cejas y casi se atraganta con el vino que estaba bebiendo. Este se giró hacia él y lo miró con mueca de: "A-mi-no-me-metas-en-tus-problemas."

-Te recuerdo yo a ti, quien ha terminado rodando por el suelo, doliéndote de cierta parte…. – Espetó la chica mirándolo roja de furia.

Black se puso de pie y la miró amenazante. – ¡Y quien se debatía debajo mía como una anguila! ¡No podías moverte!

-¡JA!. Y te recuerdo lo que paso después. – La chica ya estaba de un color más bien granate.

-Melisande. – Cortó su padre con toda su parsimonia. – ¿De esta conversación puedo deducir que este mago te ha derrotado en combate?

-NOOOO. Bramó la una.

-SIIIII. Siseó el otro entre dientes.

-Por la sagrada magia, es posible que al fin alguien te baje los humos. – El anciano hablaba con calma pero en sus ojos había algo que parecía peligroso.

Ella volvió a empalidecer y a temblar levemente, apretó los puños con ira. – No me ha vencido, no ha nacido el hombre que sea capaz de derrotarme en combate leal.

-Sirius se limitó a reírse y señalarse a sí mismo con la mano. –Salvo yo, claro está.

El caso es, que Snape continuaba callado, tratando de concentrarse en su porción de asado. Pero su sexto sentido le decía que había algo más en juego que el orgullo de la castaña.

-Entonces, hija…- La voz emocionada de su madre llego hasta ellos, la mujer se había levantado de su asiento junto a la chimenea y avanzaba hacia ellos con los ojos vidriosos de emoción.

La chica retrocedió y negó con la cabeza. – No, no y no.- Fuera de sí señaló amenazante al animago. – Y aunque así fuera no pienso casarme con ese maldito perro sucio y asqueroso….esas son cosas que se dicen por decir, mama se lo toma todo demasiado en serio.

_**Hasta aquí un nuevo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Y ya saben espero sus reviews, critica,s sugerencias, tomatazos, con impaciencia.**_

_**Besos a todos.**_


	17. Chapter 17

17. El Final de la Noche.

La chica retrocedió y negó con la cabeza. – No, no y no.- Fuera de sí señaló amenazante al animago. – ¡INFIERNO SANGRIENTO! Y aunque así fuera no pienso casarme con ese maldito perro sucio y asqueroso….

La sonrisa de triunfo se borro de golpe de la cara de Black, fue como si el suelo hubiera desaparecido bajo sus pies, y un tic sospechoso apareció en su ojo izquierdo. Severus que estaba bebiendo su copa tranquilamente se atragantó con el vino, que salió en un chorro por su nariz, y emitía unos sonidos indescifrables, entre la tos y la risa descontroladas. – ¿Yo casarme…?- Murmuró el otro. – ¿Con esa?…NOOOO.

El mago los miraba a uno y a otro divertido. – Tú eres el que dice que la has vencido. – Le miraba de una forma que daba más miedo que El Que no debía ser nombrado. – Ella hizo un juramento y si la has vencido, debería ser tu esposa.

Ella se cruzó de brazos. – Los dos estáis chocheando. Ya dije una vez que nunca me casaría, me debo al clan. Yo no juré que me casaría, en ningún momento.

-Es una pena, es muy atractivo. – Comentó Molly con voz burlona, Black se estremeció, en otras circunstancias se sentiría alagado, pero le tenía alergia al matrimonio. Y era una alergia muy grave.

-Te lo repito madre, yo solo dije que me entregaría, nunca que me casaría.

-¿Acaso no es lo mismo? - Rió su padre.

-NO, NO ES LO MISMO. - Rugió. - Y EL NO ME VECICIOOO.

Toda la sala estaba pendiente de la escena de nuevo, las mujeres miraban a Black con interés, y los caballeros con odio.

Sirius parpadeó varias veces. – Ella tiene razón, no la vencí. – Y se sentó de golpe, agarró su copa y la apuró de un trago.

Severus lo miró alzando las cejas con sorna. – Veo que por tu boca casi se te acaba la fiesta, eh Canuto.

-¡No me jodas tú ahora murciélago! – Con muy malos modos le pego un mordisco a una costilla asada.

El animago la miró de soslayo, estaba de pie, discutiendo con su padre. La forma en que el fino tejido de la túnica se amoldaba a su cuerpo, insinuaban unas curvas voluptuosas, sus pechos grandes subían y bajaban con el respirar acelerado. El chasqueo de unos dedos ante su cara le hicieron volver a la realidad. – No la mires tanto, cualquiera diría que la "odias" tanto como dices. – Rezongó Severus, siguiendo la mirada de Black.

Este chasqueó la lengua. – Lo mantengo, me encantaría darle unos azotes. – Sus ojos grises brillaron con malicia.

-No tienes remedio. – Suspiró Snape, sus ojos habían vuelto a buscar a la joven de los cabellos blancos, había permanecido ajena a la discusión sentada junto al fuego, sus ojos permanecías fijos en las llamas como hipnotizada, la vio suspirar y llevarse la mano al pecho. Apenas había tocado el plato de comida de su regazo, desde que habían llegado al castillo su semblante era aun más sombrío y triste, deseaba volver cuanto antes a su tiempo.

-Bueno, tal vez sea cierto que no te ha vencido. Pero aun así tengo una idea. – La voz del viejo mago le sacó de sus cavilaciones. Se giró hacia él.

-Tus ideas Scmendrick siempre dan miedo. – Bramó su mujer cruzándose de brazos con un respingo. La chica miraba a sus padres expectante.

-Que Melisande los acompañe a enfrentar al monstruo. – Black se irguió como un resorte en su asiento. La joven abrió la boca para protestar. – ¿No querías hazañas y hechos heroicos? – Su padre la miró enarcando una ceja, ella apenas miró a su alrededor confusa. – Esta es tu mejor oportunidad.- Se acercó sigiloso al oído de su esposa. (¬¬) – Nos libraremos de esta fiera una temporada, y quien sabe…- Susurró disimulando, una sonrisa maliciosa se dibujó en el rostro de la mujer.

-No, de ningún modo. – Espetó el animago con gesto asqueado.

-No creo que sea muy conveniente, señor. – Comentó el Snape, aunque la idea de poder tener a Sirius fuera de sus casillas por una temporada se le hacía tremendamente atractiva.

-Tonterías, ella. – Señaló a su hija con el dedo. – Se vanagloria de ser mejor hechicera que yo, de vencer a cualquier contrincante con la magia o con las armas.

-¿Acaso no es cierto? – Se jactó la chica echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-Te recuerdo que Merlin…

-No hablemos de ese carcamal pretencioso. – Le interrumpió de malos modos.

-Así podrías conocer mejor a tu futuro esposo…- La voz de su madre sonó burlesca.

-WAAAAAAA. – Grito la chica. – No me ha vencido, en todo caso quedamos en tablas.

-Cierto, muy cierto. No la vencí.- Black afirmaba moviendo con énfasis un muslo de pollo que llevaba en la mano.- Así que no me casare, no me caso, he dicho.

-Bueno eso ya se verá. – Comentó de nuevo la madre, se notaba de quien había sacado el carácter la muchacha.

Snape bufó con desgana, el juglar se había arrodillado junto a Selena, entonaba una dulce tonada, y ella lo miraba entre curiosa y sonriente. La comida se le atragantaba, igual que en aquella época, cuando la veía a ella, a su Lily, reír con el idiota de Potter en el gran comedor, la misma comezón en la sangre, celos. Ella volvió a alzar sus hermosos ojos azules y lo miró de nuevo, un instante para volver a perder su mirada en las llamas.

-¿Qué fue de ella? – Preguntó en un susurró al anciano mago que había tomado de nuevo asiento a su lado y reía por el enfado de su hija, este se quedó serio y lo miró. – De Lady Amalthea. ¿Qué ocurrió después de recuperar su cuerpo?

El mago aspiró profundamente, y bebió un trago de su copa. – Eso, joven mago, solo la propia magia lo sabe. Apenas tres noches después de derrotar al monstruo, el cielo comenzaba a cambiar de color con el despuntar de la aurora. – Sus ojos se tornaron melancólicos. – Desperté de mi sueño y la vi ante mí en aquella colina, brillando bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos llenos de tristeza. – Sacudió la cabeza con dolor. – Nunca podre olvidar esa mirada, cada noche la veo en mis sueños. Me hablo con esa voz suave, como el aleteo de una mariposa, como la de ella. – Señaló a la joven sentada junto a la chimenea. –Se despidió de mi, y al despuntar el día, con un relincho, desapareció entre la bruma, era hermosa los primeros rayos del sol se reflejaron en su blancura deslumbrándome. – El viejo suspiró y agacho la cabeza. – No volví a verla, ni aun cuando mi buen señor y amigo murió.

Snape permaneció en silencio, recordando la noche en la torre de astronomía _"Yo estuve allí, en esa playa, frente a ella. Vi sus ojos, esa herida de muerte en su alma. Yo no soy tan fuerte como ella…_" Eran los mismos ojos que seguía viendo el anciano en sus sueños, lo mismo que ella temía. – Entonces ¿murió? – Preguntó.

El viejo cabeceó. – Como os he dicho nadie sabe. Y tal vez nunca se sepa.

-Vos fuisteis su protector. Y sin embargo habéis envejecido, ¿acaso no os dio la vida eterna?

Rió amargamente. – Y dime muchacho. ¿Es un don o una maldición? – Lo miró fijamente. - ¿Desearías tu vivir para siempre?

Severus bajó la vista y apretó los puños. – Acaso no hay cosas peores que la muerte, no, cuando llegue mi final lo abrazaré con un suspiro de alivio.

-Eso fue algo que yo también comprendí en su momento y más cuando la conocí a ella. – La mirada de ambos hombres fue hasta la mujer mayor que departía llena de energía de mesa en mesa. – ¿Quién quiere la inmortalidad, para vivir una vida vacía, sin amor?, solo un necio lo haría. El don que Amalthea me dio no fue la vida eterna, sino la muerte.

El mago negro alzó las cejas perplejo. – Si, joven mago, la muerte. Yo he sido inmortal. Mi maestro el Gran Niko al ser yo tan torpe y descuidado en la magia me maldijo, yo tendría tu edad más o menos. Me condenó a la inmortalidad hasta que fuera capaz de usar la magia correctamente. No estoy seguro los años que pase, vagando por los caminos, mendigando en las aldeas, haciendo trucos baratos, solo, y despreciado por todos. Hasta que Amalthea se cruzó en mi camino, y junto ella conocí a mi Molly. My lady me dio la oportunidad de desarrollar mis poderes y con eso poder romper la maldición, poder envejecer y morir con la mujer que amo. – La miró regañar a unas criadas, furiosa y fruncir el ceño. – Aunque a veces me pregunto por qué la quiero.- Comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-¿Sigues mirando el mar? – Preguntó una voz femenina en la oscuridad del torreón. La unicornio se giró hacia dentro de la estancia, permanecía sentada en la repisa del muro, mirando a través del pequeño tragaluz, las negras olas que se estrellaban contra el acantilado a los pies del castillo, la tenue luz de la noche hacia brillar la espuma que se formaba en los rompientes. – Te Oí gritar en tus pesadillas hace rato.

-Siento haberte despertado. Murmuró la joven tímidamente.

La joven hechicera se estiró en su cama de paja y que esa noche compartía con su huésped con pereza. – No te preocupes, tengo el sueño ligero. Ya sabes el entrenamiento para el combate.

Los ojos de Selena se estrecharon, en un gesto de amargura. – Muchas veces llegue hasta estos rompientes, tentada de huir de mi encierro. – Aspiró pesadamente. – Recuerdo el dolor de mi cuerpo al chocar contra las rocas, el latir de mi corazón. Y nunca me atreví a salir, le temíamos demasiado.

-Debió de ser algo terrible, tantos siglos de libertad y luego ese horrible destierro. – Murmuró la castaña en la penumbra.- Todos tenemos miedo, nos ayuda a seguir vivos. Lo importante es saber enfocarlo para que nos haga más fuertes.

La unicornio se giró hacia ella. – ¿Tu también tienes miedo?

-Muchos se preguntan por qué visto armadura, porque uso espada, y oculto mi apariencia de mujer bajo los modales y el aspecto de un soldado. – Comenzó la joven. – Y es por ese miedo. Fue cuando era muy joven, apenas una niña de 12 años. Viajaba junto a mi padre y mi señor Lir a visitar una de nuestras villas en la costa más al norte. Era un prospero pueblo de pescadores y comerciantes de lana, con casa ricas y gentes felices. Allí se había establecido incluso un pequeño monasterio de monjes cristianos. Eran felices hasta que llegaron ellos. – Selena notó como la voz de su compañera se tiñó de odio. – Llegaron al amanecer, sus barcos con cabeza de dragón surgieron entre las nieblas del mar. Gritando, y aporreando sus escudos con sus espadas, como demonios sedientos de sangre. – Aspiró profundamente. – Recuerdo que poco antes de llegar las columnas de humo alertaron a mi señor y a los hombres. Supe por sus caras que algo ni iba bien, espoleamos los caballos. Nunca podre olvidar lo que vi al llegar a la villa. – Su voz comenzó a temblar. – Las casas quemadas, los cadáveres pasados a cuchillo amontonados en el suelo, las mujeres y niñas incluso más jóvenes que yo, abusadas y asesinadas. Mi padre no quiso que lo viera, pero yo no aparte la vista. Lo grave en mi memoria, cada herida, cada rostro deformado por la agonía. No les importó que estuvieran indefensos, mataron a todos los que no se llevaron como esclavos en sus naves. A los pobres monjes los crucificaron y les prendieron fuego junto a su pequeño monasterio.

La unicornio tembló al ir el tono de la voz de su compañera. – Nunca entenderé el afán del ser humano por destruirse a sí mismo.

-Ambición, riquezas, poder, esclavos. – Comentó la otra con un tono de voz neutro. – El afán por dominar y ser temido, los hombres del norte son expertos en ello. Ese día, supe que yo debía luchar, proteger a mi pueblo. A ellos no les importaría que fuera una mujer, si atacaban el castillo y nos vencían me matarían o me harían algo peor, y por eso rogué a mi señor Lir que me enseñase a empuñar la espada. Y él accedió complacido. Con 15 años ya era más hábil que él. Somos celtas, nuestro reino es pequeño, y muchos señores vecinos desean hacerse con él, por ello mi señor me nombro su heredera, él sabía que lo defendería hasta la muerte

-Eres muy valiente.

Ella rió por lo bajo. – O tal vez una loca temeraria. Tal vez debería haberme casado como mis hermanas mayores, pero no deseo la protección de ningún hombre, solo aquella que me puede brindar mi propio acero y la magia. Por eso nunca me casare, a no ser que sea con un hombre digno de defender estas tierras a mi lado. Y por ahora no conozco a ninguno. – Espetó con burla.

-Sigo pensando que eres valiente, tu gente te respeta.

-O me temen, dicen a mis espaldas que tengo el carácter de un dragón enfurecido. – Rió con desgana. – Y reconozco que tengo un genio terrible.

-A mi no me pareces terrible. – Murmuró Selena.

-Pues creo que tu amigo el de barba opina lo contrario.- Rió de nuevo.

-¿Black? – Musitó. – Su corazón es noble, pero tiene un ego muy grande, lo leo en él. La señora Poppy dice que es un príncipe para una princesa. – En ese momento fue ella la que rio.

La guerrera se removió incomoda. – Pues esta princesa no necesita ningún príncipe. – No era que no le pareciera tremendamente atractivo, mucho más que cualquier hombre que hubiera conocido, con buen porte, sus profundos ojos grises, su cuidada barba recortada, y esa sonrisa sarcástica en los labios. Pero igualmente ese aire de superioridad, de "soy el gran seductor", la repateaba los hígados. ¿Que se había creído el muy idiota?, ¿que podía conseguir cualquier mujer con solo chasquear los dedos? – ¡Idiota! – Murmuró para sí.

Selena sonrió de nuevo al oír el comentario, y continuó mirando el mar.

Alguien más no podía dormir esa noche, envuelto en su capa negra sobre un jergón en la sala común, no es que fuera especialmente incomodo, había pernoctado en cuchitriles peores en sus tiempos de mortifago. Pero si le parecía pintoresca la forma de vivir en aquella época y durante gran parte de la edad media. Miró a Black que roncaba plácidamente hecho un ovillo cerca de él, su boca estaba abierta en una mueca y un hilillo de baba caía por su barba, se notaba que dormía a pierna suelta. Después de Azkaban ese dormía donde fuera.

Se quedó un instante mirando al techo, los grabados de símbolos celtas sobre la roca parecían cobrar vida por los juegos de las llamas que ardían en la gran chimenea. Aspiró profundamente. Tenía pocas dudas, aquello era algún pequeño reino celta o picto del norte de Escocia ya que aun mantenían costumbres paganas, el anciano le había dicho que los monjes cristianos decían que era el año 716 de su Señor, en la plenitud de lo que se conocía como época heroica u oscura, la época de Merlín. Apenas había datos de esos tiempos, tan solo ruinas de piedras castigadas por los siglos, y él estaba allí respirando su aire, disfrutando sus banquetes. Pensó en Percy el Cansino. Su profesor de historia de la magia, aquello le habría emocionado profundamente.

Un movimiento llamó su atención al otro lado de la gran sala, luego la risilla de una mujer y un gruñido masculino. Sin duda algún caballero buscaba la compañía complaciente de una moza. Para alguien acostumbrado a la soledad y la privacidad del siglo XX podía resultar chocante, pero era algo común en aquella época en que clanes enteros se hacinaban en una sola estancia y la única intimidad que se tenía era la que te podía proporcionar una buena manta o unas pieles. Pronto las risillas dieron paso a gemidos, jadeos y respiraciones aceleradas, aquello le resulto demasiado incomodo. Demasiados años desde su última visita a las "damas alegres" del Callejón Knockturn.

Con el sigilo de una serpiente, se deslizó hasta la escalera que ascendía a los pisos superiores, intentando no despertar a los que allí dormían, pesadas cortinas de pieles cerraban las diferentes estancias, continua ascendiendo, hasta dar con una pesada puerta de madera entre abierta. La empujó y frio aire de la noche cargado de la humedad del mar le azotó el rostro. El cielo era el más claro que había visto en su vida, un manto de infinitas estrellas cubría el manto nocturno, en su época el cielo nocturno ya no se veía así, la mano del hombre, aquello que los muggles llamaban contaminación lo impedía. Avanzó hacia las almenas y recostó su peso sobre estas, miró hacia abajo, la altura sobre el acantilado era considerable, sin duda seria una de las torres más altas de su tiempo, se preguntó si quedaría de ella alguna ruina en su futuro.

-¿Impresionante vista, joven mago? – Le alertó una voz a su espalda. Se volvió de prisa, sentado sobre un banco de piedra estaba el anciano, con unos pergaminos en su regazó miraba las estrellas y hacia anotaciones en los mismos.

-Señor, no quería…

-Tranquilo muchacho, yo también soy de sueño ligero. Además estas noches son las mejores para poder hacer predicciones en las estrellas, es uno de mis pasatiempos. – Comentó despreocupadamente. – Acompáñame. – Palmeó en el hueco de la roca a su lado.

Snape asintió y se sentó pesadamente a su lado.

El gestó del viejo se hizo más grave, y carraspeó. – El cielo lleva tiempo hablándome de malos augurios. – Snape lo miró sorprendido. – No, nada que ver con vosotros. Pero si hablan del fin de una forma de vida, del fin del mundo que conocemos, de nuestros dioses y de nuestro reino. – El viejo suspiró cansado. – Como te conté he vivido muchos años, más de los que puedo recordar, y ahora las señales están claras. Poco a poco el nuevo Dios de los Cristianos se abre paso entre las gentes, desterrando a las viejas creencias, a la madre diosa y a la magia, muchos magos, druidas y hechiceras ya han sido expulsados de sus hogares e incluso asesinados por sus creencias, más al sur en tierra de sajones. Los reinos grandes, absorben a los pequeños. Primero fueron los sajones y ahora la amenaza de los hombres del norte. – Snape conocía de las terribles incursiones vikingas, que habían arrasado las costas de Escocia y toda Bretaña, pero pensaba que habían empezado a finales del siglo siguiente. - ¿Es el fin verdad, joven mago? – Le preguntó el anciano.

El vaciló un instante. – No debo…- La mirada del hombre se hizo más suplicante. – No puedo mentirle. Sus predicciones son ciertas. En los próximos años la magia se extinguirá. Pero no desaparecerá por completo, familias de magos y brujas las mantendrán en su vida, mantendrán las antiguas tradiciones, y mantendrán intacta su forma de vida en su propia sociedad, oculta de los demás, de los muggles. Así será en los siglos venideros y en mi época.

El anciano cabeceó y enrollo los pergaminos con gesto cansado. –Así en el mundo del que hablas es lógico que no haya unicornios. Si la magia ya no puede fluir libre, salvaje. Dime, si es así ¿Por qué deseas salvarla?

Severus frunció el ceño y apretó los puños en su regazo. –No lo sabría decir, algo dentro de mi me empuja a ello. Sin contar que luchamos contra alguien malvado y peligroso.

-La amas sin duda. – El profesor alzó la vista y lo miró perplejo. – He visto tu mirada antes, en alguien muy querido por mí, mi buen señor Lir. Y también he visto como ella te devuelve la mirada.

-De todos modos no tendría sentido, vos sabéis como acaba la historia. Y eso aun la destruiría más, igual que a Amalthea.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa. – No creo que amar destruyera a mi dulce señora. Al contrario, hizo su existencia más plena. – Se echo hacia atrás recargando su espalda contra el frio muro de piedra, observo la cicatriz de Snape que asomaba levemente bajo el cuello de su camisa. –Una marca interesante, el veneno de esa serpiente es infalible.- Murmuró con interés.

Snape lo miró contrariado, instintivamente se llevó la mano al cuello, como si le ardiera. – Fue durante la última batalla sucedida en mi mundo. Y cierto, debí estar muerto, de hecho creo que llegue a estarlo, y no me hubiera importado no volver a este mundo. Aun soy incapaz de entender que fue lo que me hizo volver.

El anciano recostó la cabeza hacia atrás y aspiró como si hubiera tenido una revelación. – Solo existe una magia en este mundo capaz de vencer a la muerte, se la puede engañar, retrasar, pero no arrebatarle una presa una vez la ha tomado. – Sabia de lo que hablaba, era uno de los principios fundamentales de la magia, Black también había vuelto a la vida, pero lo suyo fue diferente, al caer en el velo del ministerio la había burlado, su cuerpo estaba suspendido en la frontera, pero no llegó a cruzarla. A la caída de Voldemort, sus maleficios y muchos de los de sus seguidores habían perdido su poder, al rasgarse ese velo, Sirius salió de él en un estado de coma del que tardo semanas en recuperarse.

Pero su caso había sido distinto, el veneno de Nagini era real, e invencible, lo sintió extenderse por su cuerpo a la vez que su sangre se escapaba por la herida. Con su último aliento le había transmitido sus recuerdos a Potter, los recuerdos de su madre, fue como si con ese acto se librase definitivamente de esa obsesión que había durado toda su vida. Vio su vida pasar ante él a flases, su infancia, su juventud, Lily, lo que sentía por ella, las humillaciones sufridas, la discusión, su perdida, el dolor que le hizo unirse a los mortifagos, todo… Luego las tinieblas más cerradas, una luz, su rostro que le sonreía, con sus ojos verdes, ella en verdad siempre había sido su amiga. – "Vuelve, vive de nuevo."- Otra imagen más nítida la sustituyó, unos ojos azules, una presencia cálida que hacia olvidar todo el dolor, deseaba perderse en esos ojos para siempre. – "Te doy mi don." – Esa punzada, y luego la blancura del techo de su habitación en San Mungo.

-Ella…- Murmuró apenas para sí.

El anciano afirmó despacio. –Solo un unicornio puede vencer a la muerte, y dar la vida a aquel que sea su protegido. – Los recuerdos del anciano vagaron hasta esa playa, el cuerpo yaciente de su señor, muerto por la embestida del Toro al interponerse ante ella para intentar salvarla, en un último gesto de amor desesperado y heroísmo. Fue su sacrificio lo que la hizo reaccionar y encarar al Toro de frente, con toda esa magia desplegada, y al final derrotarle. Como ella, majestuosa avanzó hacia él con sus ojos llenos de amargura. Grácilmente agacho la cabeza y rozó sus labios entreabiertos con su cuerno, el resplandor azulado que los cubrió. Luego cabeceó y se alejó por la pendiente, mientras el joven príncipe comenzaba a moverse como salido de un pesado sueño, Molly corrió a abrazarle y a ayudarle a incorporarse, mientras él perplejo la miraba, de pie sobre la colina, las estrellas reflejándose en sus crines sacudidas por el viento, miraba al príncipe con los ojos llenos de amor.- "Te recordare, te recordare." – Fue un susurró, luego desapareció en el viento. – Tú ya la conocías, no es así.

El mago oscuro asintió. – Durante años creí que fue un sueño, pero al volverla a ver supe que había sido real. Era muy joven y me había quedado dormido bajo un árbol, en su bosque, aquel había sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, solo deseaba morirme.- Se llevó los dedos a los labios. – Recuerdo su calidez, la sensación de paz que me embargo, su aroma, y una sensación ardiente, como un beso. Abrí los ojos y la vi, brillando ante mí, un instante, luego se desvaneció. – Él rió levemente. – Es curioso, nunca he contado esto a nadie, ni aun al hombre que he considerado como mi padre todos estos años, era mi sueño secreto.

-Ella te eligió ese día, por algún motivo, te dio su don, y ese don durmió en tu interior hasta que despertó librándote de la muerte. – El anciano reía alegremente, mientras Severus lo observaba incrédulo. – Es curioso que quien domina al Toro lo haga para nada. Ella ya eligió a su campeón y esa elección no tiene marcha atrás, tu vida y la suya ya están ligadas, para siempre.

Las primeras luces del día comenzaron a teñir el cielo, reflejándose en el mar cuya superficie parecía de oro. Snape aspiró profundamente, entrecerró los ojos cegado por los rayos del naciente sol.

-Siempre hay un mañana joven mago, aun tras la noche más fría y oscura, siempre termina saliendo el sol. – Murmuró el anciano. – Solo hay que esperar y dejar que nos caliente con sus rayos.

-He estado viviendo en las sombras toda mi vida. – Miró al viejo que le dedicaba una sonrisa y una mirada paternal como las que Albus solía dedicarle.

-Tal vez tu mañana haya llegado.


	18. Chapter 18

_**Aquí les dejo un nuevo capitulo. De vuelta al presente, y con más problemas. **_

_**¿Vomitará Melisande en el viaje? ¿Sobrevivirá Black a ella? ¿Sufrirá Minerva un infarto?**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

18. Regreso a casa

Se encontraban de nuevo en la gran sala. Sirius miraba a Melisande con desprecio patente. Ella iba ya ataviada con su armadura y su capa, su gran espada a la cadera, apoyaba su peso despreocupadamente en una enorme lanza acabada en un filo afilado y brillante. Su madre le ajustaba los broches de la capa sobre los hombros.

-¿Y piensa pasearse por nuestra época de esa guisa? – Ladró con sarcasmo. – ¡Y con ese pincho!

Snape miró al techo con resignación, pronto empezaba la fiesta con el par de tarados.

La hechicera le dirigió una mirada de odio feroz al animago, agarró la lanza de forma amenazante con las dos manos. – Este pincho, estúpido idiota. – Avanzó hasta él que permanecía con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Sus ojos verdes destellaron con furia, Black le dedico una de sus medias sonrisas. – Es Gungnir, la lanza de Odín. – Alzó la lanza ante sus ojos y en un rápido movimiento la lanzó con furia contra la pared, la hoja se hundió en la roca como si fuera de mantequilla. Black tragó saliva, y ella lo miró con una sonrisa de triunfo. – Puede perforar cualquier cosa, hasta la piel del lobo Phenrir.

Sirius se limitó a dar un silbido, disimulando su inquietud. – Sigo pensando que es un pincho grande.

Ella lo ignoró y dando un respingo se acercó a la pared, agarró la lanza y de un tirón seco la desincrustó de su hueco. Sostuvo la hoja ante su rostro y sonrió con suficiencia, no tenía ni un rasguño. – Y yo sigo pensando que tu eres un imbécil. – Rezongó.

-Esto no puede ser. – Bramó el animago. – ¿Y dónde vamos a meter a esta tarada en Hogwarts? - Molly lo miró con el ceño fruncido, y Schmendrick amagó una carcajada.

-Lo que sí es cierto es que Minerva sufrirá un infarto cuando la vea. – Murmuró Snape. Sacudió la cabeza, y sacó la copa del bolsillo. Murmurando un hechizo esta recuperó su tamaño normal.

-Interesante objeto. – Comentó el anciano avanzando hasta la mesa donde Snape la había colocado con delicadeza, ladeando la cabeza observaba su resplandor azulado que inundaba toda la sala, se pasó la mano por la barba. – Oh, ciertamente hay mucha magia contenida en este objeto. Generaciones de magos han volcado en ella conjuros muy poderosos. –Acercó sus arrugadas manos a ella y la recorrió despacio sin llegar a tocarla, pero notando la energía que emanaba de ella. – ¿Esto es lo que os trajo? – Severus asintió.

La unicornio miraba el objeto con recelo, no le había gustado la experiencia de viajar con él, su estomago ya se revolvía solo de pensarlo. Lo único bueno había sido tenerle tan cerca, su brazo rodeando su cintura apretándola contra él. Un cosquilleo le recorrió la espalda, le gustaba demasiado la sensación que él le producía. Vio como sus ojos negros se posaban en ella nuevamente en una invitación a que se acercase y la sensación se intensifico.

-No tenga miedo. –Le susurró. – Esta vez sabemos el lugar sonde queremos aparecer, el aterrizaje no será tan brusco. Confié en mí. – Le tendió la mano caballerosamente. Ella asintió y tomando su mano se colocó junto al objeto, sintió como la apretaba y deslizaba su pulgar sobre su dorso en una suave caricia. Alzó la mirada a sus ojos negros y sintió como su corazón se aceleraba. "Por la magia." ¿Qué era ese sentimiento tan extraño que sentía a su lado?

-Bueno, perro pulgoso, cuando queráis. – Bramó la castaña posicionándose junto a la unicornio.

-No seas temeraria Hija. Esta bestia no es cualquier dragón. – Musitó su padre que tomaba a su madre de la mano, la mujer lloraba a mares.

-Ni yo cualquier hechicera. – Contestó la otra altivamente. – Soy la Dama Dragón.

Sirius dio otro respingo, y aferró la copa junto a la castaña, ella le dirigió una mirada socarrona y él soltó un gruñido.

Severus miró por última vez al anciano mago, siempre guardaría un gran recuerdo de ese hombre tan sabio y excepcional, en sus cansados ojos verdes, creyó reconocer una chispa de esa fuerza que algún día le había llevado a confiar ciegamente en Albus Dumbledore. Alguien ante cuya mirada profunda ni él un maestro en oclumancia tenía nada que hacer. –Gracias por su sabiduría, señor. – Murmuró dirigiéndole una inclinación de cabeza, justo en el momento en que los cuatro aferraron con fuerza el translador. – "No renuncies a tu mañana." – Resonó en su cabeza.

La luz azul los cegó a todos, de nuevo el túnel oscuro los absorbió, con esa terrible sensación de ser lanzados al vació, como si su estomago subiera a la cabeza para luego bajar de golpe. Los cuatro fueron lanzados de golpe y de nuevo se hizo la luz.

Albus continuaba chupando su caramelo, cuando el zumbido y la luz hicieron temblar el despacho, Harry alzó la cabeza de su taza de té y Ron dio un salto en su asiento. Minerva miró al reloj sorprendida, ¿apenas 5 minutos y ya estaban de vuelta?

Unas sombras se dibujaron en la cegadora luz, luego se oyó un fuerte golpe contra el suelo y un berrido femenino. "¿Selena?" Harry parpadeó varias veces, y entre la luz se dibujo la inconfundible silueta de su arisco profesor de pociones, acurrucada contra él, la joven unicornio escondía la cara contra su pecho. "¿Entonces?"

Un bulto empezó a moverse en el suelo, y una maldición muy mal sonante se oyó de labios de una mujer, seguida de una carcajada de alguien familiar, demasiado familiar. - ¿Padrino? – Murmuró El niño, se acercó con cautela, un golpe seco y otra maldición proferida por un hombre, el chico ya palpaba su varita en el bolsillo. Snape y la chica, recuperándose del viaje dirigían sus miradas al bulto que rodaba por el suelo, el uno con su típica mueca más sarcástica, la otra con perplejidad.

-¡Desgraciado! ¡Sueltameee! -Bramaba una desconocida que se retorcía bajo el cuerpo de Sirius.

El animago soltó una carcajada y rodó hacia un costado. – Encantado de la vida, MI SEÑORA. – Esto último con tono de burla.

La directora McGonagall soltó una exclamación al ver a la extraña muchacha que trataba de incorporarse en el suelo. Miró a Black que se limitó a bufar, y a Snape que se encogió de hombros y se apartó el pelo de la cara.

-Alguno de los dos puede decirme que es esto. – Atinó a articular el ex director observándolos por encima de sus gafas de media luna, desde su retrato.

Black y Severus se miraron, la extraña chica se había puesto de pie y empuñaba su enorme lanza mirando a su alrededor desorientada.

-Esto es simplemente un problema más. – Ladro el animago haciendo que la chica saltase en el sitio y le dirigiera una airada mirada.

-Explícate Severus. – Exigió la Directora, que se acercó a él y se llevó a Selena de un tirón. –¿Estás bien, querida? – Preguntó a la chica en un tono maternal, ella se limitó a asentir.

-Bueno. – Comenzó el profesor. – Esto es…

La chica pareció volver en sí. – Soy Melisande de Hagsgate. – Cantó haciendo una reverencia ante la directora. – Hija de Schmendrick el Grande, señor de Hagsgate, y Dama Dragón de Pictia.

-¡Una picta! – Exclamó Albus entusiasmado. - ¡Una antigua maga sacerdotisa picta!

-Más o menos.- Escupió el animago.

La chica se había acercado a Harry y a Ron y los tres se miraban con curiosidad. – Jo, ¡Qué espada tan guapa! – Murmuró el pelirrojo viendo con ojos desorbitados la enorme empuñadura en su cadera.

-¿Y se puede saber cómo han cometido la imprudencia de traerla? – Preguntó Minerva con patente disgusto. – Han quebrantado normas, básicas. Ya te dije Albus que no era buena idea…

-Calma Minerva, habrán tenido alguna buena razón. – Interrumpió el anciano desde su retrato con gesto conciliador. - ¿Severus?

-Su padre insistió en que nos seria de ayuda. – La miró de reojo, y parpadeó varias veces anta la escena que vio, la chica sonreía con suficiencia mientras Weasley se caía hacia delante al tratar de alzar la espada con las dos manos, y Potter trataba de quitársela para probarla. - ¿Se puede saber que hacen? – Espetó, los chicos se cuadraron, y ella lo miró extrañada.

-Les enseño mi espada, el chico nunca ha usado una. – Se explicó señalando al pelirrojo. – ¿Qué clase de magos no han usado nunca una espada?

-Ya te dije loca, que aquí no usamos eso, la herramienta de un mago es su varita. –Ladró Black, enarbolando la suya.

Ella bufó airada. – No hablaba contigo, IMBECIL.

-FFFiiiiuuu. – Silbo Potter encogiéndose y cerrando un ojo ante el fuerte tono de voz usado por la hechicera, miró a su padrino y luego a la cara crispada de la chica. Ron le dio un codazo.

-¡Joder, como está el patio! – Exclamó el pelirrojo.

La directora le miró con gesto recriminante.

La chica arrebató la espada al chico y enarbolo con una mano en las narices de Minerva que se llevó la mano al pecho con una taquicardia. – Pues donde yo vengo, ESTO es la herramienta de un mago. – Soltó, y con un rápido movimiento la devolvió a su funda en su cadera.

La directora tuvo que tomar asiento en el sofá ante la impresión que le provocó la chica, con su cota de maya, la armadura de piel y metal tan rudimentaria parecía una barbará sacada de una película muggle de los tiempos de Avalon. Si ya era complicado hacer pasar desapercibida a Selena, como hacerlo con esa fiera.

-Bueno Minerva, la situación no es tan catastrófica, la señorita ha venido a ayudar. Comentó alegremente el ex director desde su retrato, dedicándole una sonrisa a la castaña, la chica le inclinó la cabeza con reconocimiento.

-Mi padre ha dicho que esa criatura es indestructible. – Comenzó la chica. – Pero también lo eran los unicornios, y según me habéis contado todos menos ella han caído bajo la espada. –Selena asintió levemente. – Entonces, porque no había de hacerlo la bestia, usando las armas adecuadas.

-¿Queréis decir…? – Preguntó Snape frunciendo el cejo.

-Gungnir.- Alzó la lanza. - Por eso la traje, puede perforar cualquier cosa, con ella he dado caza a multitud de dragones. Hasta los piel de roca, puede perforar cualquier cosa. – Selena arrugó la nariz, no olvidaba que ella había asesinado a muchos dragones, según la había dicho por ser devoradores de hombres, lo comprendía, pero le seguía doliendo.

Black, soltó una carcajada despectiva, se irguió y se cruzó de brazos. – Y piensas que TÚ, serás capaz de cazarlo. – Comentó con sarcasmo.

La chica volvió a mirarlo con odio. – Acaso tú lo harías mejor. PERRO.

Harry volvió a mirar a uno y a otro, Ron le dio otro codazo. – Te has fijado…- Susurró el pelirrojo en su oído.

-Aquí hay mucha tensión…- Contestó el otro con una sonrisa picara.

-Otra víctima para el gran Black.

Harry rió, los dos continuaban intercambiando insultos. –No creo que lo vaya a tener muy fácil. – Susurró en su oído.

-Tal vez podáis ocuparos los dos de intentarlo, ya que os lleváis tan "bien". – Los dos miraron a Albus, con los ojos desorbitados.

-¿Cómo? – Chilló con un hilo de voz el animago.

-Pero eso es muy peligrosos Albus. – Gimió la directora. – Ese monstruo es muy poderoso.

-Démosle una oportunidad a la señorita, ella está acostumbrada a tratar con bestias que para nosotros ya solo existen en los libros de historia. – Comenzó en un tono muy neutro. - ¿Tu qué opinas Severus?

Snape, salió de su letargo, y miró a los tres. – Bueno, le he visto enfrentarse a un colacuerno como si fuera un gatito…

-¡UN COLACUERNO! – Saltaron los dos gryffindor, recordando lo mal que lo había pasado Harry con uno en la prueba de los tres magos.

Severus los miró. – Y bastante más grande que el suyo, Potter. – El chico silbó. – Démosle un voto de confianza.

La unicornio agachó la cabeza, acaso no formaban ella y el Toro una misma unida mágica, podría ser que si el Toro era destruido la afectase a ella de alguna forma, incluso acabado también con ella misma. Sintió un leve escalofrió, no le importaba morir, ya había vivido y visto demasiado. Si se detenía a esa bestia y a quien la dominaba, su muerte valdría la pena. Su rostro se contrajo en un gesto de dolor, el mundo ya no necesitaba unicornios.

Ella miró a su protector, como siempre imponente con su capa negra, discutiendo con los otros la forma de emboscar al monstruo. No debía saberlo, él no permitiría que ella muriese, pero era algo inevitable si querían destruir al monstruo que amenazaba su mundo.

Tal vez si eran capaces de sellarlo, o de destruir a su amo…pero era demasiado complicado, y la muchacha parecía decidida a cobrarse su presa. Además ella no podía enfrentarse a él, no con esa forma. Pensó en su conversación con la hechicera durante la noche.

_-¿Deseas volver a tu cuerpo?- Le había preguntado la chica con curiosidad._

_Ella la había mirado desde la ventana, suspiró profundamente y sacudió la cabeza confusa._

_-No lo sabes, verdad. La chica se incorporó y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre su jergón._

_-Es todo demasiado confuso, hace unos días no me lo habría planteado.- Susurró. –Pero ahora…_

_-Te atrae demasiado. – Interrumpió la chica dulcemente._

_-Siempre he observado a los humanos, escondida, en silencio. Su forma de ser, sus vidas, sus sentimiento, me confunden y a la vez me fascinan.- La hechicera pudo percibir un brillo en los ojos de la chica, aun en la penumbra.- Unas vidas tan cortas, y a la vez tan intensas. – Se miró las manos. – Y ahora ser uno de vosotros…_

_Melisande Suspiró. – No es solo lo que sientes siendo humana. – Comenzó suavemente. – También es por él._

_-¿Él? – Ella se revolvió incomoda._

_La hechicera asintió. - El mago serio, de las túnicas negras. – Comentó con desgana. – No es mi tipo de hombre, pero he de reconocer que tiene algo.- Las mejillas de la unicornio se tiñeron completamente de rojo. – Si, si. Y no me cabe duda que él siente algo también por ti. ¡Por la diosa Madre! No hacéis más que buscaros con la vista y las manos, siempre frío y correcto, y cuando te mira su muro se rompe por completo…_

_-Lo que dices no es posible. – Susurró la unicornio, abrazándose a si misma. – No repetiré los errores de Amalthea, ella y tu rey sufrieron por ello. No deseo que él sufra…- Tomo aire. - …No quiero causarle más dolor._

_-Aun así te atrae. - Afirmó con energía. - La mujer en quien te has convertido siente algo por ese hombre._

_-Parece que sabes mucho de ese sentimiento llamado amor. _

_La hechicera se estiró perezosamente. - Nunca he sentido ese cosquilleo en el estomago por ningún hombre, hasta ahora…Pero tengo tres hermanas ya casadas, y he visto tu mirada en ellas. Y en las doncellas del castillo cuando son cortejadas por algún caballero de su agrado._

_-¿Y a ti ninguno te corteja? - Preguntó la otra interesada._

_La castaña rió. -No creo que ninguno se atreviera, me temen demasiado. Además como te he dicho nadie ha estado a la altura._

_-Ni siquiera el Sr. Sirius. - Comentó la joven de blancos cabellos, estaba aprendiendo pronto eso que los humanos llamaban chincharse._

_Ahora fue la otra la que se removió inquieta. Su rostro se tornó una máscara de frialdad. - De ese imbécil no hablo._

_La unicornio rió. -Cada vez os entiendo menos a los humanos, dais consejos, pero después sois incapaces de aplicároslos a vosotros mismos._

_-Supongo que será un rasgo de la especie. - Masculló la guerrera con desgana._

Minerva la miraba fijamente. - Querida, ¿Te encuentras bien? - Musitó la mujer, tomandola del brazo.

Ella asintió. - Solo recordaba, son demasiadas cosas nuevas.

-Y encima dejarla sola con estos dos irresponsables. - Reprochó la directora. -Debería ir a descansar.- Se giró hacia los dos muchachos que continuaban junto a la castaña, mirando sus armas con fascinación. - Potter, Weasley, acompañen a la señorita a su sala común para que se asee y descanse. - Los chicos se cuadraron.

-Y nosotros a decidir dónde meter a la "Princesa Guerrera". - Masculló Sirius con desgana.

Harry amago una sonrisa al oír el comentario de su padrino mientras salía por la puerta con su amigo y la chica.

-Es un problema. - Murmuró el anciano. - El monstruo ronda el bosque.

-Entonces me quedaré en él. - Afirmó ella con energía.

Snape frunció el ceño. - La cabaña de Hagrid, está cerca del límite del bosque, y es quien mejor lo conoce.

-No creo que ponga ningún problema en que Sirius y ella se queden en su casa. - Comentó la directora.

-¿QUE YO QUE? - Bramó Black apretando los puños.

-¿Él, conmigo? - Gimió la otra señalándolo con el dedo extendido y un gesto indignado en el rostro.

Sirius miró de refilón a Severus, que le devolvió una mirada socarrona arqueando una ceja. - ¿Y por qué no él? - Protestó el animago.

-Simple Canuto, Te recuerdo que yo doy clases de pociones, más las clases de 6º y 7º de DCAO, si te parece tengo muchooo tiempo libre. - Comenzó con su tono de voz más sarcástico. - Tu en cambio vives de rentas, y no creo que te rompa mucho esa apretada agenda que tienes…mírale el lado positivo, disfrutaras de la naturaleza…- Rió por lo bajo. - …y podrás conocer mejor a "tu amiguita".

- Mo-me-jod…- Se atragantó el otro con la última afirmación.- ¿Estáis tomándome el pelo no?

- Severus tiene razón eres el más indicado para cooperar con la señorita. - Comentó divertido el ex director.

El animago bajó los brazos y la cabeza derrotado, la chica lo miraba con una promesa de hacerle la vida imposible en sus ojos verdes… ¡Dioses! ¿Por qué a él?

La directora se sentó muy tiesa en su sillón. - Y ahora. Cuenten lo que han averiguado…

_**Saludos a todos.**_

_**Gracias por leer y no olviden dejar Review**_


	19. Chapter 19

___**Este capítulo está dedicado a todas aquellas que maldecimos "esos" días del mes. Por que verdaderamente, es duro ser mujer…**_

_**¿Granger dando una charla de educación sexual? O_o…**_

_**Espero que les guste**_

_**Saludos a todos**_

19. Una charla de mujeres.

Las tres leonas se encontraban ya en la habitación de prefectas, ojeaban animadas una revista de moda muggle. Ginny chasqueó la lengua ante el nuevo catalogo de Victoria Secrets. - Joder, con uno de esos Harry no se resistiría. - Murmuró la pelirroja con desgana mientras veía un precioso conjunto de corsé y tanga con liguero de encaje negro.

-No es la lencería, son las modelos. - Mascullo la castaña con un suspiró. - A nosotras no nos queda así.

-Si, eso es fruto de cirugía muggle…digan lo que digan…- Puntualizó Lavender girando la revista para verla de lado. - Esas tetas no son suyas, FIJO.

-Tarda mucho, ¿No? - Preguntó Ginny refiriéndose a Selena que llevaba desde su regreso, casi una hora en el baño.

-Es cierto. ¿A ver si le ha pasado algo? - La rubia miró a sus compañeras con temor.

-Iré a ver. - Dijo la castaña, que se dirigió al baño con preocupación.

Llegó hasta la puerta y se detuvo a escuchar, pero solo oía el ruido de la ducha. Golpeó con los nudillos. - Selena. - Llamó preocupada. – ¿Me oyes?

No hubo respuesta, volvió a golpear ligeramente más fuerte. – Selena, ¿Estás bien? – El único sonido que oia era el caer del agua de la ducha.

La castaña tragó saliva, estaba empezando a preocuparse de veras. –Selena, voy a entrar. La chica giró la manilla y entro en el baño, estaba completamente lleno de vapor, la buscó nerviosa, se volvió hacia la ducha y de golpe abrió la mampara.

Se quedó petrificada, la chica estaña desnuda, sentada contra la pared, encogida sobre sí misma, abrazaba sus piernas contra su cuerpo, y tenía la cabeza escondida contra las rodillas, temblaba descontroladamente, mientras el agua caía sobre ella.

La castaña se asustó mucho de verla a si, parecía en trance. -¿Qué te …? – Se interrumpió de golpe cuando lo vio, en el suelo de la ducha, la mancha de sangre que se salía de ella y era arrastrada por el agua hasta el desagüe. Entonces lo comprendió.

-Heyy. – Susurró dulcemente cerrando el grifo de la ducha. La unicornio estaba tan aterrada que parecía no oírla. – Ehh, no es nada, mujer. – Susurró agachándose a su lado, le acarició el mojado pelo con delicadeza. – Confía en mi, soy tu amiga.

La unicornio alzó levemente la cabeza y la miró, su rostro estaba desencajado por el horror, el agua escurría por sus cabellos dándole un aspecto ciertamente penoso. – Este cuerpo…- Gimió. - …Sangra…se muere más rápido de la que creía.

La castaña agarró una toalla y se la echo por encima, comenzando a frotarla. – Bienvenida al "maravilloso" mundo de ser mujer. – Le dijo en un tono desenfadado.

Selena la miró parpadeando varias veces. - ¿Ser …mujer? – Musitó con un hilo de voz.

-No te estás muriendo ni nada de eso. – Comenzó la otra con tono alegre, ese tono relajó algo a la chica que seguía confusa y asustada. – Lo que tienes es completamente normal en una mujer.

La unicornio frunció el ceño.

-Eso, amiga. – Señalando los restos de sangre del plato de ducha. – Es tu regla.

-R..re..gla. – Articuló.

La castaña asintió. – Regla, menstruación, periodo, ciclo, esos días, tortura mensual…se puede llamar de muchas formas.

Las ideas comenzaban a ordenarse en la cabeza de Selena, entonces "eso" era algo normal en una hembra humana, un paso más en su transformación. La miró asombrada, la bruja le sonrió y la ayudó a ponerse de pie y acabar de secarse.

La sacó de la ducha y se alejó hasta el mueble del baño, rebuscó en él y sacó un paquete rectangular de color azul y blanco. – Esto, son compresas, creo que sería un poco violento darte tampones tan pronto. – La chica lo miraba con curiosidad. La castaña sacó una compresa del paquete y se la dio. – Esto lo llevamos esos días, para evitar mancharnos y que sobre todo los hombres lo noten. Debes cambiarlo a menudo cuando se manche.

Selena sostuvo la pequeña pieza rectangular blanca ante sus ojos, era fina y suave como de seda. - ¿Los hombres también lo tienen?

La castaña estalló en carcajadas. – Daria lo que fuera por ver a un tio con la regla una hora al menos. – Soltó con sarcasmo. – No, ellos no lo sufren. Anda ponte algo, las chicas estarán preocupadas, y creo que necesitas una charla de mujeres.

Selena asintió, le intrigaba el tema. Una charla de mujeres.

Apenas cinco minutos después y cubierta por un albornoz azul cielo estaba sentada en la cama junto a las tres chicas que la miraban sonrientes.

-Entonces te asustaste con tu primera regla. – Comentó alegremente Lavender.

-Bueno ahí chicas normales que también les pasa. – Interrumpió Ginny. – Si sus madres no les hablan de eso, ni las amigas es normal asustarte.

La rubia se encogió de hombros. – Si, aunque cuesta creer que aun quede gente tan reprimida.

-¿Cuándo parara? – Preguntó Selena tímidamente.

-Unos cuatro días. – Comentó la pelirroja pensativa. – Mas o menos. Luego te visita mensualmente, no falla. Y si falla ya sabes…

-Estas jodida. – Rió la rubia.

-Pero ella no creo que tenga que preocuparse de eso. – Rió la castaña.

La unicornio las miraba a las tres confusa. - ¿De qué?

La tres leonas se miraron, atónitas. ¿Debían explicárselo?, algo tan…puntilloso.

-¿Me ocultan algo no? – El tono de la chica sonó preocupado. -¿Es algo malo?

-Mujer, yo no lo llamaría precisamente MALO. – Saltó Giny con una sonrisa picara, Hermione le dio un codazo y a Lavender le salió la risilla tonta.

-Embarazo. – Comentó con su tono más neutro la castaña. – La regla no te viene cuando estás en estado.

-¿Embarazo? – La chica parpadeó. - ¿Es una enfermedad?

Las chicas se quedaron perplejas. – Embarazada, tu especie no tiene bebes, cachorros. Ya sabes las hembras los suelen llevar dentro. – Farfulló la rubia.

La unicornio sonrió y negó con la cabeza. – Se a lo que se refieren, los otros seres del bosque lo padecen, he visto alumbrar a sus crías, es un momento…extraño y hermoso. Pero los unicornios nunca lo hemos hecho, somos inmortales no había necesidad. Además los unicornios nunca solíamos coincidir unos con otros, somos seres solitarios normalmente solo hay…- De detuvo y cerró los ojos un instante. - …había uno por bosque. Y si alguna vez nos veíamos intercambiábamos magia a través de nuestros cuernos, una forma de enriquecer nuestra alma.

-Una unión espiritual. – Murmuró fascinada la castaña, Selena asintió.

-Eso también podemos hacerlo a veces con otras criaturas, tocarles con nuestra magia. – Selena recordó con una leve sonrisa al joven del bosque al que tocó con su esencia, la unión mas intima que un unicornio podía tener con otro ser vivo, ese joven que ahora era un hombre.

-Pues me alegro de ser mortal. – Cantó la pelirroja. – Vivir eternamente sin sexo. ¡Qué aburrido!

Hermione saltó en la cama escandalizada. – Por Merlín, Ginny, ese tema, no.

-¿Y por qué no? – Preguntó la rubia inquisitiva.

-Ya sé que mi hermano no es muy….

-¡¡¡YAA CALLAAAAA!!!– Bramó la castaña, totalmente roja. – Mi vida sexual es totalmente satisfactoria.

(¬¬) – Sip, ¡ya! - Soltó la pelirroja, Lavender se limitaba a reír entre dientes.

Selena las miraba de una a otra con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué tema?, ¿Es algún secreto de los humanos?, ¿Algo que no debo saber?

-Bueno, no exactamente.- Rumió la castaña. – Solo es algo delicado.

-Y divertido.- Le interrumpió Ginny.

La unicornio se limitaba a mirarlas esperando.

Hermione miró a las demás, esperaba más cooperación con un tema como ese, pero sus dos amigas se limitaban a mirarla con una risilla tonta. – Bueno…pues…esto…- Los ojos azules de Selena se abrieron más aun. - …esto…

-VE AL GRANOOOO, HERMS. -Saltó la pelirroja, haciendo que su amiga le devolviera una mirada de reproche.

-¡Joder! Pues explícaselo tú. – Replicó la castaña con los colores un poco subidos, Ginny se limitó a sonreír y señalarla con el dedo.

-Bueno, el sexo…es…lo que provoca los embarazos…- Comentó dubitativa.

-¿Aparearse? – Preguntó la chica de pelo blanco. - ¿Cómo las criaturas del bosque en su época de celo?

-¡Pues Ginny siempre está en celo! – Soltó la rubia con una carcajada, llevándose un codazo de la susodicha.

Hermione se encogió de hombros, incomoda. – Bueno, en eso el ser humano es…algo diferente…

-Si, no hay una época de celo al año, se hace cuando te apetece y punto. – La interrumpió la Weasley.

-Si es una forma de intimar entre un hombre y una mujer. – La castaña se rascó la coronilla pensativa. – Aunque también puede haber parejas del mismo sexo.

Eso si que la dejó perpleja. – Del mismo sexo. ¿Si no podrán tener crías?

-A ver. – Interrumpió la pelirroja. – Ese pensamiento es un poco antiguo, no se hace solo para procrear. Se tiene sexo cuando te apetece, porque es…- Dudo un instante. – Placentero.

-Menos la primera vez, eso es un desastre. – Suspiró la rubia.

-Bueno, no siempre…- Soltó Ginny con un tono de voz interesante. - Con Harry la primera vez fue maravillosa.

Hermione chasqueó la lengua y frunció el ceño. – ¡Ya será menos! – La otra se limitó a sonreír con todos sus dientes.

La unicornio estaba pensativa. – ¿Entonces vosotros lo hacéis, por que os gusta?

-Pues si claro. – Comentó Hermione. – Pero no es solo por eso, lo haces con la persona a la que amas para demostrarle lo que sientes, es la unión más intima que puedes tener con alguien.

-¡No seas tan cursi Herms! – Saltó esta vez Lavender. – Lo puedes hacer con alguien que te atraiga mucho, porque lo deseas y punto, no seas anticuada.

-¿Es que tú te vas acostando con lo que te sale?, o ¿qué? – Hermione la miraba con sus ojos marrones muy abiertos, a veces no olvidaba que ella había salido con Ron antes que ella.

-A ver, solo digo que conozco quien tiene relaciones basadas en el sexo y no le va tan mal. Un par de conocidas y no tiene quejas.

-Ummmm. Se dé alguno a quien me gustaría usar de objeto sexual. – La pelirroja había enrojecido ligeramente.

-Siiiii, ese Hugh Jackman. – A lavender se le caía la baba literalmente. – No me importa que sea muggle. Lo ataría a mi cama y…

-No sigasssss. – Bramó la castaña tapándose las mejillas con las manos. – Está muy bueno, pero no entres en detalles.

"_-Aun así te atrae. La mujer en quien te has convertido siente por ese hombre." _Las palabras de Lady Dragón resonaron en su cabeza, ella sentía algo por él. ¿Pero desear "eso" con él? Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, bajó la cabeza ligeramente. - ¿Cómo sabes que alguien te…atrae? – Musitó por lo bajo.

Las tres chicas se quedaron calladas mirándola, Lavender abrió la boca, Ginny arqueaba una ceja y sonreía socarronamente y Hermione solo pestañeaba.

-¿Es que crees que te gusta alguien? Preguntó con tono cantarín la pelirroja.

-¡Es un unicornio!, ¡por Merlín!, ¡cómo le va a gustar alguien! – Ladró la rubia.

Hermione se quedó pensativa. - Bueno, Sirius le mandó rosas. Tal vez…

-AAAAAHHHH. ¡Te gusta Black! - Saltó Lavender, como siempre entusiasmada con un nuevo chisme.

La unicornio frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz, en un claro gesto de desagrado.

La castaña la miraba de reojo. - Ummm. Va a ser que no.

-Entonces…¿A cuántos humanos has tratado? - Comentó la rubia interesada en averiguar lo más posible. - Están Harry y Ron…- Las otras Gryffindors la miraron mosqueadas. - Pero están pillados… ¿Draco?…- Puso cara rara. - NOOOO. - ¿Alguien que has visto en el comedor?…

La unicornio seguía poniendo caras raras.

-Lavender, ya…- Dijo la castaña sin mucho énfasis.

Pero aquella seguía a su royo. - … ¿O tal vez Hagrid? …Nooooo. - Sonrío abiertamente. - Alguien que has conocido en el siglo VIII, tal vez un caballero apuesto y gallardo.

-No seas cansina, tía. - Ladro la pelirroja. - Ella solo quiere saber. ¿O es que vas a preguntarle también por Snape? - Puso una patente cara de asco.

La rubia saltó en el sitio. - Aaaagggggg, NOOOO. ¡Eso si que tendría delito!

-Dejadla en paz ya. - Hermione estaba apurada de veras por la chica. La unicornio la miró con un brillo de agradecimiento en los ojos

-¿Qué cómo saber si te gusta alguien? - Murmuró la rubia. - Es difícil, es algo que lo sabes y punto.

-Mariposas en el estomago. - Sonrío Ginny. - Las sentí desde el primer día que conocí a Harry en el andén 9 y ¾.

La unicornio se estremeció levemente. Ese cosquilleo que sentía siempre que él la tocaba.

-Tienes ganas de verle, de estar con él, de poder tocarle, de sentir sus caricias. - Musitó la rubia con gesto soñador.

Selena aspiró. No sabía que pensar, había algo contradictorio en ella, le aterraba estar con él, su tacto. Pero por otro lado lo buscaba inconscientemente, su cuerpo traicionaba a su cabeza. Ese cuerpo la volvería loca.

-Y sobre todo te mueres porque te bese. - Terminó Granger suspirando.

-Ummm, no conocía esa faceta de mi hermano, es bueno besando. - Su cuñada la miraba con el ceño fruncido, y la rubia simplemente miraba para otro lado.

Hermione puso cara de interesante. - Bueno…digamos…que Ron tiene…"cualidades ocultas". Las tres chicas estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Selena seguía sumida en sus pensamientos.

________________________________________________________________________

La Dama Dragón miraba a su alrededor con curiosidad. - ¿Y esto es una casa….? - Hagrid la observaba pasmado y Black bostezaba sonoramente recargado contra una pared. - Se parece más a una torre de vigilancia.

La nueva cabaña de Hagrid era más grande que la anterior, tenía dos pisos y una buhardilla, los techos eran muy altos debido a la altura del semigigante. - Me alegro de que le guste señorita. Es un honor tenerla de invitada. - Miró sonriente al animago. - Y a ti Sirius. - Este contestó con un gruñido y un fruncir de ceño.

La chica se dirigió a la chimenea y miró el fuego. - ¿Dormiremos todos aquí? - Preguntó convencida de que aquello era la sala común del castillo.

Hagrid sonrió. - Ah, no. Claro que no. - Dijo alegremente. - Las habitaciones están arriba, tiene una habitación de huéspedes para usted. Black dormirá conmigo.

El mago Abrió los ojos y saltó de golpe. - ¿Yo? ¿Contigo?

-No esperarías dormir con la señorita. Eso no sería correcto. - Soltó indignado. - Tengo un sofá cama en mi cuarto estupendo.

-¿Y yo para que querría dormir con esta marimachoooo? - Bramó el otro, no le importaba el sofá, pero los ronquidos de Hagrid tenían fama épica, y conociéndolo se pasaría la noche contándole batallitas. - "Decididamente algún desgraciado me ha mandado alguna maldición de gafe." – Pensó dando otro gruñido. -"Y el murciélago grasiento tiene todos los puntos."

Hagrid lo miró indignado. – No deberías hablar así a una señorita, Sirius.

Black torció la boca y rodó los ojos en un gesto de patente burla. – Cuando la conozcas veras que ESO, no es ni mucho menos una señorita.

_Zasss_

Los ojos de Hagrid se ensancharon, Balck se quedó blanco y poco a poco bajo la vista a su entrepierna, justo debajo de "su amigo", en el espacio entre sus piernas, un afilado puñal se había clavado en la pared. Su mandíbula tembló ligeramente, alzó la vista de golpe y sus ojos se enfrentaron con los dos fuegos verdes. Ni siquiera había visto el movimiento cuando lo lanzó.

-Aprenderás a respetarme, chucho. – La chica avanzó dos zancadas hacia él, hasta quedar frente a frente, a centímetros del cuerpo del mago, los dos se sostuvieron la mirada, ella con una mezcla de sarcasmo y desprecio, el con frialdad absoluta. - Por las buenas… – La chica deslizó su dedo por el pecho del animago, sus blancos dientes brillaron en una sonrisa amenazadora. Un escalofrió recorrió a Sirius al pensar que ella continuaría su recorrido hacia abajo, y eso parecía, contuvo su respiración. Justo cuando llegaba a la zona en cuestión rompió levemente el contacto, y su mano aferró la empuñadura de la daga, le dio un tirón seco y la retiró, no sin antes parear su filo por toda la entrepierna del animago. - …O por las malas…

Chasqueando la lengua, y con el puñal girando entre sus dedos se dio la vuelta, haciendo que su rizada melena chocara contra el mago y se separó de él. Black soltó el aire y aun blanco, se giró hacia Hagrid que estaba con la boca abierta. No atinaba articular palabra.

-¿Quieres un whisky de fuego? – Musitó el semigigante.

El otro apenas parpadeó mirando como la chica volvía a la chimenea moviendo provocativamente las caderas. Se volvió a él. – Va ser que si…- Se rascó la barba. -…Pero doble, vale.

El semigigante asintió y se fue a buscar la botella y unos vasos. Black volvió a mirar a la chica que se agachaba dándole la espalda, mientras removía las ascuas con un atizador, dándole una privilegiada vista de su trasero. El animago frunció el ceño y dio otro gruñido. - "Maldita zorra. Te estás burlando de mí, me las pagaras, tarde o temprano. No sabes quién es Sirius Black. Y por las barbas de Merlín que acabare dándote la azotaina que te mereces."

-Parece que van a ser unos días muyyy moviditos. – Comentó el gigante tendiéndole un vaso bien lleno del líquido ambarino.

-No sabes cuánto. – Rumió el otro apurándolo de un trago y tendiéndoselo para que lo llenara de nuevo, mientras su vista seguía clavada en el magnífico trasero de la chica.


	20. Chapter 20

Aquí les dejo un nuevo capítulo.

En Hogwarts es complicado guardar secretos, sobre todo con una pequeña víbora al acecho.

20. Luna Lovegood .

Durante las últimas noches no había abandonado la habitación que compartía con la castaña. Temía más que nunca volver a encontrarse con él, y mucho más desde aquella larga conversación de mujeres. Seguía acosada por esas pesadillas, en las que sus recuerdos volvían una y otra vez, pero esta vez había algo más.

Unas veces sus recuerdos la volvían a atormentar, de nuevo sobre aquella playa, una y otra vez, el haber estado de nuevo en ese tiempo pasado, el haber visto de nuevo ese oscuro mar, los había avivado más aun. Pero ahora lo que sentía era muy distinto, no solo era terror e impotencia ante la bestia. Había un dolor más profundo, y una nostalgia que o podía comprender. Estaba en su cuerpo, volvía a ser un unicornio, pero eso la hacía sentir aun más angustiada que el toro al que se enfrentaba.

Otras veces el sueño era completamente distinto, ella en la torre de astronomía, con su forma humana, de pie al borde del vació, se asomaba mirando la oscuridad de la caída, y de nuevo unos fuertes brazos rodeaban su talle desde atrás apretándola contra su pecho, ella se sentía embargada por la sensación de su tacto y por ese aroma a hierbas y pergamino nuevo. Sentía como rozaba su nariz con su cuello y su mejilla en una lenta caricia, mientras esas manos finas y blancas se deslizaban desde su cintura recorriendo su cuerpo, sintió su aliento en su cuello, la suave caricia de sus labios sobre su piel, tan cálido, tan real. Se despertaba empapada en sudor, con un estremecimiento recorriendo todo su cuerpo.

Hacia algo más de una semana desde su regreso, desde ese cambio tan drástico en su cuerpo, y desde la primera conversación de mujeres con las chicas, y parecía que a su cuerpo le estaba afectando de una manera más intensa.

Por el día, lo mismo. Permanecía todo el tiempo posible en compañía de la señora Pomfrey, evitando cruzarse con él en los pasillos. Pero en el comedor era inevitable, ella sentada junto a sus nuevos amigos, en la gran mesa alargada, él en la mesa de profesores, con su eterno aspecto sombrío, las ojeras más marcadas, sumido en sus pensamientos. Pero era inevitable, a veces sin darse cuenta como se encontraba mirándole, y siempre sus ojos negros terminaban encontrándose con los suyos, como si por algún motivo él supiera cuando lo miraba. Sentía esa mirada clavarse en su alma, el pulso se le aceleraba, y apartaba los ojos temerosa de que él pudiera ser capaz de leer en sus pensamientos.

Por lo que los chicos habían comentado entre ellos, su humor no era mucho mejor que su aspecto. Ellos se quejaban de su comportamiento en clase, su siempre sarcástico e insultivo profesor, llegaba al aula de pociones, se limitaba a escribir la receta en la pizarra, se sentaba en su escritorio a corregir y apenas sacaba la nariz de los pergaminos. Más que para quitar más puntos que nunca a sus casas. Ya ni se molestaba en hacer alguna frase metiéndose con la torpeza de Neville, o con Hermione por su costumbre de intentar ser la primera en todo.

-Y en clase de DCAO, no es mucho mejor. – Comentó Harry que tenía su asignatura en los EXTASIS para ser auror. – Está apático y se le notaba de veras que es una clase que le gusta de verdad. Nunca pensé que diría esto, pero echo de menos que se meta conmigo.

-Tal vez es que al murciélago le va el sado-maso y echa de menos al tío Voldi. – Soltó con desgana el pelirrojo.

La castaña lo miró indignada. – Ron, no seas animal. Tal vez esté enfermo, piensa que puede que el veneno de Nagini pudo haberle dejado secuelas.

Lavender hizo una mueca. – Si te refieres a las mentales, no creo que el señor de las mazmorras pueda estar peor de lo que estaba.

-Cierto, y yo no me preocuparía, lo suyo es de nacimiento. – Puntualizó Ginny.

-No, yo creo que anda preocupado con ese bicho. – Murmuró Harry. – Y lo comprendo, es inquietante saber que algo tan poderoso anda por ahí al acecho.

-¿Qué bicho? – Preguntó tímidamente Luna, ese día se había sentado a charlar con sus amigas en la mesa de Gryffindor.

Harry se tapó la boca, acababa de meter la pata bien metida.

-Es el bicho raro que apareció en el bosque hace unos dias. – Intentó arreglarlo la castaña. –Todos hemos oído ese rumor.

La chica miró a Selena, detenidamente. – Tú no eres de Finlandia, ¿verdad?- La unicornio se limitó a apartar la mirada.

El bocado que mascaba Ron se le cayó al plato.

Los gryffindor se miraron unos a otros con gesto preocupado. – Me resulta sospechoso que ese monstruo apareciera casi a la vez que ella. – La rubia platino miró a Hermione esperando una respuesta.

-Bueno…esto. – Musitó Ginny intentando sacarse una escusa de la manga.

Selena miró a la chica con sus ojos azules, podía ver que era una persona de corazón limpio y buenos sentimientos. Fue como si se estableciera algún tipo de conexión entre ellas. – Ni siquiera eres humana ¿No es así?

-Bueno, pero es un secreto, nadie más puede saberlo. – Comenzó Potter.

-Sip, o Snape nos castigará por el fin de los tiempos.- Agregó el pelirrojo.

El grupo de amigos juntaron sus cabezas, y le contaron a la Ravenclaw a grandes rasgos la historia de Selena.

Mientras en la mesa de Slytherin una morena jugaba con su cuchara en la sopa. Ya habían pasado tres días, tres días desde que se comprometió con el maldito viejo muggle a dar con ese bicho. Y no había podido cumplir su encargo. Todavía. Rodó los ojos hacia Draco que estaba sentado en frente de ella, cuatro sitios más a la derecha, junto a su pelota particular Goyle. Los dos chicos miraban insistentemente a la mesa de los Gryffindor, donde el "grupito de superhéroes" cuchicheaban con sus cabezas juntas. La boca de Draco se curvaba en una seductora sonrisa, y sus ojos devoraban a la joven de cabellos blancos y ojos azules que se sentaba junto a los leones.

La joven serpiente miró con detenimiento a la chica, y su rostro se crispo. No tenía suficiente con el resto de compañeras del colegio y particularmente de su casa que rondaban al rubio de sus sueños, sino que ahora el muy imbécil había puesto sus ojos en aquella extraña chica nueva, una estudiante de medimagia extrajera, había oído decir. Sin querer dio un respingo, y para colmo era una vieja. La chica debía de tener por lo menos 25 años. Pero aun así debía de reconocer que tenía una belleza etérea, fuera de lo común, de seguro por tener sangre veela.

Volvió a mirar a Malfoy con el ceño fruncido, Su gorila se fijó en ella. - ¿Qué andas mirando, enana? – Gruñó el corpulento muchacho.

-¿A quién llamas enana? Gordo atontado. – Contestó la otra con una sonrisa sarcástica. El muchacho hizo ademan de ir a levantarse para darle su merecido, pero la mano de Malfoy aferró con fuerza su brazo.

-Déjala, no querrás que digan que vas pegando a las niñas pequeñas.

La chica estrechó sus ojos castaños en una mueca de rabia. Ella ya no era una niña pequeña, era una mujer, a punto de cumplir los 16. ¿Qué se creía ese estúpido engreído?

-Aun así deberías mostrar más respeto a los mayores. – Dijo sarcásticamente el rubio.

Ella volvió a hacer una mueca. – No será mayores, mentalmente. Conozco niños de 5 años con más cerebro que tu gorila.

El rubio silbó y su matón emitió un gruñido gutural. – Vaya, Grey. Últimamente tienes los humos muy subiditos. – La miró con sorna. – Para ser solo una huérfana muerta de hambre.

-Ten cuidado, Malfoy. – Musitó la chica con cierta suficiencia. – A veces las cosas cambian. La vida da muchas vueltas, y a veces quien está en lo alto termina en lo más bajo. – Sonrió maliciosamente. – Si no, que le pregunten a tu papaíto, ¿No?

El chico tragó salva y frunció el ceño. Tras la última guerra, la posición de su padre se había visto muy perjudicada, y mucha de su influencia se había perdido, seguían siendo los Malfoy, pero la situación ya no era la misma para ellos. – Una niñita como tú no debería ir amenazando a los mayores.

Los ojos de la morena destellaron peligrosamente. – Yo ya no soy una niñita, soy una mujer.

Los dos Slytherin soltaron una carcajada, Draco se levantó y apoyando las manos en la mesa acercó su cara a la de ella. –Mira. – Señaló a la chica nueva de la mesa Gryffindor. – Aquello es una mujer. – Sonrió con suficiencia. – Tú eres solo una cría.

La chica dio un bufido y se levantó de golpe dejando a Malfoy riendo ante su reacción. – Maldito imbécil. Eres un 80% imbécil y el otro 20 gilipollas. – Masculló mientras se disponía a salir de la Gran sala.

Mientras pasaba junto a la mesa de los leones oyó algo que la hizo quedarse petrificada.

-¿Y dices que está escondida en casa de Hagrid? – Preguntaba con rostro perplejo Luna Lovegood.

Potter asintió con la cabeza. – La directora McGonagall también pensó que sería una imprudencia dejarla vagar a sus anchas por Hogwarts.

-Si, y además Black la está vigilando. – Comentó con entusiasmo el chico Weasley.

-¡Black esta aquí! – Saltó entusiasmada Lavender, los colores se le habían subido, y es que para la mayoría de las chicas el padrino de Potter era irresistiblemente atractivo.

No pudo evitar girarse a mirar al grupo, y entonces se topo con los ojos castaños de Granger que la miraban inquisitivos. El resto de los gryffindor se dieron cuenta y se la quedaron mirando con cara de: "Tu que miras". Ella trago saliva, alzó la cabeza y salió del comedor a grandes zancadas, su cabeza trabajaba a toda velocidad.

Entonces había algo o alguien fuera de lo común con el zumbado de Hagrid. Y el maldito San Potter y sus amigos estaban en el ajo, para variar. Hizo una mueca de asco, esos malditos leones que se creían el centro del universo. Si ella hubiera tenido la suficiente edad para unirse a los mortifagos, se hubieran enterado esos idiotas. Se paró en seco y miró por la ventana. – "Una estupenda tarde de abril. Tal vez sería interesante dar un paseíto y dejarse caer como quien no quiere la cosa por casa de ese mugroso." – Pensó para sí con una maliciosa sonrisa.

A Hermione no le había gustado nada como les había mirado esa chica Slytherin, su sexto sentido le decía que había algo que no era de fiar en ella. Se quedó mirando fijamente como se largaba del comedor con esos aires de pura sangre prepotente, de seguro que era de los idiotas que aun lloraban la caída definitiva de Voldemort.

-Es un sueño. – Susurró Luna, que sujetaba con fuerza la mano de Selena, sus ojos fijos en la unicornio brillaban al borde de las lágrimas.

-No seas exagerada, Luna. – Rumió el pelirrojo. – Además hay que tener un poquito de discreción.

La chica se frotó los ojos. – Es que no sabes…los años que llevo queriendo ver un unicornio…- La chica volvió a mirar sonriente a Selena. - …Y ahora…- Casi sin pensarlo se arrojó sobre ella abrazándola, con fuerza. La unicornio se quedó petrificada un instante, luego ella también la abrazó. - …tenía tantas ganas de verte…sabía que no habíais muerto todos.

-Pues ahora estoy aquí. – Susurró Selena, acariciando sus cabellos.

-Paraaaa, que se va a notar muchooo. – Masculló entre dientes la pelirroja tratando de apartarla.

Luna se enderezó de golpe y les dedicó una radiante sonrisa. – No sabéis lo feliz que me habéis hecho. – Todos la miraban pasmados. – Juro solemnemente que el secreto estará a salvo conmigo. Os ayudare en todo lo que esté en mi mano.

-Pues de momento me conformo con que el murciélago no sepa que lo sabes. – Murmuró Ron mirando de reojo a la mesa de profesores.

Snape los miraba fijamente, con su taza de café en la mano y el ceño fruncido, había una clara advertencia en sus ojos negros.

Harry resopló. –Creo que a ti y a mí nos espera sermón privado en DCAO. – Miró a Ron que tragó saliva.

-Y unos cuantos puntos menos. – Se lamentó el pelirrojo.

-¿QUE HA HECHO QUE? – Bramó el animago a su anfitrión que cortaba leña tranquilamente en la parte trasera de su casa. Sirius estaba tan rojo que parecía que fuera a tirar humo por las orejas de un m omento a otro.

-Tampoco creo que sea algo tan malo, no vas a estar vigilándola a todas horas. – Le contestó el otro sin apenas mirarle mientras le descargaba el hacha sobre otro tronco.

Black se pasó la mano por los cabellos en un gesto de exasperación. – Vamos a ver. Pero aun no te has dado cuenta de que esa tía esta como una cabra. – Hagrid amagó una carcajada.

-Pues a mí me parece una señorita muy simpática y agradable.

El otro gruño. – Un troll puede ser simpático y agradable. Pero esa pirada es una plaga.

Hagrid se irguió en su estatura y lo miró condescendiente. – Vamos viejo amigo, tienes demasiados prejuicios hacia ella. – Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. – ¿No será que la chica te gusta?

Sirius se puso rígido. – Esa salvaje…no…

-¡Vamos muchacho! – Le dio una fuerte palmada en el hombro que casi lo hace caer de bruces. – Es una joven muy atractiva, no lo niegues.

La cara del animago se crispó. – NO ME CAMBIES DE TEMAAAA. – Le gritó histérico.

La sonrisa se borró de golpe de la cara del semigigante.

-No debías haber dejado que se adentrase sola en el bosque. – Continuó, con nerviosismo. – Esta demasiado mal de la cabeza, es capaz de cualquier burrada, y Minerva me hará a mi responsable.

Hagrid agarró otro tronco para partirlo. – Siempre puedes ir a buscarla. – Comentó con desgana.

Black apretó la mandíbula. – Si, eso mismo voy a hacer. Y cuando la encuentre me va a oír. – Rumió mientras comenzaba a encaminarse al bosque. – Ya estoy cansado de esa niñata.

Hagrid, río y miró a su enorme perro que estaba tumbado con la cabeza alzada y lo miraba con cierto desconcierto. – El amor, pequeño…tan complicado a veces.

El animal solo se relamió con desgana y volvió a agachar la cabeza para seguir dormitando.

Mientras Black, con el rostro crispado, los puños apretados y soltando maldiciones ya se adentraba en el bosque. ¿Cómo iba a encontrar a la maldita zumbada? Lo mínimo que se podía esperar de ella era que destruyera medio bosque o se metiera en alguna pelea con los centauros. -Maldita engreída, si se ha creido que va a hacer lo que le de la gana está muy equivocada, - Bufó, varios animales pequeños salieron corriendo para huir de su paso.

Inconscientemente palpó su bolsillo, soltó una maldición entre dientes, para colmo se había dejado la varita encima de la mesa. Desde luego estaba perdiendo facultades.

Avanzó unos pasos más entre los retorcidos troncos y su figura se desvaneció para ser remplazada por la de un enorme perro negro, que comenzó a husmear el aire en busca del olor de cierta castaña.

En el aula de Defensa contra artes oscuras, se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Harry le sostenía la mirada a su profesor, mientras Weasley tragaba saliva.

-Creo que les dejé las cosas muy claras, Potter. – Remarcó el mago oscuro con su helada voz.

-No es tan fácil poder ocultar algo así. – Saltó Harry que no se dejaba intimidar por la amenazadora mirada del profesor. – La gente no para de hacer preguntas.

-Creo que ya les quedó claro como contestar a esas preguntas. – Siseó el Slytherin.

-¡Y es lo que hacemos! – Interrumpió el pelirrojo, tratando de salvar la situación, recibiendo una fría mirada de Snape que lo hizo retroceder y pasó tras su amigo.

La cara del profesor se crispó más si era posible. – No es eso lo que vi en el salón. – Escupió secamente. – A su amiga de Ravenclaw solo le faltaba sacar una pancarta y agitar los pompones.

Harry se rascó la barbilla. – Bueno señor yo no me preocuparía tanto. – Musitó en tono despreocupado. – Todo el colegio sabe que Luna es un poco…

-Especial. – Interrumpió de nuevo Ron con una sonrisa tonta.

-Poco me importa que su amiga sea una lunática. – Espetó de nuevo casi gritando. – Nadie, me oyen, nadie. Debía saber lo que ella era mientras esté aquí.

-Y no lo sabe nadie. – Protestó Potter.

Snape se irguió mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos negros. – ¿La señorita Lovegood y la señorita Brown no son nadie? Todo el comedor estaba pendiente de las reacciones de su amiga.

-Bueno pero eso es cosa de las chicas, ellas se lo contaron. – Saltó aceleradamente Weasley. – Se pasan el día juntas, charlando en la habitación de Hermione hasta las tantas. Según ellas le enseñan cosas de mujeres.

Severus soltó el aire de golpe. - ¿Cosas…de…mujeres?- Refunfuñó perplejo.

-Si, eso dijo Ginny. – Añadió Potter.

El Slytherin torció el gesto. – Prefiero no pensar, lo que su novia y el resto de atolondradas le estarán enseñando a esa joven.

(¬¬) - Pues si, por lo que he oído es mejor que no lo sepa. - Susurró con disimulo el pelirrojo en el oído de su amigo. Potter no pudo evitar ahogar una carcajada, para aumento del mosqueo de su profesor.

Los ojos de Snape se convirtieron en dos rendijas oscuras.- No creo que en su estupidez crónica sean ustedes conscientes de lo serio de este asunto. - Arrastró las palabras amenazadoramente. - No creo que el enemigo este esperando con los brazos cruzados, podría intentar infiltrar a alguien en el colegio para buscarla.

-Pero Hogwarts es más seguro que nunca, nadie se atrevería…

Severus calló al niño que vivió con un gesto de la mano. - Creo que olvida que no tratamos con un mago normal. Este es alguien que conoce secretos de magia arcana que están más allá de nuestros conocimientos. No les quepa duda que debe ser alguien con recursos.

Potter frunció el ceño. – Si, ya lo sabemos.

-Entonces dejen de crear problemas. – Gruño el mago oscuro. – Y controlen un poco a sus amigas, antes de que tenga que hablar con la directora para que tome cartas en el asunto.

Harry y Ron se miraron con guasa. – Eso último es lo más difícil. – Rumió Ron.

Snape arrugó la nariz y les dirigió una nueva mirada furiosa. - Esta conversación ya ha durado suficiente. - Escupió. - Recuerden los dos pergaminos que quiero en mi mesa mañana sobre el uso de hechizos desmemorizantes y sus posibles efectos secundarios. - Los dos chicos se pusieron rígidos. - ¿Qué esperan? ¡Largo!

Cuando salían por la puerta del aula de DCAO un carraspeó les hizo detenerse. - Y 30 puntos de Gryffindor por su falta de discreción.

Ron abrió la boca para protestar pero un tirón de manga por parte de su amigo le hizo cerrarla de golpe. Ya tenían bastantes problemas con el murciélago para encima buscarse más por replicar. Cerraron la puerta tras de sí, y se marchaban por el pasillo cuando una seca carcajada sarcástica resonó dentro del aula. - ¡JA! - Los dos amigos se miraron sorprendidos. - ¡Cosas de mujeres!, ¡Cosas de mujeres! - Exclamaba el profesor para sí mismo.

Espero que les haya gustado. Y no olviden dejar un review

Saludos a todos.


	21. Chapter 21

_**Saludos a Todos.**_

_**Advierto que la temperatura va a subir, el siguiente capítulo contiene escena ligeramente subida de tono.**_

21. Más problemas para Black.

Los rayos del sol se filtraban tenuemente entre las ramas del bosque, un enorme perro negro avanzaba husmeando el aire, con el ceño fruncido, de vez en cuando gruñía enseñando los dientes. - "Maldita harpía. " - Rumiaba la mente del animago, mientras encontraba el rastro de la chica de nuevo. - "Cuando te encuentre me vas a oír, y Minerva también me va a oír…"- Gruñó de nuevo. - "…Y el viejo loco…y el murciélago grasiento…él y sus malditas clases. Ahora tiene el terreno libre con la chica…"- El animal hizo una mueca.

Pensó en la forma en que ellos se miraban, y el insociable de Snivellus parecía no darse cuenta de que ella correspondía. Lo que más gracia le había hecho era el mosqueo que se pilló con el ramo de rosas. Movió el rabo alegremente. Si hubiera sabido que le sentaba tan mal le hubiera mandado muchas más. No es que la chica le gustase especialmente, pero era preciosa, y él le hacia la corte a las chicas guapas solo por deporte. Y si con ello le podía hacer la vida imposible al murciélago grasiento con más ganas aun.

Sus orejas se pusieron tiesas, el rastro era mucho más claro, y un sonido diferente llegó a sus oídos. Se dirigió con sigilo en dirección al sonido, como de un chapoteo. Varios pasos más y su apariencia volvió a ser humana, y siguió avanzando agazapado entre los árboles. Alzó las cejas con una sonrisa maliciosa, los chapoteos se hicieron más claros y una risa cantarina llegó a sus oídos, desde el claro del bosque que tenia a unos metros, se deslizó sigilosamente entre los gruesos arboles.

Tragó saliva, ante lo que vio, en el claro había una laguna de aguas cristalinas, el sol de primavera se reflejaba en el agua, y en medio de la laguna estaba su "horrible harpía"

Soltó el aire de golpe y se agachó tras el tronco. La chica chapoteaba alegremente en la laguna, dio unas brazadas, y se puso de pie en el agua, escurriendo el agua de sus cabellos castaños, y avanzó hacia la orilla absorta en sus pensamientos. El agua que la cubría hasta la cintura, resbalaba por su piel desnuda, iluminada por el sol en matices dorados, se echó la melena tras los hombros desvelando unos pechos grandes y firmes, como los había adivinado durante la cena en el torreón, tragó saliva de nuevo y notó una punzada en la entrepierna, eran los mejores pechos que había visto en su vida. - "Se nota que la condenada hace ejercicio." - Rumió en su interior sin poder apartar los ojos de su escultural figura, la cintura era estrecha y firme, sus caderas redondeadas y ligeramente anchas, no pudo evitar lamerse los labios.

Se recostó contra el tronco y respiró profundamente. - "¿Y ahora qué?" - Bajo su vista a su entrepierna hinchada. No podía salir sin más y decirle "hola", o comenzar a gritarle. - "Pues si que ocultaba algo bueno esa armadura." - Sacudió la cabeza con fastidio. - "¡Que mierda estas pensando Black!"

Casi peleándose consigo mismo se volvió de nuevo a observarla, casi había salido del agua, y podía contemplar su desnudez en toda su gloria, boqueó varias veces, parecía un besugo fuera del agua. Ella simplemente te estrujaba su melena castaña, de perfil tenía una vista privilegiada de su trasero, firme y redondo. - "Como disfrutaría de azotar ese trasero." - Volvió a sacudir la cabeza, y a recostarse contra el árbol con la respiración acelerada. - "¡Tanto tiempo en Azkaban!, me he vuelto un maldito pervertido." - Pero frivolidades aparte, le había llamado la atención el tatuaje que cubría su espalda, en color azul. Seguro tenía que ver con su apodo, ya que el tatuaje era sin duda un dragón, con las garras y las alas desplegadas.

Tomo aire otra vez, tendría un gran problema si la erección que tenia no bajaba pronto, y si no dejaba de mirarla eso sería un poco difícil. Pero ahí estaba él otra vez, agachándose para echar otro vistazo. - "¿Dónde?" - Su mirada la buscó por todo el claro, sus ropas seguían encima de una roca, pero la chica había desaparecido. Continuó buscándola con la vista. - ¡Esta tarada! - Masculló por lo bajo.

Un crujido sonó a su espalda, y entonces ya no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar. El frio filo de una espada reposaba sobre su hombro, contra su cuello. Aguantó el aire en sus pulmones. ¿Cómo era posible que lo hubiera detectado? ¿Y como él había estado tan imbécil de no darse cuenta? Soltó el aire de golpe. Y otra cuestión. Si su ropa estaba sobre la roca, ella estaba…

-¿Fisgoneando un poco, Chucho? - La voz de la chica sonó fría y amenazadora. - ¿Debería desollarte aquí mismo? - Presionó más el filo contra su yugular. - ¿Tu qué opinas?

Él continuaba de cuclillas, no se atrevía a moverse, el sudor caía por su espalda y su rostro, y la maldita erección no bajaba. - "Y encima te dejas la varita." - Pensó con frustración. Giró la cara lentamente para tratar de mirarla por encima del hombro, continuaba agachado y ella le apuntaba desde arriba. - Yo no pretendía…- Trató de explicarse con dificultad.

La chica rió con malicia. - Si, ya…tú no tratabas de espiarme… ¿no?

-¡A ti! - Ladró nervioso. - ¿Quién querría espiarte a ti? Si al menos fueras una mujer. -El acero presiono más contra su cuello, casi podía jurar que le había rasgado la piel, había percibido el temblor que sus palabras le causaron. – Vale, Vale. Te pido disculpas.

-No basta con tus disculpas, mago. – La voz de ella sonó amenazadoramente suave.

-Pues, ¿Qué quieres? – Bramó.

-UMMM. Déjame pensar. – Ella bajo la espada y golpeó sus muslos. - ¿Qué quiero? …Tu ropa interior.

-¡QUEEEEE! – Black abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, la muy zorra quería humillarlo, a él. – Ni lo sueñes.

Rápidamente la hoja volvió a estar en su cuello. – Vamos perrito bueno, es un trato justo por andar espiando a una doncella indefensa mientras se baña.

-NO. – Gruñó de nuevo.

Notó como ella se agachaba hasta su oído, su voz adquirió un tono duro. – Quítate la ropa, YA.

-NO. Repitió él en tono más duro.

-Eres peligrosamente arrogante. – Susurró, su cálido aliento le produjo un escalofrió que le recorrió el cuerpo, el aroma de su piel recién lavada, y la perspectiva de tener una hermosa mujer desnuda a su espalda no le dejaban pensar con claridad y hacia que su boca se secase. – ¿Realmente esto vale tu vida? – Susurró de nuevo en su oído.

Los ojos grises de Sirius brillaron desafiantes. – No me cortaras.

-No serias el primero. – Siseó. – No tientes más a tu suerte, chucho.

Había algo en su voz que le obligaba a creerlo. Chasqueó la lengua con desgana. – Seria un poco complicado en esta posición, "mi lady". – Remarcó las últimas palabras como si de un insulto se tratase.

Ella gruñó. – Pues levanta, estúpido insolente. Pero haz algo raro y será lo último. – Aflojo levemente la presión de la espada, el animago se movió apenas, y comenzó a incorporarse con recelo, y una sonrisa desafiante en los labios, lentamente comenzó a darse la vuelta para encararla. Contuvo la respiración ante la vista que se ofrecía.

Gracias a Merlín no estaba desnuda, pero la fina túnica de hilo blanco solo le llegaba a los muslos y no tenia mangas, dejaba nada a la imaginación. La tela se pegaba a sus curvas mojadas, transparentando su piel dorada y delicada, sus pechos redondos con sus pezones erectos se marcaban perfectamente bajo la húmeda tela, al igual que su vientre, y los rizos castaños de su sexo, resultaba incuso más excitante que si hubiera estado desnuda. El animago trago saliva, y su miembro volvió a latir, ella lo miró con ese brillo peligroso en sus ojos verdes, se mordisqueaba el rosado labio inferior. Merlín, como deseaba ser él el que mordiera esos labios. – "¡Que mierda estoy pensando!"

Ella lo miraba detenidamente, llevaba varios días conviviendo con él, pese a sus continuos enfrentamientos e insultos y por más que le fastidiase no podía evitar encontrarlo atractivo, demasiado atractivo. Sus ojos grises que brillaban con esa picardía y ahora escrutaban su cuerpo, tan ardientes, tan atrevidos, tan temerarios, tan insolentes, ese rostro aristocrático, su cuidada barba que enmarcaba esa boca seductora y carnosa, los cabellos que caían sobre sus hombros. – "Melisande, deja de pensar estupideces." – Pensó para sus adentros. Ella había esperado terminar con el asunto rápida y fácilmente, pero lo había subestimado. -¡Apúrate, ya! –Ordenó secamente.

-Como desees. – Escupió, mientras comenzaba a quitarse las botas, se desabrochaba el cinturón y tironeaba de sus pantalones, todo ello con deliberada tranquilidad.

Las palmas de las manos comenzaron a sudarle, la empuñadura de la espada estaba resbaladiza, si no era cuidadosa podía acabar cayéndosele. – Apúrate. – Ordenó de nuevo.

El rodó los ojos con fingida desgana, mientras terminaba de sacarse los vaqueros oscuros. – Paciencia mi lady. – Canturreó con un tono de burla que la crispó más aun.

Le entraron ganas de golpearlo, pero se contuvo, no debía saber como la provocaba. Ella fijó sus verdes ojos en el bóxer granate, sus dedos se movieron hábilmente por la cinturilla y sin dejar de mirar sus pechos con una mueca, tiró de ellos hacia abajo, deslizándolos por sus musculosos muslos. Las rodillas de ella se debilitaron.

La muchacha se ahogo, era como si no hubiera visto antes hombres desnudos. Habiendo pasado toda su vida entre ellos, combatiendo y viviendo como una de ellos, verlos sin ropa había sido algo inevitable y natural. Pero la mirada que ella le dedicó a sus partes, y la forma en que se mordisqueaba el labio inferior decían lo contrario. Era tan diferente de los toscos y sucios guerreros de su tiempo, y estaba tan bien…dotado. El miembro emergía semierecto entre la mata de bello rizado y oscuro.

Sus ojos brillaron peligrosamente. - ¿Y ahora qué? – Preguntó suavemente. - ¿Te gustaría ver si te cabe?

Pero el insulto pareció no afectarla, pareció recuperar toda su frialdad y altanería, y sus ojos mostraron una total indiferencia. Arrastrando un pie y sin dejar de apuntarlo con el arma acercó sus ropas hasta ella. El continuaba con sus penetrantes ojos grises fijos en ella. – Ahora mago, tendrás que volver al colegio.

Él se sonrió, nada más fácil, se transformaría en perro y…

Un carraspeo de ella interrumpió sus pensamientos, los ojos verdes brillaron con un destello azulado, sus labios se movieron susurrando palabras en una lengua antigua, al tiempo que él sentía un ardor en su cuerpo.

-¿Qué me has hecho, bruja? – Rugió de nuevo.

Ella rió por lo bajo. – Seria muy fácil que pudieras usar tus poderes. – Los ojos del animago se abrieron desmesuradamente su boca se tensó por la ira. – Pero tranquilo, no será permanente.

-Maldita arpía. – Ladro. – Te voy a…

Ella ladeó la cabeza con desdén. – No estás en condiciones de amenazar a nadie, mago. -Ella sonreía con descaro, le había superado, lo estaba humillando, y condenando a una tarde de vergonzoso paseo hasta la casa de Hagrid, con solo la camisa para cubrirse.

El se hundió de hombros soltando el aire de golpe. En su fuero interno rezó para no toparse con ningún grupo de estudiantes ociosos, o el cachondeo duraría por años. Pero en sus ojos continuaba habiendo un brillo de desafío,…y de deseo.

-Ahora, largo. – Rugió la chica, golpeándolo con la espada de plano sobre los glúteos. El dio un gruñido y con una burlesca inclinación de cabeza, se separó de ella en dirección a la salida del bosque.

Mientras se alejaba, pudo oír la risa de ella resonar entre los árboles. – Zorra maldita. Me las pagaras, todas juntas. – Silbó tirando de su camisa mientras caminaba para intentar tapar lo más posible. Pero no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa maligna al recordar la visión de ese magnífico cuerpo, expuesto ante él. Ya encontraría una forma satisfactoria de cobrárselo.

-¿Eso no deberías preguntárselo a ella? – La chillona voz de de Dumbledore, resonó desde el retrato. Snape se removió inquieto en su butaca y desvió su mirada hacia otro lado, se limitó a chasquear la lengua con desgana. Aun no sabía que lo había llevado a ir a ver al viejo esa tarde, quizás la necesidad de descargarse con quien siempre lo había escuchado, aun en sus momentos más terribles.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías verdad? – Murmuró él por lo bajo, se volvió hacia el retrato y sus ojos negros lo encararon fríamente.

El anciano se encogió de hombros. –No puedo negarte, que esa noche en la cena, note algo diferente en ti. – Comenzó el ex director. – Pero teniendo en cuenta que ella se había casado esa misma tarde, y lo que debías estar pasando no quise ahondar en ello.

Snape le sostuvo la mirada, sabía que había algo más.

-Fue mucho después, mucho después de que te unieras a los mortifagos, después de la muerte de Lily, cuando Voldemort volvió. – El anciano aspiró profundamente. – Debes reconocer que eras el más fuerte de todos, pocos habrían sobrevivido a lo que tú. Y yo lo veía, veía como en vez de sucumbir, te recuperabas de las heridas y te levantabas cada vez más fuerte, me sorprendía tu fortaleza. Y más me sorprendió verte sobrevivir a esa mordedura.

-Siempre creía que eran las pociones o mi propia cabezonería, no lo sé. – Suspiró el profesor. – A veces yo mismo no podía creer que terminara pudiendo arrastrarme hasta aquí, y mucho menos recuperarme de lo que ese loco nos hacía.

El anciano juntó las manos bajo su nariz y lo miró fijamente. – Y no te puedes ni imaginar cómo sentía ese dolor como mío propio, muchacho. No sabes como hubiera deseado ahorrártelo.

Snape se recostó hacia atrás en su asiento, soltó el aire con un gesto cansado. – Yo elegí mi propio camino Albus, y me merecía con creces cada Cruciatus. Desde el maldito día en que Lucius me llevó con él a esa primera reunión, después de llamarla Sangre sucia. – Su voz sonaba llena de amargura. – Acaso no lo entiendes, yo ya era un asquerosos mortifago cuando ella me toco. Y aun así me dio, esto…- Se miró las manos con gesto incrédulo. - …Mis manos ya estaban manchadas de sangre…y aun así lo hizo

-Te preguntabas porque Nagini no acabo contigo, porque volviste de ese túnel oscuro. – Dijo Albus suavemente. –Ahora ya lo sabes.

-¿Y acaso no es injusto? – Le preguntó con su rostro contraído. – No es injusto que otros mejores murieran, y yo…siga viviendo. – Apretó los puños. – Hice muchas cosas terribles, y no creo que la muerte del Señor Tenebroso pueda compensarlo. Los engaños, las vidas que tome, traspasar una y otra vez la línea entre la luz y las sombras. – Miró al ex director con un gesto de dolor. - …Lo que tuve que hacerte…- El anciano apartó la mirada.

-Se que te pedí demasiado, mi muchacho. Pero era necesario.

Severus cabeceó. – Se perdió demasiado, demasiadas vidas más valiosas que la mía, por uno y otro bando. – Se mordió el labio pensativo. – Y sin embargo ella me dio esto a mí. …¿Por qué?

Albus volvió a suspirar. – Habla con ella, Severus. No creo que sea tan difícil.

-Viejo loco, no lo entiendes. Ella ha estado evitándome desde que volvimos.

- ¿Y te has planteado el por qué?

El profesor de pociones hizo una desagradable mueca. – No hace falta esforzarse mucho para suponerlo. Se pasa el día con Potter y cuadrilla. Lo lógico es que a estas alturas ya piense también que soy un murciélago grasiento.

Dumbledore negó con la cabeza. – Después de lo que habéis pasado, aun sigues teniendo tus prejuicios contra el chico. – Severus lo miró enarcando una ceja. – Estás muy equivocado muchacho. Después de que le pasaras tus memorias y que supiera todo lo que hiciste el chico te ve de otra forma.

Snape soltó una seca carcajada. - ¿Y ahora me vas a decir que soy su puto ídolo?

Albus arrugo el entrecejo ante el sarcástico comentario del profesor. – Él no te ha dicho nada, pero se siente en cierto modo culpable, por todo lo que te hizo su padre, por todo lo malo que pensó de ti, y por haberte tenido cierto…"recelo"… todos estos años. – Snape continuaba riendo entre dientes, con su típico gesto de sarcasmo. – Mientras tú te esforzabas por mantenerlo a salvo.

-Si, y sabes que todo lo hice por ella, por ella y por ti viejo loco. Pero no espero gratitud ni de él ni de nadie. – Escupió con desgana. – Y tampoco la quiero, ni la necesito.

Albus suspiró con resignación. – El chico no te odia, ni él ni sus amigos, y no creo que le hayan hablado mal de ti.

Se irguió en su silla. – Hoy Potter y Weasley me dijeron que Granger y las otras se pasan el día con ella hablando de "cosas de mujeres". – Dumbledore rió por lo bajo ante el tono de indignación del profesor.

-Bueno, ella es una mujer y muy bella además, es normal que quiera conocer…y experimentar.

Snape abrió los ojos desmesuradamente. - ¿Experimentar?, Albus, por las barbas de Merlin, ella es un unicornio, esta confusa…esto…- Su cara estaba roja de indignación. - …cuando vuelva a ser lo que era, ella…

-¿Y si no cambia? – Dumbledore le interrumpió, el gesto de Snape se relajo, su cabeza era un hervidero de ideas descabelladas – Y si la magia la cambio porque su destino es seguir así para siempre, como una mujer, humana, Severus.

"Si eso pudiera ser posible." Snape se quedó en silencio mirando el perchero que ella había devuelto a la vida, unas delicadas flores blancas comenzaban a brotar, en él cayendo en racimos hacia el suelo.

-Te diré lo que ocurre muchacho, lo que os ocurre a los dos. – Murmuró el anciano espectro. – Tenéis miedo, miedo de lo que sentís el uno por el otro. – Snape volvió a mirarlo inquisitivo. – Tú tienes miedo de sentir de nuevo y volver a perderla, y ella tiene miedo de un sentimiento que desconoce. – Snape bajó la cabeza. – Ella no es Lily. Y creo que tú también mereces una oportunidad de saber lo que es amar y ser amado.

Snape bufo molesto. – Y yo te diré lo que te pasa, que cada día estás más viejo chocho, independientemente de estar en el otro barrió.

Albus sonrió. – Touche. – Murmuró ante su comentario, mientras se echaba uno de sus caramelos a la boca.

La joven Slytherin avanzaba con cuidado hacia la casa del guarda bosques. Miraba a su alrededor con recelo, no tenía ganas de toparse con nadie y tener que andar dando explicaciones. Vio a su derecha el campo con aquellas enormes calabazas, y ella no era corpulenta que digamos, se adentro en el campo y se oculto tras una de aquellas calabazas, lentamente fue deslizándose entre ellas hasta llegar lo suficientemente cerca de la casa para poder ver quien entraba y quien salía.

-Y pensar que ahora podría estar jugando a las cartas en la sala común. – Rumió para sí con desgana. – Fumando algún cigarrillo tranquilamente, o ojeando una de esas revistas llenas de muggles atractivos…o cualquier otra cosa.

Desde allí observó como ese estúpido semigigante jugaba a lanzarle palos a su perro, tuvo que contenerse para no estallar en carcajadas más de una vez, al ver la forma ridícula en que le hablaba al animal…"Un momento…Sirius Black" – Miró de nuevo al perro, nooo, definitivamente ese era el mismo Fang de siempre, feo, tonto y pulgoso. Pero la chica comenzó a preguntarse dónde andaría el famoso animago. La oportunidad de poder espiar a un mago tan rematadamente sexi le hizo olvidar cualquier otro pasatiempo que pudiera tener en mente. Y es que no podía negarlo tanto ella como la mayoría de chicas encontraban que el padrino de San Potter estaba muy bueno.

Estuvo durante un rato allí parapetada, mirando a Hagrid jugar con su estúpido perro, un buen rato. Hubo un par de veces que el perro miró en su dirección husmeando el aire, como si supiera que alguien estaba allí escondido, pero para su suerte el bicho era demasiado estúpido. Durante el rato que estuvo allí no pudo evitar fantasear con Black, seguro llevaría como siempre uno de esos trajes que le sentaban tan bien. Lo había visto en revistas y alguna vez en el comedor cuando venía de visita, y no se podía negar que el tipo tenía estilo, con esas chaquetas tan elegantes, las camisas siempre abiertas mostrando esos tatuajes de "chico malo", y esos pantalones ajustados marcando todo lo que tenían que marcar. La chica trago saliva ante la imagen mental.

Pero lo que Jane Grey no podía imaginar era lo que sus ojos estaban a punto de ver, y quedaría gravado en su retina para muchoooo tiempo.

Unos crujidos provenientes del bosque la sacaron de su letargo, se giró en su dirección fijando la vista, algo se movía sigilosamente entre los árboles. Una figura que no atinaba a identificar por la distancia, parecía esconderse de algo, ella se agachó más aun para no ser vista, ya que lo que fuera había llegado al lindero del bosque y desde detrás de un árbol inspeccionaba la zona cercana a la casa y el sendero que llevaba al castillo. Ella contuvo la respiración, ¿acaso podía ser el unicornio que buscaban?

Pero de pronto la chica tuvo que taparse la boca para no gritar ante lo que vio, los ojos casi se le salieron de las orbitas, ante el espectáculo. Caminando a saltos, maldiciendo consigo mismo, tratando de cubrirse tirando hacia abajo con su camisa, ¡era el mismísimo, él único Sirius Black!

-MIERDA, Mierda, Mierda…- Rugía al pasar junto al lugar donde se escondía la morena, sin reparar en ella.

La chica asomo ligeramente la cabeza y la ladeó para tratar de apreciar mejor el espectáculo. – Mierda, porque no tendré una cámara, una muggle al menos. – Se lamentaba por dentro la chica mientras se le saltaban las lágrimas, entre la risa y la emoción. Y es que el panorama era de primera, mientras tiraba de la camisa por delante para tapar sus partes nobles, descuidaba su retaguardia. – "Y que trasero. ¡DIOSS!" – No sabía si Malfoy tenía un culo mejor, pero el de Black superaba las expectativas, y conocía a más de diez compañeras que darían su alma por estar donde ella. Ese trasero firme, sus piernas atléticas y musculosas. Mordiéndose el labio nerviosamente. Vio como el hombre subía el porche a zancadas y entraba en la casa maldiciendo.

Hubo un incomodo silencio, y luego las carcajadas del semigigante retumbaron en el pacifico silencio de la explanada, haciendo huir a varios cuervos que picoteaban pacíficamente en el campo de calabazas y haciéndola a ella caer de lado. – RIETE, RIETE, PEDAZO DE CAB…- Gritaba fuera de si él animago, mientras se escuchaba al otro hacer infructuosos esfuerzos por reprimir la risa.

-No preguntare…j ja j, ja. – El guarda bosques casi se ahogaba. – Pero veo que te ha ido…muy bien…

-NO ME JODAS HAGRID.

-No, yo no. JA JA JA JA

-¡DEJA DE REIRTE!, ¡MALDITA SEA!, Y AYUDAME A LIBRARME DEL HECHIZO QUE ME HA ECHADO ESA MALA BESTIA. – Ya casi se había quedado afónico.

-Mejor busca primero unos pantalones, amigo.

-Lo que quiero es, que ese monstruo desaparezca, y poder librarme de ella de una vez.

La chica parpadeó, sigilosamente comenzó a retirarse, si había oído bien se referían sin duda a la "mascota" del viejo muggle tarado para el que trabajaba su tío. Y si estaban escondidos y podían librarse de alguien o algo cuando el desapareciera, era del unicornio, luego podía estar en la cabaña. Tenía que hablar con su tío cuanto antes.

____________________________________________________________

_**Hasta aquí el capitulo. Espero que les haya gustado.**_

_**Espero sus reviews.**_

_**Besos a todos**_


	22. Chapter 22

22. Otra Noche Movida.

La joven Slytherin se había deslizado hacia su sala común, con sumo cuidado de no ser vista. Observó varias veces a su alrededor antes de acercarse a la chimenea.

Se asomó con una maliciosa mueca en su rostro. Sacó su varita y susurró un hechizo de comunicación con su tío. En apenas unos instantes la silueta de un rostro familiar comenzó a dibujarse en las ascuas ardientes. La muchacha sonrió ampliamente.

-Hola nenita. – Susurró la voz desde las llamas. - ¿Cómo esta mi sobrina favorita?

La bruja alzó una ceja y se cruzo de brazos. – Tirando, teniendo en cuenta que no tienes otra sobrina, tío Marcus.

Su tío rió levemente. – Aunque tuviera otra, dudo que pudiera superar a mi pequeña y astuta serpiente.- Ella se rió también, su tío, era un condenado pelota cuando quería algo. – Pero cuéntame. El viejo estaba empezando a impacientarse.

La chica dio un respingo. – Pues dale algo para los nervios, esto no es fácil.

La imagen de las brasas sonrió. – Ya lo sé pequeña. Pero…cuéntame.

La joven vaciló un instante e inspecciono nuevamente la sala. Se inclinó más hacia el fuego. – La cabaña del tarado de Hagrid. – Susurró, su tío parpadeó varias veces. – Escuche una conversación durante el desayuno, entre el "trió de oro" y sus amigos. – La chica volvió a mirar a la sala. – Hablaban de alguien escondido en esa cabaña, y de…Sirius Black.

El ceño del mago se arrugó. Sirius Black, el autentico traidor a la sangre, y padrino del condenado Potter. Había deshonrado a su familia atreviéndose a enfrentar al Señor Tenebroso, le resultaba casi más indeseable que Snape, quien, según salió a la luz más tarde era también un sucio mestizo. Pero Black…la lastima fue que tras la caída de su señor el Avada Kedavra de Bella perdiera su efecto, y el bastardo estuviera de nuevo en circulación. - ¿Que pasa con esa sabandija?

-Esta aquí, en la cabaña. – Saltó la joven llena de excitación. - …Lo he visto, esta tarde, y esta custodiando a alguien.

La sonrisa del mago se hizo más amplia. – Y claro, es posible que lo que guarda sea el unicornio.

La chica cabeceó varias veces afirmativamente.

-Ummm. – Rumió su tío con una mirada maligna. Si el bichito atacaba, seguramente Black intervendría, y sería un muy lamentable accidente que el Toro lo arrollase, muy, muy lamentable. – Prepárate pequeña, esta noche habrá unos fuegos artificiales memorables.

La chica se irguió y sonrió satisfecha. – Siempre me han gustado.

-¡Joder, Ron!, ¡que no!- Bramó la castaña, dándole un manotazo a su novio, tratando de quitárselo de encima. La chica repasaba unos apuntes de la última clase de pociones en el sofá de la sala común. Su novio a su lado, aburrido de los estudios había comenzado por pasarle un brazo por los hombros, que le arrancó un gruñido de advertencia a la chica. Pero el pelirrojo sin darse por aludido comenzó a darle suaves mordisquitos en el cuello, lo que ya termino por cabrear a la chica.

-De eso se trata Herms. – Gimió el pelirrojo mirándolo con cara de perrito desvalido. – Hace más de un mes que no vamos a la torre…- La chica lo miró enfurecida. - …solos tu y yo.

Harry y Ginny estaban sentados en el otro sofá, la pelirroja dormitaba con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de su novio, abrió los ojos con expresión divertida y miró a su hermano. – Ron, creo que tienes que mentalizarte que no vas a poder rivalizar con los estudios.

-Cielito…- Susurró de nuevo el pelirrojo mordisqueando la oreja de la chica.

-¡Basta!, eres un pesado. – Bramó la chica saltando del sofá, Ron cayó de lado en el hueco donde ella ocupaba, miró a Potter y a su hermana fingiendo un puchero. Estos estallaron en carcajadas. Mientras la castaña se sentaba en el suelo, junto a Selena, que llevaba un buen rato frente a la chimenea leyendo un libro de medí magia.

-Eso te pasa por ser un pulpo. – Le recriminó el moreno. Mientras la pelirroja lo besaba en el cuello.

Ron bufó y se abrazó en un cojín. – Espero no pensar que mi hermana pequeña tiene más vida sexual que yo.

-Eso, hermanito, es algo con lo que siempre andarás con la duda. – Rió su hermana, mientras una sonrisa sarcástica aparecía en la cara de su amigo.

-¡MUJERES! – Bufó de nuevo y se tapo la cabeza con el cojín.

La castaña seguía gruñendo en el suelo, Selena alzó la vista del libro y la miró interrogante.

-Ves eso es lo que te decíamos de los hombres y el sexo, solo tienen eso en la cabeza. – Protestó. – ¡Ten cuidado con ellos!

La unicornio giró su cabeza, hacia Ron que hacia una mueca de burla hacia su novia. Y luego a la pareja, que se habían unido en un beso, primero más lento, luego más apasionado, ella sintió una leve comezón al verlos, y apartó de nuevo la vista incomoda. Hermione la miraba risueña. – Eso es un beso. Y suele ser algo muy placentero. – Frunció el ceño. - ¡Menos cuando hay exámenes que estudiar y tu novio se pone pulpooo! – Rugió alzando la voz.

-Vale me doy por aludido. – Gruñó el pelirrojo, este se volvió a su hermana y a su amigo que continuaban intercambiando saliva. – ¡Un poquito de por favor! – Protestó airadamente sentándose de golpe. - ¿Qué ejemplo es ese que le dan a la pobre chica?

Harry y su novia se separaron con una risilla. – Si, Ron, ya estas otra vez en tu papel de hermano celoso. – Susurró con sorna la chica. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, su boca se apretó en una fina línea.

-¿Eso forma parte del…sexo? – Preguntó la joven tímidamente.

Potter casi cae del sofá al oírlo. – ¿Eso, es lo que le están enseñando?- Bramó el moreno recuperando la compostura y mirando a su novia que se limitó a sonreír y encogerse de hombros.

-Bueno, forma parte del ritual. – Comentó sin darle mucha importancia la castaña. – Se puede besar a alguien que te gusta, sin llegar a tener sexo con él, es un paso previo.

-¿Sexo? ¿Le están hablando de sexo? – Los ojos verdes del niño que vivió se abrieron desmesuradamente, las gafas le resbalaban por la nariz.

-Ella es una mujer, hay cosas que debe saber. No seas tan mojigato Harry. – Le reprocho su novia reacomodándose en el sofá. Su hermano se limitaba a mirarlos a unos y a otros asombrado.

Selena se quedó pensativa. – Entonces, ¿fue lo que hacíais en el sofá aquella tarde? – Preguntó a la pareja, refiriéndose a la escena que había interrumpido su primera tarde en el castillo.

Harry y Ginny se miraron sonrojados. – Bueno, eso…

-¿Harry, no sería la tarde que no acudiste a entrenar? – Bramó indignado su cuñado.

-¿En el sofá? – Espetó la castaña, frunciendo el ceño y mirándolos con expresión de repelús.

-Bueno, no llegamos a…- Musitó el chico.

-Es igual, faltaste a un entrenamiento por meterle mano a mi hermana. – Los colores le habían subido a la cara. - ¡El quidditch es sagrado!

La unicornio bajó la cara preocupada. – Los siento, si dije algo incorrecto.

-No, tu no. – Saltó el moreno. – Pero ellas no debían hablarte de esos temas.

-¡Harry, eres peor que mi padre! – Le reprocho de nuevo la pelirroja.

-No me extraña que Snape se pusiera así, cuando supo que le daban charlas de mujeres. – Suspiró el Niño que vivió y venció.

La unicornio se tensó al oír la referencia al profesor.

Hermione miró a su novio interrogante. – Esta tarde después de DCAO, nos dio un sermón que no veas. – Explicó el moreno. – Nos vio en el comedor con Luna, y cree que estáis hablando de ella a todo el colegio. – La cara de Potter cambio a una mueca de sarcasmo. – Y en medio de la bronca, no se le ocurre otra cosa, a este tonto del culo…- Señalando con la cabeza a Ron, que lo miró indignado. - …Que decirle a Snape que os pasáis el día con ella hablando de cosas de mujeres.

La castaña se giró y miró a su novio con un gesto que daba miedo, el pelirrojo se limitó a tragar saliva. – No cambiaras, no. ¡Tú y tu bocaza!

-Bueno, tampoco fue tan grave, él ya estaba enfadado por lo de Luna. – Trató de excusarse Ron. – Y además, que sabe el murciélago grasiento, lo que son cosas de mujeres.

Potter hizo una mueca. – Por la cara que puso, piensa lo peor. Créeme.

La pelirroja bufó con desgana. – No creo que piense que la estamos pervirtiendo. Además, que más le dará. – Harry empezó a replicarle y comenzó una discusión entre los dos, por lo que él consideraba, falta de cabeza por parte de las chicas.

Mientras Selena apretaba el libro en su regazo, incomoda y avergonzada, y Hermione con un respingo se enfrascaba de nuevo en sus estudios.

Hagrid canturreaba en la chimenea, mientras asaba unas jugosas salchichas. Sirius apenas había podido anular el encantamiento que le impedía usar su magia, y al pobre semigigante le costó horrores convencerle para no lanzarle una imperdonable a la condenada harpía.

El animago dio un gruñido mientras miraba fijamente el fuego. Aun no había llegado de su excursión al bosque, pero si por él fuera que se quedara allí. Había sido la peor humillación de su vida, y por un instante sintió una punzada de culpa al recordar las faenas que le hacían él y James a Snape en sus tiempos de colegio.

Sus ojos grises brillaron con la frialdad del hielo, su rostro se tensó, Si, había sido humillante, pero tal vez ella no tenía que sentirse tan victoriosa. Le dio otro trago a su whisky de fuego, no se equivocaba, había reconocido cierto temblor en su voz, y ese cambio en el brillo de sus ojos cuando consiguió su objetivo, la forma en que ella lo había mirado en esos pocos segundos, antes de rehacerse. Rió entre dientes, tal vez su humillación podía convertirse en victoria. Miró el líquido ambarino y se recreó por un instante en su figura, en su piel dorada transparentándose tras la fina tela húmeda, una verdadera diosa guerrera.

-No crees que tarda mucho en llegar, es noche cerrada, en el castillo ya deben de estar acostados. - La voz del semigigante le sacó de sus pensamientos. Alzó la vista y miró al desaliñado Hagrid que lo observaba agachado junto a la chimenea.

Sirius hizo una mueca. - Yo no me preocuparía, tal vez le impresiono tanto lo que vio que ha huido despavorida.

El semigigante soltó una carcajada. - No parece la clase de mujer que se asuste de algo.

Los dos magos se giraron al oír como la puerta se abría de golpe. La chica apareció en el umbral, los ojos verdes se posaron en Black con desdén, un cruce de miradas asesinas. Y luego avanzó hacia la chimenea. No llevaba la cota de malla, vestía la casaca de cuero marrón, que le llegaba por medio muslo ajustada por dos cinturones, uno a su fina cintura y otro más ancho a la cadera del que pendía aquella enorme espada, unos calzones gris oscuro ajustados a sus piernas, y botas de cuero rojizo casi hasta la rodilla, su alborotado pelo castaño, recogido por varias trenzas en su nuca. Bajo su brazo llevaba un bártulo de ropa, sin duda su trofeo de guerra. -Precisamente hablábamos de ti. - Sonrió el guardabosque.

-Nada bueno supongo. -Espetó ella, parándose junto a la chimenea, miró con sorna a Black, mientras extendía el brazo con la ropa sobre el fuego. El mago la miró fijamente, ella solo sonrío con malicia, abrió la mano y dejó caer los pantalones y el short a las llamas. Hagrid tenía que hacer serios esfuerzos para no partirse de risa al ver las caras de los dos.

-Confío en que hayas tenido un "agradable paseo", chucho. -Siseó la joven.

El se limitó a torcer la boca en una mueca. - Si, pero la vista ha sido mejorable.

Los ojos de la chica se estrecharon en dos amenazantes rendijas esmeraldas. –Yo puedo decir lo mismo.

-Yo sé, cuál es tu problema. – Susurró Black acercándose a ella con un extraño brillo en los ojos.

Ella se irguió y lo miró desafiante. – Tú eres mi problema.

El animago chasqueó la lengua, mientras se preparaba un perrito caliente con bastante kétchup. – Tu problema es que le temes a los hombres. – La volvió a mirar de forma divertida mientras le hincaba el diente al bocadillo. Ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

-Yo no temo a nada chucho.- Bufó. Hagrid, junto al fuego continuaba asando salchichas y silbando despreocupadamente intentando pasar desapercibido.

Black se acercó a la chica hasta quedar encarándola, sus narices estaban a centímetros. – No, tienes miedo. Por eso te ocultas tras esa armadura, y esa espada. Temes a los hombres. En el fondo me temes.

Ella tragó saliva, no podía evitar que sus ojos vagaran de aquella boca sensual que se curvaba en una mueca de burla, a sus picaros ojos gris azulado. Casi inconscientemente mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Sirius sonreía con suficiencia al percibir su nerviosismo, ella estaba justo donde quería.

-Si, no me equivoco, me temes. -Susurró acercándose a su oído en su tono más seductor, su aliento causo un escalofrió en la joven.

Ella giró su rostro hacia él, sus ojos verdes entrecerrados, el ceño fruncido, se miraron un instante en silencio, son solo el sonido de las llamas de fondo, hasta Hagrid contenía la respiración, mientras los miraba con la boca abierta, y las salchichas socarrándose por su falta de atención.

-En todo caso. – Comenzó ella fríamente. – No creo que tengas lo suficiente para llamarte hombre.

Él aspiró satisfecho, sin dejar de mirarla, su boca se curvó en una gran sonrisa torcida. – No me dijeron eso tus ojos.

-¡Bastardo!- Silbó.

Hagrid carraspeó sonoramente, rompiendo el momento, los dos se volvieron a él enfurecidos. Los miraba sosteniendo el pincho con una salchicha pasada hacia ellos. - ¿Una salchicha? – Preguntó risueño, recibiendo un gruñido por parte de los dos.

Pero algo alertó los sentidos de la chica, Fang también lo notó se alzó de su lugar junto a Hagrid y comenzó a gruñir hacia una ventana que daba al bosque, enseñaba los dientes más agresivo que nunca.

-¿Qué ocurre chico? – Hagrid se acercó a él y comenzó a acariciarlo para tratar de calmarlo.

Ella cerró los ojos y parecía husmear el aire con la concentración en su rostro.

-¿Que pasa? – Preguntó Black, mirando a uno y a otro.

La chica abrió los ojos y lo miró con frialdad y calma. – Magia antigua, muy antigua. – Susurró en un tono amenazador. – Algo terrible viene hacia aquí.

-Ese monstruo de nuevo. – Se lamentó el semigigante.

Black tragó saliva, había visto de lo que ese demonio era capaz, cuando junto a Snape habían llegado a los restos de aquella plataforma petrolífera, vio los rastros de la devastación a su paso en el bosque, y había oído su descripción de boca de Snape y de su ahijado. Pero ahora lo vería frente a frente.

Melisande aferró con fuerza el pomo de su espada y lo miró con decisión, toda su burla y sarcasmo habían desaparecido para dar paso a la guerrera, la cazadora de dragones. – Es el momento, mago. Veremos quién teme ahora.

Él solo endureció su rostro. Y se giró a Hagrid que se aferraba con fuerza a su perro. –Vete de aquí. – Le ordeno nervioso, empuñando su varita. – Protege a Fang, nosotros nos ocuparemos, hoy acabaremos con el monstruo.

La lanza se materializó en las manos de la joven que se dirigió sin más a la puerta seguida de los dos hombres y el animal, mientras la casa comenzaba a sacudirse violentamente, como si fuera un violento terremoto.

Una vez fuera todos contuvieron la respiración. En medio del camino que llevaba a Hogwarts comenzaba a materializarse una enorme bola de fuego, las llamaradas se elevaban al cielo en violentos estallidos, mientras fuertes rugidos rasgaban el aire de la noche. Sirius y la chica se miraron. Él había palidecido, los relatos se habían quedado cortos, ella solo aferraba su lanza nerviosa, por primera vez en su vida habia subestimado la fuerza de un rival.

-¡Ha cortado la retirada!, quiere obligarnos a entrar en el bosque. –Gritó el animago, tratando de hacerse oír por encima del rugido de las llamas y los bramidos del animal.

- Pues démosle lo que quiere. – Gritó ella saliendo del shock inicial. – Intentemos llevarlo hasta aquella zona del lago con salientes de roca. – Ella extendió su brazo en la dirección que decía. Black conocía el lugar, alejándose de los muros del castillo, el bosque llegaba hasta la misma orilla del lago, y justo en este, rocas graníticas, se alzaban como agujas de la tierra, un buen lugar para esconderse.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?- Preguntó el con la cara ya bañada de sudor. Apenas reacciono para atrapar al vuelo la lanza que ella le lanzó para que la sujetase, decidida y sin quitar los ojos del monstruo que se acababa de materializar ante ella. Desenvainó su enorme espada.

-Haciéndole cosquillas. – Rió con sarcasmo, alzando la espada recta sobre su cabeza con ambas manos, sus ojos fijos en los vacíos del Toro, comenzó a recitar una letanía en la antigua lengua celta. Hagrid corrió a refugiarse con Fang tras su casa, y Black miro como el cielo comenzaba a abrirse en amenazadores nubarrones negros sobre sus cabezas, las descargas eléctricas iluminaron la noche.

El animago apenas pudo dar un salto hacia atrás cuando un poderoso rayo se descargo de lo alto e impacto contra la joven en un fogonazo blanco y un potente trueno, que lo cegó unos segundos.

Hacia poco que se habían acostado, ella seguía con los ojos fijos en el techo, mientras sentía la respiración profunda de su compañera de habitación.

Era algo extraño eso que los humanos llamaban amor, o relación de pareja como le había indicado Ginny. Lo había visto con sus nuevos amigos, podía comprender la intensidad de ese sentimiento, pese a que las más de las veces se dedicaban a discutir y enfadarse. No cabía duda de lo mucho que deseaban estar con su respectiva pareja, tocarla, cuidarla, sentirla, los besos…eso era algo que la turbaba profundamente, el ver como unían sus labios, la sensación que provocaba en ella. Pero sobre todo pensar en él, en el joven del bosque, el joven con el que se había sentido tan unida en ese mismo dolor, a quien había entregado su esencia, su magia, su don. Y que ahora era un hombre adulto, misterioso, oscuro, que le hacía sentir cosas tan impensables para una de su raza. Se acarició la palma de la mano, donde había aplicado aquella poción, evocando la calidez de su tacto sobre la de ella, lo que sentía cada vez que la abrazaba contra su fuerte cuerpo intentando protegerla hasta de sí misma. Sus dedos rozaron sus labios, ¿cómo sería sentir esos finos labios sobre los suyos?, tan solo pensarlo ya hacía que un extraño calor brotase en sus entrañas.

Cerró los ojos en vano, tratando de alejar esas ideas absurdas, algo la hizo incorporarse de golpe, con el corazón martilleando con fuerza en su pecho, simplemente lo sintió. Había vuelto.

Silenciosamente se deslizó de la cama, se cubrió con la capa negra sobre el pijama azul celeste y descalza se escabulló del dormitorio.

-¿Otra vez va a merodear por los pasillos? – La voz chillona de la señora gorda la recriminó al salir de la sala gryffindor.

Ella la miró muy grave. – Hay algo que debo comprobar. –La dama del retrató la miró preocupada.

-Tenga cuidado con Flinch, hoy anda enojado por culpa de Peeves. – La oyó decir a su espalda mientras ella ya de encaminaba a la torre de Astronomía.

Apenas avanzó un par de escaleras cuando sintió la punzada y la fuerte descarga que sacudió su cuerpo haciéndola tambalear y tener que aferrarse a los pasamanos.

Black, volvió a abrir los ojos y la vio ante él, continuaba erguida con la espada vertical sobre su cabeza, esta resplandecía de una luz azulada, chispazos eléctricos siurgian de la hoja, la fiera y ella se miraban intensamente.

Sus ojos se giraron a él. – Corre ahora. – Bramó entre dientes, en el momento en que bajó la hoja de golpe contra el Toro. Toda la potencia del rayo surgió de la misma impactando de pleno contra su adversario que profirió un poderoso bramido.

La muchacha arrancó a correr tras el animago, mientras la corriente eléctrica recorría al monstruo haciéndolo retorcerse, de dolor y furia.

-¡Le has dado de pleno! – Chillo Black.

-Corre, y no mires atrás, eso no es nada para él. – Jadeó alcanzándolo y arrebatándole la lanza de las manos. – Y estará cabreado de veras.

_**Doy las gracias de nuevo a McGo por sus reviews. Y a Lylbet que recientemente ha descubierto esta historia. Gracias a las dos.**_

_**Saludos a todos y gracias por leer**_


	23. Chapter 23

23. Conexión a Tres.

Estaba leyendo en su despacho tranquilamente, sentado en su escritorio en la penumbra e iluminado tenuemente por las llamas de la chimenea, sobre la mesa su últimamente asiduo compañero, un vaso de whisky de fuego. El ritual que seguía todas sus noches de insomnio, desde los últimos 19 años, hasta que el cansancio le daba unas horas de tregua.

Las palabras de Albus y de Schmendrick resonaban en su cabeza, soltó una seca carcajada. ¿Acaso sería posible que el viejo fuera descendiente de aquel excéntrico hechicero? Y si no lo era, desde luego ambos estaban cortados por el mismo patrón, se habrían hecho muy amigos de vivir en el mismo siglo.

Dio un trago del líquido ambarino y suspiró con frustración. – Hablar con ella. ¡Ni que fuera tan fácil!- Masculló para sí. ¿Cómo? Reprocharle acaso que le diera un poco de paz en uno de los momentos en los que se había sentido más como la peor basura. Culparla por haberle dado la oportunidad de sobrevivir a todas las torturas y maldiciones, cuando él solo deseaba desaparecer en el infierno, y pagar por sus culpas. Gritarle por haberle permitido vivir, a alguien tan emponzoñado como él, mientras su dulce Lily moría sacrificándose noblemente por su hijo, el hijo de Potter. ¿Odiarla por ello?

¿Como podía culparla y odiarla? ¿A ella?...Cerró los ojos y sus dedos masajearon el puente de su nariz, se sentía tan confuso, tan indigno de lo que le había dado, tan culpable por lo que sentía. Sus ojos azules, que lo miraban con esa mezcla de inocencia y dulzura, había deseado encontrar de nuevo esos ojos desde que los vio aquella noche en aquel bosque, en aquel cuerpo de unicornio, esos ojos que le había hecho sentir algo hermoso. Y ahora la tenía tan cerca, en ese cuerpo de mujer. Un cuerpo cálido al tacto, con un corazón humano que se aceleraba cuando él la sostenía entre sus brazos, un cuerpo cuya imagen desnudo le perseguía en sus más ocultas fantasías. Algo tan prohibido.

-¡Esto es zoofilia Severus! – Graznó tomando un nuevo trago de whisky.

¿Zoofilia? - _"¿Y si no cambia?"_ – Recordó cada una de las palabras de Dumbledore, lo que le habían hecho sentir. – _"Y si la magia la cambio porque su destino es seguir así para siempre, como una mujer, humana, Severus."-_ Ella era una mujer ahora, eso debía ser lo único que le importase, olvidar sus estúpidos prejuicios. – _"Creo que tú también mereces una oportunidad de saber lo que es amar y ser amado."_

Sus ojos negros se giraron a las llamas de la chimenea. ¿Acaso alguien le había amado alguna vez de la forma que insinuaba el viejo? Su padre le había odiado y maltratado durante el tiempo que vivió junto a su familia. Su madre, aquella mujer destrozada, que lo quería, pero más como una tabla de salvación en su sufrimiento diario con un esposo que la despreciaba profundamente.

Lily, su Lily, ella lo había querido, sin duda, hasta ese nefasto día en que su maldita boca lo tiro todo al traste, pero era un sentimiento distinto a lo que él esperaba, ella lo quería, si, pero era un amor mas de hermano, amigo, confidente, y él nunca había querido verlo así, siempre se engaño a si mismo esperando algo más, algo que nunca llego y que le llevó a sumir su alma en tinieblas.

Y así había pasado su vida, rehuyendo el afecto de los demás, oculto en las sombras, odiando al mundo entero, por seguir viviendo. Acaso solo Albus le había dado afecto, el viejo loco había sido el padre que no había tenido. El amigo que recogía sus pedazos cada vez que volvía con el alma y el cuerpo destrozados después de esas misiones, hasta ese día, en que le había pedido que hiciera el más grande de los sacrificios.

_-"Severus, por favor."_- Le había rogado en aquella torre, después de múltiples discusiones en las que había tratado de convencerle en vano de que acabara con su vida. Y en ese momento, al ver sus ojos suplicantes, lo hizo, se clavó las uñas en la palma de la mano, mientras con la otra alzaba la varita apuntándolo y sus labios temblorosos pronunciaban la maldición imperdonable.

Ese día fue aun más odiado si cabía, el asesino de su maestro y amigo. Aunque tras la batalla final, sus propios recuerdos, y el testimonio del propio Albus le habían redimido y convertido en un héroe, seguía sintiendo esa culpa.

Sacudió la cabeza. No, él no merecía amar, ni ser amado, solo la soledad, esa era su merecida condena. Pero estaba ahí, ese deseo encendido, ese anhelo por estar con ella, por tocarla, por tenerla. Esa pasión prohibida contra la que tenía que luchar, por más que Albus o el otro viejo le dijeran lo contrario, él no la merecía, ella nunca lo correspondería, no sería suya, jamás.

Se levantó de su asiento y buscó su capa, se dispuso a salir, otra noche más a pasearse por los fríos pasillos, a matar su frustración quitando puntos y atemorizando a todo alumno que se encontrase en su camino.

Caminaba apresuradamente hacia los pisos superiores, como siempre completamente en tinieblas, tantos años recorriendo los mismos pasadizos hacían que pudiera moverse por ellos con los ojos vendados, el único sonido que se oía eran sus pasos y el deslizar de su capa tras él. Todo era normal, hasta que lo sintió.

Un fuerte malestar en el pecho, una sensación de desasosiego, apoyó la mano en la pared, y temblando alzó la varita ante él, el pasillo se iluminó tenuemente, estaba solo. De alguna forma sabia que algo malo ocurría.

Se rehízo rápidamente, y nervioso continuo su camino con solo una cosa en mente. Ella.

El dolor comenzó a remitir, volvió a erguirse en la escalera, debía subir, ver lo que ocurría. No le cabía duda, Melisande se enfrentaba al Toro, y tal y como sospecho desde un principio, los daños que sufría su enemigo la afectaban a ella de alguna forma. Seguramente, si lo mataba ella moriría también. Se dispuso a seguir ascendiendo por las escaleras. Pero una mano la asió por el hombro, y una siniestra risa se oyó a su espalda.

Lentamente se giró, y se encontró con aquel extraño hombre, la miraba con una torcida sonrisa por la que asomaban sus dientes carcomidos, su ralo pelo caía a los lados de su cara, sujetaba una lámpara en alto. – Vaya, vaya, ¿Qué tenemos aquí? – Gruño, con un gesto desagradable en su rostro.

Ella retrocedió un peldaño, el celador la intimidaba de veras.

-Si no me equivoco es la pupila de la señora Pomfrey. – Rió entre dientes. - ¿Acaso no le ha dicho que no se debe merodear por los pasillos de noche?- Su rostro se acerco más al de ella. – Creo que si no tiene sueño, podrá invertir su tiempo en algo provechoso. Limpiar la sala de trofeos, por ejemplo.

-Yo, no…- Pudo articular la chica, pero algo comenzó a rozarse con sus piernas, bajo la vista y se encontró con una gata que ronroneaba a sus pies.

Filch la miró desconcertado. – Señora Norris, ¿Cómo es posible? – La gata era tan insociable o más que su dueño, jamás se acercaba nadie más que a él, y verla frotandose contra la muchacha era lo último que se podía imaginar. – Pequeña traidora. – Espetó, la gata dio un lánguido maullido.

Ella estudió el rostro del hombre más detenidamente, podía ver al niño acomplejado y frustrado tras la máscara de odio y mal humor. El miedo inicial que le producía fue sustituido por un sentimiento de lastima. Ella le dedicó una dulce sonrisa, el viejo celador se sintió desarmado, nadie le había mirado así, solo su pobre madre, pero ella había muerto tan pronto. Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero confuso la cerró de nuevo.

La chica ladeó la cabeza y parpadeó sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Creo… que es mejor…que la acompañe a su sala común. - Musitó gravemente.

Ella miró nerviosa a lo alto de la escalera, necesitaba subir, necesitaba saber lo que ocurría. - Pero yo no puedo…- Replicó.

El rostro del celador volvió a crisparse, iba a tomarla del bazo para llevarla a la torre Gryffindor, pero un carraspeó a su espalda lo detuvo, se volvió de golpe y la varita del profesor de pociones lo cegó momentáneamente. - Profesor, esta joven estaba merodeando…- Trató de justificarse.

-Continúe su ronda Filch, yo acompañaré a la señorita. -Su voz sonó grave y profunda. Ella lo miró con el corazón encogido, alto e imponente, sus intensos ojos negros clavados en ella. Lo había estado evitando, y ahora estaba allí, en ese momento de angustia.

El celador se limitó a asentir, agarró a su gata y bajó las escaleras, pasando junto a Snape con la cabeza agachada y refunfuñando entre dientes. El profesor ni se movió, seguía inmóvil mirándola de esa forma que a ella le hacía estremecerse. - ¿Salvando otra alma podrida? - Susurró con amargura. Todos estos días observándola de lejos, pensando que decirle y en ese momento no se le ocurría nada más que un reproche. -"Severus, eres un imbécil." Pensó para sí.

Ella suspiró, sus ojos azul profundo mostraban una profunda tristeza, su mirada se desvió a lo alto de la escalera. - Yo necesito…

-Algo ocurre ¿verdad? - Murmuró él, avanzando hacia ella, la muchacha asintió, se giró y sin decir nada ascendió por las escaleras, sus manos se aferraban con fuerza a la barandilla, él se limitó a seguirla en silencio, temiendo lo que podían ver al llegar a lo alto.

Llegó a la cima, y llena de ansiedad, empujó la puerta, el viento golpeó su rostro, haciendo volar sus larguísimos cabellos a su espalda, miró a su alrededor en la penumbra y avanzó hacia el mirador, temblorosa. Snape salió tras ella, con todos sus sentidos en tensión.

No necesitaron buscar demasiado para encontrar lo que buscaban, entre el bosque y el lago, las llamas se elevaban por encima de los árboles iluminando la noche con un resplandor rojizo, los potentes rugidos rasgaban el aire, se movía deprisa, en dirección al lago, persiguiendo a alguien.

-Black. -Masculló Severus parándose tras ella.

Corrían sin mirar atrás, no les hacía falta, sentían su aliento de fuego tras ellos, quemándoles la espalda, saltaron a la vez sobre las rocas.

-Si que le has cabreado bien. -Gritó El animago a la joven guerrera.

-Necesito llevarlo a algún lugar donde no pueda maniobrar, y usar esta. - Alzó la lanza hacia él.

Black gruño. - Sigo dudando de ese pincho.

Llegaron a la orilla del lago, las altas moles de roca se erguían oscuras e imponentes. - Arriba. - Jadeó la castaña. - Tendremos más ventaja.

-Intentaré distraerlo. - Espetó el animago.

Ella lo miró con una mueca de burla. - ¡Si te crees capaz! Parece que le gustas.- Saltó con la agilidad de un gato sobre una roca más alta que un hombre adulto, otro salto y se encaramó a otra próxima aun más alta, Sirius la siguió como pudo.

El Toro irrumpió enfurecido, desgarrando rocas y árboles a su paso, rugió lanzando una potente llamarada contra ellos, Black apenas reacciono y con un protego genero un escudo que impidió que se achicharrasen. La bestia llegó a los pies de las rocas, alzó la cabeza y miró con esos ojos vacíos y sus fauces entre abiertas.

-Estuvo cerca. – Soplo el animago, secándose el sudor se la frente con la manga, se giró y miró a la joven subida en un bloque más elevado, empuñaba la lanza con ambas manos, sus ojos verdes fijos en los de la bestia, su mandíbula apretada con furia.

El monstruo bramó de nuevo, y embistió las rocas con furia, ambos magos tuvieron que hacer serios esfuerzos para mantener el equilibrio sobre ellas. – No puedo creer que los hechizos no lo dañen. – Gritó de nuevo Sirius, alzó su varita contra el Toro. – Bombarda Maxima.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, y soltó el aire de golpe. Esperaba que el hechizo hubiera generado una explosión contra el bicho, que por lo menos lo hubiera hecho retroceder. Pero muy al contrario, el diablo aspiró profundamente al recibir la energía del hechizo, se hinchó más aun, sus llamas se hicieron más intensas.

-Ya lo dijo tu amigo. – Bramó la chica tras él. – Absorbe la magia, se alimenta de ella.

La sola mención de Quejicus como su "amigo" le hizo fruncir el ceño y dar un gruñido. - ¿Y como que tu ataque le afecto?

-Idiota. – Escupió ella. Él la miró indignado. – Eso no fue un hechizo, era la fuerza del rayo canalizada por mi espada. La propia fuerza elemental.

La bestia volvió a embestir, con más fuerza si cabía, la mole de roca donde se hallaba Black, se inclinó peligrosamente, con un ágil salto se encaramo a otra roca más alta. Arrancándole otro rugido al bicho que parecía más obcecado con él

-¡Ahora! – Gritó la chica. Saltó sobre su lomo con la lanza en vertical apuntando hacia él, tratando de cargar todo el peso de su cuerpo en la hoja.

Todo ocurrió ante los ojos de Black como fogonazos a cámara lenta. Ella elevándose por los aires en un potente salto, con los dientes apretados, sus ojos llameantes, su alborotado cabello sacudiéndose a su espalda. Dio un potente grito de guerra y cayó sobre él con todo su peso, el fogonazo.

Fue como si una nube de gas se hubiera incendiado, la deflagración, se elevó como una columna de fuego para luego desmoronarse y barrer todo a su alrededor como una bomba incendiaria. Black gritó cuando salió disparado con sus ropas ardiendo, impacto con fuerza sobre el suelo, y semiinconsciente comenzó a rodar sobre sí mismo para apagar las llamas que lo envolvían. Con su cabeza funcionando de nuevo se incorporó sobre sus codos, y ahogo un gemido de angustia.

Allí estaba de nuevo, furioso, con sus fauces goteando acido que hervía al tocar el suelo, la lanza estaba incrustada sobre su lomo, pero no parecía afectarle, rugió de nuevo, y sacudiéndose con violencia, su cuerpo se incendio de nuevo y la lanza se vio reducida a cenizas que se esparcieron sobre él. – "Melisande."- Su mirada vacía fija en la muchacha que se retorcía en el suelo a metros de él, su largo cabello estaba algo chamuscado, y se dolía de un costado. Lentamente y con un gesto de dolor abrió sus verdes ojos y miró al demonio a los ojos, estaba aterrada, pero no lo demostraría, lo último que le ofrecería a la bestia seria su mejor mirada de desprecio.

Ella se aferraba al muro de la torre tan fuerte que sus nudillos estaban blancos, estaba tensa, ansiosa, las llamas se reflejaban en sus ojos azules y en sus rasgos dándole un aire aun más irreal.

Severus a su espalda dudaba. Una parte de él debía acudir a enfrentar a la bestia, pero otra lo instaba a no dejarla sola, temía de veras por ella.

De pronto ocurrió, fue como un violento destello que pasó de blanco a anaranjado, fue como el estallido de una bomba muggle. Contuvo su respiración ante el espectáculo, esa horrible sensación había vuelto a su pecho, la columna de fuego incandescente te elevo en la noche con una altura que se perdía en las nubes, para caer hacia dentro en un colapso extenderse en una onda expansiva devastadora a sus pies. Y entonces ella gimió y se desplomó hacia el suelo como un peso muerto, apenas pudo sostenerla entre sus brazos.

La sostuvo contra sí. Por un instante pensó lo peor, no se movía, ni respiraba. La angustia se hizo aun más fuerte, su cabeza era un remolino de ideas y de sentimientos, no podía ocurrir, no podía perderla, ahora que la había encontrado. Todo su aplomo y auto control, fraguado en sus años como mortifago y espía, se estaba resquebrajando, se dejó resbalar de rodillas al suelo con ella en sus brazos. Con una mano temblorosa acarició su rostro, retirando los blancos cabellos de su rostro.

Miró al cielo y se maldijo por dentro. Tenía que haberlo sabido, ella misma se lo había dicho. Ella y el Toro eran las dos caras de la misma magia, si uno era destruido el otro lo sería también. Ella lo sabía desde el principio y aun así había callado. Hundido dejó caer su cabeza sobre la de ella, apoyando su frente sobre la de la chica, hubiera deseado tanto poder tenerla así, de otra forma, demostrándole todo lo que sentía.

Sus ojos negros, se abrieron de par en par al notarlo, la calidez de su débil aliento sobre su rostro, viva, estaba viva. Sintió un tremendo impulso de besarla, pero no se atrevió. De golpe se puso en pie y la cargó en brazos para llevarla a la enfermería.

Caminó apenas dos pasos y se acordó de ellos. Ella seguía viva, luego el Toro también, entonces Black y Melisande…se volvió de nuevo, las llamas había vuelto a su tamaño, pero había algo distinto en ellas, algo siniestro…mortal

-Sáquelos…de allí. - Bajó la vista a ella, sus ojos azules le miraban suplicantes, su hermoso rostro marcado de fatiga y dolor, sus puños se aferraban a su pecho. - Va a matar…quiere sangre.

-No puedo dejarla.

Su delicada mano acarició su rostro. - Severus…

Escucharla susurrar su nombre, la suave caricia de su mano, le hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza, deseaba tanto besarla, parpadeó varias veces tratando de salir de su ensimismamiento. Resopló con desgana, miró al cielo e hizo una mueca sarcástica. - ¡Gryffindors! – Graznó, mientras la dejaba apoyar nuevamente sus pies en el suelo, bajo su rostro hacia ella, y esbozó una media sonrisa. – Siempre con su loca valentía. ¿Qué sería de ellos sin un Slytherin para salvar los trastos?

Ella se sintió vacía cuando la dejó ir de sus brazos, sin decir nada lo miró acercarse al borde de la torre. También sintió miedo por él, ¿Qué sería de ella si no volvía? Siempre había estado sola, desde el principio de los tiempos, y de pronto sentía que sin ese humano a su lado no era nada, lo necesitaba, sentía que su existencia tenía sentido solo para él.

Él se giró y le dedicó una última mirada, frunció el ceño con una expresión similar a la que usaba con sus alumnos. – No haga ninguna tontería, no se mueva de aquí. – Siseó.

Selena solo recostó su espalda contra el muro, y envuelto en una humareda negra se volatilizó en el aire.

La castaña retrocedía en el suelo, apoyando su peso en los brazos y empujándose con las piernas, sin apartar los ojos del monstruo, estaba como hipnotizada mirándolo, como si viera la misma imagen de la muerte en llamas. La bestia ladeó la cabeza, la miraba con un gesto de recelo en su fiero rostro, los ojos vacíos se estrechaban amenazadoramente, bufó con un ronquido, y avanzó un paso, consciente de su superioridad.

Su espada. Su mano la buscó a tientas en su cinto, pero había desaparecido, la explosión habría hecho que saliera despedida, tragó saliva, todo estaba perdido. Otro pasó más y el monstruo rugió lanzando sobre ella su ardiente aliento. Con un gemido se encogió sobre si misma tratando de cubrirse del fuego.

Abrió sus ojos verdes, al sentir la presión sobre su cuerpo, giró la cara hacia él, y abrió la boca tratando de protestar.

El maldito mago estaba sobre ella, cubriéndola con su cuerpo, sosteniendo aquel ridículo trozo de madera ante el Toro, una barrera blanca había impedido que las llamas la abrasasen, su adversario revolvió la cabeza, y los miró con odio. Black la miró con una sonrisa forzada. – Reacciona. ¿No esperaras que te cargue? – Espetó con burla.

Ella gruñó y con un seco empujón lo aparto de encima de ella, se incorporó a trompicones. – ¡No necesitaba tu ayuda! – Le gritó indignada.

Sin bajar su barrera y manteniéndole la mirada a la bestia, Sirius hizo una mueca jocosa. – OHHHH SIII. Disculpe su alteza, por evitar que este bicho la tostase vuelta y vuelta. – Gritó con su tono más burlesco.

-Imbécil. –Escupió la castaña, buscando su espada con la vista.

El Toro se limitaba a mirarlos, estudiándolos, sus vacíos ojos se estrecharon con una mueca de recelo. Algo más llamó su atención, sobre las rocas se formó un remolino de humo negro, con el acostumbrado revuelo de su capa negra, Severus apareció entre el humo. Sus ojos negros fijos en la bestia, eran dos rendijas llenas de odio, la comisura de sus labios se curvó levemente en una mueca de profundo asco, chasqueó la lengua, y el monstruo aspiró con un rugido. - ¿Qué pasa Black? ¿Jugando a los rodeos? – Escupió con profundo desdén. – Yo que pensaba encontrarte a la plancha y al punto.

Sin aviso la mano del animago se cerró en el brazo de la chica, que dio un grito de protesta. – Quien te dio vela, Quejicus. – Masculló.

Severus dirigió su vista hacia la extraña pareja, su ceja se alzó con su más puro gesto de sarcasmo. – No tenía nada mejor que hacer…además me encanta salvar tu culo de Gryffindor bocazas. – Chasqueó la lengua y sus labios se curvaron en una media sonrisa. – Así te lo podré restregar un par de años.

-¡Murciélago!

Los tres callaron un instante, el monstruo seguía con los ojos fijos en Snape, como hipnotizado, sus fauces entreabiertas dejando caer chorros de acido al suelo, su hocico parecía husmear el aire, buscándolo.

-Desaparécete, chucho, los dos estáis heridos, era lo que tenias que haber hecho de tener un par de dedos de frente. – Bramó desde la roca, su varita apuntando al Toro.

-Siempre dije que tenías mano con los bichos asquerosos. Creo que le gustas.

-La huele. – Dijo la castaña, llamando la atención de Black y Severus. – Siente su magia sobre él, la magia del unicornio.

-¡Iros ya! – Bramó desde la roca, cuando el toro comenzó a avanzar hacia él.

Sirius empujó a la chica bruscamente contra su cuerpo, y en un fogonazo se volatilizaron en el aire, dejando tras de sí el eco de un insulto de la chica

Solo frente a la bestia Snape aspiró profundamente, de nuevo lo observaba desde abajo con recelo, por algún motivo no se atrevía a atacar.

Su rostro se tensó más si cabía, y lo miró a los ojos. - ¿Quién te envía?, Maldita bestia, quien. – Despacio lo apuntó con la varita, Albus le había advertido del peligro que podía suponer entrar en la mente de un ser como aquel, pero debía intentarlo, necesitaban respuestas. – _Legieremens._

El fogonazo sacudió su mente, miles de imágenes inconexas lo bombardearon de golpe, imágenes de épocas pasadas, el fuego, el odio, la sensación de vacío, la nada, la oscuridad que lo engullía y sobre todo el dolor, un dolor superior a cualquier maldición imperdonable que laceraba su propia consciencia. Algo se dibujó de manera más clara, un extraño medallón que desprendía una energía siniestra, del color de la sangre, luchó por mantener la conexión un instante más, y lo vio, algo aun más borroso, lo que parecía el rostro de un anciano, con una horrible mueca en su rostro.

El dolor casi lo llevó a desfallecer, dando un fuerte grito salió de su mente, se tambaleó, sobre la roca, a duras penas mantenía el equilibrio. La bestia lo miraba desconcertado, parpadeó varias veces, parecía tan afectado como él.

Apretando los dientes, alzó su varita y con sus últimas fuerzas, se desvaneció de nuevo en el aire.


	24. Chapter 24

_Un beso muy grande Amia Snape, Mi Psque que me animan continuamente con sus comentarios. Otro muy fuerte a Lylbet y a McGo ^^_

_Y a todos los que siguen este fic aunque no dejen review._

24. Consecuencias de una Noche accidentada I.

No podía ni abrir los ojos, un terrible olor laceraba sus sienes. Maldijo entre dientes y se llevó la mano a la cabeza.

Poco a poco consiguió abrir los ojos, parpadeo varias veces con la vista clavada en el techo, y resoplo con hastió.

-De vuelta entre los vivos. – Apretó los dientes, con un gesto de dolor, la cantarían voz de Poppy había sonado en su cabeza como un martillazo.

Sacudió la cabeza, cerró los ojos y soltó un quejido. Al volverlos abrir la vieja enfermera lo miraba con la misma cara que una madre a punto de abroncarlo.

-Severus Snape, Creo recordar que Dumbledore te advirtió del peligro de usar la legeremancia en el unicornio. – Le reprocho la mujer.

-No fue con ella. – Se justificó él, tenía la boca como si hubiera tragado cal.

La mujer frunció el ceño. – Ese ser es de su misma naturaleza, por lo tanto la advertencia era extensible. – Snape hizo una mueca de sarcasmo. – Sigues siendo el mismo cabezota insufrible que cuando eras un crio.

El hombre esbozó una medio sonrisa. – No eres mi madre Poppy, y ya no tengo edad para que me sermonees.

La Sra. Pomfrey rió alegremente. – Pues a veces no encuentro mucha diferencia entre tú y los chicos. – Severus alzó la cabeza y la miró enarcando una ceja. – Además llevo cuidando de ti casi desde que tenías 11 años, así que me creo con derecho a regañarte cuando lo merezcas.

-Si mama. – graznó con burla.

-Nunca cambiaras. - Suspiró la mujer.

Severus se removió lentamente en la cama, no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba en la enfermería, pero por lo menos el dolor de cabeza comenzaba a remitir. La miró esbozando una medio sonrisa. - No te he dado las gracias por cuidar de mi otra vez.

-Ni tienes que dármelas, no me he enterado de nada hasta esta mañana. - Snape parpadeó sorprendido.

-Entonces como…

-Fue la Srta. Selena. - La mujer sonrío dulcemente. - Cuando llegue esta mañana, estaba sentada a tu lado, tomándote de la mano, parecía tan angustiada.

Él parpadeó incrédulo. -Ella…- Tartamudeó pasmado. - Ella…cuido de mí.

-Si, y lo hizo muy bien además, tiene las mejores dotes para medí maga que he visto en mi carrera.- Suspiró. -Esa muchacha es maravillosa, sería estupendo que me tomase el relevo cuando me jubile.

El mago abrió los ojos, y su rostro se tensó, con un rápido gesto alzó la sabana y se miró. Estaba en boxers, solo en boxers. Miró de nuevo a Poppy con cara de indignación. - ¿Has…?

-No deberías andarte con tanto remilgo, yo ya te tengo muy visto. - Rió de nuevo la mujer mientras preparaba una mezcla para la jaqueca. -Pero fue la señorita quien se ocupo de ti, ya te lo he dicho.

Ella, ella lo había desvestido, solo imaginarla, sus delicados dedos desabotonando su levita, rozando su piel a retirar la camisa le hizo estremecerse.

Salió de sus pensamientos, Poppy le tendía el vaso con la poción y lo miraba con una media sonrisa. -¿Qué hora es? ¿Cuánto he estado inconsciente?- Espetó cambiando de tema.

-Ya es pasado el medio día. - Contestó con tranquilidad.

Él se incorporó de golpe. - Mierda, mis clases.

-No te apures. Solo tenías clases con los de primero esta mañana y no creo que te hayan echado de menos. Minerva se ocupó de ellos.

-¡Menudo alivio! –Gruño de mala gana, engullendo la poción de un trago. Se sentó en la cama y apoyó los pies en el suelo.

-¿Dónde crees que vas? - Preguntó la mujer cruzándose de brazos con gesto de desaprobación.

Enarcó una ceja con sarcasmo. -Si me devuelves mi ropa a mi despacho, esta tarde tengo clase con Slytherin y Gryffindor de sexto, ni siquiera el señor tenebroso me pudo privar del placer de atormentarles.

La enfermera dio un respingo y sacudió la cabeza incrédula. - No cambiaras, no. - Abrió el armario y descolgó sus ropas negras.

Tomó las ropas que le tendía y comenzó a vestirse. Le importaban sus clases de la tarde, pero mucho más afrontar a cierta joven de profundos ojos azules.

-¿Estas bien? - Musitó Ginny Weasley, llevaba tiempo observando a la chica unicornio, su mirada perdida, suspiraba de tanto en tanto, las tres chicas descansaban en el dormitorio de Hermione antes de las clases de la tarde.

-Ese bicho apareció anoche otra vez, ¿Qué esperas mujer?- Espetó Granger.

Selena, miró a sus amigas. - Solo estoy un poco cansada.

-Todo por haber cuidado del Murciélago. - Dijo la pelirroja arrugando el ceño.

Ella le dirigió una mirada de reproche. -No…no me gusta que le llaméis así.

Hermione le dio un codazo a Ginny. Las dos se quedaron un momento mirando a la chica en silencio, estaba apoyada en el marco de la ventana, abrazada a si misma, con la mirada perdida en las profundas aguas del lago. La castaña se levantó de su sillón y se acercó a ella, miró un momento el paisaje, y luego a Selena. - ¿Sigues extrañando tu bosque?

Selena sonrío vagamente. - La sensación ya no es la misma que al principio, los echo de menos. - Suspiró. -Pero no es lo mismo.

-Ahora hay otras cosas…- Granger le pasó un brazo por el hombro en un gesto de afecto, ella no lo rehuyó, al contrario se sentía reconfortada por su abrazo.

-Si, hay otras cosas, otras sensaciones…-Musitó.

Ginny sonrió desde la cama. -Sentimientos.

Ella se volvió y la miró. -Sí, sentimientos.

La pelirroja miró el reloj, con hastío. -Se acabo la charla.

-Si tenemos transformaciones. ¿Estarás bien? - Le preguntó sonriente a la unicornio, ella asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. - Entonces te vemos luego.

Las dos jóvenes tomaron sus libros y salieron rápidamente por la puerta, dejando a su amiga sumida en sus pensamientos. Evocando cada detalle de esa accidentada noche.

La noche anterior había sido una pesadilla, Sirius y Melisande estuvieron a punto de morir por ella. Por un momento ella misma pensó que moriría, pero el Toro era demasiado poderoso, mucho más que su raza, inmune no solo a la magia sino también a la espada. Volvió a recordar todos los unicornios que habían caído bajo el acero, el grito que había resonado en su mente con cada uno de ellos.

Pero lo que más dolía era que él había estado en peligro, por ella. Se sintió turbada cuando la encontró en la escalera, mucho más cuando la siguió hasta la torre. Deseaba estar sola, pero la conexión entre ellos se había intensificado, extrañamente, mientras el poder del unicornio se iba desvaneciendo dentro de esa forma humana, otro tipo de conexión distinta a la magia surgía entre ellos, o tal vez era otro tipo de magia desconocida por ella. De algún modo el sentía su dolor, sentía cuando estaba en peligro, y surgía de las sombras para protegerla, como un caballero oscuro.

En ese momento, cuando el dolor la desgarró por dentro, y las tinieblas la cubrieron, de todos sus siglos de existencia solo una imagen apareció en su mente, la del joven de negros cabellos que dormía bajo su roble, sus ojos negros al despertar, mirándola con anhelo.

Pero no había muerto, sintió que alguien la llevaba en brazos, estaba tan fatigada, abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con que él también la miraba angustiado, se sentía tan bien en sus brazos. Le suplicó que corriera a ayudar a los otros, él vaciló un instante, no porque no quisiera hacerlo, sino porque temía dejarla sola, su nombre escapo de sus labios como un susurro. – "Severus." – E inconscientemente alzó su mano para posarla en su rostro, sintiendo el estremecimiento que su tacto provocó en él, el gesto de un impulso reprimido.

Y él desapareció, dejándola sola con sus pensamientos, con sus extraños sentimientos, y tan vacía.

Los segundos fueron eternos, hasta que en un destello blanco, aparecieron Black y Melisande, los dos aferrados el uno al otro, chamuscados, con algunas heridas. De golpe ambos se dieron cuenta de su cercanía y se separaron bruscamente, ella lo empujó con un gesto de indignación, los dos trastabillaron y casi cayeron al suelo. Black se giró y miró a la castaña con rabia.

-¿Estáis bien? – Había preguntado acercándose a la Dama Dragón que se frotaba el brazo izquierdo, tenía los dientes apretados en un gesto de rabia. Estaba más herida en su orgullo que en su cuerpo.

-Creo que sí, pero ese bicho es peor que lo que pensé. – Gruño el animago, volvió a mirar a la castaña con rabia, ella le devolvió una mirada de odio.

Selena sacudió la cabeza, eran tan complicados los humanos, tan raros en eso que ellos llamaban relaciones.

-Snape aun está allí. – Le dijo la chica, ella se volvió ansiosa hacia el lugar donde las llamas permanecían estáticas. La castaña la tomó de la mano tratando de calmarla.

-En cuanto apareció el Bicho acudió a él como a un imán. – Espetó preocupado Black.

-El Toro es ciego, de alguna forma sintió tu magia en él. Eso hizo que dejara de acosarnos.

Black se acercó a ellas, le sonrió. – Quejicus es un carbón con recursos. Dudo que esa cosa pueda con él.

Un remolino de humo negro se materializó a metros de ellos, la imponente figura envuelta en sus túnicas negras del profesor apareció. Ella no pudo retener el impulso de correr a él, necesitaba hablarle, tocarle, saber que estaba bien, pero se paró en seco.

Él estaba inmóvil sus ojos vacios miraban a la nada, su rostro había adquirido un tono aun más blanco y estaba cubierto por un sudor frio, su mandíbula estaba rígida, su mano aferraba la varita completamente agarrotada, todo él era como una estatua. Sus rodillas cedieron y cayó al suelo como un peso muerto.

Ella gimió y se precipitó sobre él, no parecía herido, pero su respiración era dificultosa. Melisande le ayudó a incorporarlo, seguía con los ojos abiertos y la mirada perdida.

-Mierda, ¿No habrá intentado…? – Masculló Black, blandiendo su varita. – Maldito murciélago cabezota, siempre haciendo lo que le sale de las narices…- Apuntó hacia él. Selena lo miró asustada, pero sabía que no le haría daño. –Finite incantatem.

Severus emitió un jadeo, sus ojos se cerraron, y la rigidez de su cuerpo desapareció, pero había perdido el conocimiento.

-¡Maldito idiota!, se merece que le deje aquí tirado. Albus le advirtió el uso de la Legeremancia, contigo o con ese bicho, y aun así lo ha hecho, ¡el muy imbécil!

-¿Legeremancia? – Preguntó la castaña.

-Si, el poder de introducirte en la mente de otro, Quejicus es un maestro en ello y el oclumancia. – Escupió el animago. – Pero esto le quedo grande.

Ella seguía ajena a la conversación, con la cabeza de Severus apoyada en su regazo acariciaba su rostro, estaba frio y húmedo.

Black se quedó callado y la miró. – Habrá que llevarle a la enfermería y avisar a la señora Pomfrey.

Ella negó con la cabeza. – Ayudadme a llevarle, pero no la despertéis, yo me ocupare, se lo que debo hacer. Solo necesita descansar, aunque cuando despierte tendrá una horrible jaqueca que le durará un par de días.

Black asintió, y levitando al profesor se dirigieron a la enfermería. Una vez allí lo tumbaron en una cama, ella le sacó los zapatos y se arrodilló a su lado y siguió acariciando su rostro.

Sirius la miraba con el gesto torcido. – Si que es un carbón con suerte. –Espetó para sí.

Melisande se giró hacia él y lo miró con gesto de reproche, él solo le dedicó una burlona sonrisa. Selena la miró. – Estáis heridos, y no…

-No te apures, solo son rasguños y alguna quemadura. – Le cortó Black, mientras agarraba unos frascos del armario cercano. – Con estas pociones, será suficiente, cuida del grasiento. – El animago le guiñó el ojo, con picardía haciendo que ella se sonrojase.

-Imbécil. – Gruñó la castaña empujándolo hacia la puerta. Black quiso protestar pero se calló al ver la mirada asesina de la guerrera.

Ella apenas se dio cuenta cuando los dos salieron de la enfermería, el eco de su discusión se fue oyendo cada vez más lejano, hasta terminar sumidos en el silencio. Cerró los ojos y se concentró en su estado, no se había equivocado, su magia actuaba en él, restaurando a mayor velocidad de la normal todos los daños que su intrusión en una mente inmortal habían ocasionado en la suya. – Ciertamente es un cabezota profesor. – Susurró con una sonrisa de alivio.

Lo miró confundida. Debía hacer algo, pero que. Poppy le había explicado cómo actuar con un enfermo, sabía que debía desvestirle y arroparle. Desvestirle. Sus ojos azules se fijaron en él, su pecho subía y bajaba con una respiración entrecortada, la interminable fila de botones de su levita, ella tragó saliva. Sus manos temblorosas se dirigieron a los botones, vacilante comenzó a despasarlos. Sintió el ardor aumentar en sus mejillas, y en sus entrañas a medida que avanzaba por la interminable hilera. Sentía un sinfín de emociones mezcladas, curiosidad, vergüenza, anhelo, timidez, casi le costaba más respirar que a él.

Con esfuerzo movió el cuerpo y retiró la chaqueta, la sostuvo un instante en sus manos y aspiró su aroma, finalmente la dejó cuidadosamente sobre una silla cercana. Volvió hacia él y comenzó con la camisa blanca, sintió un estremecimiento al sentir la piel de él en sus dedos al ir soltando los botones, sentía una desesperada necesidad de tocarle, de explorarle, estaba a su merced, y ella se sentía un poco mal por ello.

Poco a poco fue descubriendo su pecho, se quedó mirándolo fascinada como ascendía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración, tan diferente a su cuerpo humano, a las redondeces de su cuerpo de mujer, era delgado pero sus fuertes músculos se dibujaban perfectamente bajo su pálida piel, y las cicatrices… un gemido de dolor se escapó de sus labios al verlas, las marcas blanquecinas que lo atravesaban por doquier, a cual más grande y más terrible. Acercó la mano y acarició su torso, sus dedos delinearon cada marca, sintiendo la textura suave de las mismas. – "Tanto dolor" – Musitó para sí.

Ella sintió un gran desasosiego, él había sufrido lo indecible, y había sobrevivido a todo ello. Sus dedos recorrieron una profunda marca que partía casi del hombro derecho y bajaba zigzagueante hasta perderse dentro del pantalón. Estaba segura, sin la protección que ella le había brindado aquel día, no hubiera sobrevivido a esas terribles heridas. Él suspiró en su inconsciencia, haciendo que apartase su mano bruscamente, ¿acaso él notaba lo que hacía? Lo observó por un instante, sabía que sus mejillas ardían, y él seguía tan pálido. Miró de nuevo su torso, la línea de vello oscuro que se perdía en el pantalón.

Ginny se lo había explicado, las diferencias entre el cuerpo de un hombre y el suyo, lo había apreciado viendo como les sentaban las ropas, pero poder verlo, tocarlo, era tan diferente, tan embriagador. Con sumo cuidado, comenzó a soltar la hebilla del cinturón, tenía mucho cuidado, sabia por lo que la pelirroja le había contado que allí estaba la "zona sensible" de los hombres, o como decía Hermione, "aquello con lo que principalmente pensaban". Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar el enfado de su amiga aquella noche, como ella le había mirado extrañada ante la afirmación, la chica se había reído a carcajada limpia al ver su expresión, le había dicho que no era algo literal pero que se podía aplicar en determinadas situaciones. Aquella había sido otra de sus "conversaciones de mujeres" tremendamente reveladora.

Se mordió el labio inferior, y con cuidado de no tocar demasiado bajó la cremallera del pantalón, bajo este el profesor llevaba un apretado bóxer verde oscuro, demasiado apretado, estiró del pantalón y con cuidado se lo sacó por los pies. Sus piernas fuertes y delgadas estaban igualmente llenas de cicatrices, las miró detenidamente, intentaba no mirar aquel bulto, pero no podía evitarlo, era tan grande. Las chicas le habían explicado, como eran y cómo funcionaban…pero verlo. Estuvo francamente tentada, sacudió la cabeza, no, no lo haría, eso sería demasiado. Tratando de desviar su mente de aquello, terminó de retirarle la camisa que dejó junto a la levita y el pantalón en la silla. Se volvió de nuevo a él, y sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en aquello.

Se encogió levemente, miró el rostro de Severus, sus rasgos parecían más relajados, las visiones habrían remitido paulatinamente al cortar el vínculo con el Toro. Se acercó de nuevo y volvió a mirar el bulto, sentía tanta curiosidad. Ladeó la cabeza y se llevó el dedo índice a los labios mordisqueándolo nerviosa. Se inclinó con cuidado, echando una ojeada de vez en cuando a su rostro. Su mano temblorosa se acercó al bulto en cuestión como si fuera un animal que pudiera morderla en cualquier momento, y sus dedos lo rozaron con cuidado, se estremeció al notar la textura de la carne y el musculo bajo la fina prenda, era mucho más diferente aun en esa zona, presionó un poco más, algo la sobresaltó, haciendo que retirase su mano de golpe, aquello se movió, apenas fue una pulsación hacia delante, hinchándose y endureciéndose un poco. ¿Podía ser acaso tan sensible? ¿Tenía vida propia? ¿Acaso pensaba como decía Herms?

Con sumo cuidado acercó de nuevo su mano, y lo rozó de nuevo con las yemas de los dedos, aplicando apenas una leve presión, y volvió a saltar, aquello volvió a moverse, pero esta vez él gimió en su inconsciencia. Ella emitió una risa nerviosa, se había atrevido a demasiado. Desecho cualquier idea de continuar con su "investigación".

Con cuidado lo arropó y se quedó sentada en el suelo, junto a su cama, sujetando su mano entre las suyas, dejando que su magia fluyera hacia él, acelerando su recuperación, apoyó la cabeza en la almohada junto a la suya, mirándolo. Acarició suavemente las duras facciones de su rostro, su nariz prominente, delineó con su dedo sus finos labios entreabiertos.

Sin saber como el sueño la terminó venciendo, y así la había encontrado Poppy por la mañana cuando apareció en la enfermería. La despertó con sumo cuidado, le ofreció una reconfortante taza de té, mientras escuchaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Cariñosamente la convenció para que se marchase a descansar a la torre Gryffindor, y a regañadientes accedió.

Lo miró un instante antes de salir y dirigirse a la habitación que compartía con la prefecta de Gryffindor, se cruzó por el camino con el barullo de alumnos que acudían al comedor a desayunar, pero ella parecía no verlos, solo podía pensar en él.

Llegó a la sala común donde Hermione y las demás la recibieron preocupadas, la castaña se había sobresaltado al no encontrarla en la cama por la mañana.

-Fue otro ataque, anoche. – Musitó suavemente. – Estoy bien de veras, solo necesito descansar.

Evitando sus preguntas encaró las escaleras para caer a plomo sobre su cama.

Se encogió y se abrazó a sí misma, cerró los ojos y evocó de nuevo la textura de su piel en sus dedos, su aroma inconfundible que aun inundaba sus fosas nasales, suspiró profundamente. Y allí se había quedado inmóvil hasta que sus amigas volvieron, con sus risas, sus preguntas y su alegre parloteo. Tuvo que contar lo que había ocurrido, como al final se había quedado en la enfermería cuidando de su arisco profesor. Mientras lo contaba, la forma en que la miraba su compañera de habitación le hacía pensar que sabía algo, de alguna forma Hermione sospechaba de sus sentimientos hacia él. Y sabía también que ella tenía algo más de aprecio por el "murciélago" que su amiga.

Trató de alejar sus pensamientos, ella era un unicornio, debía desterrar esos sentimientos, esas ideas absurdas, pero la superaba, ¿Acaso se estaba volviendo loca? Sacudió su cabeza, necesitaba comer, tal vez algo dulce la calmaría, eso que sus amigas llamaban divertidamente el sustituto del sexo. Y que le gustaba tanto, chocolate.

Sin pensarlo demasiado salió de la sala común y se dirigió a las cocinas.


	25. Chapter 25

25. Consecuencias de una Noche accidentada II.

-Maldito chucho asqueroso. – Gruñó la castaña, su mirada pérdida, mientras removía ausente con una cuchara el contenido de una copa con helado de vainilla y toffe. – Mil veces maldito.

Con un grito de rabia se puso de pie y estrelló la copa contra la pared de enfrente, un elfo domestico la miro con una mezcla de miedo y preocupación. Ella se dio cuenta de la mirada de la criatura, y lo que acababa de hacer. – Lo…siento…yo…- La mirada elfo se dulcifico, conocía de sobra las crisis emocionales de los humanos. - …Yo lo limpiare.

El elfo negó con la cabeza. – La señorita no debe preocuparse, esa es tarea de elfo bueno, elfo preocupado por señorita de ojos bonitos. –La joven sonrió vagamente, sentía una especial simpatía por esas serviciales criaturas de grandes ojos saltones. – Elfo bueno preparará una infusión para calmar nervios de la señorita bonita.

Lo vio marcharse con su alegre contoneo, con un respingo se hundió en su asiento, sacó su daga del cinto y comenzó a juguetear con ella. – ¡Maldito bastardo! – Volvió a gruñir, ya apenas recordaba el punzante dolor de su costado, y la quemadura del brazo izquierdo, le dolía mucho más la herida en su orgullo, el muy maldito la había salvado de esa bestia, se había interpuesto en ese último momento dejándola confundida y humillada.

Y luego para colmo, lo que había pasado en aquel pasillo. - ¿Cómo te atreviste? ¿Cómo? – Con fuerza clavó el puñal en la madera de la mesa, como hubiera deseado calvárselo a él. – Te matare.

Pero algo a parte de la rabia, hervía dentro de ella, sintió el rubor en sus mejillas, y esa sensación de ahogo. Como cuando estuvo desnudo ante ella, se sentía tan …desarmada. ¿Cómo era posible que semejante impresentable causase esas sensaciones en ella? ¿Cómo había osado llegar a tal atrevimiento? ¿Cómo había sido ella capaz de permitírselo?

Sentía que toda esa rabia que llevaba dentro desde la misma tarde estaba a punto de estallar, el muy cerdo la había espiado, a ella. Escondido tras un árbol como un maldito crio pervertido, y lo había humillado por ello, aunque ahora lamentaba no haberle cortado el cuello allí mismo, o tal vez otra cosa …Dio un fuerte grito de rabia, que asustó al pequeño elfo que en ese momento le traía la infusión.

Él la miró con cierto recelo, y coloco la humeante taza delante de ella en la mesa. – Tómese esto, le hará bien a la señorita. -Ella solo gruñó, el elfo sonrió y desapareció velozmente de las cocinas.

-Maldito chucho. – Escupió de nuevo, se llevó la taza a los labios y engulló el contenido de un sorbo, dejó la taza con un golpe seco.

Era un bastardo, un arrogante bastardo. La humillación a la que lo había sometido, no había servido de nada, al contrario, lo leyó en sus ojos al llegar a aquella cabaña, esa mirada arrogante, desafiante. La burla en su tono de voz, se vanagloriaba de despreciarla, a ella, que había sido pretendida por reyes y príncipes, a ella cuya hermosura y fiereza eran cantadas por los juglares de toda Britania. Y él osaba despreciarla, y burlarse de ella. – ¿Yo miedo? – Se jacto en voz alta. – Maldito seas, Sirius Black.

Y no se equivocaba, le temía, su trauma, su juramento de no pertenecer a ningún hombre que no fuera capaz de someterla por la espada, y aunque le doliera admitirlo, él lo había logrado, en aquel primer encuentro consiguió tenerla a su merced. Y la forma en que su cuerpo traidor ardía con sus miradas, con su cercanía, le aterraban.

Y aquella noche, todo había estallado.

------------------------------------Flashback-------------------------------

Después de su enfrentamiento con la bestia, él la había envuelto en sus brazos para sacarla de allí, por un momento perdió la noción de todo, el tacto de sus músculos firmes bajo sus ropas, y su masculino aroma la habían embotado sus sentidos, más allá de los efectos del hechizo de desaparición. No supo cuanto tiempo se quedo en sus brazos. Pero cuando fue consciente de lo que ocurría lo apartó de ella con un empujón, los dos se miraron, ella con odio, él como siempre con esa cínica sonrisa de seductor, que ella odiaba, o creía odiar. Sintió unas ganas terribles de golpearlo, y lo hubiera hecho de no ser que la unicornio estaba también en lo alto de aquella torre.

La muchacha les miraba angustiada al ver que Snape no había regresado con ellos, cuando le dijeron que se había quedado a afrontar al Toro, sintió una gran ternura y pena por ella. Su madre le había contado miles de veces la historia de Amalthea, a menudo lloraba al recordarla, aunque bueno su madre lloraba por casi todo. Por ella conocía su sufrimiento, su confusión, tenía una idea de lo que ella debía de estar sintiendo, conocía el destino que les podía aguardar a ambos. Una vez retomada su forma, el destino para ella algo mucho peor que la muerte, una eterna condena a la soledad y el remordimiento. Era algo tan cruel, tan injusto.

Todo fue muy rápido, la aparición de él en ese estado de shock, las carreras a la enfermería, los comentarios socarrones del maldito hacia su compañero. Miró de mala manera al animago, mientras este remoloneaba con esas estúpidas botellitas. ¿Es que acaso ese imbécil no los iba a dejar solos? ¿Es que no se daba cuenta de lo que la chica sentía? ¡HOMBRES!

-¡Imbécil! - Le había espetado dándole un empujón hacia la puerta. Y mirándole aun más irritada cuando él trató de protestar.

Sin más salieron a empujones por la puerta, y la cerró tras de sí. – Es que acaso tampoco tienes ojos, solemne majadero. Aquí sobramos. - Gruñó, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

– No soy tonto, además molestar a Quejicus no tiene incentivo si esta inconsciente. -Con una amplia sonrisa plantó su mano que sostenía una botellita con un líquido azulado en su interior, ante sus narices. - Solo pensaba que necesitarías esto. – Ella lo miró interrogante. -Poción regeneradora, para las quemaduras.

Se llevó inconscientemente la mano al brazo izquierdo, la manga de su casaca de cuero estaba rasgada por encima del codo, palpó con cuidado la fea herida supurante que llegaba casi hasta su hombro, le dolía a horrores, pero aceptar su ayuda. -¡No necesito tu ayuda!, ¡para nada! - Bruscamente lo apartó de su camino, para encaminarse a la escalera. Su sarcástica risa la dejó clavada en el sitio, apretó los dientes con furia.

-No parecías tan autosuficiente hace un momento, nena. - ¿Nena? ¿La llamaba nena a ella?, Ella resopló tratando de contener su ira. - Te recuerdo que estabas algo indefensa allí tirada.

Se giró lentamente hacia él, sus ojos verdes destellaban en la penumbra del pasillo, el seguía cruzado de brazos, recargado contra la pared, mirándola con esa socarrona sonrisa en los labios. -YO-NO-PE-DI-TU-A-YU-DA. - Graznó con un tono de clara amenaza, que a él no le intimidó en absoluto. - Ni la he pedido ahora. - Se volvió bruscamente haciendo volar su revuelta melena castaña. Comenzó a caminar apresuradamente por el pasillo.

Apenas unos segundos y notó como el muy bastardo caminaba tras ella, tratando de alcanzarla. -Vamos, ¿Qué te enoja tanto? - Preguntó en tono de burla a su espalda. -¿Es por lo de esta tarde? No lo hice adrede, además creo que te resarcí plenamente. - "¿Resarcirme? ¡Pervertido asqueroso!" - ¿O por lo que te dije en la cabaña? - Sus ojos verdes se abrieron desmesuradamente. Él pareció notar su leve perturbación. - ¿O quizás el hecho de que te venciera?

Se paró en seco, Black rió tras ella. Se giró lentamente, el ceño fruncido, los ojos verdes entrecerrados brillaban como dos rendijas centelleantes, llenas de odio. -Tú no me…

-OHHH, nena sabes que sí. - Rió él con sarcasmo. - Te retorcías bajo de mi como una pobre anguila, a mi merced. - Chasqueó la lengua y la miró de arriba bajo. -Tal vez debería reclamar ese premio. -Ella palideció. - Si, ¿Cómo era aquello que dijiste? - Puso cara de estar pensando detenidamente, pero se notaba que estaba burlándose. - Que te entregarías a quien te venciera.

Aquello fue demasiado, la sangre le hervía en las venas, casi le salía fuego por las orejas.

-Y te guste o no, yo te vencí.

Fue en un fogonazo, su mano blandió su daga y se precipitó sobre él dispuesta a abrirlo en canal allí mismo, estaba completamente cegada por la ira. La sonrisa se le borró del rostro al ver el centelleante acero silbar hacia él, los frascos rodaron por el suelo, pero estaba preparado, con reflejos animales, aferró sus muñecas con sus fuertes manos. Ella jadeaba, y bufaba de rabia, su corazón bombeaba con fuerza, las sienes martilleaban. Se miraron un instante, sus rostros estaban muy cerca. - Si…y me temes, sabes que temes lo que te hago sentir…

-Bastardo. - Gritó, sacudiendo las manos tratando de zafarse, con furia sobrehumana lo empujó contra la pared. Pero él no soltaba su agarre. Trató de propinarle un rodillazo en sus partes, pero él adivinó su movimiento y se revolvió contra ella, girando y lanzándola bruscamente contra la pared, arrancándole un gemido.

Presionó su cuerpo contra el de ella para tratar de inmovilizarla. - …no puedes ocultarlo, todo te delata. - Susurró en su oído arrancándole un estremecimiento. - Tu respiración, el fuego de tus mejillas, ese leve temblor. - Ella dio otro grito de furia y trató de retorcer sus muñecas para liberase. Estaba tan furiosa, pero no solo contra él sino contra sí misma. -…tan furiosa, tan salvaje.

Ella gimió y cerró los ojos al sentir su cálido aliento en su cuello, como le susurraba en el oído. - …y sin embargo tan desvalida. - Abrió los ojos de golpe, sin saber cómo sacó fuerzas lo empujó hacia delante y enredó una pierna con las de él haciéndolo caer hacia atrás, pero él no la soltó, la arrastró en su caída rugiendo una maldición.

Ella gritó de dolor al golpearse el brazo herido, momento que él aprovechó para rodar de costado y quedar sobre ella sujetando sus manos a los lados de su cara, ella seguía aferrada a la daga. Se irguió levemente sobre sus manos que aferraban sus muñecas, la miró fijamente, despeinada, sus ojos verdes mirando con fiereza a los suyos, los pequeños rasguños de su rostro, las perlas de sudor que resbalaban por él, sus carnosos labios entreabiertos con la respiración entrecortada. -Yo no temo a nada. - Bramó de nuevo.

-Entonces…- Bajó su rostro más al de ella, su boca curvada en una seductora sonrisa. -¿Porque no lo …demuestras?

Ella soltó aire de golpe, ¿demostrar?, ¿Qué había que demostrar? Parpadeó varias veces tratando de volver a la realidad, su sonrisa, sus picaros ojos acerados mirándola, su masculino aroma, su fuerte cuerpo sobre el de ella, el recuerdo de la tarde anterior …y sentirlo de nuevo despertar contra ella a través de su ropa…¿Es que el muy bastardo pretendía volverla loca? – Ummm. Parece que tú y yo estamos destinados a terminar siempre en esta posición. – Rió de nuevo. – Y por si no te das cuenta volví a vencerte.

Gimió y se debatió de nuevo tratando en vano de librarse de su peso. -¿Qué…piensas hacer? – Musitó ella, no podía evitar temblar, con una mezcla de furia, miedo y excitación. ¿Por qué ese maldito ejercía ese efecto en ella?

Él dejó de sonreír, la miró con expresión más grave. –Nada que tú no quieras. – Susurró de nuevo en su oído. Sintió como aspiraba el aroma de sus cabellos. – Y ten cuidado mi lady, soy un ex convicto peligroso, muy peligroso

-Cerdo, aparta, suéltame o te juro…

Pero antes que ella hubiese terminado, los labios de Sirius descendieron para interrumpir su grito, ahogando el sonido que salía de su boca. Su sangre hervía, y ella forcejeó contra él, tratando de alejar sus labios insistentes. Lo único que logró fue sellar sus labios para prevenir la entrada de la lengua del animago. Su respiración pesada se movió de su mejilla hacia su oído, produciéndole un estremecimiento. Tan fuerte era su beso que ni siquiera podía sacar sus dientes morderlo.

Ella forcejeó con todas sus fuerzas. Pero él no daba señal de notarlo. De hecho, su beso se profundizó. Black quería detenerse. Se consideraba un maestro de la seducción, pero no era un violador. Él solamente había querido silenciar sus insultos, castigarla en su arrogancia. Pero ahora que podía saborear la dulce miel de sus labios y sentir el calor de su enojo, tan parecido a la pasión, era difícil desprenderse de ella. Sirius profundizó el beso, tratando de abrir sus labios, y un gemido de placer surgió de su garganta.

Sus pequeños jadeos de protesta finalmente despertaron su consciencia, y forzó a su bestia interior a calmarse. –"¡Por Merlin! ¡Que estoy haciendo!"

Pero en el momento siguiente todo cambió. Mientras él suavizaba su beso, la intensidad de su forcejeo disminuyó, y para su sorpresa, ella comenzó tentativamente a retribuirle el beso.

En algún momento en el medio de su enojo y resistencia, Melisande había dejado de pensar. Esa era la única manera de explicar su falta de voluntad para resistirse y el modo en que sus piernas y sus brazos se habían debilitado. Ella actuaba, o más precisamente, reaccionaba, no usando la razón, sino por instinto. - ¡¡Dioses!!- Sus labios eran suaves y cálidos, más cálidos de lo que ella había imaginado. Donde la había tocado, había dejado su carne caliente. Su barba raspaba su mejilla, pero ella apenas lo notó mientras su lengua se deslizaba lentamente a través de sus labios. Su aliento acarició su cara, y sus gemidos de placer despertaron algo muy primitivo dentro de ella.

Era como si cada nervio de su cuerpo convergiera en un mismo punto de contacto. Sus pechos ansiaban, su estomago temblaba, su ingle ardía. Su beso pareció traerla a la vida. Era una sensación embriagadora, una que la hacía sentir omnipotente.

Pero cuando él disminuyó la presión y retrocedió brevemente, dando a ella un respiro, algo de esa atmósfera sensual se disipó, y ella fue capaz de pensar racionalmente. Fue ahí que él murmuró, -¿Disfrutaste eso también, verdad, fierecilla?

Fue instantáneo, con toda su fuerza descargó un fuerte rodillazo en sus partes que lo lanzó de espaldas, hacia atrás con un alarido. Ella se puso de pie a trompicones, aun temblando por la sensación que le había producido, el corazón aporreaba su pecho con más fuerza que si se hubiera batido con el peor de los trolls, apenas podía sostener el puñal ante sí. Él recuperó vagamente la compostura, incorporándose de rodillas en el suelo, la miraba con el ceño fruncido, desafiante, esperando sin duda que le atacara en cualquier momento.

Pero no podía, abrió la boca para insultarle de nuevo, y ningún sonido pudo salir de sus labios, solo su respiración entrecortada, su mente apenas era capaz de razonar ante lo que él había hecho en ella. Algo tan devastador tan solo por un beso. Él tampoco decía nada, algo de su arrogancia desapareció de su rostro, la miraba de una forma, que hacía que se derritiera, simplemente no tenía fuerzas para afrontarlo. Apretó con fuerza su puñal, y con la frustración dibujada en su rostro salió corriendo por aquel pasillo, rumbo a ninguna parte, solo deseaba alejarse de él, de lo que le producía.

Y a saber donde habría terminado de no haberse encontrado con esa pequeña y amable criatura, de nombre Dinkye que la había llevado hasta las cocinas prestándole su asilo.

------------------------------------Fin del flasback------------------------------

Una taza se estrelló estrepitosamente contra la pared, junto a la puerta, justo en el momento en que esta se abría dando paso a una sorprendida Selena. La unicornio parpadeó varias veces mirando los trozos de loza en el suelo, alzó la vista hacia la otra chica, que seguía sentada en la mesa y la miraba avergonzada. – Perdona, yo no quería…- Musitó disculpándose.

Selena solo sonrió. – Los humanos y su afán por destruir cosas.

-Yo estaba enfadada.

La unicornio ladeó la cabeza y la miró sorprendida. – ¿Con la taza? – Preguntó con inocencia. - ¿Qué te hizo? ¿Una taza puede enfadar a alguien?

La castaña suspiró, era tan inocente. –No mujer, la taza no me hizo nada.

Selena se encogió de hombros y se sentó a su lado. – ¿Entonces?

Melisande emitió un gruñido. – El chucho. ¡El maldito chucho bastardo!

-¿Sirius? – La castaña asintió, su puño se cerró de nuevo en la empuñadura de la daga, Selena la miró interrogante.

El pequeño elfo apareció de nuevo distrayendo su atención. – Hola señorita, ¿Desea algo de Dinkye?

La unicornio, le dedicó una radiante sonrisa. – Hola. ¿Podría traerme algo de eso que llaman chocolate?- El pequeño asintió y una bandeja con pequeños pasteles de chocolate de diferentes tipos se materializó ante ellas. Esta vez fue Melisande la que la miró con el ceño fruncido y gesto interrogante.

-¿Qué es esto? – Rumio.

Selena suspiró cogiendo uno de los pequeños dulces con los dedos, y mirándolo con curiosidad. – Es chocolate, mis amigas humanas dicen que es genial para los nervios, la ansiedad, para aplacar la "mala leche", y como sustitutivo de eso que llaman sexo. – Con una sonrisilla, lo introdujo en su boca y lo degustó con cara de placer.

La guerrera, miró el plato, y pensó en su penosa situación. – Pues creo que yo lo voy a necesitar doble. – Agarró en trozo más grande y lo engulló de un bocado. – MMMMM…egsto…egsta…güenogz…- Gruñó con la boca llena.

La piedra, rebotó violentamente contra la superficie del lago, hasta cinco veces, antes de desaparecen en sus profundidades, una pata del calamar gigante, surgió de pronto, como protestando contra la rotura de la quietud de su hogar, y volvió a hundirse.

Black rió entre dientes, una risa histérica, casi de locura, giró sobre si mismo llevándose una mano al alborotado cabello, dio un bufido de frustración, y se sentó de golpe bajo el árbol, mirando las ondas que la piedra que lanzó, aun dibujaban en la superficie. A tientas buscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, algo de alivio para su acelerada mente. Extrajo la petaca plateada y la sostuvo ante sus ojos, sonrió vagamente, y destapándola dio un largo trago que le quemó la garganta. Suspiró con satisfacción, pero algo le llamó la atención.

-¿Fomentando sanas costumbres, Canuto? – La sedosa voz de Snape sonó a su espalda. ¿Es que el maldito gilipollas grasiento no tenía otra cosa que hacer que venir a dar la paliza?

-¿No tienes alumnos que atormentar, puntos que quitar, o calderos con los que jugar? – Comentó asqueado el animago.

Snape chasqueo la lengua con burla, y se apoyo despreocupadamente en el tronco del roble. – Por hoy ya superé mi cupo de puntos a Gryffindor con pociones de sexto. Últimamente McGonagall me tiene atado en corto. – Miró con interés la petaca plateada.

-¿Y se puede saber que haces por aquí?

Severus parpadeó varias veces, e hizo una mueca desagradable. – A veces uno necesita sus momentos de paz, lo último que esperaba era encontrarme un chucho pulgoso en mi árbol, ¿No habrás levantado la pata por aquí?

Black Gruño y alzó la vista, muy serio, encontrándose con la mirada divertida del profesor. – Vete a la mierda, anda. – Snape enseñó los dientes. - ¿Y desde cuando es TU árbol? – Pegó otro trago de whisky.

El profesor frunció el ceño, y se tocó el mentón en un forzado gesto pensativo. – Ummm, déjame pensar. Puede ser desde primero, desde que tú y tu panda de anormales hacíais que aborreciera cualquier momento en los pasillos. Y venia aquí leer tranquilo. – Escupió con indiferencia.

Sirius hizo una mueca de asco. – Pues como no hay cartel de propiedad, aquí me quedo. – Se recostó tranquilamente contra el tronco.

Snape suspiró con apatía. - ¿Y a que se debe tu presencia por estos parajes?

Sirius torció la boca en una mueca. – Aunque no lo creas yo también necesito tranquilidad de vez en cuando.

-Pensé que estabas en casa de Hagrid, cuidando de la "Princesa Guerrera."

-NO-ME-LA-NOM-BRES. – Siseó amenazante. Snape alzó una ceja con interés.

-No parecías odiarla tanto anoche, cuando salve vuestros traseros. – El recordarle lo imbécil que había sido aun le hizo sentirse más cabreado con el mundo, dejó escapar un gruñido, tenía tantas cosas dentro, y allí en ese instante solo el maldito murciélago. Tantos años, que se conocían, que se odiaban, que se despreciaban, y es ese momento era lo más parecido a un amigo que tenia.

Sirius suspiró con abatimiento, con una mueca de desespero miró a Snape que le observaba, con las cejas alzadas, expectante. - ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? – Snape parpadeó incrédulo, ¿acaso el gran Casanova sufría una crisis existencial?… ¿por una fémina? ¿Acaso el no era el único idiota en sentirse desconcertado, por una mujer? – Dime Quejicus… ¿Por qué no traen un manual de instrucciones? Como una tele muggle o algo así.

Mirando al cielo y dando un respingo se sentó de golpe a su lado. Y con un rápido y brusco movimiento le arrebató la petaca de las manos.

-¿Qué haces? – Protestó Black.

Severus la destapó con una mueca de hastió en el rostro, y tras dudar un instante pegó un largo trago. Hizo un profundo gesto de asco por lo fuerte y lo malo del licor. – Si vamos a hablar de mujeres, creo que yo también necesito de un trago. – Y le tendió de nuevo la petaca a un perplejo Sirius Black.


	26. Chapter 26

26. Hablando de mujeres…lo que hace el alcohol.

– Si vamos a hablar de mujeres, creo que yo también necesito de un trago. – Le tendió de nuevo la petaca a un perplejo Sirius Black. Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. - ¿Qué es esa porquería que bebes?

Sirius, pegó otro trago. – Whisky muggle, pica más. – Sonrió vagamente. – Ha sido buena idea ponerle un hechizo de auto renovación a esta petaca, no esperaba compañía.

Snape lo miró. – Si que son complicadas. – Espetó sin más. Black asintió. – Y créeme que hace muchos años que desistí de intentar comprenderlas.

-Bueno, tú lo tienes más fácil. – Suspiró el otro. – Ella no es propiamente una mujer. -El profesor lo observó con gesto sorprendido y ofendido. – Diablos, si lo es, pero es menos complicada. – Bufó de nuevo.

-¿Menos…complicada? – Escupió el ex mortifago, torciendo el gesto y enarcando una ceja. - ¿Tú has oído lo que has dicho? ¡Por las barbas de Merlín, Canuto! Es un unicornio, ni siquiera es humana. – Bufó con desespero. – Eso ES complicarse la vida.

Él animago lo miró de soslayo. – ¡Va! ¡Va! Sigues siendo el mismo quejicoso de siempre. - Bufó haciendo que Snape emitiera un gruñido. - Eso es una tontería. Ella es toda una mujer, no hay más que mirarla. - Sirius sonrió picadamente, haciendo que Severus bufara de nuevo. - Es preciosa, encantadora, dulce, amable, y por lo que se ve muy inteligente.

-Demasiado perfecta. - Suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás. - No quiero repetir lo que pase…

-Ella no es Lily. - Severus le dirigió una mirada asesina. - Vamos, crees que no se que en todos estos años no la has olvidado.

-Te recuerdo quien tuvo la culpa de lo que paso. - Bramó el ex mortifago, frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Joder, Snape, han pasado 22 años! - Escupió el otro. - Éramos unos críos. James era mi amigo y…

Snape bufó frustrado. - Dilo Canuto. No te cortes. - Lo miró con gesto triste.- Ella nunca me quiso como yo esperaba. Por mucho que me doliera, yo solo era su amigo, y James…era James. - Sin mediar palabra le arrebató de nuevo la petaca, y dio un largo trago, devolviéndosela bruscamente.

Black lo miró con el ceño fruncido. - Eres idiota. - Snape giró la cabeza y lo miró con una ceja alzada. – Ella hubiera querido que siguieras adelante, seguro que ahora te estaría empujando a que te lanzaras. ¡Vive, joder! ¿O es que acaso aun crees que le ando detrás?

Severus frunció más el ceño. – Se de sobra como era Lily, la conocía mejor que tu. Y me importa una mierda lo que tú hagas.

El animago rió entre dientes. - Serás todo lo buen espía que quieras, el profesor más odiado y temido, el tío más frío, cerrado y repelente. - Comenzó burlonamente. - Pero con las mujeres eres un crio inseguro. ¿Es que aun no te das cuenta que solo lo hice por diversión?

Alzó una ceja. - ¿Diversión?

-Si, idiota. - Escupió. - Me di cuenta de cómo la mirabas nada más entrar en el despacho de Albus. No podía desperdiciar la oportunidad de fastidiarte. Es superior a mí.

Snape bufó, su boca se curvó en una mueca amenazante. - ¿Fastidiarme? ¡Ya!, ¡Tú y tus malditas rosas!

Sirius chasqueó la lengua. - Y no veas lo mucho que lo disfrute. Era un juego divertido. Hasta que me di cuenta que mis cartas no eran ganadoras…y luego apareció esa tarada.

El profesor rió secamente. -¿Es esa fiera, no?

-Sí. – Contestó secamente, los ojos acerados brillaban de furia. – Ella me vuelve loco, saca lo peor de mí.

-Eso no es muy difícil. – Interrumpió Severus, quitándole de nuevo la petaca y dando otro trago.

-¿No decías que era una porquería? – Espetó con gesto divertido, viéndolo tragar.

Lo miró amenazante. - Tú a callar. - Casi le estampó la petaca contra el pecho.

El animago hizo una mueca burlona. - Pues si que estas mal. - Se encogió de hombros. - Si que estamos bien jodidos.

-Y si te atrae, ¿por qué no se lo dices? - Preguntó secamente el otro. - ¿Acaso no dices, que ninguna mujer se te resiste?

-Ella es diferente. - Murmuró el animago, bebiendo otro trago e hipando. - Tan altiva, orgullosa, inaccesible…salvaje.

Severus cabeceó. - Es atractiva, lo reconozco.

-Es increíble…ese cuerpo…- Sirius tragó saliva. - Nunca una mujer me ha hecho arder la sangre como ella, y me encanta verla enfurecida, eso aun me calienta más.

-Eres un jodido masoquista. - Rió el otro. - Yo digo que lo soy, pero es que a ti te va el cuero de veras.

-No es eso tampoco. - Protestó el animago. - Tampoco es que me gusten las mujeres agresivas. ¡Qué diablos! Es un marimacho. ¿Puedes decirme que le he visto? ¿Es que me ha hecho un _Confundus_?

¬¬ - Pues si no lo sabes tú…

-Y lo peor fue ayer. - Snape lo miró con interés. Mientras el animago apuraba la petaca, se notaba que el alcohol le estaba empezando a pasar factura. - Me humilló, sabes…ella me humillo. Como nunca antes me habían humillado.

-Teniendo en cuenta tu concepto de humillar…

-Ni te imaginas, me dejo en pelotas.- Los ojos de Snape se abrieron como platos. - Me hizo volver del bosque a casa de Hagrid con el culo al aire.

Las carcajadas de Snape resonaron por todo el lago, contenerlas era en vano, se sujetaba el estomago con las manos, y casi se atraganta. Solo pensar en la cara del pobre semigigante al verlo asomar por la puerta, era algo que no tenía precio. - Prefiero no pensar lo que andabas haciendo para acabar así. - Pudo articular a duras penas.

-No quieras saberlo. - Rumió ceñudo ante las carcajadas del otro, debía dejar el alcohol, le hacía hablar de más. – El caso es que estaba furioso con ella, como nunca lo he estado con nadie. Y aun así cuando la vi en peligro no me importó arriesgarme por ella.

Severus sonrió socarronamente. –Pues si que te ha dado fuerte.

El animago se llevo las manos a la cabeza, la sacudió con frustración. – ¿Y qué obtengo de ella?

-Sorpréndeme.

-¡Nada! – Bramó, pegando otro largo trago a la petaca. – Mas insultos, mas desprecios, mas miradas de superioridad.

Snape se encogió de hombros. – Bueno, tampoco esperaras que te suplique por llevarla a la cama, Canuto. Alguna vez tu sex-appeal tenía que fallar.

Sirius frunció el ceño y bufó. – No es eso… ¡Es que tanto le cuesta ser amable! Solo una sonrisa, un gracias. No sé, algo… ¿Y sabes lo peor?

Snape se limitó a mirarlo igual que a un alumno al que hace una de sus mordaces preguntas por sorpresa.

-Cuando os dejamos en la enfermería, volvimos a pelear. – Severus alzó una ceja e hizo una mueca de "¿Y eso qué?". – Me puso furioso, muy, muy furioso, no sabes hasta que punto. – El animago ponía cara de frustración. – Acabo atacándome con una daga. ¿Tú lo entiendes? ¡Quería matarme!

-Eso puede resultar comprensible. – Comentó el otro sin demasiado entusiasmo.

Black rodó los ojos con fastidio. – ¡Vete a la mierda! – Severus hizo una mueca de burla. – Esa loca casi me cortó de veras, me las vi mal para reducirla, sus gritos debieron de oírse por todo el castillo. ¡Imagina que aparece Filch!- Snape se encogió de hombros. – Menuda cara se le hubiera quedado, si me llega a ver encima de ella.

-Te recuerdo que eso no te importo mucho cuando la conocimos.

El animago chasqueó la lengua con expresión de fastidio. – Si pero ahí no quedo la cosa. Ella seguía insultándome, gritando, provocándome…

-Y le diste los azotes…

-Peor… – Snape lo miró con interés. –…La bese. – O_O Severus abrió los ojos desorbitadamente. – Si, si. No sé qué rayos paso por mi cabeza. Solo quería hacerla callar.

Severus hizo una mueca, le quitó de nuevo la petaca y dio un largo trago. – Pues menudas maneras te buscas.

El otro la recuperó, pegó otro trago aun más largo y tomó aire profundamente. – Por un momento perdí del todo los papeles. Nunca me había pasado eso con una mujer…cuando volví en mi me sentí como un troglodita.

-Y ella te pateó el culo, por supuesto. – Comentó el mago oscuro con voz aburrida.

El otro se quedó un momento en silencio. – Me dio un rodillazo en…ya sabes, pero eso no fue nada comparado con la forma en que me miró. Había tantas cosas en sus ojos, miedo, ira, dolor, rabia, confusión. – Suspiró. – No pude decirle nada, me sentí como un mierda. Quería disculparme de veras. Pero ella salió corriendo, y aun no sé dónde anda metida. Y eso que por un instante creí que a ella también le gusto. Pero creo que la he cagado, y bien.

-Eres un completo capullo, Canuto. – Gruño el profesor.

Suspiró y miró a su antiguo enemigo. – Y tú eres un carbón con suerte.

Severus alzó una ceja, y una sonrisa cínica se dibujó en su rostro. - ¿Desde cuándo envidias al murciélago grasiento? ¿Tu? ¿Don "soy popular y guay"?

Black hizo una mueca. – Desde que anoche vi como ella sufría por ti, desde que vi como se desesperaba cuando te apareciste en ese estado, como se arrodillaba a tu lado y te tomaba de la mano. – Snape lo miraba con gesto grave, confundido. – Tal vez no sea humana, pero lo que siente por ti ciertamente lo es, y es muy profundo, puedo verlo por la forma en que te mira. – Chasqueó la lengua, y los dos se quedaron en silencio un momento. – Sabes, siempre he tenido éxito con las mujeres, he sido un seductor, y me he divertido…y ellas con migo. ¡Diablos! Pero siempre ha sido eso, diversión, nada de compromisos. ¿Por qué con ella no puede ser así de fácil? – Gimió con frustración.

-Es la vida que siempre has querido.- Le reprochó el otro.

Sirius cabeceó. – Si, pero sabes. A veces, y más cuando has probado la muerte, te das cuenta de que hay otras cosas. Por ejemplo, Lupin y Tonks, tienen sus broncas, ¡Y qué broncas! – El ex mortifago rió por lo bajo, recordando una fuerte discusión en la mansión Black, donde él mismo había tenido que salir gateando de la cocina para no recibir alguna pieza de la vajilla, que Nynphadora le arrojaba al pobre licántropo. - Pero se tienen el uno al otro, y al pequeño Teddy.

-¿Y añoras una familia? Preguntó el otro con gesto alicaído.

-¿Acaso tu no? – Snape bajó la vista. – Tú y yo no somos tan diferentes, los dos hemos ido viendo como los demás hacían su vida, mientras nos encerrábamos en nosotros mismos. – Black sonrió pícaramente. – Aunque cada uno a su manera. Y de pronto un día te encuentras casi con 40 años, y con…

-…Que te has quedado solo. – Interrumpió Snape cansadamente. El otro solo asintió y dio otro trago.

-A veces me despierto pensando, como sería hacerlo con el cuerpo cálido de una mujer a mi lado. – Miró a Snape con picardía. – La misma mujer, ya sabes…no aventuras de una noche. – El otro solo aspiró, en su vida había habido muchas mujeres. No era ningún secreto que los mortifagos tenían un sentido de la moralidad bastante disipado. A menudo el propio Señor Tenebroso organizaba orgias entre sus acólitos, como una forma más de mantenerlos leales. El sexo era una forma más de manipulación, y Snape era un maestro de la manipulación. Muchas mujeres de mortifagos habían caído rendidas ante sus capacidades para saciar su lujuria, revelándole en esos momentos de intimidad, secretos que él había puesto al servicio de la orden. Pero siempre había sido fríos encuentros salvajes, en los que él había saciado sus necesidades y sus más bajos instintos, y una vez saciados cada uno había seguido su camino, nunca había habido amor, eso era algo que había guardado bajo llave, solo para Lily, el recuerdo de algo que él sabía, no había sido real. Durante todos esos años, nunca había compartido una noche entera, él siempre se marchaba, y ellas nunca se quedaban, era su norma no escrita. En sus sueños solo una mujer lo había hecho, Lily. Y durante esas últimas semanas, su imagen se había convertido en la de una hermosa criatura de ojos azules, cabellos del color de la luz de la luna, piel blanca y sedosa. - …Y…- La vacilante voz del animago le devolvió a la realidad. -…no es que eso sea malo…- Puso una risa tonta. - …Recuerdo una vez dos gemelas metamorfagas, que…

-Hazme un favor, ahórrame los detalles de tu vida sexual. – Le cortó en seco. – No soy tu puto psicólogo muggle. – Y le quitó de nuevo la petaca.

Sirius rió con sarcasmo. – Ni ganas tampoco. Pero creo…que tú…sabes a lo que me refiero.

Severus suspiró cansadamente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás. – Tu, y tu estúpida manía Gryffindor de querer arreglarle la vida a la gente, arregla la tuya que ya tienes suficiente faena.

-Sabes que tengo razón. – Gruñó quitándole esta vez su petaca y dando otro trago. – Aunque te fastidie admitirlo también te sientes solo.

-Si, pero yo no intento cambiar lo que no tiene remedio. Además ya me he acostumbrado a la soledad, no sé si sabría vivir de otra manera.

-Derrotista. – Gruñó el animago.

-Ella se irá canuto, eso no es ser derrotista, es ser REALISTA. – Replicó enfadado.

-Eso depende de ti. – Espetó recuperando algo de lucidez. Snape lo miró interrogante. – De que le des buenos motivos para quedarse.

-Eso es una estupidez, ella es lo que es.

-Ella es lo que es, AHORA. – Bufo de nuevo. – No has pensado en lo triste de su existencia, ¡joder! Vivir eternamente, sola. Sin saber lo que es reír, soñar, ilusionarse, enfadarse…amar. Harry me ha contado que Ginny cree que no quiere volver a ser un unicornio.

-Se han hecho muy amigas las tres. – Rezongó con desgana.

-Si, pero lo importante es que ella es, siente, y desea vivir como humana. – El gesto de Snape se tornó hermético de nuevo.

Snape suspiró frustrado. – Pero sigue sin ser humana, no sabe nada de la vida, es como una niña.

Sirius silbó. – Tal vez lo fuera el primer día. – Snape lo miró con el ceño fruncido. –Por lo que me ha contado Harrry su mente madura a una velocidad asombrosa, es como una esponja que absorbe todo el conocimiento que le echan. Y créeme…tiene MUYY buenas maestras.

-Ya estoy enterado de sus "charlas de mujeres" – Murmuró con desgana.

-Pero seguro no de todos, los "Detalles" – Canturreó cruzando despreocupadamente las manos tras la nuca y echando la cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Detalles? – Espetó el profesor de pociones, alzando las cejas y dejando caer la mandíbula de golpe, no quería imaginarse a qué clase de detalles se refería, tratándose de una pandilla de adolescentes hiperhormonadas.

Sirius silbó, tratando de poner nervioso a su antiguo enemigo. – Ya sabes, Ginny le cuenta todo a Harry, y él se lo cuenta todo a su querido padrino. – Black rió entre dientes, Severus tragó saliva. – Y créeme, tiene muuuchaaaa curiosidad por las cosas de la vida.

Snape solo alzó las cejas en una mueca de interés. – Creo que ya has bebido, suficiente Black.

-Y yo creo que tú necesitas un buen polvo. – La mandíbula de Snape se tensó, mientras el otro solo ponía una sonrisa tonta y jugueteaba con la petaca. – Los dos necesitáis un buen polvo. Créeme, tus alumnos lo agradecerán.

-Canuto, estas muy borracho. – Bufó el profesor de pociones, tratando de mantener la calma.

-No que va, si solo he empezado. – Hipo el otro.

-


	27. Chapter 27

27. Una vieja fotografia.

-Otro fracaso más. – Siseó el viejo, miró a su asistente con sus ojos inyectados en sangre. Algo había cambiado en él.

Desde un principio le había parecido un viejo repelente. Pero ahora se veía más demacrado, sus cabellos habían escaseado más aun, y se asemejaban a enredadas telarañas blancas. Su rostro estaba más afilado, mas arrugado y mas amarillo. Incluso sus dientes, ahora parecían más afilados, como los de un animal. Al mirarlo sentía algo extraño, le inquietaba, acaso podía ser que tuviera más edad de la que le había dicho. ¿Un muggle? Y todo eso desde que había realizado aquel ritual. Su carácter sombrío, también había ido a peor. Se pasaba horas en aquel antiguo calabozo, estudiando el viejo libro de hechizos, o en la cámara del Toro, simplemente mirando a los ojos a esa bestia, en silencio, como si de alguna forma pudieran comunicarse entre ellos.

Marcus simplemente, tragó saliva, los dientes amarillentos del viejo y la expresión de su rostro le daban una aspecto, casi demoniaco. Ni al mismo Señor Tenebroso en sus peores momentos, lo recordaba "tan guapo".

-La información de tu sobrina no fue, correcta. – Siseó de nuevo.

-Debió de haber algún motivo, señor. – Se intentó excusar. – Ella nunca nos habría pasado una información falsa, deliberadamente.

El viejo alzó las cejas. – Por la cuenta que le tiene.

-Señor, ha sido un simple error, mi sobrina es joven…

Rufus emitió un gruñido. – Ese error, ha causado daños a mi pequeño. – el mago parpadeo. "Su pequeño, ¿Pequeño? ¿Esa cosa?

-No volverá a ocurrir, la chica estará más atenta. – Se inclinó cortésmente. En su interior le repateaba tener que humillarse así ante un maldito Muggle, pero el viejo le tenía bien agarrado, teniendo en cuenta sus antecedentes como morfifago. Pero ahora le daba miedo de veras, si antes pensaba que estaba tarado, ahora estaba completamente loco, se estaba convirtiendo en un psicópata fuera de control.

Lo miró con una siniestra sonrisa en el rostro. – Pero tu pequeña Jane no le ha hecho tan mal. – Rió entre dientes. – Mi pequeño me ha enseñado cosas muy interesantes. – El mago alzó la vista y lo miró interrogante. – Si, ahora tengo claro que tus amigos de Hogwarts saben a quién están protegiendo y de que. De hecho, estaban esperando a mi criatura. Y se han procurado aliados muy poderosos. – El viejo se quedó un momento pensativo.

El mago se acercó a él, temeroso. – Señor…- No respondía, seguía petrificado, con esa expresión indescifrable y maliciosa en su rostro.

-Ese desgraciado…- Siseó entre dientes, Marcus lo miró sorprendido. – Olía a ella. Estaba impregnado de su esencia. – El mago parpadeó, sorprendido. ¿Acaso la unión entre el Toro y él era tan fuerte? – Mi mente es una con la de mi pequeño. – Murmuró, mirando al mago, con los ojos entre cerrados. Este retrocedió un paso inconscientemente, se sentía como si pudiera leer su mente. –Puedo ver lo que él ve, oler lo que él huele, sentir lo que él siente. Y pude verle a él. Creo que tú también lo conoces. Muy bien.

-¿Snape? – Preguntó el otro sorprendido.

El viejo asintió. – Ese maldito bastardo. Te lo he oído tanto nombrar, que es como si lo conociera. – Hizo una mueca de asco. – Tan teatral con esas túnicas negras, su pelo negro, y esa cara de estreñido. – Marcus contuvo una carcajada. – El muy prepotente intentó penetrar en la mente de mi pequeño, y le salió el tiro por la culata. – Un brillo apareció en sus ojos grises. – La he visto muchacho.

-¿Al unicornio? – Musitó el otro. - ¿Es hembra?

-Es una mujer. – Susurró con una mueca de triunfo, el mago simplemente se quedó con la boca abierta. – Es curioso como la historia puede volver a repetirse. Hace mas de mil años, mi pequeño reunió a todos los unicornios por orden de un viejo rey al que servía. Pero uno se le escapó. Ese último unicornio se acercó a él bajo la forma de una hermosa mujer, le arrebató sus secretos y propició su caída, junto al encierro de nuestro amigo.

-¿Está seguro, jefe? - Preguntó el otro.

El viejo rodó los ojos y chasqueó la lengua con desdén. - Ya te lo he dicho. Intentó penetrar en su mente, y como consecuencia la suya fue vulnerable. - El viejo rió entre dientes. - Y es una joven muy hermosa, muy muy bonita.

-Pero, jefe, si ella ya no es un unicornio…para que le servirá. - Preguntó el otro desconcertado.

-Idiota. - Susurró el viejo, rodando los ojos con desgana. -Por algún motivo ella sigue manteniendo su esencia, lo sentí en él. - Su rostro se crispo. - Ese maldito.

Marcus rió por lo bajo. Severus Snape, como siempre haciendo "amigos". – Puede ser que Dumbledore le haya encargado que sea su guardián.

Los ojos del viejo se estrecharon amenazadoramente. El mago se estremeció al ver la expresión de odio de su rostro. Albus Dumbledore, aun después de saber que había muerto, después de tantos años pasados, ese nombre le hacía revolver las entrañas con el odio más atroz. Y aun desde la otra vida seguía interponiéndose en sus propósitos. – No, vi algo más, mucho más.

La vieja mansión se estremeció, sacudida por un potente rugido, Marcus se tambaleó hacia la pared, mientras el viejo simplemente cerraba los ojos y aspiraba satisfecho, con ese gesto demoniaco. Algunos cascotes se desprendieron del techo de la mazmorra y chocaron contra el suelo. Si seguía así ese monstruo terminaría hundiendo toda la casa. Hagarth le dedicó una mirada envenenada. – Largo de aquí. – Espetó secamente. – Y di a tu pequeña serpiente que busque a una joven de cabellos blancos y hermosos ojos azules. Dile que no toleraré más fallos.

-Si, jefe. – Susurro, mientras salía de la estancia apresuradamente. Estaba temblando, no lo hacía desde la última vez que estuvo ante el Señor tenebroso, pero la mirada del viejo al nombrar al antiguo director Dumbledore...Aquel viejo era un misterio, nunca había sabido de un muggle con tanto conocimiento del mundo mágico, le había hablado de su afición por la arqueología, de sus descubrimientos…en su juventud…cuando ya conocía de la magia. ¿Y cómo podía acaso tener conocimientos de su mundo? A menos que…

Sonrió para sí, como su asistente personal tenia total acceso a sus habitaciones, nunca había tenido excesiva curiosidad por sus cosas, pero tal vez un pequeño vistazo podría aclarar sus dudas.

-¿Y de verdad te beso? – Preguntó la unicornio, chupándose los dedos de los restos de chocolate.

Su compañera simplemente asintió. - ¿Y tu desde cuando sabes de esas cosas? – Masculló. –No sé, se supone que…no eres humana, vosotros no sabéis de esas cosas.

La chica esbozó una sonrisa. –Bueno, siempre me ha gustado observar a los humanos, sus curiosas costumbres, era una forma de sentirme menos sola. Continuamente había visto a parejas de humanos hacerlo en el bosque, pero no tenía ni idea de lo que era, ni por qué lo hacían. Me parecía tan…extraño. – Rió. – Pero las chicas me lo explicaron, ellas me explicaron muchas cosas.

-Ya lo he visto, ya. – Rió tomando otro pastelito.

-¿Y cómo fue? – Preguntó dejando a la castaña clavada. – Las chicas dicen que es algo muy placentero. ¿Qué sentiste? – Selena apoyó su cara en sus puños y la miró interrogante.

-¿Qué sentí? – Se preguntó a sí misma. Su mente era un hervidero de ideas, ni ella misma lo sabía. Siempre había evitado a los hombres, salvo como subordinados, compañeros en el campo de batalla o adversarios. Consideraba a sus hermanas unas débiles por haber sido unas coqueas, deseosas de encontrar marido. Ella se había jurado no ceder ante alguno, a menos que la doblegase por las armas. Y este la había sometido. La había humillado, se había burlado de ella, la había menospreciado. Y lo despreciaba, lo odiaba, profundamente.

Suspiró con frustración, y miró sus puños apretados sobre la mesa. Ese beso. Había terminado por derrumbar su muro impenetrable. Si ya le había causado una gran perturbación el incidente del bosque, aquello ya había sido más de lo que su cabeza podía soportar.

Lo odiaba, si, profundamente, lo detestaba, más aun por la debilidad que le hacía sentir. Porque ese maldito perro asqueroso, era el único hombre que la había hecho estremecerse, que la había hecho arder, que le había hecho sentir mujer por primera vez en su vida. Y todo eso solo con ese estúpido beso. – Tenía que haberle cortado el cuello. – Escupió cansadamente, y engulló el pastelito de un bocado.

La unicornio parpadeo. – Eso no contesta a mi pregunta.

Melisande ahogó un lamento. – Si, maldita sea. Al principio quería matarlo, y mierda, tenía que haberlo hecho. Pero luego…esa maldita sensación en el estomago. – Suspiró frustrada. – Si, me gustó…- Espetó secamente. - …Maldita sea. Pero no había tenido que ser así.

Selena iba a abrir la boca, cuando unas voces conocidas resonaron en las cocinas. Sus cuatro amigos aparecieron discutiendo entre ellos, para variar.

-Ronald Weasley, es que acaso eres incapaz de pensar con algo que no sea tu estomago. – Le increpaba su novia un paso tras él.

El chico se paró en seco y la miró sonriente. – Oh, nena. ¿Quién te entiende? Otras veces dices que pienso con otra cosa. – La castaña cerró la boca indignada, Ginny soltó una risilla y Harry simplemente sacudió la cabeza con resignación.

Los cuatro se quedaron parados al ver a las dos chicas que los observaban desde la mesa con los ojos muy abiertos.

-¡Ves! – Espetó la pelirroja, señalándolas y mirando a su novio. – Ya te dije que estarían aquí.

El Niño que vivió apoyó las manos en la mesa frente a ellas y las miró con gesto enojado. – ¿Sabéis lo preocupados que nos teníais? – Espetó furioso.

La unicornio parpadeó confusa, su compañera sonrió peligrosamente y miró al chico. -¿No te habrá mandado el chucho asqueroso? – Siseó con odio.

Harry perdió un poco la compostura, ante la castaña. – Bueno, le vi esta tarde él estaba preocupado…

-Por mi se puede meter la preocupación en…- Ladró la chica, pero se calló de golpe al ver la mirada asombrada del chico. - …Y dile que no se me acerque.

Los chicos se miraron interrogantes, Selena simplemente suspiró, se encogió de hombros y tomó otro pastelito. - ¡Humanos!

-Oye, no sé lo que ha pasado con vosotros ni tampoco me interesa. – Comenzó de nuevo el chico recuperando la compostura. – Pero la directora ordenó que te quedases en la cabaña de Hagrid para no ser vista por el castillo.

-Y no estoy siendo vista por el castillo. – Contestó con tono aburrido. – Estoy aquí sentada, comiendo estos…choco lo que sea con mi amiga, ¿A que si? – Miró a Selena y esta asintió divertida. – Y no insistas no volveré.

-Pero…

-Y agradece que no le cortase el cuello o algo peor al desgraciado de tu padrino. – Harry palideció y los otros tres aguantaron la risa.

-¿Y qué vamos a hacer? – Preguntó el pelirrojo. – McGonagall se cabreará si alguien la ve.

Hermione se quedó un poco pensativa. – La sala de los Menesteres. – Su novio la miró con los ojos muy abiertos. – Podría quedarse allí, al menos hasta que se le pase el cabreo.

-Y no dudo que tendrá motivos… - Musitó la pelirroja con una risilla.

-¡Que lista eres amor! ¡Qué haríamos sin ti! – Exclamó Ron mirándola sonriente.

¬¬ - A lo mejor tu tendrías que usar la cabeza de vez en cuando, pero eso ya no tiene remedio. – Susurró por lo bajo, pero de manera que Ginny lo oyera, la chica miró a su hermano y rió entre dientes.

-Es una buena idea. – Murmuró Potter, volviendo la vista de nuevo a la chica que lo miraba interrogante.

-¿Qué es eso de la sala de los menesteres? – Preguntó.

-Es una sala secreta del castillo, donde te podrás acomodar con todo lo que necesites. – Contestó el chico.

-Bueno, mientras no aparezca este imbécil. – Espetó.

Caminaba sigilosamente por el oscuro corredor, otro temblor le obligo apoyarse en la pared. Marcus McDown, mago de familia sangre limpia, ex mortifago, a sus casi cuarenta años temblaba como una hoja cada vez que el Toro hacía notar su presencia en los subterráneos de aquella casa. Una mansión donde había vivido tantas cosas, y tan terribles.

Era curioso que tras apoyar incondicionalmente la causa del Señor Tenebroso, y desear exterminar a los muggles de la faz de la tierra ahora estuviera sometido a la voluntad de uno de ellos.

Se quedó parado junto a la oscura puerta de madera y escuchó en silencio, el viejo andaba seguro con su mascota, y tardaría en subir dándole margen de maniobra. Apuntó a la cerradura con su varita y esta se abrió con un "click" seco. Se deslizó en el interior del oscuro despacho en el que tantas veces se encontraba con el viejo, todo estaba en su lugar, las estanterías plagadas de libros, el elegante escritorio de madera de roble. Seguro que lo que pudiera buscar no se encontraba allí, tal vez en sus habitaciones privadas.

Se dirigió hacia la puerta, de nuevo tuvo que forzar la cerradura y otra vez el mismo orden. Era curioso pero pese al tiempo que llevaba a su servicio, no había entrado nunca en aquella estancia. El viejo gustaba de ordenarla él mismo, decía que un hombre debía mantener su parcela de intimidad, y desde luego era pulcro y cuidadoso. Ni una mota de polvo en los muebles, ni una arruga en la colcha.

Miró a su alrededor, curioso. ¿Dónde podría ocultar sus secretos? Había poco donde elegir. Un enorme armario vestidor de roble, una cama enorme con dosel, junto a dos mesitas de noche sin demasiada decoración. Entonces lo vió un pequeño escritorio de aspecto dieciochesco, lleno de compartimentos cerrados con llave, podía ser allí. Se acercó al mueble y pasó la mano por la delicada madera tallada, una pieza exquisita chapada en oro viejo y caobas. Unos cuantos folios en blanco reposaban sobre la parte de escritorio, junto a dos estilográficas de su colección. Comprobó los cajoncillos, cerrados como esperaba.

Miró una vez más sobre su hombro y escuchó el silencio de su respiración en la habitación. Apuntó con su varita y susurrando un "Alohomora", todas las cerraduras se abrieron.

Abrió el primer cajón, nada, varios talonarios de cheques de diferentes bancos muggles, los miró con interés, pero no era lo que buscaba. Otro cajón, y solo encontró cartas de sus miembros del consejo directivo apremiándole con posibles problemas de la bolsa y caídas del crudo. ¡Muggles y su estúpido petróleo! El tercer cajón, mas grande que los anteriores, y algo diferente…

Miró con miedo el raido papel fotográfico, estaba boca abajo, lo tomó con cuidado, y examino el borroso trazo de tinta de su dorso amarillento, soltó aire de golpe al ver la fecha. – Highlands, septiembre, 1912. – Con cuidado, volteó la foto.

La imagen en tonos sepia, mostraba de fondo un típico paisaje escocés, una pradera junto a lo que parecía el mar, se distinguían varias ruinas de piedras, y en primer plano un muro derruido. Delante de este dos hombres jóvenes sonrían a la cámara. Los dos vestían pantalones bombachos, zapatos de cordones, uno de ellos una chaqueta sobre un chaleco los dos a cuadros oscuros, tenía los ojos y el engominado cabello de color claro, se apoyaba despreocupadamente en una pala. El otro algo más alto llevaba un jersey cuello de pico sin mangas, oscuro, sobre una camisa clara y corbata oscura, en la cabeza lucia una gorra a cuadros, el pelo más largo que su compañero, guiñaba los ojos claros con un gesto pícaro. Sobre el muro una joven estaba sentada entre los dos, se apoyaba despreocupadamente en los hombros de ambos, era muy bonita, ojos oscuros y alegres, facciones finas, lucia el cabello recogido en la nuca y un coqueto sombrero blanco ladeado sobre la cabeza. Llevaba también un traje blanco de chaqueta entallada, y falda pantalón hasta los tobillos, donde asomaban unos botines con tacón oscuro, bajo el traje una blusa con encaje también blanca que se cerraba en el cuello con una lazada y un broche.

Se fijó más detenidamente en la foto, había algo en los dos hombres, extrañamente familiar, pero no sabía definirlo. Miró al hombre de cabellos largos, esos ojos alegres, la nariz partida…no podía ser.

-Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore. – La voz del viejo le hizo saltar sobre sí mismo, y soltar la foto que cayó sobre el escritorio. Se volvió y lo miró esperando encontrar una mirada enfurecida, todo lo contrario el hombre parecía más viejo y abatido.

-Señor, yo no quería. Trató de disculparse.

EL viejo negó con la cabeza se acercó y tomó la fotografía, mirándola con nostalgia. – Tarde o temprano lo habrías sabido, era inevitable. – El mago lo miraba interrogante. – Seguro te preguntabas porque un sucio muggle sabía tanto de vuestro mundo. Esta era la respuesta.

-¿Conoció al ex director Dumbledore? – Musitó el ex mortifago, el viejo asintió.

-Ya te dije que siempre creí en la magia, y en mi juventud me propuse desentrañar sus secretos. Fue en esa época cuando conocí a Albus, y a Helena. – Sus viejos ojos brillaron. – Fue poco después de que Albus derrotase al que fue su gran amigo, y yo diría amor, Gellert Grindelwald, sin duda has oído hablar de él. – Marcus asintió en silencio. – Por un tiempo Albus estuvo tan abatido que se juró no volver a usar sus poderes y se refugió en el mundo de los muggles, en la facultad de Historia en Oxford. Allí nos conocimos, yo tenía 20 años, él unos pocos más, era el asistente personal del profesor de historia del premedievo, el señor Stancy.

-Entonces, usted no tiene 65 años. – Musitó el mago perplejo, el otro sonrió y dejo ver sus dientes amarillos.

-Unos cuantos más, bastantes más. – El viejo rió de nuevo. – Fueron buenos años, frecuentando círculos literarios, sobre todo nos fascinaban las leyendas artúricas, yo entonces estaba fascinado por la figura de Merlín. Albus al principio sombrío y taciturno volvió a recuperar la sonrisa, era un joven verdaderamente seductor, fascinaba a todo el que tenía a su lado, éramos los dos solteros más cotizados de la universidad, buenos amigos y rivales. – Suspiró profundamente. – En aquel momento debí haber supuesto lo que era, porque él nunca me consideró un loco excéntrico, cuando hablaba de la magia. Fue en aquel verano cuando el Profesor Stancy me propuso participar con ellos en un estudio de campo en Escocia. Yo estaba entusiasmado, una autentica excavación, en unas ruinas de la época artúrica. Allí conocí a Helena, la hija de nuestro mentor, era la joven más encantadora que jamás había conocido, bella, alegre, inteligente, lo tenía todo. Me enamoré de ella como un loco. – Miró de nuevo la fotografía, Marcus observó como acariciaba la imagen de la joven con el pulgar. – Nos trasladamos a una casita de campo, cerca de la costa, donde teníamos las excavaciones, eran días felices, trabajábamos duro, pero las piezas que descubrimos, las piedras con gravados en celta, el esfuerzo merecía la pena para recuperar ese trocito de historia perdido.

-¿Y cómo supo que era un mago? – Preguntó tímidamente su asistente.

-Por un accidente, un día de lluvia hubo un desprendimiento en el acantilado donde trabajaba. Cerré los ojos al ver como las enormes rocas caían sobre mí, y de pronto todo se paró, al volver a mirar, Albus simplemente estaba allí, sosteniendo su varita, levitando las rocas, fue increíble. Cuando salimos del peligro, me apuntó con ella, me dijo que era mejor que olvidase, que alguien como yo no debía saber de su mundo, que no nos mezclábamos. Pero le suplique, le dije que era mi amigo, que le respetaba, le admiraba, que deseaba saber, más que nada, y se rindió. Continuamos una buena amistad, la excavación fue un éxito, los trabajos de traducción de Helena fueron de gran utilidad para apoyar los hallazgos. El hizo también grandes hallazgos para la comunidad mágica, esa era la razón por la que estaba allí, desvelar secretos de magia antigua, secretos que compartió conmigo.

Marcus lo miró con desconcierto. - Eso es algo inconcebible para un mago.

-Lo sé, pero el confiaba en mí y yo en él.

-¿Y qué ocurrió?

El rostro del mago se torno sombrío, pareció dudar en contestar. - Un día todo se rompió.

_________________________________________________________________

Muchas Gracias a todos los que están dejando reviews (Amia Snape, LylaSnape, Mi Psique, Feanwen, Lylbet, Estrella, McGo…) Esta es una historia a la que le tengo especial cariño.

Un beso a todos


	28. Chapter 28

28. Recuerdos del Pasado.

Hagrid fumaba tranquilamente su pipa, plácidamente repantingado en su sillón, los pies en alto sobre una banqueta, Fang bostezaba a sus pies pesadamente. La noche anterior había sido muy movida, demasiado para la tranquilidad a la que se estaba acostumbrando tras la caída de Voldemort. Bostezó ampliamente y se acomodó algo mejor, mientras observaba las danzarinas llamas en la chimenea.

Pero por suerte, nadie había salido herido, no al menos gravemente, porque si sabía que el profesor Snape había permanecido toda la mañana inconsciente. De la chica no sabia nada, y Dios sabe donde andaría. Por su parte Black, apareció casi al amanecer, chamuscado y sucio, tras darse una larga ducha y tratar de dormir un poco, se levantó de muy malos humos y se largó con un portazo.

El semigigante miró a su perro y sacudió la cabeza, divertido. – Este muchacho no cambiara, ese carácter suyo solo lo mete en líos. – El perro emitió un leve gemido y alzó la cabeza, justo antes de que la gran puerta se abriera de golpe. Hagrid casi cae del asiento ante lo que vio, parpadeo varias veces.

-Hola…Haggriiid, ¿Qué tal…el día?- Un risueño Sirius Black lo miraba desde la puerta, con aspecto de ir borracho hasta las trancas, pero eso no era la novedad. El hecho extraordinario era que se mantenía de pie apoyando su peso sobre el hombro de un Severus Snape, que esbozaba una socarrona sonrisa en su cetrino rostro.

-¿Pero qué rayos? – Murmuró el guardabosque, incorporándose en su asiento.

-Esta como una cuba, ayúdame a acostarlo antes de que haga alguna estupidez más. -Graznó el maestro, entrando a trompicones en la casa con Sirius a cuestas. Hagrid saltó del sillón, y Fang solo movió la cola mientras los miraba con curiosidad.

-¿Borracho? ¿Yo? – Hipo Sirius. – Tú también has bebido Quejicus…tanto…como yo. Y tampoco estoy…borracho.

Severus lo miró alzando las cejas con sarcasmo. – Es que tú no sabes beber, chucho. ¡Y pesas mucho, desgraciado!

El semigigante lo tomo por el otro brazo cargándose casi todo el peso. –Creo que es mejor que no pregunte. – Musitó Hagrid.

Snape arrugo el ceño, su boca se curvo ligeramente en un gesto de desagrado. – No, es mejor que no.

Los tres avanzaron hacia el sofá y lo dejaron caer allí. Sirius no hacía más que reír como un idiota.

-Lo mejor sería que lo metieras en la ducha y le des algo para la cabeza. Los métodos muggles a veces con los mejores. – Severus volvió a mirar a Black que había dejado de reír y lo miraba divertido. – Tal vez café bien cargado, a mí también me hace falta. - El semigigante asintió mientras se rascaba la barba, y desaparecía en dirección a la cocina.

-Gracias Severus…- Los ojos del profesor se abrieron como platos, su cetrino rostro se crispó. – Creo…hip…que después de tantos…años…creo que…aun podemos ser…buenos amigos.

-En otra vida, Chucho. – Escupió con desprecio. – En otra vida.

El animago hizo ademán de levantarse pero su precario equilibrio le hizo caer de espaldas. – No…Severus…eres buen tío de verdad…- El profesor alzó una ceja, su boca se curvo enseñando los dientes.

-A ti quien te ha dado permiso para que me llames Severus. – Gruñó. El otro comenzó a reír de nuevo.

-Por cierto Black. – Irrumpió de nuevo Hagrid portando una bandeja con una cafetera enorme, Sirius lo miró con curiosidad. – Vi a Harry, como me pediste. Y me dio el mapa.

El animago pareció despejarse de golpe, y extendió la mano, ansioso. – Tengo que ir al castillo. Necesito saber donde está escondida…y decirle que me perdone.

-¡Pedazo de alcornoque! – Bufó Snape, engullendo de golpe una taza de café solo mientras Hagrid le servía otra al animago.- Tu no vas a ningún lado en ese estado. Después de lo que le hiciste, lo mínimo que ella podría hacerte es cortarte las pelotas. – Su boca esbozó una torcida sonrisa. – Aunque no sería gran pérdida.

Hagrid le entregó la taza de café al animago que este engulló con cara de asco.

-Hazle un favor a este idiota, y oblígalo a dormir. - Gruñó el profesor, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta con el revoloteo de sus túnicas negras. -Átalo si hace falta.

-¡Viejo cuervo! - Volvió a reír Sirius, la taza vacía le resbaló de las manos. - Te vas a buscarla, a que sí.

Snape se volvió y lo miró alzando las cejas con sarcasmo. - ¿Te he dicho ya que te vayas a la mierda?

-Si…- Parpadeó risueño.

Sin mediar más palabra, se volvió bruscamente y su capa negra desapareció tras la puerta que se cerró de golpe

-Idiota. - Murmuró Black, casi para sí.

Fang dio un ladrido seco, y Hagrid solo suspiró, y volvió a mirar a Black que lo miraba con ojos de cachorrito abandonado.

-Hagrid, viejo amigo. Vas a darme ese mapa, a que sí.

El semigigante retrocedió un paso, y arrugó el entrecejo. – Sirius, ya has oído al profesor Snape.

Los ojos del animago se tornaron vidriosos, su boca empezó a temblar haciendo pucheros. – Por…favor…

-NO. - Fang gimió.

___________________________________________________________

-Un día todo se rompió. – Sus arrugados ojos miraban fijamente la fotografía, la sonrisa de Helena. Aun la podía ver, montada en aquel caballo castaño, con ese traje de montar que realzaba tanto su figura, sonriéndoles con esa coquetería tan suya.

El mago permanecía en silencio, no se atrevía a preguntar, a interrumpir lo que fuera que estuviese pensando. No podía salir de su asombro, que Albus Dumbledore, quizás el mago más poderoso de todos los tiempos hubiera otorgado su amistad y sus conocimientos a un muggle. Era prácticamente una blasfemia.

-Aquel día el tiempo había empeorado notablemente. – Comenzó el anciano con voz entrecortada. – Nosotros teníamos urgencia por alcanzar unas cuevas en el acantilado. Albus estaba seguro que allí encontraríamos un antiguo mausoleo de magos muy poderosos, podía ser incluso la tumba del legendario Merlin. Y junto a las tumbas reliquias de un gran poder y valor. – Tomo aire de nuevo.

-¿Y encontraron lo que buscaban? – Preguntó el mago temeroso.

El viejo asintió con una irónica sonrisa.- Superó ampliamente nuestras expectativas. El sarcófago en mármol blanco, finamente tallado de los fundadores de una importante dinastía mágica, un hombre y una mujer, con las manos entrelazadas, junto a escritos de incalculable valor, tanto para el mundo mágico como para la historia muggle, y objetos mágicos que se creían perdidos. No puedes imaginar la euforia, reímos, lloramos, era increíble. – Su gesto se hizo aun más sombrío. – Pero la pena que llegó después superó con creces a la alegría.

Marcus solo lo miró interrogante.

-Mientras nosotros bebíamos y celebrábamos nuestro hallazgo en la cantina de la aldea, Helena… - La voz se le ahogó. – Ella era una excelente amazona, salía dar largos paseos a caballo todas las tardes. Pero aquella tarde no regresaba, la tormenta la sorprendió en el bosque. Salíamos de aquel bar, tambaleándonos y cantando bajo la lluvia, cuando un aldeano llegó corriendo hasta nosotros.

-_La señorita. - Los dos nos quedamos petrificados. - La señorita no ha vuelto de su paseo._

- Los dos corrimos angustiados a buscarla, la llamamos durante horas, Albus uso sus poderes y llegamos a ella. Pero todo fue en vano. Ella estaba tirada, mojada y cubierta de barro, no se movía, no respiraba. Junto a ella el caballo se retorcía con una pata rota en el suelo, ambos sufrieron un accidente. - Unas lágrimas asomaron en sus ojos grises, dándole un rastro de la humanidad que había perdido hacia tantos años. - Me desplome sobre ella, llore, grite, la zarandee, pero ella no respondía, se rompió el cuello en la caída. Albus de pie, nos miraba sin hacer nada, yo le suplique.

_____________________Flash Back_________________

_-Albus, tu eres mago, dime que puedes devolvérmela._

_El le miraba con sus ojos azules llenos de tristeza. - No puedo Marcus. Ningún mago puede devolver una vida._

_-Eso no es cierto. - Le grito poniéndose pie. Estaba cegado por el dolor y la ira. - Tú tienes poder, tú puedes hacer cualquier cosa. _

_-No puedo, ella también es mi amiga, pero no puedo._

_-No puedes o no quieres. - Bramó el joven con los ojos llenos de ira. - Tu, y tus malditos magos, no haríais nada por una simple muggle, ¿Verdad?_

_-Eso que dices no es cierto. Tú eres mi amigo, los dos sois mis amigos._

_-ENTONCES HAZLOO. Le gritó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas._

_El mago apartó la mirada, apretando los puños. -No puedo._

_-Maldito seas Albus Dumbledore. Tú y todos los tuyos. - Escupió con odio. – Vosotros, los malditos magos, creyéndoos siempre superiores, nosotros solo somos sucias ratas sin importancia._

_Albus miró el dulce rostro sin vida. – Sabes que eso no es verdad. Pero no puedo. No. Tampoco pude hacer nada por mi hermana._

_-Mentiroso. Te odio. – Sus ojos grises estaban inyectados en sangre. – Tú y los tuyos sois una maldita abominación. Algún día lo lamentareis, lo juro._

_________________________Fin Flash back_________________

_-_El simplemente me miró, la lluvia caía por su fino rostro, sus cabellos rojizos sueltos sobre sus hombros goteaban, pero no dijo nada, desapareció. Me dejó solo con mi pena y con ella. – Tomó aire profundamente. – Pronto llegaron más personas, se hicieron cargo del cuerpo. Mientras yo corría a aquella gruta, esperando encontrar algo que la salvara. Me descolgué por las cuerdas que bajaban el acantilado, sin importarme que el temporal me estampase contra las rocas. Entre en el pasadizo y llegue a la cámara. No me cabía duda de que él había estado allí, faltaban algunos de los objetos mágicos, pero los escritos, los rollos de pergamino seguían allí.

-¿Fue allí donde aprendió todo lo que sabe?

-Solo me mostraron el camino. – Dejó delicadamente la foto n su cajón. – Me costó mucho traducir las crónicas del Caballero del León, como le llamamos por los escudos blasonados con ese animal. Pero al final lo conseguí, allí conocí la historia de Lady Amalthea, la leyenda del Toro Rojo. Y a Mabruck el negro. Todo para conseguir convertirme en el mayor mago de todos los tiempos, más allá de lo que él lo seria en su vida. Diez años después, y gracias a la gran fortuna de mi familia pude encontrar el Grimuario, en él encontré la forma de vencer a la muerte, pero ya era demasiado tarde para devolvérmela, para cumplir mis sueños, en cambio si podría obtener el poder, engañar al tiempo y a la muerte y demostrar a los sucios magos que un pobre muggle podía superarlos.

El viejo aspiró profundamente, Marcus pudo ver como el brillo de maldad había vuelto a sus ojos. – Y ahora, después de tantos años, estoy a punto de conseguirlo.

_______________________________________________________________

Selena permanecía sentada en el butacón frente al fuego, las llamas se reflejaban en sus pálidas facciones dándole un aire aun más irreal, suspiró y dejó caer el libro que leía en su regazo.

Al día siguiente era sábado, sus amigos saldrían de visita a Hogsmeade, Ginny le había dicho que le comprarían algo de ropa más moderna y alegre. Ella se quedaría como siempre encerrada, oculta en el castillo, pero por lo menos ya no se sentía tan sola, tenía a Melisande. Cierto es que las dos no habían comenzado con buen pie. Cuando por culpa de la unicornio la guerrera perdió a su presa. Pero después de varias conversaciones se había dado cuenta que las dos se sentían prácticamente igual de perdidas en aquel mundo, e igualmente prisioneras de ese castillo, aunque fuera por su bien.

Sonrió al recordar la cara de la chica cuando llegaron a la sala de los menesteres, se había quedado pasmada, y ella también. Una sala enorme, donde aparecía todo lo que la persona que la ocupaba necesitaba. Prácticamente saltó de alegría al ver su espada en su funda, sobre unas pieles junto a la chimenea. Los chicos se habían quedado pasmados, ante la apariencia que la sala tomó para la castaña. Una enorme sala de armas de su época, con todo lo que un guerrero podía utilizar para ejercitarse. Espadas, lanzas, arcos de madera.

Ron insistió en probar una de las espadas, bajo la mirada de indignación de su novia, y el cachondeo de la otra pareja. La chica asintió con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Apenas le había enseñado la forma correcta de sujetar una espada de batalla a dos manos, y cruzado un par de golpes "delicados" con él, cuando el chico dio un alarido y dejo caer la espada maldiciendo y doliéndose del hombro.

-Serás idiota. – Le regañaba Hermione mientras corrían a la enfermería. – Quien te mandará a ti jugar con espaditas. Y sin calentar.

-Pero nena. Yo soy un ídolo del quidditch, no puedo lesionarme tan fácilmente. Aii. –Trataba de justificarse el pelirrojo.

Harry rió tras ellos. – Pues tío no es por fastidiar, pero eso tiene toda la pinta de un esguince, así que…- Una mueca maligna se dibujo en su rostro. - …Ya no estás tan en forma, chaval.

-Vete a la mierda Harry. – Lloriqueó a la vez que su novia le daba una sonora colleja.

Ella les había seguido a la enfermería, mientras la castaña permanecía en la sala, ejercitándose.

La señora Pomfrey y ella misma se ocuparon del pelirrojo, que efectivamente se había hecho una brutal rotura de ligamentos.

Después de aplicar hechizos y pociones varias, el chico había recuperado la movilidad y el dolor había remitido, afortunadamente y con unas cuantas dosis más, estaría a tiempo para la final del domingo, lo cual no había evitado varias maldiciones por parte de él, y varios "Te está bien empleado", por parte de su novia.

Ahora, esperaba tranquilamente a Hermione, con aquel libro de pociones que ella le había prestado. "Pociones, él es profesor de pociones". Suspiró de nuevo y acarició la portada del libro, como le había acariciado a él la noche antes en la enfermería. Estaba tan ensimismada que no oyó a la gryffindor deslizarse por la puerta. Su compañera se quedó a unos pasos observándola con una sonrisa.

-¿No crees que deberías afrontarlo? – La voz de la chica la hizo saltar en la butaca, casi se cae, y el libro fue a parar al suelo.

La castaña, se acerco hasta ella, lo recogió y se lo entregó. La unicornio apartaba la mirada, con el rostro teñido por el rubor. Granger se limitó a suspirar, arrastrar otro sillón y sentarse a su lado. Permanecieron unos minutos en silencio hasta que la gryffindor hablo de nuevo.

-No pretendo incomodarte. – Hablo calmadamente. – Pero pienso que deberías ordenar tus sentimientos.

Selena la miró extrañada. - ¿Ordenar?

-Aclarar lo que sientes. – Granger suspiró y Selena solo se hundió más en la butaca. – Esta mañana no negaste que estabas empezando a sentir…

-Como una humana. – La interrumpió. – Cada vez más, es como si el unicornio que era se estuviera disolviendo en este cuerpo, en las nuevas emociones, en la nueva vida. – Sacudió la cabeza, con desesperación. – Y no me siento mal con ello, al contrario.

-Te sientes realizada.

La unicornio la miró. – Sí. Es como si toda la eternidad que he pasado bajo mi verdadera forma, hubiera sido vacía, sin nada, solo…dolor, miedo y soledad.

-Te está gustando demasiado ser una humana.

-Era confuso. Es confuso. – Murmuró cansadamente. – Los unicornios tenemos sentimientos, pero no al mismo nivel que lo que estoy sintiendo. Conocía la pena, la necesidad, el miedo, el instinto de proteger mi bosque, a los míos, pero todo a un nivel más…como podría decir.

-¿Suave? ¿Limitado?

Ella reflexionó un instante. – SI, con menos intensidad. La forma en que este cuerpo me hace sentir, es arrolladora. – Su compañera sonrió.- El sabor de las cosas que como o bebo, el placer de un buen baño caliente, el disfrutar de una velada junto al fuego con mis amigos. La risa, yo nunca antes había reído, nunca había sabido lo que era disfrutar, era algo estático, etéreo. Si volviera a mi forma original, me sentiría completamente vacía.

Hermione la tomo de la mano apretándola suavemente, ella respondió al apretón y la miro con una dulce expresión en su rostro. – ¿Pero hay algo más verdad?

La unicornio rio vagamente. – Es difícil ocultar las cosas a alguien tan inteligente.

Granger sonrió. – No, creo que Ginny también se ha dado cuenta, sobre todo desde lo de anoche. – Una leve risilla surgió de sus labios. – Las mujeres tenemos esa intuición. Los chicos son otra historia.

Selena hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiró profundamente. – Es difícil sentir lo que siento, y sabiendo lo que se. Además, vosotros le odiáis.

-¡NO! – Exclamó la muchacha preocupada. – Eso no es así. Pero no te negare que el profesor Snape es alguien…- Vaciló un instante. -…Difícil. Durante siete años, Harry y él se odiaron, o al menos eso daba a entender él con esa actitud, tan ofensiva. Aunque si lo ves bien es igual para todos. Las cosas aun se pusieron peor cuando Snape tuvo que matar a Dumbledore mientras Harry lo veía todo.

Selena la miró con tristeza. - ¿Él lo hizo? ¿Lo mató?

Loa castaña asintió. – Pero todo fue planeado por el director. Él ya estaba muriéndose y sufría terriblemente, le había obligado a Snape a jurar que llegado el momento lo haría para evitar que uno de sus enemigos lo hiciera. El profesor solo le libró del dolor, y de ese modo se ganó la confianza de Voldemort, eso fue decisivo para ayudarnos a ganar la guerra, y de hecho él estuvo a punto de dar su vida a cambio.

-La cicatriz del cuello. – Musitó Selena, mirando el fuego y recordando la terrible cicatriz rojiza que portaba el profesor.

-Si, Voldemort le lanzó su serpiente cuando dejó de serle útil, y empezó a sospechar de él. Creímos que no sobreviviría, de hecho pensamos que llegó a estar muerto. En ese momento él le entregó a Harry sus recuerdos, los recuerdos de su madre, de Lily, de lo mucho que la amo, y de todo lo que había hecho estos años por él, para ayudarlo en su misión, el plan de Dumbledore, todo.

-Lily…- Susurró la unicornio encogiéndose sobre sí misma.

Hermione sonrió vagamente. – La madre de Harry, era su amor de juventud, pero parece ser que nunca fue correspondido, eran buenos amigos pero por culpa de él ella dejó de hablarle. Eso fue lo que le empujó definitivamente a unirse a los mortifagos.

Selena tembló levemente, recordó aquel primer encuentro con él, el dolor que compartieron en ese momento de unión de sus almas, los ojos verdes, los mismos ojos del muchacho.

-Cuando Harry supo la verdad, se sintió profundamente culpable, todos lo sentimos, por todos estos años en que lo habíamos insultado a sus espaldas, por el desprecio que le habíamos demostrado. Él se sacrificó, lo sacrificó todo por nosotros, y a cambio se lo pagamos con burla y soledad. – "Soledad, la misma soledad que ella había sentido durante todos sus siglos de existencia, la misma soledad que veía siempre en sus ojos."


	29. Chapter 29

29. Pensando en ti.

"Soledad, la misma soledad que ella había sentido durante todos sus siglos de existencia, esa soledad que veía siempre en sus ojos." – Pensaba para sí la joven de cabellos blancos, su mirada se tornó triste.

-Después de la mordedura, Snape estuvo varias semanas en San Mungo, Harry fue muchas veces a visitarle, pero él seguía con su misma actitud fría y despectiva. – Su boca se torció en un gesto de desagrado. - ¿Te lo puedes creer? Después de salvar la vida, de que ganásemos la guerra, de tener una nueva oportunidad para vivir, él se comporta como si el hecho de sobrevivir fuera una tortura para él.

La unicornio agacho la cabeza con tristeza. – Sé lo que debió sentir. Cuando ella nos liberó del encierro en el mar, todo fue euforia, alegría, pero luego, el miedo fue prevaleciendo, el miedo a la soledad, a los siglos, al Toro, y al ser humano. – Se mordió nerviosamente el labio inferior. -Tienes idea de lo que es para una criatura mágica, ver que la magia que respiras, de la que vives, se desvanece a tú alrededor, que el mundo deja de creer en ti, que la magia se muere, y tus ganas de seguir existiendo mueren con ella. – Cabeceó frustrada. – Las pesadillas, reviviendo esas imágenes de fuego y agua, noche tras noche, año tras año, siglo tras siglo. Tener miedo a la vida misma, y terror a la eternidad, solo pidiendo que el sufrimiento acabe.

-¿Por eso los demás murieron?

Selena asintió. – El golpe de la espada es solo un segundo, un instante. Pero el dolor que sentimos lleva durando siglos, desgarrando el alma despiadadamente. Poder dejar de sentirlo es algo muy tentador. Yo misma estuve a punto, hace unos años, cuando ese monstruo mató a los últimos, y también estuve al borde de sucumbir a su llamada.

-Y aguantaste. Eres muy fuerte. – Sonrió la castaña, volvió a apretar su mano.

No había sido su fuerza, era ese extraño sentimiento hacia aquel muchacho de ojos negros, un sentimiento jamás sentido antes por un unicornio, al menos no en su forma verdadera, y que la empujaba a mantenerse con vida, con la extraña esperanza de volverlo a ver. – Es tan absurdo. – Se reprochó casi para sí. Granger la observaba como si pudiera leer en su mente.

-No, no es absurdo, tal vez es tu destino. Dumbledore dice que el destino es algo caprichoso, que podemos escondernos de él, esquivarlo, pero siempre nos acaba encontrando. Tal vez tu destino era poder vivir una vida como humana.

Ella sonrió. – El anciano mago que conocimos en nuestro viaje, la conoció muy bien, a ella, a Lady Amalthea.

-¿La otra unicornio? ¿La que os salvo?

Selena asintió. – Él me dijo que ambas nos parecemos mucho, casi dos gotas de agua…pero que mis ojos eran…más humanos. Tal vez esa parte humana ya estaba en mí antes y fue lo que me empujó a seguir viviendo.

-Pero ella conoció esos sentimientos solo bajo la forma humana. – Murmuró la leona, volviéndose a mirarla. Los ojos de Selena continuaban fijos en las llamas, su mente recreaba una y otra vez al joven Snape, durmiendo bajo el árbol, su respiración agitada, los surcos de las lagrimas resecas en su rostro, como su corazón se encogió al mirarlo, como había compartido su dolor. – Pero tú, has tenido esos sentimientos antes, y eso es lo que te hizo diferente.

La voz de su amiga la trajo de nuevo al presente. – Ella también se dio cuenta. – Susurró tristemente. – Cuando nos sacó del mar, y todos los nuestros huían camino de sus bosques, yo la busque. Y ya de por si era extraño, nunca uno de los míos ha necesitado del contacto de los otros, como os conté, es en muy contadas ocasiones cuando tenemos contacto, y por un instante muy breve. – Ladeo la cabeza con una vaga sonrisa. – Eso también es diferente en nosotros. Los humanos buscáis el contacto de otros de vuestra especie casi continuamente, era algo que me resultaba fascinante.

-Bueno, siempre hay excepciones. Como Snape por ejemplo. –Sonrió Hermione.

-Si supongo que sí. – Suspiró. –Pero el caso es que necesite buscarla, mirarla a los ojos. Y lo hice, las dos nos miramos, en aquella playa, durante unos segundos interminables. Sus ojos eran diferentes a los que hasta ese momento me había devuelto mi reflejo, a cómo eran los ojos de un unicornio. Lo vi a él, al humano que le había robado el corazón, que era el dueño de su alma, la inmensa pena de haberle perdido, tumbado inerte sobre la arena, a unos pasos de nosotras. Fue como si mi magia, mi alma, todo mi ser entrase en comunión con mi hermana.

-Y ella te traspaso parte de esa humanidad.

-No solo intercambiamos nuestra magia, sino también esos sentimientos humanos, eso fue lo que me cambio, y creo que ella lo hizo por algún motivo. Aun puedo oír su dulce voz en mi mente. "_Mi hermana, tu eres diferente. Tú puedes cambiarlo. _"– Miró a su amiga humana, su labio inferior temblaba levemente, parecía a punto de llorar. – Pero yo no soy diferente, no sé lo que debo cambiar, yo…no lo sé.

-Snape. – Sonrió su amiga. – Tú sientes algo por él. – Los ojos azules de la unicornio brillaron levemente. – La forma en que lo defiendes, como os miráis en el comedor, como te quedas callada cuando hablamos de él, cuando hablamos de si había alguien que te gustaba, la forma en que te quedaste velándole toda la noche. – Su voz era entusiasta. – Dios, como no darse cuenta, solo mi tontito de Ron no lo haría. Incluso en él se ha notado el cambio desde que llegaste. El día en que Black te regalo esas rosas. Fue el Record en puntos quitados por Snape a las casas, incluso le quitó más de 60 puntos a Slytherin.

-¿Qué…quieres decir?

Hermione se giró y la miró con sus intensos ojos melados, mientras la tomaba con fuerza de la mano. – Quiero decir, que él siente algo también por ti. Aunque el Murciélago amargado intente disimularlo muy bien.

-No le llames así. – Se quejó la otra.

-Lo ves. – Rió. – Ya lo estas defendiendo de nuevo.

-¿Y qué puedo hacer? –Preguntó en un susurro.

-Creo que deberías afrontar lo que sientes, dejar de negártelo. Los dos deberíais afrontarlo. – Aspiró profundamente. – Se que no es fácil, yo misma tuve que luchar mucho con migo misma cuando me di cuenta de que Ron me gustaba. ¡Imagínate! Yo Sabelotodo Granger enamorada del cabeza hueca de Ron. Y para colmo el salía con Lavender. – Su voz casi sonó con un chillido agudo, Selena la miró extrañada. – No puedes imaginar lo mal que se pasa cuando ves a la persona que amas besuqueándose con otra. Pero al final los dos demostramos lo que sentíamos. Y míranos, con planes de boda para el año que viene.

-¿Boda? Preguntó extrañada.

Hermione suspiró. – Si, es la ceremonia de casarse. Dos personas suelen casarse cuando se aman y desean pasar el resto de su vida juntos, tener hijos, esas cosas. – Se quedó pensativa. – Aunque también se puede simplemente vivir juntos, pero casarse es el método tradicional. Y los padres de Ron son MUYYYY tradicionales. – Concluyo con un tono frustrado en la voz.

Selena suspiró. –Tener a alguien a tu lado toda tu vida. Me pregunto cómo seria.

Hermione hecho la cabeza hacia atrás en la butaca y se estiró perezosamente. – Bueno, yo no creo en el "felices para siempre". En una pareja siempre hay problemas, si no míranos, siempre discutiendo. – Selena sonrió. –Pero sí que creo que tener a alguien que te de calor por las noches es algo bueno, desde luego mucho mejor que hundirte en tu soledad en una oscura mazmorra, o en lo profundo de un bosque, por muy mágico que sea.

-Pero el amor te hace sufrir. Yo no quiero sufrir. No quiero pasar lo mismo que ella. – Sacudió la cabeza con desespero, sus larguísimos cabellos blancos se desparramaron sobre sus hombros.

-Ummm. – Rumió la castaña, apoyaba su mejilla sobre su mano, pensativa. – Tal vez a eso se refería cuando dijo que tú podías cambiarlo.

Se echó la negra capa sobre los hombros y salió de su despacho con un portazo. En qué diablos estaba pensando esa tarde. ¿Él? ¿Emborrachándose con el retrasado mental de Black? Desde luego, eso tenía que ser algún tipo de secuela mental, por la cantidad de crucios recibidos en el pasado. Porque si no la cosa no tenía sentido.

El café solo y una ducha fría le habían ayudado notablemente a terminar de despejar su cabeza. ¡Merlin! Bebiendo con Black, esa porquería de whisky muggle. Y hablando mujeres, hablando de ella. Como si fuera su maldito amigo. –"Mierda, Severus, tú necesitas un psicólogo." - Un gruñido salió de su garganta al recordar la cara de perplejidad de Hagrid cuando los dos entraron por la puerta, simplemente no tenia precio. – "Y el maldito desgraciado lo estaba tratando como a un compañero de juergas, A ÉL. " – Sacudió de nuevo la cabeza y dio otro gruñido.

Algo le consoló en ese momento de sentirse como un completo imbécil, y es que el chucho asqueroso parecía estarlo pasando tan mal como él. Bueno, quizás incluso peor, él al menos tenía asumido que no había nada que hacer, su vida eran las clases, su mazmorra y los castigos…Suspiró con un gesto de aburrimiento…que no tendría suerte esa noche y pillaría algún mocoso en su camino para hacérselo pasar realmente mal, y aliviar su frustración y su mala leche....Una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro y siguió avanzando por el oscuro pasillo. Si, él lo pasaba mal, aunque no quisiera reconocerlo. Pero Black…siempre tan suficiente, el gran juerguista, el que nunca respetaba las reglas…el héroe del quiddith, el que siempre se llevaba a todas las chicas, y por primera vez en su vida una se las hacía pasar realmente mal.

Recordó la mueca de su cara, cuando le contó lo que ella le había hecho la tarde antes. -"¡El chucho corriendo en paños menores por toda la llanura!"- Sus carcajadas resonaron por todas la mazmorras, tuvo que apoyarse en la pared para no caerse del ataque de risa, esa tarde el alcohol le afectaba lo suficiente para no haber sido totalmente consciente de lo ridículo de la situación, pero en ese momento ya estaba lo bastante sereno para reírse a gusto. Y hacia décadas que no se reía así. Se llevó una mano a los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas que le brotaban, y trató de moderar sus carcajadas. Si alguien lo veía así, de seguro afirmarían que había perdido la chaveta.

Una caja de Whisky de fuego del mejor, eso le regalaría a la chica, solo para darle las gracias, por lo mucho que se estaba riendo a costa de Canuto y todo gracias a ella. Y de paso podría cobrarse un poco el mal rato de las rosas. – "Solo por diversión, el muy carbón se las mando solo para cabrearme." – Pensó con gesto sombrío. – ¡Bastardo! – Rumió entre dientes.

Aspiró profundamente, y se irguió de muevo en aquel pasillo tenuemente iluminado por antorchas, volvió a avanzar con ese paso suyo, enérgico y elegante, mientras su capa se deslizaba sobre el suelo. Subió a los pisos superiores, para comenzar su cacería de algunas parejas desprevenidas.

A penas media hora después una pareja de jóvenes Hufflepuff de sexto, se sobresaltaban en una escalera oscura, cuando la voz de su temido profesor de pociones hacia que rompieran su beso. - ¿Jugando a los médicos, jovencitos?

La pareja, un chico rubio, pecoso y una jovencita de cabellos cortos oscuros que trataba de acomodar su falda, lo miraron con terror, y a él le encantaba que lo mirasen así. - ¿P…Profesor…?

-Ummm…veamos…fuera después del toque de queda.-Comenzó con voz fría como el hielo. – Realizando actividades…poco adecuadas… ¿Cuántos puntos debería quitarles?

El chico vaciló, la muchacha solo apartó la vista avergonzada.

-Empecemos con 30 puntos. – La chica levantó la cabeza, aliviada. – A cada uno. – Ambos pusieron gesto de fastidio. – Y mañana a las 6 de la tarde, se presentaran ante el Señor Filch, estoy seguro que encontrará alguna actividad provechosa para ustedes. – EL gesto de fastidio se convirtió en asco. – En lugar de intercambiar saliva. Y ahora… ¡Largo de aquí!

La pareja salió corriendo en dirección a su sala común, mientras él continuaba su ronda con cara de satisfacción. La cacería del murciélago solo acababa de comenzar.

Suspiró cansadamente, y se volvió a mirar la tenue luz plateada que se filtraba por una alta vidriera. ¿La encontraría acaso esa noche de nuevo? ¿Volvería a verla en lo alto de la torre? Había tantas cosas que deseaba decirle, y se sentía tan torpe, tan estúpido. Sacudió la cabeza y continúo buscando niñatos a los que castigar.

Ella suspiró de nuevo, se volvió boca arriba en la cama, mirando fijamente al techo. Otra noche más de insomnio, las mismas pesadillas, y visiones de su pasado la perseguían una y otra vez, pero después de lo ocurrido la noche anterior dudaba de salir. Y si se encontraba de nuevo con ese tal Filch. Verdaderamente era un hombre desagradable, muy desagradable. Pero no era eso lo que más la inquietaba.

Era él, Severus Snape, temía encontrarlo de nuevo, siempre aparecía, era como una sombra guardiana que la vigilaba siempre. Incluso cuando no se habían encontrado en sus escapadas nocturnas, ella sabía que estaba cerca. Se sentía insegura de volver a enfrentar sus negros ojos, y más después de lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Temía que él fuera capaz de leer en sus ojos, las sensaciones que su pequeña "exploración" le provocaron. Trató de cerrar los ojos, pero volvió a verle, tumbado en aquella cama, su rostro cubierto de sudor frío. La sensación del tacto de su piel en sus dedos al retirarle la ropa, le provocaba una asfixiante sensación de calor. Se incorporó de golpe, y se quedó un momento sentada, abrazada a sus rodillas, mirando la nada.

-Si vas a salir otra vez. - Murmuró un voz conocida, somnolienta desde la cama de al lado. - No dejes que Filch te descubra.

Ella miró hacia la cama de Hermione, la joven se removió perezosamente, mientras abrazaba la almohada. - Yo no…

-No pienses más y vete. Aclara lo que sientes. - Bostezó de nuevo. - No me preocupare si no vuelves.

Parpadeó varias veces. ¿Qué estaba insinuando? Si no volvía al dormitorio, donde se quedaría. Ladeó la cabeza, los humanos y sus dobles sentidos, era una de las cosas que menos entendía de ellos.

Apoyó los pies desnudos en el frío suelo, le gustaba esa sensación, ese escalofrió que recorría su cuerpo, ese sentirse viva. Tomó su capa negra, y deslizándola sobre su fino pijama de raso azul cielo, salió de la habitación, en silencio. No sin antes darle un último vistazo a su amiga que había vuelto a pillar el sueño, y emitía pequeños ronquidos. Cerró la puerta con cuidado y se deslizó escaleras abajo hasta la sala común, apenas iluminada por los rescoldos de la chimenea.

Un leve gemido la hizo volverse hacia el sofá. Y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Potter dormía plácidamente tumbado, su despeinada cabeza apoyada en un cojín, y una pierna colgando fuera del sofá, sobre él con la cara enterrada en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro descansaba su novia. Los observó un momento con curiosidad y ternura, de las parejas que había conocido en el mundo de los humanos, ellos eran sin duda los que menos se preocupaban por ocultar ese sentimiento tan poderosos que se demostraban. La manta apenas los cubría, Harry llevaba la camisa de su pijama parcialmente abierto, mostrando su juvenil pecho, la mano de la muchacha reposaba sobre su piel desnuda. Mientras que la de él se perdía bajo la blusa de la muchacha. Sus rostros mostraban una gran paz, se veían simplemente hermosos.

Esbozó una amarga sonrisa, como podría sentirse simplemente así, sintiendo el contacto de su piel sobre la suya, acaso su alma podría tener algún día un poco de esa paz que el rostro de los dos adolescentes mostraba. La pelirroja se removió perezosamente, emitiendo un leve gemido, mientras rozaba su nariz con el cuello de su novio, y continuó durmiendo plácidamente.

Se deslizó sigilosamente hasta la entrada y salió al pasillo. La puerta se cerró a su espalda, la Señora Gorda la observaba con el ceño fruncido y las manos en las caderas.

-¿Otra aventura nocturna, señorita? – Bufó la mujer.

Ella sonrió. – Prometo no meterme en líos esta vez.

El retrato suspiró frustrado. – Es imposible retenerla, verdad querida.

-La cuerda que me retenga no ha sido trenzada, ni la jaula forjada. – Susurró enigmáticamente.

-Se lo que es usted. Aunque fuera ciega lo sabría, cosas de estar muerta. Pero tenga cuidado. – Le guiñó un ojo. – Puede haber otras formas de atraparla.

Apenas esbozó una tenue sonrisa, y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la torre. Mientras la Señora le apremiaba a no llegar demasiado tarde esa noche.

-No vas a soltarme ¿Verdad? – Suplicó de nuevo el animago atado de pies y manos a la cama.

Hagrid exhaló el humo de su pipa, y dejó la revista muggle que ojeaba en su regazo, mientras lo observaba divertido desde su cama. – No crees que ya te has metido en bastantes problemas con ella, Black. – Le reprochó. – Si no ha vuelto tampoco esta noche, es que no quiere verte.

-Yo…solo quiero pedirle perdón…- Articuló con dificultad.

El semigigante rascó la cabeza de su perro. – ¿Pero tú has visto el pedo que llevas? Snape tiene razón, duerme, despéjate y con la cabeza fría ya verás lo que haces.

Black levantó apenas la cabeza sobre la almohada. – Sí, estaba borracho, pero se me ha pasado. Snape también ha bebido y yo no he visto que nadie le ate a su cama. – Sonrió con malicia. – A mi no me disgusta que me aten a la cama, pero depende de quién y cómo. No tu, tío feo.

Hagrid solo bostezo. – Pues si ella te ata a la cama, no creo que sea para nada bueno.

-Hagrid, desatameeeee. – Gimió de nuevo.

-No.

-Desatameeeee, vaaaaa.

-No

-Pues no te dejare dormir, mal amigo. – Parpadeo varias veces, no escucho respuesta. Al momento los ronquidos del semigigante hicieron retumbar la habitación. - ¡Mierda! Ahora a ver como se despierta. – Bufó con frustración.

Siguió forcejeando durante un buen rato, las muñecas le ardían. Tomó aire y negó con la cabeza, cualquiera pudiera verlo así, atado al sofá cama en la habitación de Hagrid, pensaría que eran una pareja de pervertidos.

Suspiró. Todos parecían tomarlo como un crio, es que acaso no era un hombre adulto para tomar sus decisiones y arreglar sus propias cagadas. Lo del beso había sido una tremenda cagada, pero en ese momento simplemente le salió. No pretendía nada raro, solo pedirle disculpas por ser un gilipollas y un prepotente.

En ese momento sintió que las ligaduras desaparecían. Con gesto incrédulo se incorporó de la cama y se frotó las enrojecidas muñecas. Observó con malicia a su ruidoso compañero de habitación, seguía roncando a pierna suelta, solo Fang alzó la cabeza al notar que se movía, y lo miró con interés. El se llevó un dedo a los labios pidiéndole silencio.

Lentamente se deslizo hasta la cama del semigigante, necesitaba el condenado mapa. ¿Pero donde andaría? Escruto la desordenada mesilla de noche, y la luz se hizo en su cabeza. La chaqueta. Se abalanzó sobre la silla donde Hagrid había dejado caer su ropa y registró los bolsillos de sus diferentes prendas. Una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujó en su rostro al palpar el viejo pergamino, de un tirón lo sacó del bolsillo del pantalón. Tomó su chaqueta granate, su varita y de puntillas salió de la habitación y de la casa.

Mientras avanzaba hacia el castillo amparado por la noche, su varita apuntó al mapa. - Como en los viejos tiempos. - Suspiró. - Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas.- Observó con interés como las imágenes se extendían sobre el mapa, sonrió entre dientes. - Aja, con que ahí estas escondida, pequeña.


	30. Chapter 30

30. Esa Cosa Extraña Llamada Amor.

De nuevo estaba en aquella torre, sintiendo el viento de la noche en su cara, en sus cabellos. Las estrellas iluminaban el cielo nocturno, algunas lechuzas volaban en busca de pequeñas presas, una de ellas se posó a su lado ululando y girando los ojos cómicamente. Ella acarició las blancas plumas de la cabeza, con una sonrisa, el animal emitió una especie de ronroneo. La joven suspiró, y dejando de acariciar al animal, apoyó su peso sobre el muro de piedra, y dejó caer su cabeza cansadamente sobre sus brazos cruzados. – Hasta el ser más insignificante parece buscar eso llamado amor. – Suspiró, mirando de nuevo a la lechuza que ululaba y rodaba la cabeza observándola.

Otro animal de plumaje más oscuro se poso en una almena más lejana, y emitió un suave sonido, su acompañante le contestó y las dos emprendieron el vuelo, jugando en el aire. Ella sonrió vagamente. – Si, supongo que sí.- Continuó contemplando el lago, las estrellas se reflejaban sobre las tranquilas ondas de su superficie, brillando como diamantes centelleantes.

Cerró los ojos y se dejó envolver por el aire de la noche, por el silencio y la quietud que se respiraba.

Tan absorta que no había notado la presencia oscura y alta que la observaba desde las sombras.

Ascendió sigilosamente los últimos peldaños que conducían a lo alto de la Torre de Astronomía. Las escaleras estaban completamente impregnadas de su aroma, a flores, a bosque después de la lluvia, era inconfundible y embriagador.

Una sensación extraña se apoderó de él, miedo, acaso el temido Severus Snape, el héroe de guerra, el espía que había burlado a Voldemort, el despiadado mortifago, tenía miedo. Miedo de lo que esa joven le hacía sentir, miedo a amar de nuevo, a romper esa promesa de tantos años. La voz de Lily volvió a resonar en su mente, tan clara. – "Vive de nuevo." – Sacudió su cabeza, era algo imposible, prohibido, ella, ese ser tan puro, que emanaba luz por cada poro de su ser, la encarnación misma de la magia más pura. Y él un miserable que se había dejado arrastrar al lado más oscuro de la magia, que había derramado sangre inocente, engañado, torturado. Debía dar la vuelta, si seguía manteniendo algo de cordura, volver a su despacho y lanzarse un Cruciatus a sí mismo por imbécil, pero sus pies seguían empujándolo a subir. Como podía él soñar siquiera con poder rozar esa pureza, un maldito como él, que lo mejor que merecía era la muerte, y aun así ella le había otorgado la vida. ¿Por qué?

La pregunta resonaba en su mente cuando cuidadosamente empujó la puerta que daba a la cima de la torre. Se deslizó en las sombras en silencio, ella estaba inclinada sobre las almenas, de nuevo cubierta con su propia capa, sus blancos pies descalzos sobre la fría piedra, la cabeza apoyada en una mano, mientras con la otra acariciaba una lechuza, y envidió profundamente al animalillo. Podía pasarse así toda la noche, simplemente mirándola, observando embobado el resplandor de sus cabellos desparramándose sobre su espalda. Su mente trató de imaginar cómo sería acariciar esos largos cabellos, desenredarlos delicadamente con sus dedos, una simple quimera.

Sin atreverse casi ni a respirar, se pego más contra la pared, refugiado en las sombras y se cruzó la capa sobre el pecho, como lo haría un oscuro murciélago con sus alas, simplemente a observarla.

Suspiró de nuevo, miró el cielo y cerró los ojos. Sabía que estaba detrás, en silencio observándola, no hacia ningún ruido, pero no hacía falta, lo sentía, sus sentidos seguían siendo más agudos que los de un humano normal, y su olor era inconfundible, ese aroma que la envolvía y la hacía soñar con lo que sería sentirse arropada por sus brazos. Tomó aire de nuevo, ladeó la cabeza pensativa. Sería posible que él sintiera lo mismo que ella, los dos había sentido esa pena, ese vacío, esa tristeza, que habían compartido en un pequeño instante, podrían acaso compartir otros sentimientos.

Se giró lentamente, sus ojos azules escrutaron las sombras, su figura oscura e imponente se recortaba contra el muro, la miraba con esos ojos negros brillando como carbones, su cabeza levemente inclinada hacia adelante, su negro cabello caía sobre su rostro enmarcándolo como dos cortinas. Los dos contuvieron la respiración, ninguno era capaz de romper el silencio, solo se miraban.

-Creo que sus amigos le están influenciando demasiado, con su falta de apego a las reglas. – Susurró con su voz fría y profunda. – ¿Merodeando de nuevo, fuera de su torre?

La muchacha tragó saliva, verdaderamente se veía tan amenazador.

-O tal vez debería quitarle puntos a sus "amigas", para que velen mejor por usted. – Continuó, sin apartar sus gélidos ojos de los de ella.

Ella no pudo evitar desviar la mirada, de esos pozos oscuros. -Yo…- Comenzó tímidamente. - Ellos no saben que salgo. No deseo causar más problemas. -La joven hizo ademán de marcharse, cuando él avanzó un paso, y su mano se cerró sobre su brazo.

- Yo, no quería ser…- Murmuró. - …Tan brusco.

La muchacha miró la pálida y fuerte mano que se aferraba a ella, un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal. Alzó de nuevo la vista, y sus ojos se encontraron. En ese instante su rostro había vuelto a ser el del joven del bosque. La soltó y ella retrocedió de nuevo hacia las almenas, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Siempre viene aquí. - Su tono de voz se había tornado más suave.

Ella se volvió hacia el bosque, no se sentía capaz de sostener su mirada, esos ojos negros que le decían tantas cosas. - Mi bosque. Aquí me siento más cerca de él.

Oyó que él avanzaba otro paso hacia ella. - ¿Sigue añorándolo? ¿Tanto desea volver? - Había una nota de amargura en su voz.

Selena solo inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante. No, no deseaba volver, en el fondo quería más que nada quedarse, estar cerca de aquellos que le habían enseñado el cariño, la amistad, el amor…cerca de él. Volvió la vista hacia él, que seguía inmóvil a unos pasos. - ¿Por qué no me llama Selena? - Preguntó tímidamente. - Usted me dio ese nombre, y es el único que no lo usa.

El mago se quedó parado, no esperaba esa pregunta, vaciló un instante. - ¿Por qué no me llama Severus?- Sus facciones se endurecieron de nuevo. - Usted también me dio "algo" hace muchos años…

Ella se volvió y lo enfrentó, sus brazos caían a los costados, y apretaba los puños con fuerza. - Aquella noche en el bosque…- Susurró suavemente.

El solo asintió, en su oscura mirada había rabia, dolor, anhelo, reproche, y algo que no podía reconocer, quizás lo que más la turbaba. - ¿Por qué? - Articulo en un suspiro.

La unicornio solo apartó la mirada.

-Aquel día, solo quería morir, nada valía ya la pena para mí. Yo solo me ocupe de destruir todo lo que me importaba en mi vida…Lily. - El nombre salió de sus labios como un quejido. - Yo ya era una escoria, ya estaba podrido, sucio, corrompido por el Señor Tenebroso. Todo por intentar llenar ese vacío que ella dejó, sustituir ese amor por odio y rencor. - Su tono se fue elevando poco a poco, ella no se atrevía a mirarle, se sentía culpable por ese dolor. - Y sin embargo, tú me tocaste con tu gracia. - Abrió los ojos y lo miró, su rostro lleno de amargura. - ¿Por qué? ¿Qué me hizo digno de este don? De vivir….cuando ella está muerta por mi culpa. - Ahora lo sabía, tenía que haberlo sabido, la causante de aquel dolor era esa mujer, la madre de Harry, Lily. La había amado hasta la desesperación, y aun la amaba, en ese momento se sentía morir, era como si una garra invisible le estrujase el corazón. - Tantos han caído, y yo…debía haber muerto. Me lo merecía más que ellos, por todos los crímenes que cometí. - Se miró las manos con asco. - Mis manos, están manchadas…de sangre…de sangre inocente.

La joven retrocedió y apoyó su espalda contra el muro. ¿La odiaba? Sus ojos negros la fulminaban, sentía como los suyos le quemaban, le picaban, junto a la angustia, una sensación nueva, pero terrible. - Yo nunca quise…- Su voz temblaba. - Solo…quise…

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Fue como pulsar una clavija que le hizo volver en sí. ¿Cómo era capaz de decirle todo aquello? Apretó los puños y se mordió el labio inferior. Estaba siendo un completo imbécil. Tirando por tierra todo lo que podía tener con ella, lo que deseaba con todas sus fuerzas, le estaba haciendo daño. Apartó los ojos de ella, se sentía como una basura.

-Sentí el dolor…- Gimió, su cabeza inclinada hacia adelante, los cabellos blancos ocultaban parcialmente su rostro. -…Era tan parecido al mío…solo sentí…que debía….- Se volvió bruscamente y se apoyó en la repisa de piedra. Sintió la humedad inundar sus ojos, mojar sus mejillas. - Sentí tu alma…era hermosa…solo quise…tocarla, paliar ese dolor.

Unos fuertes brazos la rodearon desde atrás, suspiró al sentir su espalda recostada contra su pecho, su respiración profunda en su cuello. Sintió ese calor recorriendo su cuerpo, ese estremecimiento en cada poro. - Soy un torpe. - Susurró en su oído, su nariz enterrada en sus cabellos, aspirando ese aroma que lo enloquecía. - Un entupido y un torpe.

Ella tembló levemente. - Por siglos he sentido esa angustia, ese miedo, ese vacío. Deseaba morir, ahogar mis pesadillas en el tranquilo sueño de la muerte. - Tomó aire con dificultad, se ahogaba, su contacto la asfixiaba, pero deseaba seguir sintiéndolo, como una polilla no puede evitar a la llama. - Lo sentí en ti, esa misma angustia, pude sentir tu alma llorar. Me estremecí, una criatura mortal, con mi mismo dolor. Y quise aliviarlo, llevármelo, solo sabía que debía hacerlo, que lo necesitaba. - Sus brazos seguían aferrados a ella, sentía su rostro acariciar su cuello, el cosquilleo de su nariz junto a su oído, enviando oleadas de calor a su cuerpo.

Sintió que él se tensaba. – No deseo su compasión, ni ahora ni entonces. – Espetó en su nuca, pero seguía sintiéndose incapaz de soltarla, su contacto era como una droga de la que no podía prescindir.

Ella suspiró, inconscientemente recargó aun más su peso en su pecho, echó la cabeza hacia atrás buscando el contacto con su mejilla. –Nunca fue compasión ni pena. – Susurró, cerrando los ojos, sentía su aliento entrecortado. – Yo nunca había sentido algo así. Nunca como ahora. – Su corazón martilleaba en su pecho, sentía el pulso de él al mismo ritmo. –Es algo que temo, que temo tanto como a mis pesadillas. Yo no deseaba que murieras…todos estos años, sentía que seguías vivo, y yo…

La mente de Severus trataba ordenar sus ideas, fue como un fogonazo, salio de sus labios sin apenas darse cuenta. - …Un motivo para seguir viviendo…- Ella apenas asintió. – Tus ojos azules, creí que era un sueño, la forma en que me miraste. – Soltó aire. – Ella nunca me miró así.

-La amaste. Aun la amas. – Susurró la muchacha, en su voz había una nota de tristeza.

El se mordió el labio inferior, vaciló un instante. – La ame, con toda la fuerza del primer amor. Pero ella nunca me amo…fui un estúpido, cometí demasiados errores y ella murió por ellos. Tenía una gran deuda… - Sus manos comenzaron a acariciarla casi inconscientemente, ella tembló por su contacto. – Y todos estos años… ¿Fue amor? ¿O una obsesión? …y sin embargo en los momentos más desesperados, seguía viendo esos ojos azules, esos ojos que me transmitían tanta… paz

Las manos de ella buscaron las suyas, con un suspiró se posaron sobre ellas sintiendo la calidez de su piel, la piel que ella deseaba rozar, explorar, como la noche anterior.

Bruscamente, la soltó y se alejó de ella dos pasos, pero no podía dejar de mirarla. Ella se volvió y le miró, sus ojos azules estaban inundados en lágrimas, lagrimas humanas ¿Acaso se había vuelto tan humana que era capaz de llorar? Severus, se echo atrás el cabello con un gesto de frustración. - ¡Mierda! – Bufó, sus ojos negros se clavaron en los suyos, brillando de anhelo. – Yo no puedo, no puedo sentir esto. Yo no…

-Aun la amas. – Repitió la muchacha, su voz ahogada

Snape sacudió la cabeza con rabia. – No te das cuenta… Se fue, pague mi deuda y se fue, dándome otra oportunidad, que no merecía. Soy libre ahora.- Espetó. – En ese momento, en la oscuridad, solo quedaron esos ojos azules. Y luego apareciste, tan hermosa, tan pura, solo un sueño inalcanzable. No soy digno, soy un maldito. – Bufó lleno de frustración. - No puedo tocarte. No puedo besarte. Y oh, Merlín. ¡Como quiero!

Ella alzó la vista y lo miró perpleja. ¿Acababa de oír lo que creía? Él seguía parado, con los hombros hundidos, su gesto suplicante. Avanzó un paso de nuevo hacia ella.

-No puedes imaginar. Como deseo sentir tu piel bajo mis manos. – Murmuró febrilmente, ella lo miraba hipnotizada por sus profundos ojos negros. – Sentir tu sabor, escucharte gritar mi nombre…pero no puedo…no puedes olvidar lo que eres, no quiero que sufras más, yo no merezco la pena.

Selena avanzó un paso hacia él, toda ella temblaba ante lo que él le estaba diciendo, la amaba, a ella. – ¿Y si yo quisiera olvidar? – Su voz sonó firme, él la miró perplejo. - ¿Y si quisiera dejar atrás una eternidad de soledad y miseria? ¿Y si quisiera olvidar las pesadillas?, eso es lo único que quiero, ahogar esos recuerdos. Alejar aquello que solo quiere ser recordado. – Se paró frente a él, sus ojos se encontraron, diciéndose tantas cosas. – Hazme olvidar Severus.

Snape cerró la distancia entre ellos, las palabras sobraban, solo su mirada suplicante, sus labios entreabiertos en un ruego, su respiración entrecortada. Solo ella existía, Selena Einhorn, su mañana. Sus manos se aferraron a sus hombros, bajó lentamente el rostro hacia el de ella, sus ojos fijos en los de él, y entonces todo se paró a su alrededor, solo con un beso.

Fue suave, tímido, como si temiera que fuera a desvanecerse en cualquier momento, sus finos labios sobre los de ella, jugosos y suaves. Ella se estremeció con su tacto, al principio sus ojos permanecieron abiertos, clavados en él, pero lentamente se abandonó a las sensaciones abrasadoras, cerrándolos, solo sintiendo, disfrutando de su sabor en sus labios, con el corazón a punto de salirse de su pecho.

Se separaron tomando aire, volvieron a mirarse. –Eso fue…- Podía ver el negro de sus ojos fundirse con un interminable mar de emociones.

-Un beso. Interrumpió él acariciando sus cabellos.

Ella suspiró.- Ahora lo sé. – Susurró la chica, apoyando la mejilla en su hombro. Eso era lo que sentían sus amigos, cuando estaban juntos, esa felicidad, que la hacía sentirse llena, plenamente viva, algo como nunca pensó que sentiría. – Lo que sentí cuando vi al chico del bosque. – Snape beso su pelo suavemente. – Lo que desee de él. Porque envidiaba a los humanos. Lo que me dio Amalthea en esa playa, lo que ella misma sintió siendo humana.

Se apartó y lo miró con dulzura, el rostro de Snape se había relajado, casi rejuvenecido una década, se inclinó y apoyó su frente en la de ella. – Esto debe ser pecado, una blasfemia…lo que haces en mi. Yo estaba muerto…- Sus dedos rozaron su delicado rostro, delineándolo con suavidad, haciéndola suspirar de nuevo.

-Los dos hemos estado muertos. – Sus blancas manos buscaron a su vez el rostro de él, sus dedos recorrieron su mandíbula, cada línea, cada ángulo, sus labios que deseaba sentir de nuevo sobre los suyos, él depositó pequeños besos en esos dedos, haciéndola gemir débilmente, mientras una de sus manos la aferraba por la espalda, pegando su cuerpo al suyo.

La volvió a mirar, estaba ruborizada, tan hermosa, sus labios como una fruta jugosa, dispuesta para él. Era un hombre estoico, con un gran autocontrol pero le superaba. No pudo evitarlo, la besó de nuevo.

Ella sintió la presión de sus labios de nuevo sobre los suyos como una suave caricia, el hormigueo en el estomago se hizo más fuerte era como tener cientos de mariposas volando en su interior. No sabía lo que hacía ni lo que sentía, solo actuaba por instinto y sabia que necesitaba más, mucho más de él. Titubeante rodeo con sus manos su cuello al tiempo que él la tomaba por la nuca para profundizar más el beso, y la apretó más aun contra su cuerpo.

Delicadamente Severus comenzó a mordisquear su labio inferior en un ruego por adentrarse en su boca, ella emitió un gemido entrecortado, y él invadió la cavidad con su lengua recorriéndola, saboreándola, dejándose llevar por ese ardor la lengua de ella se unió a su juego encontrándose con la de él.

Sin aire tuvieron que separarse un instante, el apoyo su frente en la de ella que suspiró y se abrazó a él con fuerza. - Esto es una locura. - Murmuró Snape para sí. La miró a los ojos, estaban vidriosos, brillaban como nunca había visto, un rubor encantador teñía sus pálidas mejillas. - Tu…yo. - No pudo decir nada más volvió a asaltar su boca con desespero, la llevó inconscientemente contra el muro de piedra, apretándose más contra ella, sintiendo el contacto de su cálido cuerpo, sus bocas pugnaban una contra la otra, sus lenguas jugaban en un juego de intensidades. Pero necesitaba más, la amaba, de una forma avasalladora como nunca había amado a nadie, ni aun a Lily, ella ahora era suya, su alma estaba unida a la suya, podía sentir como su magia, vibraba con la de ella, con cada empuje de su cuerpo, con cada choque de sus bocas, en una sensación nueva y extasiante.

Dejó su boca y comenzó a besar su rostro, mandíbula, bajando hasta su delicado cuello, lo besaba y succionaba en profundidad. Ella gimió. - Severus…- Su nombre en sus labios, aun encendiendo más su deseo.

-Di lo que quieres amor…- Susurró en su oído al tiempo que lamia con dedicación el lóbulo de su oreja. Ella gimió de nuevo y la sintió estremecerse. –Pídeme que me arranque la vida y te la daré.

-Deseo…más…- Susurró entre respiraciones entrecortadas, casi no podía articular palabra, su mente estaba nublada por las sensaciones. ¿Era esto lo que le habían explicado? ¿Deseaba unirse a él, tal y como le habían contado? –Esto que me haces, lo que haces en mí, nunca imaginé algo así. Deseo sentirte…más aun. - El se apartó un momento, perplejo y se encontró con sus hermosos ojos azules que lo miraban anhelantes. -Quiero ser mujer, quiero ser mujer para ti, solo eso…una mujer.

La volvió a besar, sus brazos se aferraron a su cintura, mientras los de ella se enredaban a su pelo, era como si todos sus prejuicios, su lógica, sus miedos hubieran estallado en mil pedazos, que importaba lo que hubiera sido ella, ahora era humana, y sentía un deseo muy humano en su mirada, en sus besos, en la forma en que se aferraba a él. ¡Merlín! ¡Le estaba pidiendo que la hiciera suya! La idea hizo fluir un rio de fuego por sus venas. Ya estaba excitado, pero aquello era más de lo que su autocontrol podía aguantar, un torrente de excitación directo a su entrepierna. Una mujer, eso era, sin importar lo que hubiera sido antes. Una bella mujer, deseosa de despertar a la sensualidad, la mujer que le amaba. Sus manos comenzaron a desplazarse de su cintura, acariciando su cuerpo por encima del fino pijama de raso azul, ya no era capaz de hilar dos pensamientos seguidos, solo deseaba tocarla, sentirla. Un gemido de ella se perdió en su boca cuando una mano apretó suavemente un pecho a través del fino tejido, él suspiró, como pensaba, firme, lleno, desnudo bajo la tela. El sentía como las caricias de ella iban perdiendo su timidez inicial, tornándose más intensas, más audaces, bruscamente tomó su muslo para alzarlo y aferrarlo a su cadera, aumentando más si cabía el contacto entre ellos. Con un jadeo rompió el beso, buscando aire.


	31. Chapter 31

Hola a todos/as.

Primero que todo desearos una Muy Feliz Navidad.

Después avisaros, el siguiente cap. es Lemon, y los q seguís Perdidos, ya sabéis como las gasto.

En fin otro pequeño regalo de Navidad para todos.

Un besoooo

31. Ser Tuya.

Se separó un momento y sacudió la cabeza un instante tratando de recuperar algo de lucidez. Por Merlín, estaban en la torre de astronomía, como un par de estudiantes furtivos. No lo haría allí contra un muro, no, debía ser algo lento y que pudieran saborear en toda su intensidad, le daría algo con que soñar, con que ahogar sus pesadillas.

Besó su frente de nuevo. - Aquí no, alguien podría venir. - Susurró. - Mi despacho. - Ella pareció comprender y asintió con una sonrisa. Se cubrieron con sus capas y acercándola a su cuerpo bajaron hasta las mazmorras, regalándose besos furtivos en cada vuelta de los pasillos, ante la mirada sorprendida y curiosa de más de un retrato, que no atinaban a reconocer a quienes se ocultaban bajo las capuchas.

Llegaron a las mazmorras y la puerta de la pared se abrió ante ellos, lentamente entraron en su despacho, él detrás a su espalda le retiró la túnica negra que portaba sobre el pijama azul. Se quitó la suya y las dejó despreocupadamente sobre la silla de su escritorio. La miró con detenimiento de pie ante él, con esa larguísima melena del color de la nieve desparramándose sobre sus hombros, el rubor de las mejillas que aun acrecentaba más su belleza, sus firmes pechos que se adivinaban bajo la fina tela de la blusa. - Eres tan hermosa. - Susurró acercándose a ella y tomándola del mentón. Ella buscó sus labios y se fusionaron en un nuevo beso, la enlazó por la cintura y la pegó completamente a él, ella dio un gemido de sorpresa al notar la erección presionar contra su vientre, se apartó de ella como un resorte. - ¿Tienes miedo?

Ella negó con la cabeza. - Solo curiosidad. Las chicas me hablaron del sexo. - Snape arqueó una ceja inquisitivo. - Pero no me dijeron como era en el hombre. -Concluyó con timidez. Omitió su exploración en la enfermería, pero sus mejillas se tiñeron más al recordarlo.

-Veo que las Gryffindor la han instruido en multitud de materias. - Dijo mirándola con una sonrisa.

-Pese a lo que me dijeron no pensé que fuera así. - Susurró ruborizándose más aun. -Pero usted es el profesor…

El tomó su mano y beso su palma profundamente, haciéndola estremecerse levemente, lo sentía todo tan intensamente. - No, no le han enseñado todo. - Susurró mirándola con sus ojos negros brillando de deseo. - No voy a tener sexo contigo. Voy a hacerte el amor. - Su voz sonaba suave y sedosa como las caricias de sus labios. - Voy a hacerte el amor hasta desfallecer, voy a averiguar lo que te gusta, todo lo que te pueda hacer gritar de placer, hasta que te derritas en mis brazos, hasta que no puedas pensar en nada más.

Ella tragó saliva y retrocedió un paso ante lo que parecía una amenaza velada, pero estaba hipnotizada por sus ojos negros, lo deseaba tanto. Volvió a besarla al tiempo que sus manos se deslizaban por sus brazos, y llegaban al borde de la blusa, con delicadeza se deslizaron bajo esta y comenzó a acariciar su espalda con devoción, sintiendo como ella temblaba. Lentamente la fue empujando hasta la puerta del fondo del despacho. Rompió el beso y sin dejar de mirarla abrió la puerta que daba a una habitación amplia, con chimenea, dos mesitas flanqueando una gran cama de madera tallada, junto a una pared otro pequeño escritorio con una silla, un enorme armario de seis puertas, el suelo estaba cubierto de alfombras oscuras, y la colcha era verde oscuro.

Ella tomó aire y entró en la estancia observando todo con curiosidad, el cerró tras ella y con un pase de varita en la chimenea apareció un cálido fuego. Ella se volvió y lo miró con timidez. - ¿Estás segura de esto? - Ella asintió lentamente sus ojos se estrecharon brillantes y siguió retrocediendo hacia la cama. El avanzó de golpe hacia ella y la atrajo hacia sí, sus cuerpos chocaron, se quedaron parados mirándose, deleitándose el uno en el otro. Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro con el dorso de la mano lentamente, bajando por el cuello, deleitándose en cada leve reacción de ella.

El beso fue profundo y lento, ahora fue ella la que entró en la boca de él explorando, saboreando. Las manos de él volvieron a buscar su espalda, suave y tersa, la rozaba con las yemas de los dedos, con movimientos delicados, bajó lentamente hasta encontrase con el elástico del pantalón y presionado apenas, las deslizó dentro de este, acariciando sus firmes nalgas y apretando su pelvis contra la de él donde la erección pulsaba contra su pantalón dolorosamente. Ella estaba completamente embriagada por las sensaciones de su cuerpo, las reacciones ante su tacto, sus besos, que quemaban su piel y provocaban que el calor creciera más y más dentro de ella. El cosquilleó en su vientre, notaba como la humedad crecía entre sus piernas. Y como la ropa empezaba a molestar, sus dedos ansiaban volver a recorrer su piel desnuda, como ya había hecho en la enfermería.

Severus pareció sentir lo mismo y haciendo esfuerzos para no romper el beso comenzó a pelear con los botones de su levita, ella notó sus intenciones y le ayudó a despojarse de ella, dejándola caer por sus brazos hasta quedar tirada en el piso. Entonces fue el turno de ella, lentamente fue desabotonado su blusa de pijama de arriba bajo al tiempo que comenzaba a besar la piel que iba quedando descubierta, ella suspiró al sentir como su boca la recorría lentamente empezando por el cuello, la clavícula, la zona entre los pechos, el estomago el vientre, Su respiración se aceleró más aun. La blusa fue al suelo, y el comprobó satisfecho sus sospechas, no llevaba sujetador, sus blancos senos se mostraban a sus ojos deleitándolo con su visión, eran de un tamaño medio pero firmes y redondeados, coronados por sus pezones rosados erectos por la excitación del momento. Sus manos los abarcaron, masajeándolos con deleite, mientras besaba su cuello, ella respiró más profundamente y echo la cabeza hacia atrás jadeando.

Siguió empujándola hacia la cama, al tiempo que su boca volvía a bajar por su cuello, por su pecho, y sustituyendo con ella a una de sus manos. Atrapó el pezón con los labios, lamiéndolo mordisqueándolo, succionándolo con avidez. Ella gimió su nombre y sus dedos se enroscaron en sus negros cabellos. La mano libre de él se deslizó de nuevo por su espalda, para encontrarse con el elástico del pantalón, lentamente comenzó a jalar de él hacía bajo, deslizándolo por sus caderas, arrastrando con ellos la ropa interior, su otra mano soltó el pecho y se deslizó a sus caderas para facilitar la labor de desnudarla.

Terminó de arrinconarla contra la cama, mientras deslizaba el resto de sus prendas por sus muslos, la recostó sobre el lecho, sofocada de excitación, él se arrodillo a sus pies y acariciando sus muslos termino de quitarle las molestas prendas y las lanzó al otro lado de la habitación. Tomo aire y se puso de pie ante ella para admirarla, era una aparición, una hermosa ninfa de los bosques, su cuerpo perfecto de piel blanca nacarada, sus firmes pechos, su cintura fina, sus caderas redondeadas, las piernas largas y torneadas, los suaves rizos blancos que coronaban su pubis. - …Tan hermosa. - Susurró Severus con la voz ronca de deseo. Ella desvió la vista sonrojada y se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus codos, lo miraba disimuladamente mientras él se despojaba de la camisa blanca, y descubría su pecho cruzado de cicatrices. Ella gimió al verlo de nuevo, no podía evitarlo, le dolía tanto pensar en lo que debía haber sufrido. Él la miró con gesto preocupado. - No resulta agradable, lo sé.

Ella le tendió la mano para que se acercase. -No, no es desagradable. - Susurró. - Has tenido que sufrir mucho, tanto dolor. Si yo pudiera… - El se situó de pie entre sus piernas, ella se abrazó a su cintura, él acarició sus sedosos cabellos y su espalda con aire pensativo, se estremeció al sentir los labios de ella contra su vientre dibujando con ellos las líneas de sus finos y definidos músculos, los dedos de ella rozaban suavemente la línea de fino vello oscuro que bajaba por su vientre y se perdía en su pantalón, un gemido se escapo de sus labios.

Se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo arrodillándose ante ella, tomando su rostro entre sus manos, la miró intensamente. -Ya lo has hecho, ya me has salvado. - Ella se inclinó hacia delante buscando sus labios, el respondió a su invitación con avidez, mordisqueando sus labios, mientras sus manos acariciaban sus hombros, sus brazos y se deslizaban hasta sus costados, hasta sus suaves pechos, sus pulgares trazaban círculos sobre sus pezones ya erectos, haciéndola suspirar, miraba complacido como ella cerraba los ojos y ladeaba la cabeza dejándose arrastrar por las sensaciones.

Lentamente, la fue recostando de nuevo sobre el lecho para quedar cubriéndola parcialmente con su cuerpo, siguió besando su cuello y bajando de nuevo hasta sus pechos, ella ladeaba la cabeza suspirando por las sensaciones que le producía, sus dedos se enroscaron en sus negros cabellos, mientras los blancos de ella se desparramaban sobre la colcha verde, sintió un estremecimiento al sentir los dedos de su mano deslizarse hacia bajo, rozando su estomago, deteniéndose en su ombligo y siguiendo hasta acariciar los suaves rizos arrancándole un profundo suspiro y haciéndola arquearse levemente para buscar más su contacto. El suspiro se convirtió en un gemido ardiente cuando los dedos se deslizaron por sus húmedos pliegues rozando el punto sensible con expertos toques mientras comenzaba a devorar su otro pecho atrapando el pezón con los labios y tirando suavemente de él, y en un grito sofocado cuando un dedo se deslizo dentro de ella haciendo que se arquease y echara la cabeza hacia atrás.

Alzó la cabeza de su pecho para mirarla a los ojos, ella jadeaba sus labios entreabiertos ligeramente enrojecidos por sus besos, sus ojos azules ardían de deseo. - Se…ve…rus. – Gimoteó, él la miraba con una sonrisa de triunfo. - Esto es…- Gimió y echo la cabeza hacia atrás arqueándose más ante lo que su hábil dedo hacia en su interior.

Se acercó a su oído y lo lamió. –Esto, es solo el principio. - Siseo con su sedosa voz ronca de excitación, hacia enormes esfuerzos por mantener el control y no tomarla de una vez. Sacó los dedos de ella y lentamente volvió a bajar recorriendo su cuerpo con su boca, hasta quedar de rodillas entre sus piernas. Mientras la contemplaba desde esa posición comenzó a soltar el cinturón y el pantalón, se puso de pie torpemente y se los quitó junto con los bóxer, y los zapatos lanzándolos lejos de una patada y a punto estuvo de caer. Ella amago una risilla que se paró en seco, tragó saliva y abrió mucho los ojos al ver el considerable tamaño de la erección que se alzaba ante ella. Él le dirigió una mirada seductora. - Aun no, amor. -Lentamente volvió a arrodillarse entre sus piernas, acarició los finos rizos con parsimonia y arrancándole un grito de sorpresa enterró su cara en ellos.

Ella se estremeció con una sacudida al sentir su lengua abriéndose paso en su intimidad, como propinaba precisos toques a su clítoris ya hinchado, se sacudía y aferraba la colcha con los puños, y cada vez gemía más fuerte. Gritó su nombre cuando su dedo volvió a introducirse dentro de ella, y luego un segundo, rozando sus húmedas paredes, mientras continuaba lamiendo y mordisqueando su centro. Se retorció con fuerza cuando fuertes espasmos comenzaron a formarse en sus paredes, aumentando más la intensidad de las sensaciones, inconscientemente alzó las caderas para facilitarle el acceso y sus muslos se tensaron, sintió como los dedos de él eran sustituidos por su lengua que se hundió en ella, provocándole ese último estallido que la hizo gritar su nombre y sollozar de placer.

Severus se sintió en la cima cuando ella se vino ruidosamente para él, saboreó sus jugos como si fueran el autentico elixir de la eternidad. Apartó su rostro y la miró detenidamente, su cuerpo aun temblaba por el potente orgasmo y respiraba aceleradamente, se tumbo de lado juntó a ella, y comenzó a acariciarla lentamente, para que se recuperase. Ella se incorporó hacia él y lo besó ardientemente en los labios, sintiendo su propio sabor en su boca, siguió bajando hacia su cuello se detuvo lamiendo con dedicación la cicatriz de Nagini, arrancándole un gemido, bajando luego a su pecho, recorriendo con sus labios cada cicatriz, notaba el calor de su magia fluir a través de su piel, aumentando brutalmente su deseo por ella, ya no podía demorarlo más.

En un movimiento se posiciono sobre ella, la miraba intensamente con sus ojos azabache, mientras presionaba con sus piernas para separar sus muslos que cedieron con facilidad. Ella tembló levemente al notar el roce de su miembro en su entrada. La miró a los ojos con ardor. - ¿Sigues queriendo esto?- Murmuró sofocado.

Ella beso su cuello. - Mas que nada.- Se aferró más a él y alzó uno de sus muslos para asirse más a él, le sentía pulsando contra ella.

La mano de él aferró su muslo para alzarlo más. -Puede doler, soy más grande que la mayoría de los hombres. - Ella tragó saliva. - Muerde mi cuello. - Ella obedeció y su boca se cerró sobre su cuello. Contuvo la respiración al ir presionado dentro de ella muy lento hasta topar con la fina barrera, soltó el aire en un jadeo cuando los dientes y uñas de la chica se clavaron en su carne con un gemido entrecortado cuando la superó enterrándose hasta el fondo y quedándose quieto para que ella se acostumbrase a su tamaño. Ella gimió, lo sentía dentro de ella, cada pulgada, palpitante, llenándola por completo, una sensación como nunca hubiera imaginado en sus milenios de existencia, primero incomoda, pero el sentirse tan unida a él, la arrastraba, quería más, trató de elevar más sus caderas para invitarle a seguir, cedió gustoso empezando a entrar y salir con movimientos lentos, sentía como las paredes de ella lo absorbían en su amplitud y se acomodaban a él deliciosamente. -Tan estrecha. - Gimió en su oído casi al borde del delirio, disfrutada de sus gemidos entrecortados tanto como de su propia estrechez y la forma en que lo envolvía.

Las sensaciones en ella aumentaban por segundos, el dolor inicial había dado paso paulatinamente, al placer más abrasador, se quemaba, toda ella ardía. Pidiéndole más, más de él, entre sollozos entre cortados. Alzó su otra pierna aferrándose a sus caderas para que profundizara aun más en ella, tratando de acompañar sus movimientos, sus dedos se clavaron en sus brazos, arqueo mas su cuerpo gimiendo sin control. –Se…ver...rus. – Gimió de nuevo, haciéndole sentir más poderoso.

Los movimientos de él se iban haciendo más rápidos, más profundos, las paredes de ella ya palpitaban con los inicios de un nuevo orgasmo absorbiéndolo con ella, su mente te nublo por el placer embistiéndola sin control, ella se retorció bajo su cuerpo cuando los espasmos aumentaron en intensidad, y ambos estallaron gritando sus nombres.

Se desplomó sobre ella con la respiración agitada, hundiendo su rostro sudoroso en sus sedosos cabellos. Ella aun jadeaba intentando recuperar la respiración, no sentía que su peso la aplastase, al contrario, se sentía completamente plena, feliz, dichosa, como nunca en su existencia se había sentido. Él alzó la cabeza pesadamente y la miró con gesto sofocado y sonriente, ella le devolvió la mirada, sonriente, radiante. –Te aplasto. – Murmuró él acariciando su oído con su nariz. Ella rió feliz, era una risa cálida, alegre, luminosa.

El rodó de costado para salir de ella, pero sus piernas le abrazaron y rodó con él quedando encima. Se incorporó a horcajadas sobre sus caderas, apoyándose con sus manos sobre sus hombros, mientras él la tomaba por la cintura, sus largos cabellos blancos se desparramaban a ambos lados de su cabeza cubriéndolos como un delicado velo. Él aspiró complacido. – Merlín, como adoro tu pelo.

Ella rió. – ¿Solo mi pelo Profesor? – La miró intensamente, no, toda ella, sus ojos su boca, su piel sedosa, esos pechos increíbles que podría estar devorando hasta morir. No podía negarlo, era un lo que se dice un hombre de mama, y esos senos le volvían loco. La chica hecho la cabeza hacia atrás y comenzó a balancearse sensualmente sobre sus caderas y su miembro semi erecto. El gimió alzando sus manos para abarcar sus pechos.

-¿Eso …también te lo explicaron …las Gryffindor?- Jadeó Snape notando como su miembro reaccionaba ante ella nuevamente.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante y lo besó con urgencia, deslizándose lentamente de su boca a su oreja, y deteniéndose en su lóbulo. – Creía que eras tú el profesor. – En un impulso la alzó de nuevo por las caderas, y la dejó caer sobre su miembro erecto de nuevo, llenándola otra vez, ella dio un respingo y se desmoronó hacia adelante, momento que él aprovecho para atrapar un pezón con sus labios arrancándole un gritito.

- Ummm…y como alumna…tu nota seria… un supera las expectativas. - Jadeó él, mientras la tomaba por las caderas.

La chica comenzó sus movimientos adelante atrás, sus ojos cerrados, los labios entreabiertos dejaban escapar jadeos entrecortados. Comenzaba lentamente, para acelerar el balanceo llevándolo al límite, y volver a frenar su ritmo, arrancándole al profesor un gemido de frustración. Los dedos de él se marcaban con fuerza sobre sus caderas y se mordía el labio inferior, mientras ella volvía a acelerar su avance, y a frenar de nuevo. - Dios…Se…lena…ya…- Suplicó él entre jadeos, su rostro se crispó y la agarró con más fuerza aun, alzándola con sus manos para marcar el ritmo.

Ella se arqueó hacia atrás clavando las uñas en su pecho, jadeando sin control mientras él la hacía rebotar más y más rápido, más y más duro. Se alzó para volver a mordisquear esos pechos que le tenían loco. Las olas volvieron a inundar sus ya sensibles paredes haciéndola derrumbarse hacia delante gritando su nombre y enterrando la cabeza en su hombro, mientras él se venía nuevamente dentro de ella con un rugido.

Se quedaron un momento quietos recuperando la respiración, aun dentro de ella. El dio un gruñido satisfecho, se arqueó ligeramente y sus labios comenzaron a depositar suaves besos alternativamente en sus pechos, su voz sonó ronca y sofocada bajo ella. - Si puedo elegir una forma de morir…- Ella abrió los ojos con cierta curiosidad. - …quiero que sea…ahogado entre tus pechos.

Ella rió de nuevo y se dejó caer a su lado, el la envolvió con sus brazos arropándola con su cuerpo. -Y yo elegiría morir así, entre tus brazos. - Susurró ella retirando de su cara unos mechones húmedos de su negro pelo.

Se acurrucó contra su pecho suspirando, la cabeza sobre su bíceps, mientras él continuaba acariciando su largo pelo. Los dedos de ella volvieron a pasearse por su pecho, dibujando cada cicatriz. Él la miró, había una sombra de tristeza en su rostro.

-Empezaron muy pronto. – Murmuró con tristeza, mientras la apretaba más contra él. –Mi padre era un maldito bastardo, le gustaba usar el cinturón, con migo, y con mi madre. – No había odio en su voz, pero si tristeza y resignación. – Aunque siempre terminaba siendo yo el que más recibía, no podía dejar que la pegase.

Ella lo miró con dulzura. – Nunca he entendido al ser humano, en ese afán de dañar a su propia especie. ¿Ser capaz de hacérselo también a los de su propia sangre?

Snape suspiró, le acarició el rostro. – Merlín, eres tan inocente todavía. Pero hay muchas cosas del ser humano que hasta a uno de nosotros nos cuesta comprender. – Suspiró cansadamente. -Luego vino el Señor Tenebroso. Y su gusto por la tortura.

-Él mató a mis hermanos. – Murmuró, mientras sus dedos seguían acariciando su pecho. – Me habría matado a mí también.

-Cada marca es un recordatorio de mis errores, un pequeño precio comparado con lo que otros pagaron. Forman parte de mí. – La besó cariñosamente en la frente, mientras sus dedos comenzaban a vagar por la suave piel de la chica. –Eres tan hermosa, esto debe de ser un sueño. – Suspiró.

Ella sonrió, se sentía tan feliz en sus brazos, tan segura, tan plena. Sus almas habían estado unidas desde aquella noche, casi veinte años atrás, y ahora con la unión de sus cuerpos, eran uno enteramente. Sentía como las caricias de él volvían a encenderla, ella continuaba recorriendo su pecho, en toques cada vez más audaces, más intensos, había un destello de picardía y curiosidad en sus ojos azules. El soltó el aire de golpe al notar como ella rozaba el vello de su vientre y continuaba descendiendo para juguetear con los rizos de sus partes. Alzó la cabeza y la miró arqueando una ceja, con curiosidad.

Ella solo sonrió. – Yo…solo, me preguntaba cuanto tiempo necesita… para estar dispuesto otra vez.

El suspiró echando la cabeza hacia atrás, extendiendo los brazos y mirando al techo. – Dioses, ¿Qué he creado? – Cerró los ojos y se mordió el labio, los dedos de ella continuaban explorando, estimulando. - ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- Jadeó.

Ella emitió una leve risilla. – Solo curiosidad.

Snape se incorporó de nuevo sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre un codo. – Ya no soy un jovencito. Y por mucho que sea un mago, necesita un tiempo para recuperarse. – Ella se mordía el labio inferior de una forma tremendamente sensual. Los oscuros ojos del mago destellaron de deseo, sus finos labios se curvaron ligeramente y sus cejas se arquearon en una maliciosa sonrisa. – Pero puedo asegurarte, que ni mucho menos he terminado contigo esta noche. – Su voz sonó profunda, y sedosa, arrancándola un estremecimiento. Y un jadeo cuando la boca de él volvió a apoderarse de sus pechos ansiosamente.


	32. Chapter 32

32. Diferentes formas de Despertar.

Se removió lentamente, suspiró al notar su calor contra su espalda y se apretó más contra su cuerpo desnudo, una mano descansaba sobre su cintura desde atrás. Perezosamente abrió los ojos, parpadeó varias veces mirando al techo. ¿Cuánto había dormido? Los dos habían caído rendidos tras alcanzar el éxtasis una vez más, desde luego más de las tres o cuatro horas que solía dormir seguidas. No recordaba haber tenido pesadillas, solo había soñado cosas hermosas, cosas que tenían que ver con sus vivencias como humana, y con él. Sintió que unos dedos jugaban con su cabello. Lentamente de giró hasta encararlo.

-Buenos días. - Susurró él con una sonrisa, su rostro parecía mas joven, las ojeras habían desaparecido casi completamente, estaba recostado de costado hacia ella su brazo derecho sobre su cintura, y con la mano izquierda jugaba con su pelo, una sabana enredada a sus piernas apenas los cubría.

-Buenos días. - Contestó ella depositando un suave beso en sus finos labios.

Se miraron un instante mas mientras se regalaban caricias el uno al otro. - ¿Hace mucho que estas despierto?- Preguntó ella en un susurro.

El negó con la cabeza. - He dormido como un bebe. - Su largo dedo acarició su rostro y su cuello. - Aunque podría pasarme la vida mirándote dormir.

-¿Solo dormir? - Rió ella besando su cuello.

El se revolvió y quedó sobre ella apoyando su peso en sus codos para no aplastarla, sus ojos negros recorrieron su rostro sonrojado. - Eso implicaría compartir la cama…- Sonrió de nuevo. - …Una maravillosa perspectiva…

Ella lo miró intensamente, una nota de tristeza se adivinó en sus ojos azules. - No me dejes ir, Severus. - Su voz sonó entrecortada en una súplica, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a la espalda del profesor.

El comenzó a cubrir su rostro y sus labios de besos ansiosos. -No te dejare ir, nunca. - Susurró en sus labios.

Ella lo separó y lo miró de nuevo. - Si vuelvo a cambiar, yo…

-SSHHHH. - La cayó poniendo suavemente un dedo en sus labios. - No hables de ello. - Susurró con ternura.

Ella ladeó la cabeza apoyando el rostro contra su brazo. - Puede ocurrir, Severus. Igual que me convertí en humana la magia puede cambiarme de nuevo…y yo…no quiero eso.

-¿Y tú que deseas ahora?

-Ahora. - Sus ojos brillaron. - Ahora ya no quiero volver. - Severus dio un suspiro al oírlo. - Ya no quiero dejarte, quiero seguir siendo humana, vivir contigo, seguir sintiendo esto que siento, envejecer a tu lado. - Los dos se miraron un instante a los ojos. - Y cuando llegue el momento…morir.

El parpadeó y retiró unos mechones de pelo de su rostro. - Y el último unicornio acabaría sus días junto a un viejo profesor de pociones. - Comentó con tristeza.

Una mano de ella comenzó a acariciar su cabello negro. - El mundo ya no necesita unicornios, quiero vivir, vivir cada instante, saboreándolo a tu lado, como nunca lo he podido hacer en siglos, he vivido suficiente, una existencia vacía, este es el camino que elijo, la verdadera y plena vida.

Las palabras de ella resonaron en su cabeza, ella le había regalado su vida de todas las maneras posibles, primero dándole un don que le había permitido vencer a la muerte y tener una nueva oportunidad, dándole una nueva ilusión creyéndose capaz de amar de nuevo, y ahora con su propio sentimiento, esa pasión abrasadora, la calidez de su cuerpo desnudo entre sus brazos. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía feliz, dichoso, completo. No necesitó decirle nada, solo la besó de nuevo con pasión, se separó con una exclamación de triunfo y rodó de costado apartándose de ella, con la felicidad dibujada en su rostro.

Ella le miraba con una dulce sonrisa mientras salía desnudo de la cama. - ¿Te vas? - Musitó.

Él no contestó, solo se volvió a mirarla, se agachó sobre ella, y con una mueca sarcástica tiró de su cuerpo cargándola sobre su hombro y arrancándole una protesta por su brusquedad. –Aun no me has oído decir que hayamos terminado. – Su voz sonó sedosa y profunda, la chica se quedó petrificada, sus ojos azules se abrieron ante lo que aquello implicaba, aspiró profundamente.

Así llevándola en volandas se encaminó hacia el baño. - ¿Qué haces? - Río la muchacha, pataleando.

El alzó una ceja de forma sarcástica, mientras ella se revolvía sin demasiada energía sobre su hombro. - Vas a vivir el maravilloso momento de un baño caliente. - Rió entre dientes. - Conmigo.

Harry y Ron charlaban animadamente, preparando estrategias para el próximo partido de Quidditch contra Ravenclaw. Hermione, miró a su novio con desgana, mientras removía cansadamente su café con leche.

-¿Y Selena? – Preguntó la cantarina voz de Lavender, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

Granger, vaciló un instante. – Salió temprano, tenia qua ayudar a la Sra. Pomfrey con unos conjuros. – Contestó nerviosamente.

Ginny la miró frunciendo el ceño, con cara de "No sabes mentir."

La rubia suspiró. – Que royo, si es sábado. Y que no pueda venir a Hogsmeade, pobre. Yo me volvería loca. ¡Qué vida tan aburrida! – Concluyó alejándose hacia la mesa de Ravenclav

La castaña, sonrió entre dientes, mirando de reojo el asiento vacío de Snape en la mesa de profesores. Ginny siguió su mirada y pareció entender.

-Pues yo no diría que es tan aburrida. – Susurró la pelirroja llevándose un codazo de su futura cuñada.

-Creo que habrá que modificar la lista de sus compras. Murmuró Hermione.

La pelirroja sonrió con malicia. – Sip. – Se acercó a su oído. (¬¬) - Habrá que incluir algún conjunto de lencería…negra.

Hermione se puso roja y se tapo la cara para evitar una carcajada. Miró de nuevo a su novio y su amigo, que seguían a lo suyo. Tan simples. Con ellos habría poco que disimular.

Melisande, no podía abrir los ojos, su cabeza martilleaba como una división de caballería pesada a galope colona abajo. Alcohol. Sí, eso había pasado, aquella condenada sala proveía a su morador de todo lo que necesitaba, y en su monumental cabreo, había conjurado un par de jarras de licor de fuego, del más fuerte. Era buena bebedora, en un castillo, siendo mujer, y guerrera tenía que tolerar el alcohol, mejor si cabía que sus propios hombres, pero esta vez se había pasado.

No sabía si sería buena idea moverse, y se estaba tan a gusto, entre aquellas pieles de lobo que arropaban su cuerpo desnudo, igual que en su torre, en su hogar. Hizo ademán de estirarse perezosamente…

Abrió los ojos de golpe, su rostro estaba blanco, un peso le impedía moverse…

Un grito de rabia resonó en las paredes del castillo. Hasta el punto de hacer salir disparada a la Señora Norris que paseaba tranquilamente por el pasillo.

En la Sala de Menesteres, la joven guerrera salía del lecho de un salto, mientras con una mano trataba de taparse con una piel oscura, y con la otra blandía una pesada espada de batalla, su rostro era un cúmulo de confusión, rabia, vergüenza…y mil cosas más.

-¿Qué…haces…aquí? - Gimoteó, intentando recuperar la calma.

En el lecho, entre las pieles, un desnudo Sirius Black la observaba con gesto divertido, se limito a incorporarse levemente, apoyando su peso en un codo. Alzó una ceja con sorna ante la indignación de la chica.

-CONTESTAAAAA. - Clamó de nuevo la joven, alzando la espada, la piel se le resbaló de las manos, revelando su maravilloso cuerpo, ella dio otro grito y trató de cubrirse de nuevo.

-Tsk Tsk. - Chasqueó la lengua con malicia, sus ojos grises la escrutaron con un malvado brillo. - Anoche no me pareciste tan tímida.

Melisande abrió la boca de par en par, casi se le caía la mandíbula, la espada cayó al suelo con un golpe seco. - ¿Q…que…insinúas? Su mente empezó a trabajar a toda velocidad. Se había despertado, desnuda, en su lecho, junto al chucho…también desnudo…y el desgraciado tenía una gran sonrisa de satisfacción…eso solo podía significar…- Nos hemos…

El animago le sonrió. - Creo que fue una buena noche, y lo disfrutaste mucho…- Hizo un gesto de indignación y señaló un feo corte en su abdomen. - No hay quien te entienda, primero intentas matarme y luego abusas así de mi inocencia…- Rió entre dientes. - Casi me violas, nena.

La chica solo atinó a sentarse de nuevo en el lecho, sujetando la cabeza entre las manos. - Yo…bebí mucho…demasiado…creo que…pensaba en ti…en el beso…yo…- Apenas pudo terminar la frase, unos tibios labios acariciaron su cuello arrancándola un gemido, sus fuertes manos se posaron en sus hombros.

-Me llamaste y acudí. - Susurró en su oído. - La sala cumple los deseos de quien la ocupa.

Se apartó de él bruscamente, su contacto le hacía perder completamente la poca cordura que le quedaba. Despejar su mente eso necesitaba. Un gran barreño de agua fría se materializó frente a la chimenea. Bruscamente, tomó aire y sumergió su cabeza en él, parpadeó varias veces mientras el aire escapaba de sus fosas nasales, cuando se quedó sin aire, emergió de golpe, jadeante, se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se escurrió el agua de su larga melena. Todo debía ser una pesadilla, una maldita pesadilla.

-Mmmm, así me gustas más, bien empapada. - El tono de voz burlón, la trajo de nuevo a la realidad, no era una pesadilla, era la absurda realidad. De golpe todos los recuerdos de esa noche llenaron su cabeza.

---------------Flash back--------------------

Dio un último giro en el aire, cortándolo violentamente con su espada, y cayó al suelo, de cuclillas, jadeante, el sudor caía a chorros por su cara, se deslizaba entre sus pechos. Con un gemido de frustración lanzó la espada al suelo.

Con un bufido se desprendió de la rígida casaca de cuero, y las botas altas, quedando en camisa y pantalones. Se sentó frente a la chimenea. El duro entrenamiento no había logrado sacar de su mente la escena de la noche anterior. La sensación asfixiante de su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sus labios abrasadores sobre los de ella. Se dejó caer frente a la chimenea, y su puño se descargo violentamente sobre el suelo.

-Si al menos pudiera olvidarte, por un rato. – Gruñó hastiada.

Entonces frente a ella apareció esa jarra, como si fuera la solución a todos sus problemas, la tomó bruscamente y acercó su nariz a ella. – Licor de fuego. – Murmuró con apatía. – Tal vez sea lo que me hace falta.

Sin más preámbulos empezó a beber directamente de la jarra, a grandes tragos, como lo haría el soldado más rudo, hasta que la jara estuvo del todo vacía. La dejó de nuevo frente a ella y se limpió la boca con la manga. No era tan bueno como el que preparaba su madre, pero era fuerte y tenía un pase.

Al instante vio como la jarra volvía a rellenarse sola, sonrió divertida, no podía desquitarse con el maldito chucho, pero alcohol no le faltaría para acallar a su orgullo herido. Cuanto le gustaría tenerlo delante para sacarle los ojos al muy desgraciado. Tomó la jarra bruscamente y la vació de un trago.

Ya no llevaba la cuenta de las jarras que había tomado, hipó y estrelló la última contra la chimenea. Se sentía lucida, dentro de lo que cabía. - Maldito chucho asqueroso. - Escupió. - ¿Por qué tuviste que besarme? - Su tono de voz sonaba frustrado. - Yo vivía muy tranquila, tenias que llegar y ponerlo todo patas arriba.

Suspiró y se levantó con dificultad para llegar hasta su lecho. - Y decirme que no soy una mujer. - Empezó a reír histéricamente. - Si estuvieras aquí te ibas a enterar.

Algo alertó sus sentidos, se giró hacia el muro, una pesada puerta de madera comenzó a dibujarse sobre él. Apenas dudó unos segundos, rodó sobre sí misma con la agilidad de un gato, y tomó su espada del suelo, blandiéndola sobre su cabeza en posición de guardia alta.

La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, y el maldito chucho entró a trompicones, como si se encontrase apoyado contra ella y no esperase que se abriera de golpe.

-TUUUUU. Bramó la castaña enfurecida, mientras avanzaba hacia él espada en mano.

El animago alzó las manos ante él con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras caminaba de lado intentando evadirla. – Yo, no pretendía molestarte…bueno…no exactamente.

La chica estaba roja de ira. – Maldito desgraciado. Y te atreves a aparecerte ante mí. – Lo seguía como una tigresa a su presa.

Sirius sudaba, y miraba el acero con respeto, era una espada, no una daga, mucho más complicado. – Vengo en son de paz, no quiero líos. Arreglemos las cosas como magos civilizados.

La chica rió entre dientes, tenía una mirada de psicópata que ni una película de Hitchcock, sus ojos verdes inyectados en sangre, su fino rostro crispado. - ¿Civilizados, mago? Tu afrenta solo se limpia con sangre.

El siguió retrocediendo, su mirada se dirigió a donde estaba inicialmente la puerta, pero de nuevo se había desvanecido. – Mierda. – Mascullo para sí. – Pero ahora no estamos en tu tierra, aquí las cosas se arreglan hablando.

-Nadie te dice que no lo hagas. – Bufó la joven al tiempo que se lanzaba contra él y lanzaba una estocada directa a su cabeza.

Black rodó por el suelo para esquivar el acero que paso rozándole. – Yo quería disculparme. – Otro golpe impacto contra el suelo a su lado, mentalmente le daba gracias a Merlín por sus reflejos caninos.

-Demasiado tarde. – Bramó de nuevo, con un grito dio otro golpe de espada a la altura de su estomago, Sirius saltó pero aun así el acero rasgó su camisa y le hizo un pequeño corte en el abdomen.

Ella se quedó petrificada, mirándole, mientras él se palpaba la herida, y contemplaba la sangre de sus dedos entre perplejo e indignado. - ¿?

La chica pareció salir del trance. – Te advertí que sería capaz de hacerlo.

Él alzó la vista y la miró, sus ojos acerados brillaban con el fulgor del hielo, estaba verdaderamente enfurecido. – No sé en que estaba pensando. – Bramó. – Eres una maldita demente.

-Y tu un cerdo y un desgraciado. – Le replicó la castaña, alzando de nuevo la espada.

Él avanzó hacia ella, con su mirada llameante. – Una loca psicópata, eso es lo que eres. – Ahora era la chica la que retrocedía. – Eres todo lo contrario a lo que debe ser una mujer.

Melisande sentía que sus palabras le herían más que cualquier arma de sus enemigos, seguía sin poder apartar sus ojos de las dos llamas aceradas. Seguía retrocediendo mientras él continuaba su avance amenazante.

-Y aun pensaba disculparme. – Escupió. – Tú, no mereces eso. ¿En que podía estar pensando para hacer eso? Antes besaría el culo de Hagrid.

Ella temblaba, ¿porque le importaba?, ¿porque le dolía?, la espada le parecía que pesaba más que nunca, sus manos sudaban, pero si ella le odiaba. ¿O no?

Black se paró muy cerca de ella la miró intensamente. – No, yo nunca te besaría en mi sano juicio. Podía haberme envenenado con tu veneno. Víbora maldita. Eres lo peor de…

Entonces paso. El acero cayó al suelo con un golpe seco, ella cerró la distancia que los separaba y tomándolo por la nuca lo besó. Con ansia, con desesperación, él vaciló un par de segundos apenas, pero tras ellos sus brazos rodearon su cintura atrayéndola más hacia si. Su boca respondió profundizando el beso con toda la furia que llevaba contenida. Los dos eran dos bestias salvajes fuera de control. Sus lenguas pugnaban en una feroz batalla, los dientes de uno se clavaban en los labios del otro, las manos recorrían los cuerpos con frenesí, arrancando jadeos y gemidos.

Ella había sido la primera en arrancar de un brusco tirón la camisa de seda negra de Black, al tiempo que lo empujaba contra la cama. El animago se limitó a dejarse hacer, mientras trataba de deshacerse de su maltrecha camisa. - Me gustaba esa camisa. ¿Sabes lo cara que era? - Murmuró en tono divertido.

Ella se separó un momento y lo miró con esos furiosos ojos verdes. - Ya estaba rasgada. Y al diablo tu maldita camisa chucho. - Bramó mientras le daba otro empujón que le hacía caer de espaldas sobre las pieles del lecho. Miró divertido, como ella comenzaba a gatear a horcajadas sobre él, moviéndose como una sensual pantera. Lo miraba como un pastel a punto de ser devorado, suspiró con falsa resignación. ¿Dejarse dominar por una mujer? Se tenía por un excelente amante, le gustaba tener el control, dar placer a las mujeres, ese era el secreto de su éxito con ellas, conocer sus deseos de antemano, y llevarlos a cabo de la forma más exquisita. Pero Melisande, era fuego puro, un incendio imposible de controlar, y eso le excitaba más que nunca.

Observo con picardía como los ojos de ella, recorrían con deseo sus marcados músculos, no era un atleta, pero sí que tenía una buena forma física, le gustaba cuidarse. El corte del abdomen, seguía sangrando levemente, ella agacho la cabeza y comenzó a lamerlo, arrancándole un estremecimiento, la forma en que la lengua de la hechicera probaba su sangre era la cosa más excitante que había visto en su vida. - Mmmmm. - Gimió, al sentir como su erección se hinchaba en sus pantalones. - Podría pensar que eres un vampiro…y tampoco me importaría.

Ella alzó la vista hacia su rostro, sus labios estaba manchados con su sangre, había peligro en esos ojos verdes. Avanzó hacia él y volvieron a besarse, violentamente, él mordía su labio inferior arrancándole un gemido, degustando el sabor metálico de su propia sangre. Sus manos deshicieron el pesado cinturón de la chica, dejándolo caer. Busco a tientas los cordones de su camisa, ella pareció adivinar sus intenciones y se encargo de deshacer los cierres, mientras él jalaba hacia arriba, necesitaba recuperar algo de control, ella lo volvía loco.

Pronto sus grandes pechos estaban ante él, una visión maravillosa, los abarcó con las manos, duros, firmes, como los había visto en el bosque. Enterró la cabeza entre ellos, besando, lamiendo, succionando, ella solo gemía, y se balanceaba frotándose como una gata contra su prominente erección. - Sigues…diciendo que no soy una…mujer.

El animago solo gruño, mientras tiraba de sus pantalones, la necesitaba, la quería ya.

El resto de las prendas tardaron poco en ser lanzadas al suelo, ella continuaba a horcajadas sobre él, aferrada a sus hombros, mientras su boca continuaba trabajando en sus pechos, y las manos de él masajeaban sus firmes glúteos, se deslizaron entre sus muslos, para acariciar sus húmedos pliegues. La hechicera gimió y se arqueó hacia atrás, su alborotada melena caía a su espalda, dándole un aspecto aun más salvaje. Ella se posicionó sobre su miembro, sus ojos seguían fijos en los de él, su rostro tenso. Sin más preámbulos, comenzó a guiarlo dentro de ella, frunció el ceño y se mordió el labio en un gesto de dolor, él sintió la fina barrera romperse a su paso, eso aun lo desconcertó más. Era virgen, y sin embargo había tomado la iniciativa sin mostrar vacilación, las uñas de ella de clavaron en sus hombros, arrancándole un gruñido, al tiempo que se empalaba profundamente en su miembro con un jadeo, y su cabeza se desmoronaba hacia delante.

-Debías…haberme dicho…- Jadeó él, al tiempo que ella comenzaba a moverse arriba y abajo.-…que eras…virgen.

La chica se inclinó hacia él. - No…estamos aquí para…hablar. - Gimió mordiendo su boca de nuevo.

- Ohhh, siii. - Gimoteó el animago amasando los grandes pechos con sus manos. - Debo estar…soñando.

-Mmmm. - Melisande aumentaba el ritmo de sus movimientos y echaba la cabeza hacia atrás, el dolor había desaparecido, con los primeros empujes, y las olas de placer crecían más y más en sus entrañas. Las manos de Sirius se aferraron a sus caderas profundizando sus movimientos, no podría aguantar mucho más.

Él dio un gruñido profundo. - Vente…vente para mi, mi harpía. - Jadeó llegando a la cima.

Ella explotó, el potente orgasmo la hizo gritar y desmoronarse temblando sobre él, se revolvió en un último impulso, rodando y tumbándola bajo él, dos embestidas profundas más y lo arrastro al mejor clímax de su vida, viniéndose en su interior con un rugido salvaje.

Los dos se quedaron, uno encima del otro, jadeantes, sudorosos. Black, la miró con picardía y curiosidad, era sin duda el mejor polvo de su vida, con diferencia, la maldita se le había metido en la sangre, sentía que después de ella ya no podría haber otra mujer. Melisande, sonreía, incrédula, aun confusa, siempre había temido el sexo, pese a que sus hermanas le decían que era algo placentero, ahora que se había atrevido a dar el paso, había descubierto algo fabuloso, y lo más extraño es que fuera con ese desgraciado, y que le atrajera tanto. Ambos cerraron los ojos y agotados se quedaron dormidos.

----------------Fin flash back------------

Lo miraba, perpleja, su rostro enrojeció con violencia. ¿Ella había hecho eso? Al parecer si, y lo había disfrutado, mucho. Maldición, él le gustaba, aunque intentase evitarlo, había sido seducida por el maldito chucho. Se volvió para evitar mirarle, sentía tanta vergüenza.

Volvió a sentir su tacto a su espalda, sus dedos acariciando sus hombros, dibujando las líneas de su tatuaje, volvía a sentir ese fuego en las entrañas. Retiró su melena y comenzó a besar de nuevo su cuello. – Soy un imbécil. – Murmuró suavemente. – Lo de anoche…

-Fue un error. – Espetó secamente, apartándose de él con brusquedad, no debía caer en su juego, ser una más de su interminable lista, debía ser fuerte, era la Dama Dragón, ningún hombre podía ser su dueño, nunca.

- Yo no iba a decir…

-No digas nada. – Le interrumpió, mientras se alejaba y se cubría más con las pieles.

Black, de pie desudo, no entendía nada. Trató de balbucear, de explicarse pero ella no se lo permitía, su mirada volvía a ser de hielo. El solo quería decirle que sentía algo por ella, que era especial, tal vez… Pero se sentía incapaz de articular palabra.

-Te agradecería que te vistieras y te marchases. – Dijo de nuevo, con seriedad al tiempo que con su dedo índice señalaba la puerta que volvía a dibujarse sobre la pared.

Sin atreverse a mirarla buscó su varita entre sus ropas esparcidas, y con un movimiento, estas volvieron a cubrir su cuerpo, mágicamente. Se dirigió hacia la puerta, con la cabeza hecha un lio, se volvió a mirarla una vez más, ella le daba la espalda, y seguía abrazada a sí misma. Suspiró y salió con un portazo.

Ella oyó la puerta cerrarse tras de sí, supo que él había salido, se había quedado sola con sus sentimientos. Simplemente, se dejó caer de rodillas, se sentía derrotada, desarmada, hundida, y las lágrimas comenzaron a inundar sus ojos. Lloró, lloró como nunca antes lo había hecho, desde aquel día en aquella aldea arrasada. Sin saber cómo, había cometido el mayor error que podía cometer una guerrera como ella, enamorarse.


	33. Chapter 33

que te he encontrado.

Estaba francamente preocupada, nerviosa. Quería haber ido a Hogsmeade a gastarse algo del dinero que su tío le había proporcionado, tal vez unos vestidos bonitos, alguna otra fruslería, solo para demostrar que no era una muerta de hambre, como pregonaban.

Pero después del fracaso no se atrevía a salir, los gritos de su tío aun resonaban en su cabeza. El viejo estaba muy decepcionado. Pero por lo menos ahora sabía lo que tenía que hacer.

La chica rara. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta? - ¡Ja! ¡Finlandesa! – Espetó para sí haciendo una mueca. Tan bonita, tan extraña, tan irreal…debía haber supuesto que no era humana. Comenzó a reírse, preguntándose lo que pensaría el creído de Malfoy si supiera que esa "mujer atractiva" era en verdad un estúpido animal de cuatro patas. ¡Puto zoofilico!

Se recargó contra la barandilla, y miró a la pandilla de borregos que se dirigían alegremente a la aldea. A lo lejos, el anormal de Weasley y San Potter caminaban con sus estúpidos aires de grandeza, seguidos de sus novias y el resto de la cohorte de escoria Gryffindor. No pudo evitar una patente mueca de asco.

-¿No vas a Hogsmeade, Grey? – Una voz ronca la hizo saltar, se giró bruscamente para encontrarse de frente la cara de gorila de Goyle.

-¡A ti que te importa!– Espetó secamente, mientras pasaba por su lado ignorándole.

El chico se encogió de hombros. – Solo preguntaba.

Jane se cruzó de brazos. - ¿Y tu "amo", te ha dejado suelto por hoy? – Espetó con tono de burla.

Goyle pereció meditar la respuesta. – Draco salió con Greengrass. Yo sobraba. -La chica frunció el ceño. – Huuuu, parece que a la niñita le molesta.

-Metete en tus asuntos, imbécil.- Espetó con enojo. – Tengo cosas que hacer, así que déjame en paz. - Se volteó de nuevo para irse, tenía que averiguar más cosas de esa tal Selena Einhorn, tratar incluso de aproximarse a ella, si se ganaba su confianza, tal vez pudiera sacarla del castillo.

- Yo, que iba a invitarte a un helado. – Gruñó el chico a sus espaldas.

Ella se paró en seco y lo miró de reojo.

-Además, quiero que sepas…- El chico tragó saliva. - …Que yo sí que creo…que eres una mujer.

Jane parpadeó. ¿Estaba el gorila de Malfoy tirándole los tejos? Tal vez la situación le podía ser útil, se volvió y se colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja coquetamente, le dedicó una picara sonrisa. – Gregoryyy. – El muchacho la miraba con la boca abierta, embobado. - ¿Verdad que podrías hacerme un favorcito?

Dejó a un lado la bandeja del desayuno, y se estiró de nuevo en aquella cama, se quedaría allí para siempre, envuelta en aquellas sabanas de raso verde que guardaban su masculino aroma. Sonrió al verle aparecer por la puerta del dormitorio, aun con su negro cabello húmedo, solo vestido con unos finos pantalones de pijama negros, portaba un par de diarios en las manos. La miró con una mueca maliciosa, pero en sus ojos seguía teniendo esa nota de preocupación. – Puede haber una forma mejor de pasar tu día libre, que así. – Comentó sentándose en la cama y apoyando la espalda en el cabecero.

Ella observó los diarios en su regazo y luego a él. - ¿Cómo? ¿Leyendo? – Preguntó tímidamente.

Él estalló en una sonora carcajada, mientras Selena lo miraba confusa, sujetando la sabana sobre su pecho. Paro de reírse y acercó su rostro al de ella mirándola detenidamente. – Claro que no, tontita. – Susurró en su oído. – Con una hermosa mujer, desnuda en mi cama. – La besó suavemente, ella suspiró.

Se separaron, y abrió el primer diario para ojearlo, las arrugas de preocupación volvieron a dibujarse en su frente. La chica se incorporó, y apoyó su cara en su hombro observaba alternativamente al diario y a él. - ¿Qué te preocupa?

Snape suspiró y la miró de nuevo. – Es por lo que ocurrió con el Toro. – Sintió el estremecimiento en ella solo con nombrar a la bestia. – Cuando penetré su mente…dentro de esa maraña de imágenes, y emociones…pude ver algo.

Ella se acurrucó más contra él. – Son demasiadas vivencias, demasiada información para una mente mortal. Vosotros no tenéis la misma capacidad para asimilar las cosas y menos tan de golpe.

-¿Esa es la razón por la que aprendes tan rápido? ¿Tu mente sigue siendo la de un unicornio? – Ella asintió levemente, Severus suspiró. – Eso me iría bien ahora, una memoria ilimitada.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué buscas exactamente?

Él frunció el ceño y pasó otra hoja. – Esa cara…- Murmuró para sí. – Al entrar en la mente del Toro vi una cara, un viejo, arrugado, sus ojos brillaban llenos de maldad. – La miró de nuevo, ella tenía los ojos fijos en él, su rostro mostraba concentración como si buscase algo en su pasado. – Yo sé que he visto antes esa cara. Pero no consigo localizar donde.

-El debe ser su señor. - Murmuró. - Lo mismo pasó entonces, puedo recordar a aquel viejo horrible, riendo como un loco en lo alto de la torre, mientras el mar nos engullía. - Severus notó su escalofrío, se inclinó y la beso en la frente.

-Aquello paso. - Susurró acariciando su cuello con delicadeza, ella lo miró con una suave sonrisa. - Las pesadillas han terminado.

Selena se acurrucó más contra él. - No pueden terminar, el sigue buscándome.

-Por eso quiero encontrar a ese viejo. No podemos atacar al Toro de frente, pero si destruimos a quien lo controla, podremos confinarlo, y serás libre.

-No deseo más muertes, desde hace siglos la muerte me persigue. - Lo miró con angustia. - Temo por ti, no quiero que mueras.

Snape negó con la cabeza, y enarcó una ceja. - Te tengo a ti. Además conmigo se cumple lo de, mala hierba nunca muere. - Ella río suavemente. - Y yo tampoco deseo matar a nadie, pero si no hay otra forma de protegerte…

-Si me quedase aquí escondida, sin salir de tu despacho, él no podría encontrarme. - Le dirigió una picara mirada, mientras él apartaba el diario y tomaba otro.

-Mmmmmm. - Meditó alzando las cejas. - Nada me gustaría más. Pero Minerva y Poppy me mataran cuando se enteren de esto. – Se quedó serio de nuevo. - Y no es tan fácil, todo el mundo mágico está en peligro, no solo tú. Sentí las ansias de matar en la bestia, ya ha probado el sabor de la muerte y le ha gustado.

-¿Aquellos muggles? – Preguntó ella.

Él asintió. – Pude percibir su miedo cuando la fiera surgió de las aguas, su pánico, afortunadamente para ellos la muerte fue rápida, casi inmediata. Esos sentimientos lo alimentan, el miedo, la ira, el odio, incrementan su poder y el de su amo. Pudimos escapar por poco. Pero tal vez otros no lo consigan. Aunque no consiguiera hacerse contigo, matara y destruirá con el fin de alimentar ese poder, y no creo que tenga limite.

Ella se quedó pensativa. - No sería más fácil…- Murmuró, Snape la miró de reojo. - …Utilizarme de señuelo, dejar que me lleve con él, y luego…

-¡ESO NI LO DIGAS! - Bramó el mago, asustándola con su reacción, sus ojos negros brillaban con furia.

Selena tragó saliva y se separó de él para levantarse, su mano la aferró del brazo, la giró y sostuvo su rostro cerca del suyo. - No digas eso, por favor. - Murmuró. - Ahora que te he encontrado. Si algo te pasara, me volvería loco.

Ella trató de decir algo, pero la calló con un apasionado beso, su lengua invadió su boca con ansiedad, ella respondió con avidez, la sabana resbaló de su cuerpo desvelando su suave piel, la abrazó y la sostuvo contra su pecho. Los dos se separaron sin aliento, la joven estaba sonrojada, sus ojos negros la miraban con intensidad.

Las manos de Selena acariciaron su rostro. - Yo tampoco dejare que me separen de ti. Eres el camino que he elegido. - Besó el puente de su nariz, y se separó de nuevo con una sonrisa. Salió de la cama, desnuda y comenzó a buscar sus prendas desperdigadas por el dormitorio.

Él la miró de reojo. - ¿Tanta prisa? - Preguntó con un tono seductor.

Ella le sacó la lengua con una mueca al tiempo que se abotonaba la blusa de pijama. - Es tarde. Los chicos se estarán preguntando dónde estoy.

-¡Gryffindors! - Rezongo. - Estarán en Hogsmeade, con sus estupideces de siempre. - Torció la cabeza haciendo una mueca divertida, mientras observaba como la chica se subía los pantalones a saltitos.

-La señora Poppy también me habrá estado buscando. - Se termino de colocar la capa negra sobre los hombros. - Además, antes tendré que ir a cambiarme.

Snape se levantó de la cama y se envolvió en su bata verde oscuro. – Si, la pobre Poppy es una histérica, podrá el castillo boca abajo si no te encuentra. – La muchacha solo sonrió mientras los dos salían hacia su despacho.

Ella solo sonrió. – Bueno, creo que es hora de irme. – Pasó hacia la puerta, y se detuvo frente a Snape. - ¿Te veré…?

-Esta noche. – Concluyó él dándole un casto beso en los labios. –Te preparare una cena…y después…- Ella sonrió, con el rubor tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas, y salió corriendo por la puerta de la mazmorra.

Él cerró tras ella, y se quedo apoyado en la puerta, suspiró satisfecho. Era mejor que no saliera de su laboratorio en todo el día, de seguro la estupida sonrisa no se le borraría de la cara, y si alguien le veía así su reputación de Murciélago Bastardo se iría por los suelos. Aunque con ella a su lado, su reputación se podía ir a hacer puñetas.

Silbando se dirigió a su mesa de escritorio, una cafetera con café arábiga bien fuerte y aun caliente le esperaba. Plácidamente se sirvió una taza, y aspiró el aroma. No pudo evitar una mueca divertida al ver sus propias ropas esparcidas por el suelo de la habitación. Tomó su varita y en penas unos pases todo estuvo ordenado y él enteramente vestido con sus eternas túnicas negras. Una sonrisa lasciva se dibujó en su rostro al apreciar la pequeña pieza de encaje blanco que aun estaba tirada en el piso.

Se acercó con una mueca de suficiencia, se agachó y tomo las braguitas, las observó divertido. De seguro aun seria descuidada con la ropa, tendría que enseñarle tantas cosas. "De hecho ya ha aprendido unas cuantas." – Pensó riendo, mientras se las guardaba en el bolsillo de la túnica, serian su mejor trofeo.

Aun no se le había borrado la sonrisa de la cara, cuando algo le hizo recuperar la seriedad. Alguien aporreaba la puerta de su despacho. Llegó a la puerta y la entreabrió de malos modos.

La cara de un ojeroso Sirius Black apareció en el marco. – Quejicus, necesito…

Dio un bufido acompañado de un "Vete a la mierda" y cerró la puerta con malos modos. Pero el pie del animago se coló por la rendija en el último instante, evitando que se cerrase.

-Tío, no seas así. Necesito hablar contigo. – Suplicaba Black, pugnado por abrir, mientras Severus empujaba la puerta rumiando maldiciones.

-¿Tío? – Bufó. – Es que ahora hablas como el retardado de tu ahijado y sus amigotes. Anda vete a darles la paliza a ellos.

-Abre, joder. – Volvió a suplicar.

-Te lo he dicho Canuto, búscate a un maldito psicólogo, lo tuyo lo tiene que ver un profesional.

-Han pasado cosas, necesito un amigo. Abre, joder. – Severus abrió los ojos desorbitadamente, desde cuando este tonto del culo le llamaba amigo. ¿Es que acaso había terminado la noche fumando "cosas" con Trelawey?

-Espero que sea algo importante, Canuto. Sino desearas volver a jugar al póquer con tus amiguitos los dementores. – Gruñó abriendo lentamente la puerta, un Black muy tieso, ojeroso y con la ropa arrugada entro solemnemente, saludó con un gesto prácticamente militar. Snape bufó asqueado. – Y-No-Me-Llames-Amigo. No lo soy, ni ganas tampoco.

La puerta se cerró, los dos siguieron en silencio unos interminables segundos. Snape con gesto enfurecido, Black con ojos de cordero degollado lo miraba con una flamante cara de idiota.

-¿Y esa cara de idiota? – Rezongó el profesor, cruzándose de brazos sobre el pecho, aunque para él Black siempre tenía cara de idiota. – O bien aun andas bebido…- Su ceja se disparó. - …o te ha pasado algo con la psicópata.

El animago solo suspiró. – Quejicus…tengo un problema muy gordo.

– Menuda novedad…

Le importaba un comino que la vieran, esa sala la ahogaba, esa época le repugnaba, y el maldito chucho le quebraba los nervios, necesitaba salir de allí. Caminaba apresuradamente por los pasillos, el metal de su espada y su daga tintineaban en su cintura, sus botas sonaban en el frío suelo con su caminar enérgico, la capa roja deslizándose tras ella, la mano derecha dejada caer en el pomo. Se había cruzado con algunos estudiantes, jóvenes que la observaban sorprendidos, aunque en aquel lugar había pocas cosas que le sorprendieran a alguien.

Giró por otro corredor y se dio de bruces con un hombre viejo, la miró por un momento mostrando cierta sorpresa en su arrugada y fea cara, esbozó una malévola sonrisa, enseñando su fea y descuidada dentadura. Pufff, había visto trolls más agraciados. Sin duda ese era el famoso Filch, el tipejo que había atemorizado a los chicos en su infancia.

El hombre frunció el ceño. – Usted no es una alumna. No la conozco. – Escupió acercándose más a ella, y observándola fríamente.

Ella se irguió y aferró con más fuerza el pomo de su espada. Si pretendía intimidarla andaba listo. –Por eso mismo no es de vuestra incumbencia, Mi lord. – Rezongo la muchacha, con un brillo peligroso en los ojos.

El celador arqueó una ceja. Por Merlin que últimamente aparecía gente cada vez más rara en el colegio.

-Cualquier cosa en estos pasillos es de mi incumbencia …señorita… ¿Y puede decirme quién diablos es? ¿Qué busca?

La guerrera vaciló un instante, que le decía a este tipejo. La solución vino por si sola.

-AAAHHHH. Melisande, te buscaba. – Ambos se giraron, Potter venia al trote por el pasillo.

El hombre gruñó. – Potter. Tal vez tú puedas explicarme.

El chico llegó jadeante. – Señor Filch. No recordaba que no conocía a Melisande. – Comentó alegremente el chico. – Ella es sobrina de la directora, ha venido de visita. – Desde luego el chico era único buscándose excusas.

El celador alzo una ceja y sonrió mostrando su raída dentadura. – Sobrina…¡YA! – Masculló.

Harry agarró a la chica por el brazo. – Si no me cree podemos ir a preguntarle. La señorita es auror. – El la observo de arriba abajo, con ese atuendo bien podía serlo, había mucho tarado entre ellos. –Viene a darme algo de instrucción para las pruebas de selección de este verano.

La boca de Filch se torció en una mueca de odio, mientras la chica sonreía con suficiencia. – No crea que no consultare a la directora.

El chico se encogió de hombros. –Hágalo. – Y tirando de la chica se encaminaron a la torre Gryffindor.

-¿Estas loca a o qué? – Ladró, mientras subían por una escalera que cambiaba de lugar. – Fuimos a buscarte a la Sala y te habías largado. ¿Tienes idea del lío en el que podías haberte metido?

La chica chasqueó la lengua. – Vamos no seas tan dramático. La situación estaba controlada, ese viejo zoquete no es nada, mi espada…

-AAAAAhhh. Gritó de frustración el chico. –A ver, esto no es tu época, no puedes ir por ahí pasando a cuchillo a quien te plazca, las cosas no se arreglan así.

-Es una pena. –Murmuró pensando en cierto chucho.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué leches te has marchado de donde te dejamos?

-Quería hablar con vosotros, ya no aguanto estar encerrada, no soporto tener que esconderme.

-Bueno…- Rumio el chico. – Yo tengo una idea de lo que sientes, de hecho he pasado largas temporadas recluido entre estos muros…tal vez podamos hacer algo. – La miró sonriente. - ¿Alguien te ha hablado del Quidditch?

Ella lo miró con sus ojos verdes abiertos como platos. - ¿El qué?

Selena miraba encantada la ropa que le habían traído de Hogsmeade. Tomo un suave jersey de color verde esmeralda de sobre la cama de Hermione, y lo acercó a su mejilla, tenía un tacto increíble. –Yo… no sé qué decir…todo es precioso…Gracias.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y sonrió. –No es nada mujer, Esta ropa va más con tu aspecto. – Le tendió unos vaqueros oscuros. – Pruébate antes los pantalones, creo que Ginny dio con tu talla.

La pelirroja sonrió. – Si mujer, no hay que dar las gracias…- Bajó el tono de voz. - …pero sí que tal vez contar alguna cosita. – Guiño un ojo alegremente.

La unicornio la miró con un leve rubor en las mejillas. – Yo…esto…

Granger bufó. – Bueno, ya sabemos que pasaste la noche fuera. Y creo que sabemos con quien…-Las dos gryffindor se miraron. – Pero si no quieres contar…

-Si tan malo fue…- Interrumpió la pelirroja con picardía.

-No. – Saltó la chica, sentándose en la cama, con una sonrisa boba, y los ojos brillantes. – Fue maravilloso, yo nunca creí que pudiera sentirse algo así. – Las dos chicas se sentaron una a cada lado, la miraban sonrientes. – Fue tan delicado, tan dulce,…tan…mágico.

Weasley no pudo evitar una risilla. – Wooop, quien lo diría del murciélago. Ese hombre es una caja de sorpresas.

-¿Entonces…- La castaña la miraba alzando una ceja. - ¿…Hubo…ya sabes…sexo?

Ella bajó la vista, el rojo seguía subiendo a su cara. – Bueno…él…me…- Tomo aire. - …me hizo el amor…varias veces.

-Waaaaaaaa. – Gritaron las dos a coro. – Detalles. – Demandaron al tiempo.

La chica apenas había abierto la boca cuando llamaron a la puerta.

-Abrid, somos nosotros y traemos compañía. – La voz de Ron, resonaba tras la madera. Su hermana suspiró, el muy idiota tenía el don de la oportunidad, justo cuando la cosa se ponía interesante.

La castaña, miraba a la unicornio sorprendida. - ¿Varias veces…? – Preguntó en un susurró.- Define varias.

La chica asintió, y le enseñó los cinco dedos de la mano.

Ginny dejó salir el aire en un silbido. – ¡Merlín! Tengo que averiguar que come ese hombre…- A su compañera se le escapó una risa tonta.

Las tres se callaron en seco cuando sus respectivos novios entraron en la habitación acompañados por Melisande, la chica llevaba una cara que era un poema, pálida y con unas marcadas ojeras.

-¿Creo que has tenido una mala noche? - Musitó la pelirroja.

La guerrera se limito a encogerse de hombros.

-Uyyyy que tardecita nos espera. - Susurro Hermione en el oído de su "cuñada".


	34. Chapter 34

34. La final de Quidditch.

-No, no y no. – Gruñó Snape soltando el tenedor en el plato. –No creo que sea buena idea.

Selena lo miró con sus ojos azules suplicantes. –Pero Severus, habrá mucha gente. – Rogo. – Tengo muchas ganas de salir, y a los chicos les hace mucha ilusión que vaya a ver la final.

-Es que és peligroso. ¡Gryffindors descerebrados!

Ella se levantó de su asiento, y rodeo la pequeña mesa donde habían tenido su cena intima, Severus la miró ceñudo. El jersey negro escotado y los pantalones claros se ceñían a su figura realzando sus curvas, nada que ver con los vestidos de Pomfrey. Se paró detrás de él que seguía haciéndose el duro. –Severus…- Susurró con voz melosa. Alzó las cejas. "¿Desde cuándo ella ponía ese tono de voz?" Sin duda había recibido más lecciones de las leonas. Sus esbeltos brazos le rodearon desde atrás, aferrándose a su pecho. Él suspiró cuando notó que comenzaba a darle pequeños besos en el cuello y la oreja derecha. - …Severus…- Le estrecho más fuerte, le estaba resultando insoportable mantener el control, si seguía así no respondía de ser capaz de llegar al dormitorio, acabaría tomándola en la alfombra. - …Se que te preocupas por mi…pero quiero tener una vida normal…como humana…contigo.

Inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás con un suspiro, la miró de reojo, la barbilla de ella sobre su hombro, le miraba con ojos brillantes y las mejillas sonrojadas. – No se…

La joven le mordió delicadamente el lóbulo de la oreja arrancándole un leve estremecimiento. – Severus…estarán los chicos…estarás tu. – Susurró suavemente. – Mi caballero oscuro no dejara que me suceda nada, yo lo sé.

¡Ya! Ya no podía más. – Pues tal vez este caballero oscuro…- Se puso de pie bruscamente, como un felino la rodeo por detrás y la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura alzándola contra su pecho y arrancándola un gritito. - …Sea de lo más peligroso que haya por aquí.

-Ummm… ¿Cuánto peligroso puede ser? – Gimió mientras la boca de Snape hacía estragos en su cuello.

-Lo veras enseguida. – Murmuró mientras la cargaba hacia la habitación.

Ella suspiró. – Aun no hemos probado el postre. – Miraba divertida hacia los restos de la cena.

El rió. – Tú serás mi postre. – Y la lanzó sin demasiados miramientos sobre la cama arrancándole una protesta.

La chica se incorporó y lo miró fijamente, de pie comenzaba a deshacerse de los botones de la levita negra. – Entonces…te parece bien que vaya al partido.

Lanzó la chaqueta sobre una silla y siguió con los zapatos. - …depende… ¿Podrías convencerme?

Ella lo miró con gesto inocente, había comenzado a despojarse de la camisa. - ¿Y cómo podría…convencerle…profesor?

Con mirada de depredador se inclinó hacia la cama y comenzó a gatear hacia ella. – Bueno…se me ocurren un par de cosas. – Susurró. – Para empezar podría enseñarme lo que le han comprado sus amigas. – Mirando fijamente el pronunciado escote que revelaba la curva de sus blancos senos.

La chica tragó saliva… esperaba otra larga noche.

Black se había ido solo hasta el bosque, paseaba en la penumbra, sin preocuparse demasiado por los bichos que pululaban a su alrededor, algunos no demasiado amigables. No podía quitársela de la cabeza, evocaba las imágenes de la noche anterior una y otra vez, su cuerpo de diosa sobre el suyo, sus uñas clavándose en su carne, sus dientes en sus labios, una autentica fiera salvaje. Nunca una mujer había despertado tantas cosas en él.

Si, había estado con mujeres, muchas, con diferencia había sido el polvo más salvaje de su vida, pero no era solo eso. Se había dado cuenta de que sentía algo por ella, al ver su mirada, verla tan hundida, tan derrotada. Sabía que su orgullo estaba tocado y tal vez algo más, todo por su culpa, y se sentía culpable.

Con un bufido de frustración, descargó un puñetazo sobre un retorcido árbol. Dio un grito de dolor y empezó a saltar sacudiendo la mano. -Seré imbécil- Bramó. -Solo me falta romperme la mano.

-" ¿No crees que tal vez te hayas enamorado?" - Quejicus le había mirado con ese gesto suyo de sarcasmo, mientras saboreaba un café bien cargado. -"Digo yo, que si tanto te importa, es porque no es solo uno de tus caprichos."

Sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué mierda sabia el murciélago de las mazmorras de estar enamorado? Aunque pensándolo bien, había estado enamorado como un tonto de Lily, y ahora se le caía la baba con la unicornio. Había estado demasiado amable con él, muy desinhibido, era como si le hubieran sacado el palo que permanentemente llevaba en el culo. O_o . ¿O tal vez había escuchado su consejo?

Su risa resonó por todo el bosque. - ¡Vaya con Quejicus! Que disimulado lo tenía. - En el fondo se alegraba por él, después de tanto tiempo de resentimiento y odios, debía reconocer todos los sacrificios que había hecho durante veinte años, el desgraciado se merecía un poquito de felicidad.

-Y a lo mejor tiene razón. - Murmuró para si. Por primera vez una mujer llenaba del todo sus pensamientos. Era eso lo que quiso decirle cuando no le salieron las palabras. Que ella le importaba, que pare él no había sido solo sexo, que deseaba estar con ella para siempre. Que se había enamorado como un idiota. ¡Maldito alcohol! No volvería beber más en su vida.

Solo pudo mirarla como un imbécil. No se había atrevido decírselo y ahora ella le odiaba más que antes.

-Mmmmmm….

-¿No me has oído? - Selena estaba tumbada bocabajo sobre su pecho, y lo miraba divertida.

Él gruño aun envuelto en la neblina postcoital, abrió un ojo, sonrío y abrió el segundo. -Siiiii. - Murmuró acariciándole el pelo con parsimonia. - Pero por desgracia no podré estar contigo, tendrás que quedarte con Granger.

La chica hizo una mueca de disgusto. - ¿No quieres que nos vean?

Snape la tomó por los hombros y la acercó más a él. - No es eso, me da más rabia de lo que crees. Pero me han liado y tengo que arbitrar ese maldito encuentro. - Enarco una ceja. -Tendrás el "privilegio" de verme haciendo piruetas en una escoba y no es algo que se vea muy a menudo.

-¿Arbitro? - Preguntó extrañada. -Los chicos me han explicado del juego, me han enseñado imágenes animadas. Pero no mencionaron al árbitro. ¿También juega?

Severus rió. -Bueno…más o menos. El árbitro es el pringaillo que se ocupa de vigilar a los dos equipos y que las reglas del juego se cumplan. Además de evitar que una Bludger o alguno de esos patanes se me lleve por delante. Normalmente lo hace la señora Hooch, pero está enferma así que…me toca.

La chica arrugó la nariz. -Será peligroso entonces.

-No especialmente, solo hay que mantener la atención en el juego. -Su mano se deslizó por la espalda de la chica, era como un sueño el tenerla desnuda entre sus brazos después de hacerle el amor. Saber que se despertaría a su lado, un placer que deseaba degustar a diario. Lo había decidido, después del partido, hablaría con Minerva, Albus y Poppy, no llevaría la relación en secreto, deseaba que ella se mudara con él, Si, vivir juntos… luego…quien sabe. -Así que…no debe haber nada que me distraiga. - La mano ya acariciaba sus nalgas.

-¿Y qué cosas… pueden distraerle, profesor? – Ella también quería jugar, y comenzaba a lamerle el cuello con parsimonia.

-Ummm. Déjame pensar. – Murmuró

* * *

Caminaba apresuradamente junto a Hermione y Luna hacia el campo de quidditch. Severus ya debía estar allí, se había levantado temprano esa mañana, andaba más nervioso de lo normal. A parte de que arbitrar ya le ponía de los nervios, que ella estuviera expuesta ante tanta gente le preocupaba más de lo que quería demostrar. Ella le había observado divertida, tumbada desde la cama como se calzaba el uniforme de árbitro, más ajustado que las túnicas que lucía normalmente.

-Sigue sin gustarme. - Gruño observándola de reojo.

Ella se había levantado de la cama, dejando que la sabana resbalara de su cuerpo desnudo. Snape frunció el ceño. Ella simplemente le dio un suave beso y comenzó a vestirse a su vez.

-Que buenas maestras has tenido.- Murmuró disfrutando de la vista. - Por poco que me guste harás lo que te dé la gana.

Ella solo había sonreído con picardía.

Y lo había hecho, corría franqueada por las dos amigas. Miraba fascinada a su alrededor, nunca había visto tantos humanos, tan alegres, todos aquellos colores, las banderas, la música. El ambiente era increíble, simplemente le encantaba ver a toda aquella gente feliz. Las tres comenzaron a subir a las altas gradas de Gryffindor. Hermine y ella se rezagaron un poco de su amiga.

-Se te ve muy feliz. - Comentó la leona que subía a su espalda.

Ella se paró y la miró radiante. - Por fin estoy entre la gente, me encanta, me gusta ser humana, es como si lo hubiera deseado toda la vida.

Hermione sonrío. - ¿Y no tendrá algo que ver cierto profesor gruñón?

-Recuerdas lo que me explicasteis sobre lo que ocurre cuando una pareja quieren estar juntos para siempre. - Comentó alegremente.

Granger abrió mucho los ojos y se tapo la boca con las manos. - OOOOhhh. ¿Te ha pedido que os caséis?

Ella negó con una sonrisa. -Quiere que me mude a su despacho. Esta tarde hablara con la directora.

-Eso es genial. - Saltó la chica. -Nunca me imagine que Snape fuera tan… moderno. – Amago una risilla. - Ni tan apasionado e impulsivo. Lo tiene bien oculto.

-Es su forma de ser…WOOOOOO. – Acababan de salir al exterior de la alta grada de Gryffindor, la vista era aun más increíble desde lo alto. Las banderas de las cuatro casas ondeaban a viento, la gente animaba a sus equipos. Los jugadores de los leones y de Ravenclaw pasaban zumbando con sus escobas realizando todo tipo de piruetas de calentamiento.

-¡Al final has venido! – Exclamó Potter, parándose de golpe sobre ellas. – ¿Qué te parece el ambiente?

La unicornio miró a su alrededor aun maravillada. – Es fantástico, nunca imagine algo así.

El chico asintió. – Hoy es especial, la gran final. Y mi último partido en Hogwarts. El mes que viene nos graduamos.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos. – Eso de tu último partido…Ya sabes que los gemelos quieren ficharte en el Chudley Cannons. Te ofrecerán lo que sea.

Harry rió alegremente. – Tentador, pero prefiero ser auror. El quidditch se lo dejo a Ron, no te ha dicho nada pero ya ha firmado. – Guiñó el ojo. –Y por una nomina bestial. Creo que a la futura señora Weasley le espera una vida de lujo y comodidades.

Hermione se sonrojo. – Bueno yo no quiero ser solo la señora de…

-Déjalo, ya sabes como es. - Le guiñó de nuevo. -Y tu sabes manejarlo.

La castaña suspiró cansadamente. - Lo se, pero a veces me gustaría que madurase. Y no solo a base de collejas.

-Ya madurara. - Rió el chico.

Selena estaba apoyada en la barandilla, miraba hacia abajo, el campo era enorme, los gritos entusiastas de la gente resonaban, buscaba a Severus. El estaba en un extremo del campo, revisando la caja que llevaba las bolas para jugar, discutía con los gemelos y el capitán de Ravenclaw, por la cara que ponía no se le notaba nada cómodo.

-Snape arbitra el partido. - Comentó Harry desde la escoba. La unicornio asintió.

-Aunque no le gusta demasiado, se despertó al amanecer muy inquieto.

Harry miró perplejo a su amiga. - ¿Amanecer? - Preguntó. -¿Qué me he perdido?

Hermione le hizo un gesto con la mano. - Ya te lo explico luego, aunque de todos modos te enterarías esta noche.

-Mujeres y vuestros líos. - Murmuró enfilando su escoba al campo. - Os veo luego.

Hermione se acercó a Selena, se apoyó también en la barandilla, su vista siguió a Harry, este aterrizo junto a su novia y a Ron, Melisande estaba con ellos, revisando con interés la escoba de la pelirroja, llevaba una tunica roja de quidditch, como una aficionada más. - Se la ve más relajada esta mañana. - Comentó la Gryffindor. - Esta noche la ha pasado maldiciendo al padrino de Harry.

-No entiendo. - Musitó Selena. -¿Si lo ama, por que no esta con él?

-Bueno a veces las relaciones no son tan fáciles. - Suspiró. -Ella cree que lo odia.

La unicornio negó con la cabeza. - Sigo pensando que sois complicados.

-¿Es ella? - Preguntó Goyle observando confuso a la chica de cabellos blancos de lo alto de la grada de Gryffindor.

Jane asintió. - Tu quieres llevarte bien con mi tío ¿Verdad? Mi chiquitín. - La chica deposito un beso en la mejilla del gorila.

-¿Pero secuestrarla…? - Tartamudeo. - …delante…de todos.

-Cariñito. - La chica acarició el pecho del Slytherin con el índice. -Acaso mi novio es un cobarde.

Los ojos del chico brillaron con maldad. - Claro que no. -Hincho el pecho haciéndole verse aun más corpulento.

-No seas tonto, no vamos a secuestrarla, tu solo tienes que distraer. - Susurró.

-¿Distraer? - Preguntó abriendo mucho los ojos.

-Tu sabes convocar la marca tenebrosa. ¿Verdad? - Susurró la chica dándole un pequeño beso en su cuello de toro. El chico se estremeció.

-Mi padre me enseñó, pero… me metería en un lío… muy gordo.

-Te aseguro que merecerá la pena. - Ronroneó la chica.

El grandullón solo tragó saliva.

Los dos equipos estaban listos para empezar el partido, ante Snape, Potter y Richards el capitán de Ravenclaw chocaron las manos.

-No hace falta que lo diga, juego limpio. -Él profesor miró muy serio a los dos muchachos, Potter tragó saliva, seguía sintiendo recelos hacia que Snape fuera el arbitro del encuentro, pero esperaba que después de todo al menos pudiera ser neutral.

Snape abrió el cofre rojo donde estaban las bolas que se elevaron rápidamente en el aire. Dio un largo pitido a su silbato dando por iniciado el partido. Los catorce jugadores y el arbitro se elevaron a velocidad vertiginosa, provocando las ovaciones del publico.

Selena trataba de seguir con la vista las estelas rojas y azules de los jugadores, y la negra de Severus que trataba de mantenerse a salvo dentro de esa locura.

-Será un partido muy reñido. - Comentó la castaña, justo en el momento que Ginny anotaba los primeros diez puntos para Gryffindor.

-¿Cuánto puede durar un partido? - Preguntó intrigada la unicornio. Se volvió al oír como el publico gritó al esquivar Snape por pelos una bludger lanzada por Dean.

-No se sabe, pero viendo como ha empezado el juego…- Todos ovacionaron al hacer Ron una parada espectacular. - … Podría durar varios días…


	35. Chapter 35

_**Hola a todos/as. Antes que nada quiero pedir disculpas por haber tenido este fic un poco abandonado, pero me dio lo que yo llamo un calambrazo mental y esto unido a que he estado más volcada en mis otros fics me hicieron tomarme un descansito. Pero Ya me tenéis aquí de nuevo, con nuevas ideas para el final de esta historia**__**…**__** prometo no volver a abandonarla tanto tiempo y daros un final que espero os guste a todos.**_

_**Quiero darles las gracias especialmente a mis mortifagas (Anita Snape, Lisbeth Snape, Patty Sly y Amia Snape ) por azuzarme a continuar este fic y sobre todo a mi querida BlueMeanie76 que me ha ayudado a recuperar la inspiración con este capitulo… y por su puesto a todos los que leéis.**_

_**Un beso muy fuerte, gracias por vuestra paciencia. Y ya sabéis, espero vuestros reviews**_

**35. Desata el Infierno.**

El sonido de la bofetada aun resonaba bajo las gradas de Gryffindor.

-¿Qué mierda haces aquí? - Espetó haciendo acopio de todo su odio mientras taladraba al animago, que aun se frotaba la enrojecida mejilla, con la mirada. Nunca tenía que haberles hecho caso, nunca tenía que haber dejado la torre de Gryffindor por mucho que le atrajese conocer ese maldito deporte… Tenía que saberlo, ese chico era su ahijado… Se sentía como una idiota. Había caído en su trampa. De eso estaba segura, todo era una trampa para que volviera a humillarla de nuevo. De haber tenido su espada lo atravesaría allí mismo. Si, matarlo… su sangre seria lo único que podría acallar el condenado martilleo de sus sienes, lo único que podría limpiar su mancillado honor, aplacar ese deseo enfermizo…

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros, con gesto travieso y se cruzó de brazos recargandose contra la escalera de madera que subía hasta las altas gradas.

-Soy un Gryffindor, ¿Recuerdas? Y esta es mi ex escuela… - La miró con sorna y luego dirigió su vista hacia lo alto. - …Y mi grada.

La dama dragón dio un respingo, alzó la cabeza desafiante y pasó por su lado tratando de ignorarlo, pero una mano de hierro se aferró a su brazo. Ella lo miró con profundo odio, había fuego en sus ojos verdes chocando violentamente contra el hielo de los ojos acerados de Sirius.

-Suéltame, mago. - El tono fue frío, amenazante, tremendamente peligroso, pero para Sirius Black el peligro siempre había sido un aliciente. Y la forma en que ella le miraba… toda ella le hacía hervir la sangre como sabia que ninguna otra lo haría.

-No vas a seguir evitándome. - Siseó él, ejerciendo sin querer más presión en su agarre y sosteniéndole la mirada desafiante. -No desde lo de la otra noche.

-Eso fue un error. - Las palabras salieron de sus labios como un susurro tembloroso, su orgullo se vino abajo por un momento haciéndola apartar la mirada.

-¿Y por eso te escondes de ello? - Preguntó más gentilmente mientras su mano libre se dirigía al suave rostro de Melisande. - Para mí no lo fue. - Ella alzó la vista de nuevo hacia él. ¿Cómo era posible que su presencia, su tacto, su simple voz… fuesen capaces de ejercer ese efecto en ella? Sirius esbozó una seductora sonrisa mientras su pulgar se deslizaba por su mandíbula haciéndola temblar. - Bueno… al menos en una parte no lo fue.

El último comentario la hizo salir bruscamente del trance y se sacudió para librarse de él. No, el maldito bastardo no se burlaría de ella.

-¡No, mago! - Gritó llena de ira, casi al borde de las lágrimas. - ¿Acaso no te das cuenta? ¡No soy una de esas mujerzuelas que se han arrojado a tus pies!

-Melisande… - Susurró él tratando de retenerla. Rodeándola desde atrás sujetó sus muñecas con fuerza, no dejaría que se escabullera de nuevo, esa mula tozuda iba a oír todo lo que tenía que decirle. - Eres tú la que parece no darse cuenta…

-Aaaaaaaaahgggggggg. - Gritó de frustración tratando de zafarse de su agarre. - ¡Maldito seas, chucho! ¡Yo no soy un trofeo del que puedas alardear! Ni una más de tus conquistas baratas… Ni lo seré. ¡Nunca!

Black tragó saliva.

-Es que no eres una más… nunca podrías serlo. - Tomo aire profundamente. - No después de lo que pasó entre nosotros. - La fuerza de su agarre se suavizo, su nariz rozaba su cuello embriagándose de ese aroma que lo enloquecía. - Al principio si fue un juego, disfrutaba con tu ira como si volviera a ser un adolescente engreído e idiota… Pero ahora… No logro sacarte de mi mente, mujer. - Ella cerró los ojos y suspiró sintiendo el calor de su abrazo a su espalda. - Me faltaría el aire si no te tuviera.

-Yo… no puedo. – Melisande sentía su voz temblar por las lagrimas. - No puede ser. Soy libre, no puedo ser la esclava de ningún hombre…- Tomó aire de nuevo. - Mi pueblo… mi pueblo me necesita. – Casi no podía respirar, casi no podía pensar, la forma en que sus pulgares acariciaban sus muñecas le enviaba choques eléctricos por todo el cuerpo.

-No lo entiendes, mi harpía tozuda…- Susurró Sirius, acariciando su oído con su cálido aliento. – Lo que paso entre nosotros era algo que tenía que pasar. Es como si una fuerza desconocida me hubiera arrastrado a través de los siglos, solo para encontrarte. – Suspiró de nuevo. – Yo tampoco deseaba esto, mujer… Pero te juro que…

-Sirius… no puedes…

Era la primera vez que la oía pronunciar su nombre: no un insulto, ni _chucho_, ni _mago_, sólo su nombre. Eso fue lo último que necesitaba. En un movimiento la giró bruscamente hacia él y su boca cayó sobre la de ella con ansiedad, con hambre, más necesitada aún que la otra noche. Ella respondía sin pensar, sus lenguas invadían, acariciaban, exploraban… Era un fuego descontrolado, avivado por la tensión y la espera. ¿Cómo era posible que ese hombre que representaba todo lo que odiaba pudiera anular su voluntad de una forma tan avasalladora? Pero eso ya no le importaba, deseaba quemarse en ese fuego.

Sirius se separó de ella un momento, casi sin aire. La miró con una sonrisa de suficiencia, con esa mueca de sinvergüenza que a ella la derretía.

-¿Ibas a decir algo? – Ronroneó seductor.

-Calla, maldito cabrón bastardo, – espetó Melisande cogiéndolo de las solapas de la chaqueta de cuero y tirando hacia ella – antes de que me arrepienta y te abra en canal. – Esta vez fue ella la que lo besó con hambre.

-Tus deseos son… órdenes. – Murmuró Sirius en sus labios, mientras las manos del animago comenzaban a arremangar la túnica roja y dorada de la chica.

Otro grito de ovación resonó en las alturas. Para él sí que sería el mejor partido de la temporada.

Las dos chicas seguían el partido con diferente interés. Los marcadores se mantenían igualados, Hermione maldecía entre dientes cada vez que veía a su novio pasar verdaderos apuros para detener los tantos de Ravenclaw, su hombro parecía estar dándole problemas.

-Ese idiota… - Bufó la chica cruzándose de brazos. Selena la miró sorprendida. - Tenia que haber pensado en el partido antes de ponerse a jugar con espaditas.

-Pensé que no te gustaba este deporte. - Preguntó la unicornio, extrañada.

-Y no me gusta. - Replicó Hermione alzando la voz para hacerse oír por encima de los gritos del público. - Pero a nadie le gusta ver a su novio sufrir… - En esos momentos el pelirrojo se frotaba el hombro lesionado con cara de preocupación. - Mierda. ¿Y que está haciendo Harry?

Los ojos de la unicornio buscaron de nuevo al chico de ojos verdes, parecía de lo más inquieto dando vueltas alrededor del campo mirando en todas direcciones. Había estado todo el partido demasiado absorta siguiendo la estela negra e imponente del árbitro como para preocuparse demasiado del partido en sí. Algo más llamó su atención en ese momento. El cielo… El horizonte comenzaba a teñirse con los colores del atardecer, y un estremecimiento comenzó a recorrerle la espalda.

-¡Oh, mierda! - Gritó de nuevo Hermione, mientras la grada estallaba en abucheos y los Ravenclaw y Slytherin cantaban el nuevo tanto que Wesley a penas había podido rozar con los dedos.- Si Harry no atrapa la switch de una vez estamos apañados.

-Si. - Comentó Lavender desde dos asientos atrás. - No recuerdo un partido tan largo.

Los ojos castaños de Hermione siguieron la mirada de la unicornio. Su vista seguía clavada en el cielo, y una sombra de temor aparecía en sus ojos azules.

-Selena… - La unicornio se volvió hacia su amiga al sentir como su mano se cerraba sobre su muñeca. - Creo que deberíamos volver al castillo. - Ella alzó la vista una vez más hacia su caballero oscuro. Sus profundos ojos se encontraron con los de ella, y asintió imperceptiblemente. Era como si supiera perfectamente lo que cruzaba por su mente, él mismo se volvió a mirar la puesta de sol a sus espaldas. "¿Qué rayos estaba pensando esa jodida sabelotodo permitiendo que ella estuviera fuera tan tarde? ¿Acaso se le andaba pegando lo inepto del cazurro de su novio?"

-Si.- Susurró la joven volviéndose a su amiga con gesto grave. -Será lo mejor.

Las dos chicas se dirigían ya hacia la salida de la grada cuando todos se pusieron en pie y comenzaron a jalear. Ambas se volvieron, la snitch había vuelto a parecer y los dos buscadores se habían lanzado en una frenética ascensión vertical para atraparla, las dos escobas y sus conductores eran solo dos estelas rojo-dorada, y azul-amarilla que entrechocaban violentamente una contra otra, provocando los gritos del público.

Severus frenó su escoba en seco y se limitó a dar un resoplido y seguir con la vista a aquellos dos tarados. Nunca hubiera hecho semejante temeridad de joven y menos lo iba a hacer ahora con casi cuarenta, aunque ella estuviera mirando.

Ella.

-¡Maldita sea Granger! - Se volvió de nuevo hacia la grada de los leones, aún estaban allí junto a la salida, mirando embobadas la carrera de los dos buscadores. Empezaba a lamentar de veras no haberla atado a su cama aquella mañana, aunque bien pensado esa era una buena idea para cualquier momento.

Su atención se dirigió de nuevo hacia los dos buscadores, hacia cómo sus figuras se iban haciendo más y más pequeñas a medida que ascendían hacia el cielo. Jamás en su vida imagino que pudiera llegar a desear la victoria de Gryffindor con tantas fuerzas como lo hacía en ese momento.

-Están muy altos. - Bramó el speaker, por los altavoces. - Casi ni los veo con los anteojos… Potter… Sí, parece que la roza… - El público se puso en pie gritando y aplaudiendo enloquecido. -¿O no?… - Snape se volvió de nuevo a la grada de los leones. El sol casi había desaparecido en el horizonte y ellas seguían saltando en la misma puerta de acceso, pendientes del jodido juego. ¿Es que tendría que sacarla él mismo de allí? - Parece que… SIIII ¡LA TIENEEEE…!

Los gritos se hicieron ensordecedores, casi parecía que las gradas se fueran a derrumbar por la algarabía del publico, esa victoria significaba que Gryffindor ganaba de nuevo la Copa de las Casas… Al menos ese maldito partido terminaba y ella pronto estaría de nuevo a salvo entre los muros…

O no.

De golpe parte de los gritos se volvieron de otro tipo. Eran gritos de terror. Los ojos del ex mortífago se abrieron desmesuradamente al ver las llamas que estallaban con violencia en las gradas de Hufflepuff. Severus giró en redondo y buscó con desesperación a la joven de cabellos blancos, pero ella y su amiga habían desaparecido de la grada. Seguramente corrían a ponerse a salvo como todos los alumnos y padres que se movían desconcertados tratando de escapar de las llamas que comenzaban a extenderse por el perímetro del campo.

-¡Los niños! - Oyó gritar a la directora que junto a otros miembros del profesorado señalaban a un grupo de alumnos de los cursos inferiores que había quedado atrapado en las gradas de los tejones.

-¡Weasley! - La voz de Snape tronó por encima de los gritos y explosiones. Los dos hermanos pelirrojos acudieron en sus escobas con el desconcierto dibujado en sus rostros. - ¡Los niños! ¡Hay que sacarlos de allí!

Todas las escobas se apresuraron a atravesar el imponente muro de llamas. Los pequeños, que aun no tenían suficientes conocimientos para ponerse a salvo, se arremolinaban en la parte más alta de las gradas paralizados por el sofocante calor y el pánico.

-¡Profesor, mire!

La cazadora de Ravenclaw llamó la atención de Severus. La joven señalaba el cielo con el rostro pálido de pánico. No tenia sentido. La marca tenebrosa se dibujaba sinuosa en el cielo, despertando temores que llevaban un año sepultados…

-No puede ser…

Severus se volvió a su espalda. Su propio ahijado se había unido a la improvisada operación de rescate y le miraba desconcertado mientras afianzaba a un niño de segundo en su escoba y las llamas comenzaban a lamer peligrosamente los bajos de su capa.

- Padrino, no quedan mortífagos sueltos… ¿O si?

Severus frunció el ceño mientras protegía a dos pequeños de primero bajo su capa… No, aquello no era obra de Mortífagos. Ese olor a azufre comenzaba a ser asquerosamente familiar, aunque no descartaba que quizás alguien afín al Señor Tenebroso estuviera detrás de la maldita bestia. Selena. Tenia que encontrarla lo antes posible, sabía que Granger era una bruja muy capaz pero llegado el momento la situación le quedaría grande…. A ella y a cualquiera. Miró a su alrededor asegurándose de que todos los pequeños ya habían sido sacados de allí y se desapareció con los dos niños justo en el momento en que toda la estructura de la grada se venia bajo con estrépito.

Hermione tiraba de su amiga con desespero. Avanzar esquivando a la multitud que corría despavorida se hacia demasiado complicado, y tratar de desaparecerse hasta el castillo era inviable, pues las barreras antiaparición solo habían sido levantadas en los terrenos del campo de quidditch. Varias personas a su alrededor comenzaron a gritar señalando al cielo.

-No… es posible. - Balbuceó la prefecta, parándose en seco.

Selena miró con curiosidad la calavera y la serpiente que se dibujaban sinuosas en el cielo. Había visto antes esa señal, no hacia demasiado tiempo, durante la última guerra entre magos, cuando toda su especie había sido aniquilada.

-Había terminado… Todo acabo… Está muerto.

-No para ti, maldita sangre sucia.

Una voz conocida hizo volverse bruscamente a Hermione. Una chica de cabellos oscuros que reconoció como alumna de cursos inferiores de Slytherin la apuntaba con su varita y luciendo una maliciosa sonrisa en su pálido rostro. Con un movimiento brusco Hermione obligó a la unicornio a cubrirse a su espalda mientras encaraba a la chica.

-¡La guerra terminó! - Gritó con fuerza. - ¡Tu amo esta muerto, y con él sus locuras!

La risa burlona de la chica se elevó por encima de los gritos de la gente que huía a su alrededor.

-¡Estúpida! – Espetó, mirándola con burla. - ¿Crees que me importan algo las creencias de esos mierdas…? - Hermione empuñó la varita con fuerza.- Yo solo me sirvo a MI MISMA.

Un potente bramido hizo temblar el suelo haciendo que las tres jóvenes mantuvieran el equilibrio a duras penas. Otra de las gradas estalló en una enorme bola de fuego añadiendo más caos al ya reinante.

-Viene a por mí. - Musitó Selena con la mirada fija en la enorme bestia que emergía lentamente de entre las llamas: podía sentir su sed de sangre, sus ansias de matar y ella no debía permitirlo, no consentiría que ningún inocente sufriera por su culpa.

-¡JANE! - El berrido de Goyle hizo que la Gryffindor frunciera el ceño, el gorila corría hacia ella con la varita en mano. - ¡Ese monstruo! Tenemos que irnos… Tu tío…- La joven hizo un gesto de hastío mientras continuaba apuntando a la prefecta con su varita.

-A mi señal… - Comenzó Granger en un susurro hacia su compañera sin dejar de vigilar a las dos serpientes. - Corre hacia el castillo con todas tus fuerzas, allí estarás a salvo…

-No. No te dejare. - Los ojos azules se clavaron en los castaños llenos de determinación. - Nadie más va a sufrir por mí.

-¡Haz lo que te digo! - Bramó Hermione, empujándola con brusquedad.

Solo fueron décimas de segundo, y los dos destellos rojos chocaron violentamente iluminando la llanura.

La Directora de Hogwarts corría tratando en vano de dirigir el caos que la rodeaba. Miró una vez más al cielo tragando saliva. Esa marca. Pensaba que nunca más volvería a verla y allí estaba, sinuosa, amenazante, despertando miedos que muchos creían enterrados. ¿Podía ser que alguien del entorno del caído Riddle estuviera detrás de todo aquello? Y de ser así, ¿qué pretendían hacer con esa muchacha… y con esa bestia? ¿Intentar resucitar a su señor? Solo la Piedra de la Resurrección tenía ese poder y estaba perdida para siempre. Luego entonces… ¿Encumbrar a otro tarado en su lugar?

El fuerte estruendo la hizo volverse de nuevo hacia la grada en llamas, ahogó un grito al ver como la enorme estructura se desplomaba sobre sí misma envuelta en una bola de fuego. Estaba petrificada, solo podía pensar en los pequeños que podían haber quedado atrapados. Todo había sido su culpa. Tenia que haber suspendido ese partido, pero la necesidad de ocultar a la comunidad mágica lo que estaba ocurriendo, de tratar de mantener la normalidad después de la cruenta guerra, la había empujado a permitir que se celebrara… Y ahora su decisión podía haber causado una masacre. Sumida en sus pensamientos casi ni sintió cuando las enormes manos del semigigante tiraron de sus hombros tratando de alejarla de la lluvia de tablones ardientes.

-Estarán bien. Los chicos y el profesor Snape fueron por ellos. - La mujer se limitó a tragar saliva.

-¡Minerva!

La Directora se volvió bruscamente hacia Snape. Su capa, con la que aun envolvía a los temblorosos niños, estaba llena de chamuscones humeantes y su pálido rostro tiznado de humo y ceniza.

-Severus… ¿Cómo ha ocurrido algo así? - Su voz sonaba temblorosa, señaló el cielo de nuevo. - La marca… - El ex mortífago negó con la cabeza al tiempo que dejaba ir a los dos pequeños que se refugiaron junto al guardabosques.

-Esto no es obra de mortífagos, es… - Sus palabras murieron en sus labios, una segunda explosión hizo que el suelo bajo sus pies temblara, algo grande se removía bajo el montón de tablones en llamas, algo enorme… El poderoso bramido hizo retumbar todo lo que quedaba en pie. Los ojos de Snape se estrecharon peligrosamente mientras su mano aferraba automáticamente la varita. Minerva se llevo ambas manos al rostro cuando la llameante criatura emergió de las ruinas.

Sus ojos vacíos se encontraron con los pozos oscuros que eran los ojos de Severus. Sabía que ella estaba allí, podía olerla en él. Sus poderosas fauces se abrieron de nuevo en un potente berrido al tiempo que el acido chorreaba entre sus colmillos calcinando el suelo bajo sus pies. Había llegado el momento de la verdad para Severus. Selena, su vida con ella, ese futuro con el que se había permitido soñar los últimos días, todo dependía de poder vencer a esa maldita bestia.

-Sal de aquí, Minerva. – Severus empujó a la horrorizada directora hacia atrás con pocos modales, era la primera vez que la mujer contemplaba a aquella bestia mítica, era como si toda la maldad de la humanidad estuviera concentrada en aquellos ojos vacíos. - Busca a Selena. - Le suplicó, la mujer asintió aun en trance. - Asegúrate de que esté en el castillo.

Lentamente la directora comenzó a retroceder sin apartar sus ojos del enorme monstruo que tenia los suyos clavados en el maestro de Pociones. Miró una vez más a su compañero, como su negra capa y sus cabellos se sacudían por el viento mientras él avanzaba dispuesto a enfrentar al destino una vez más, siempre para protegerlos a ellos. No tuvo dudas en lo que tantas veces le había escuchado a Dumbledore… Si existía un hombre con una valentía digna del mismísimo Gryffindor, ese era sin lugar a dudas Severus Snape.

-Suerte, Severus. - Musitó casi para sí mientras se volvía y echaba a correr hacia el castillo llevando a los rezagados con ella.

-Bueno. - Gruñó el ex mortífago mirando al toro con gesto desafiante. - Aquí estamos otra vez, bestia asquerosa. - El enorme monstruo ladeó la cabeza y estrechó los ojos como si entendiera el desafío que le lanzaba. - Te juro que no voy a dejar que me la quites. - Sus pies se afianzaron más en el suelo dispuesto ha afrontar el ataque que se avecinaba. - Te estoy esperando, cabronazo. Ven si te atreves.

Algo más le llamó la atención a su espalda, alguien que llegaba corriendo casi sin resuello.

-¿Pretendías divertirte tu solo? - Jadeó un sofocado Sirius Black situándose a su izquierda varita en ristre.

Snape le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva. Su aspecto parecía mas desaliñado que de costumbre, despeinado y con la ropa mal colocada.

-A estas alturas no contaba contigo. - Gruñó el profesor con patente desprecio; el otro hizo una mueca de asco. - Con tu costumbre de desaparecer cuando hay "fiesta"…

-No me busques, Quejicus. - Amenazó. - Estaba teniendo un buen día.

-No lo dudo. - Rezongó el mago oscuro fijándose en sus pantalones mal abrochados.

Alguien más llegaba al trote haciendo que Black soltara una sonora maldición.

-¡Maldita sea, mujer! - Bramó volviéndose a la sofocada Melisande, que llegaba junto a ellos. Severus alzó una ceja al observar la revuelta melena de la joven… Si que parecía que el jodido chucho estaba teniendo un buen día de verdad. - Creí haberte dicho que te mantuvieras a salvo. - Ella se limitó a lanzarle una mirada burlona.

- A mi no me das ordenes, chucho. - Los ojos de Black se abrieron desorbitadamente.

-Estas desarmada. - Espetó de nuevo.

-Y te crees que con esos palitos le haréis algo. - Les gritó con furia. La bestia pateó el suelo, su gesto parecía impacientado ante los tres magos que tenia delante, sus poderosas pezuñas rasgaron varias veces el suelo como si estuviera dudando al lanzarse a atacar. - No me llaman "Dama Dragón" por nada. Así que os agradecería que me dejarais espacio.

Black la miró extrañado y Severus frunció el ceño. ¿De que hablaba esa tarada?

El monstruo abrió sus vacíos ojos y retrocedió un paso como si percibiera con recelo la poderosa corriente mágica que se acababa de desatar ante él. La joven guerrera, con los ojos cerrados y su cuerpo en tensión, había comenzado a recitar una extraña letanía en su lengua celta. Ambos magos la miraban atónitos cuando un poderoso pulso de energía surgió de su cuerpo y los lanzó despedidos a varios metros de ella. Black se apresuró a tratar de incorporarse, pero era como si su cuerpo pesara toneladas. El aire se había vuelto denso de pronto, aplastando a los dos brujos contra el suelo.

-¿Qué coj…? - Severus maldijo luchando contra el dolor, trabajosamente levantó la cabeza lo suficiente para ver como la tunica de Gryffindor de la muchacha de sacudía en el aire y comenzaba a arder como por fruto de una extraña combustión interna que surgía de su cuerpo. Sirius a su lado dio un grito de terror mientras trataba de arrastrarse hacia ella… En un ultimo momento la joven volvió su rostro hacia él, sus ojos eran dos llamas verdes, su piel había adquirido un tono azulado y oscuras venas en color verde pulsaban por su rostro.

-Si no soy yo, detenme. - Su voz no era la de ella, era grave como un rugido gutural que surgía de las profundidades. Otro fogonazo de llamas verde azuladas la envolvió completamente mientras el suelo se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies y la bestia de fuego rugía ante ella, desafiante.

Sirius conocía de sobra las transformaciones a las que se sometía un animago, pero aquello superaba con creces cualquier cosa que hubiera visto en este mundo y en el otro. Cómo su cuerpo se hinchaba desgarrando y calcinando sus ropas, cómo su delicada piel que momentos antes había saboreado con deleite se recubría de escamas con la apariencia del más frío acero, como sus extremidades se alargaban y sus dedos crecían y se tornaban en garras más afiladas que su espada, como su espalda se desgarraba y de ella surgían unas enormes alas membranosas del tono del hierro forjado.

-¡Merlín! - Balbuceó el profesor de Pociones al ver como la que hasta entonces había sido una joven de apariencia normal se transformaba ante sus ojos en una criatura de dimensiones y proporciones aterradoras.

-Melisande… - Fue lo único que escapó de los labios de Black antes de que su antiguo enemigo le hiciera apartarse de la trayectoria de la acerada cola del dragón. Pronto las bestias desatarían un infierno en el que, hasta entonces, había sido un tranquilo campo de quidditch…

.


End file.
